Poderes de Outro Mundo
by Living Tribunal
Summary: O Primeiro jutsu do pergaminho era de clonagem. O pior jutsu dele, Naruto então resolve olhar o último, um jutsu completamente diferente do que ele já viu na vida.NarutoxHarem. Fullmetal/OnePiece/SamuraiX/Hunter/StarWars/Cavaleiros/F.Tail/S.Eater/Outros
1. O Pergaminho, Asmetris e a Grand Line

**O Pergaminho, Asmetris e a Grand Line.**

O escuro. Aquele era o elemento do garoto enquanto ele pulava pelas árvores da floresta. O garoto carregava um enorme pergaminho e, normalmente, sua roupa laranja florescente iria distingui-lo na multidão, mas de alguma maneira ele conseguiu permanecer oculto. O garoto era não outro senão Naruto Uzumaki, e o pergaminho que ele estava carregando era o Pergaminho Proibido, um dos maiores tesouros da vila, onde estavam listados e explicados os jutsus mais perigosos e proibidos na vila da folha por seus Hokages.

Colocando-se em uma posição confortável numa clareira não muito longe da vila o garoto abriu o pergaminho e olhou o primeiro jutsu.

- Jutsu do Clone das Sombras... – murmura o garoto – Eu não posso nem fazer o 'Jutsu do clone' que é Rank E, imagine só esse jutsu que é Rank B...

Decidindo olhar esse jutsu depois ele continuou a ler a lista de jutsus.

- Jutsu do Clone de água... Jutsu do Clone de Terra... Jutsu do Clone de Vento... Jutsu da Shuriken Clone das Sombras... Jutsu da Kunai Clone das Sombras... Jutsu dos Múltiplos clones das Sombras... – lia o garoto a lista ficando cada vez mais desanimado – O QUÊ HÁ COM ESSA DROGA! SÓ TEM JUTSUS DE CLONES, TTEBAYO!... – Grita Naruto estressado... Agora que ele tinha uma chance de passar no teste e tudo o que ele via era o mesmo maldito jutsu de clonagem... Decidindo pular os demais ele vai direto para o final do pergaminho onde vê um jutsu... E fica aliviado que não era um jutsu de clonagem... Mas as instruções do jutsu estavam borradas... Todas menos os selos... Eram cinqüenta deles! E havia mais uma instrução praticamente ilegível... Dizendo que só era possível usá-lo uma vez a cada ano...

- Bem... Melhor isso que nada, e se eu puder aprender então eu posso finalmente me tornar um ninja – fala Naruto mais animado. O loiro começa a memorizar os selos necessários para o jutsu e depois começa a praticá-los sem usar seu chakra, quando ele se sente satisfeito ele volta ao início do pergaminho e solta um grunhido... Olhando para o primeiro jutsu, o Jutsu do Clone da Sombra.

- Talvez eu ganhe crédito extra se aprender mais... – fala Naruto enquanto começa a praticar o Justu do Clone da Sombra. Diversas horas depois ele já havia finalizado o seu treinamento, tendo aprendido algumas das técnicas do pergaminho e estava chateado... Mizuki-sensei havia falado que era para esperar alguém encontrá-lo mais estava demorando muito...

Nesse mesmo momento Iruka-sensei aparece na frente de Naruto e o loiro faz seu melhor sorriso para ele.

- NARUTO! O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO! – grita a voz conhecida de Iruka.

- Passando no crédito extra? – pergunta Naruto confuso – Mizuki-sensei me disse que se eu pudesse roubar o pergaminho proibido e aprendesse um jutsu antes de me encontrarem eu poderia me tornar um genin.

Ao ouvir isso Iruka se espanta e, sabendo que Naruto não fez nada de propósito fala:

- Escuta, Naruto, Mizuki mentiu para você.

- Exatamente isso que eu fiz. – fala um chunin de cabelos brancos que havia acabado de chegar.

- Por quê? – pergunta Naruto, ele estava confuso e magoado por que o seu sensei que ele havia confiado mentiu para ele.

- Por que eu queria o pergaminho e, como recompensa por você ter feito um trabalho tão bom, que tal eu te contar um segredo? – pergunta Mizuki.

- MIZUKI NÃO FALE! É PROIBIDO! – Grita Iruka.

- O que você quer dizer? – pergunta Naruto

- É um segredo relativo a você. – fala Mizuki – O fato é que não fui só eu que andei mentindo para você... A vila inteira fez isso... Iruka fez isso e o Hokage também... Você nunca se perguntou por que todos na vila não gostam de você?

- NEM MAIS UMA PALAVRA! – Grita Iruka.

- Eu vou te dizer a verdade... – fala Mizuki – A verdade sobre seu nascimento... No dia que você nasceu, foi o mesmo dia que a Kyuubi atacou a vila... Todos dizem que o Yodaime Hokage matou a Kyuubi, mas ele não podia fazer isso... Tudo o que ele pode fazer foi trancá-la numa criança... Num bebê recém nascido... E esse era você... Você é a Kyuubi!

Mizuki começou a rir maniacamente enquanto o loiro estava em estado de choque.

- Não acredite nele, Naruto, você não é a Kyuubi! – fala Iruka.

- Você é o mais mentiroso de todos... – fala Mizuki – A Kyuubi matou seus pais... Você também odeia esse garoto tanto quanto o restante da vila.

- Você está certo, Mizuki, a Kyuubi matou meus pais... – fala Iruka – Mas Naruto não tem nada a ver com isso... Quando Yodaime Hokage selou a Kyuubi dentro de Naruto ele queria que a vila o visse como um herói... Aquele que matem o monstro longe de todos nós... Um protetor da vila... Não um monstro igual muitos o vêem...

Mizuki olha para Iruka com uma cara muito maligna ele pega uma shuriken gigantesca que estava em suas costas e segura na sua mão.

- Me entregue esse pergaminho, Iruka... – fala Mizuki – Eu sei que você nunca foi grande coisa... E os anos como sensei da academia lhe deixaram enferrujado... Eu nunca gostei de você, mas não vou matá-lo se me entregar pacificamente o pergaminho.

- Nunca. – fala Iruka que recolhe o pergaminho do chão.

- Eu pretendia matar apenas o garoto-Kyuubi. – fala Mizuki – Mas eu vou ter que fazer o serviço completo, pelo jeito... Primeiro o garoto-kyuubi...

Mizuki joga a shuriken enorme em Naruto que ainda estava muito paralisado pelas informações que ele recebeu, Iruka colocou seu corpo na frente para proteger seu aluno predileto e a Shuriken se encrava em suas costas.

- Iruka-sensei... – fala Naruto ao ver o chunin ferido – Por quê?

- Eu sou seu Sensei e tenho a tarefa de protegê-lo. – fala Iruka que entrega o pergaminho a Naruto – Naruto, pegue esse pergaminho e corra o mais rápido que você puder na direção da vila... Só largue o pergaminho se você estiver na presença do Hokage, fui claro?

Naruto olha para seu sensei. Ele estava muito ferido, poderia ser a última vez que ele o encontraria em vida... Ele sabia que deixar Iruka para trás nessas condições iria inevitavelmente deixá-lo à morte.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – fala Naruto assumindo uma postura de decisão – EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ ENCOSTAR MAIS UM DEDO NO IRUKA-SENSEI, MIZUKI-TEME! VOU MOSTRAR A VOCÊ O JUTSU QUE EU APRENDI DO PERGAMINHO PROIBIDO, TEBAYO!

Vendo a convicção do loiro Mizuki se espantou... Ele sabia que o pergaminho proibido continha jutsus terríveis... Alguns rumores diziam que ele continha um jutsu que poderia liberar a Kyuubi. Pela primeira vez em anos Mizuki temeu pela própria vida como nunca antes.

Naruto começou a fazer uma enorme seqüência de selos, cinquenta ao todo, terminando no selo da cobra. O loiro sente seu chakra sair todo do seu corpo... Uma sensação que ele nunca sentiu antes... Exaustão de chakra.

Mizuki estava preocupado, mas nada aconteceu.

- O que esse jutsu deveria fazer? – pergunta Mizuki – hahahahahahaha Essa foi ótima... Você é mesmo uma desgraça... Uma falha completa.

Antes que Mizuki pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa um enorme porta negra surge e Naruto é puxado para dentro dela por centenas de mãos feitas de sombras. Os dois chunins viram a cena sem poder compreender... Eles não faziam idéia de onde Naruto fora.

* * *

><p>Naruto acorda com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, imediatamente ele sente frio, mas sentiu-se mais ou menos aquecido pelas cobertas que estavam sobre ele... Um cheiro gostoso leve e suave exalava no ar e um calor reconfortante vinha de não muito longe dele.<p>

O loiro se senta e vê que ele estava no meio de algum tipo de acampamento. Ele olha para um lado e para o outro e tudo o que pode ver é um grande deserto, depois ele fixa a visão a frente de si e vê um homem loiro... um homem enorme vestido com roupas sociais e com um óculos que brilhavam com o crepitar das chamas da lareira.

- Você esteve dormindo por três dias... – fala o homem.

- Obrigado por cuidar de mim. – fala Naruto se lembrando da boa educação – E mudando de assunto, meu nome é Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki.

- Você não é daqui, não é? – pergunta o homem – Eu digo... Eu conheci todos os tipos de pessoas... E conheço várias coisas diferentes... Mas somente olhando por alto eu pude ver que você é diferente... Eu gostaria de saber o que você está fazendo aqui no meio do deserto... Na verdade me surpreende que você ainda esteja vivo... Melhor ainda... Me surpreende que você tenha aparecido no meio do deserto sem nenhum tipo de equipamento ou roupa própria, sem queimar a pele ou morrer de desidratação... Na verdade eu só achei você sem energia nenhuma no meio do nada... Como se você tivesse usado algum tipo de alquimia para simplesmente se deslocar de um lugar para o outro... Coisa que eu sei que é impossível mesmo para mim... E mesmo para aquele outro...

- Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui... – fala Naruto – Eu simplesmente usei aquela técnica e atravessei uma porta...

- Você atravessou a porta? – pergunta o homem com a expressão grave – Isso é sério... Que tipo de porta era essa?

- Uma porta negra... Muitos braços dentro dela... – fala Naruto – Eu não lembro do que aconteceu dentro dela...

- Eu fiz um exame completo em você... – fala o homem – Eu fico impressionado que a Verdade não tenha retirado nada de você... Mas se você não se lembra... Paciência... Mais importante que isso... Eu vi no seu corpo os selos...

- Você viu o selo? – pergunta Naruto.

- Selo não... – fala o homem – Selos... Vinte no total.

- Vinte selos? – pergunta Naruto – Eu pensei que era necessário apenas um selo para conter um demônio de caldas...

- Então é um demônio que está preso no selo maior... – fala o homem – Eu nunca teria imaginado que fosse tanto... Mas devido à energia que o selo possui eu devo dizer que estou inclinado a acreditar no que você diz... Mas não é isso que eu estou falando... Eu não falo de um selo de captura e armazenamento... Eu falo dos outros dezenove selos... Você tem selos espalhados por todo o seu corpo, você nunca os notou?

- Eu tenho selos espalhados pelo meu corpo? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu vou te dizer a verdade... – fala o homem – Eu nunca imaginei encontrar mais alguém nessa vida que entendesse de selos... Eu achei que era uma arte morta... As pessoas dessa época se dedicam apenas a alquimia... Selos são apenas meios... Mas esses selos que você tem no seu corpo... Isso não é boa coisa...

- O que tem esses selos? – pergunta Naruto.

- Coisa muito ruim... – fala o homem – Eu diria um trabalho criminoso... Primeiro os três selos que estão na sua cabeça... Um reduz sua coordenação motora, outro reduz sua capacidade intelectual o terceiro simplesmente te descoordena as funções corporais e desbalanceia a energia do seu corpo... Depois na sua coluna... Mais cinco selos alinhados... Retardam a resposta do seu corpo, atrapalham na distribuição de energia e inibem seu crescimento... Nos seus braços e pernas cada um tem um selo que restringe seus movimentos... Ao redor do selo do demônio hão mais quatro selos que atrapalham a mistura da sua energia com a energia do monstro... Um selo sobre seu intestino não permite que você absorva os nutrientes da comida adequadamente, um selo logo abaixo do escroto atrapalha o seu desenvolvimento sexual e o selo no coração permite que alguém mate você remotamente... Um trabalho de algum tipo de gênio maligno que queria te ferrar em cada quesito da sua vida... Eu fico imaginando como você sobreviveu a isso tudo... Provavelmente foi graças ao demônio que você tem selado dentro de você... Eu não conheço muito sobre eles, mas o que tem dentro de você deve ser bem poderoso...

- É a Kyuubi no Kitsune. – fala Naruto vendo que tinha que admitir a verdade... Sua vida já estava ferrada mesmo... Com todos esses selos ele não tinha futuro.

- Eu não o conheço... – fala o homem loiro – Mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa, eu só ainda não retirei todos eles, pois eu queria saber se você é algum tipo de fanático religioso que deixou colocá-los de propósito ou se é apenas alguém que foi enganado.

- Eu não sabia da existência desses selos até que você me dissesse. – fala Naruto – Eu gostaria que você os retirasse de mim.

- Você realmente tem sorte de cruzar seu caminho com um mestre em selos... – fala o homem – Mas eu devo dizer que retirar esses selos vai ver uma tarefa difícil e complicada até mesmo para mim... E vai ser extremamente doloroso... O pior de tudo é que você vai ter que ficar acordado durante todo o processo... Não vai ser uma coisa bonita de se ver... Você ainda quer que eu retire os selos? Eu posso retirar apenas os mais graves...

- Eu agüentaria qualquer dor por isso... – fala Naruto – Eu quero que retire todos... Menos o da Kyuubi, é claro...

- Não vamos mais perder tempo... –fala o homem – O processo todo vai demorar três horas...

O homem então ordena Naruto deitar novamente e ele retira a roupa do garoto, logo depois eles começa o trabalho de retirar os selos um por um... Um trabalho demorado... E extremamente doloroso para Naruto que sofria enquanto o homem retirava os selos dele um a um...

Três horas depois o homem termina o seu trabalho e Naruto imediatamente cai inconsciente, a manhã já raiara e o sol já estava iluminando o acampamento do deserto... A lareira estava apenas emitindo um pequeno fio de fumaça.

* * *

><p>Naruto só acorda no dia seguinte e se sentia tão bem quanto nunca... Ele se sentia transpirando energia... Era uma sensação fantástica... Ao mesmo tempo ele sentia uma enorme fome...<p>

O homem loiro ainda estava lá... Sentado como se não houvesse acontecido nada...

- Obrigado novamente. – fala Naruto – Perdão, mas eu ainda não sei seu nome...

- Van Hohenhem... As pessoas costumam de chamar de Hikari no Hohenhem (Hohenhem da Luz) e meus amigos me chamam apenas de Hohenhem – fala o homem – E você não precisa me agradecer... Eu sou apenas um viajante que procura conhecer os mistérios do mundo e do universo... Você calhou de ser um deles... Pelo que você falou ontem eu tenho quase certeza que você não é desse mundo... Eu não sei bem o que tem atrás da porta... Eu não avancei muito por ela... E pelo o que você me disse você fez o caminho inverso...

- Eu ainda não entendo tudo... – fala Naruto – Mesmo assim eu sei quando ser agradecido. Em alguns dias, você fez por mim mais do que minha vila me fez a minha vida inteira...

- Eu acredito no que você está falando... – fala Hohenhem – Deve ser um lugar bem estranho para fazer o que fez com uma criança... Esse é um ato criminoso... Se eu não fosse um mestre em selos...

- Você pode me ensinar sobre selos? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você quer mesmo aprender sobre isso? – pergunta Hohenhem – Geralmente as pessoas preferem aprender sobre Alquimia...

- Eu gostaria de aprender para não deixar que mais nada disso aconteça comigo. – fala Naruto – E eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça com meus colegas...

- Eu simpatizei com você. – fala Hohenhem – Geralmente as pessoas vêm a mim me pedindo para ensinar Alquimia... Mas você me pede para aprender sobre Selos... Esse é o primeiro pedido assim... Eu vou te dar uma recompensa em compensação... Eu vou te ensinar tudo o que eu sei sobre Selos e sobre Alquimia... Pode demorar anos... Agora que você tem pleno uso das suas faculdades mentais isso vai ser mais fácil, mas ainda é uma coisa que se demora vários anos para aprender... Afinal eu não comecei ontem... E nem pretendo terminar hoje... Uma vez que se começa você continua indefinidamente até que é chegada sua morte...

- Eu compreendo. – fala Naruto – Eu vou usar todas as minhas capacidades para aprender sobre tudo o que você quiser e puder me ensinar, Hohenhem-sensei.

- Eu fico feliz por ouvir isso... – fala Hohenhem – Eu não posso esperar menos do meu primeiro discípulo.

- Primeiro discípulo? – pergunta Naruto – Você não disse que várias pessoas vem até você pedir que lhe ensine sobre Alquimia?

- E eu disse. – fala Hohenhem – Logicamente eu recusei todas... A Alquimia é uma ciência muito perigosa... Se alguém que não tiver o coração no lugar aprendê-la pode causar muito mal...

- Como você pode garantir que eu tenho o meu coração no lugar? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu posso ver pelos selos que você tinha no corpo e pela maneira que você me agradeceu que você não era bem tratado do lugar de onde você veio. – fala Hohenhem – E para alguém assim pedir para aprender pelos seus amigos... Eu nunca imaginei isso... Quando um ser humano passa por dificuldades ele tende a pensar apenas nele mesmo... Não em seus amigos... Alguém que coloca aos outros acima do seu próprio bem estar é alguém que tem seu coração no lugar.

Naruto não fala mais nada... Logo ele recebe um espeto com algum tipo de carne e logo come sem nem se dar ao trabalho de saber que tipo de carne era... Ele estava faminto e comeria qualquer coisa... Afinal não comia nada há quatro dias.

* * *

><p>Dois dias se passaram até que Hohenhem considerasse Naruto plenamente recuperado, assim Naruto e Hohenhem peregrinaram de vila em vila, cidade em cidade, atravessando desertos, montanhas, planícies... Às vezes de trem, às vezes de charrete, carroça ou carruagem... Mas a maioria das vezes eles faziam os trajetos à pé... Naruto não cansava de se surpreender do vigor físico daquele homem... Que era ao mesmo tempo tão forte e tão culto... Com o tempo Naruto foi ficando mais resistente... Seu corpo já estava acostumado às viagens e, algumas vezes eles ficavam diversos dias caminhando sem parar para descançar.<p>

O treinamento de Selos e de Alquimia progredia muito rápido... Hohenhem descobriu em Naruto alguém com potencial de ultrapassá-lo nas duas disciplinas... E isso queria dizer alguma coisa, uma vez que ele se considerava uma das duas criaturas vivas que mais se destacavam nessas disciplinas.

Para começar, Naruto conseguia e entender e decifrar selos praticamente como se seu significado estivesse escrito por cima deles... O que tornou o treinamento em basicamente apresentar os selos e mostrar como eles eram escritos... Mostrar o que eles faziam era uma coisa totalmente desnecessária e no fim Naruto já estava produzindo selos novos... Coisas que Hohenhem nunca havia pensado... Um verdadeiro gênio. A Alquimia também era surpreendentemente fácil, a partir do momento que ele entendeu as regras básicas sobre a troca equivalente e a regra tabu da transmutação humana Naruto começou a usar alquimia comum como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo... E ele nem precisava do círculo de transmutação... Usava Alquimia de Terra, Fogo, Água e Gelo com grande naturalidade. Não que ele tenha fugido da teoria os elementos e dos circulos de transmutação, mas Naruto se desenvolveu muito rápido... Muito, muito rápido...

Além da Alquimia elemental de Asmetris, Naruto ainda aprendeu a alquimia curativa de Ching e a alquimia destruidora de Ishival, dois estilos de alquimia contrários entre si... Um curava (ou reconstruía, como os alquimistas de Ching falavam), enquanto o outro destruía... Eram sentidos muito extremos da alquimia elemental que geralmente trabalha com o sentido da criação.

As viagens de Naruto e Hohenhem, por mais longas e produtivas que fossem, mas duraram apenas um ano, nesse tempo Naruto conheceu toda Asmetris, Ching e Ishival...

As viagens também eram perigosas... Andar ao lado de Hohenhem era um mundo de aventuras sem tamanho... Naruto entrava num problema para sair somente para entrar num segundo... Ele enfrentou bandidos e uma raça de super seres conhecida como homúnculos... Não que ele tivesse conhecido muitos: Gula... Ganância... Inveja... Luxúria... Ele sabiam que existiam outros... (N/A: Ira, Preguiça, Orgulho e o Pai) Mas nunca chegou a encontrá-los. Ele, ao lado de Hohenhem, enfrentou todos esses e, se saiu vivo, ele considerou lucro... Ele tinha muitas habilidades de combate: Sua Alquimia, os Jutsus que aprendeu no pergaminho proibido e seus selos... O que era mais que qualquer pessoa daquele mundo tinha, mas sua experiência em combates reais era nenhuma... O que causou problemas no começo.

No exato momento que ele Von Hohenhem percebeu que Naruto havia aprendido tudo o que ele poderia ensinar... E isso era realmente muita coisa, de modo que ele achou surpreendente ter sido possível ensinar nesse ano, o homem liberou Naruto para prosseguir sua própria jornada onde ele aprimoraria suas habilidades sozinho.

Naruto para sempre vai se lembrar da sua despedida com Hohenhem... Ele já estava acostumado a andar por todos os cantos daquele mundo ao lado do homem ele não pode deixar de sentir falto quando viu o homem se despedir e, sem nunca virar as costas ir embora.

Depois de algum tempo Naruto simplesmente não sentia que tinha mais nada a aprender naquele lugar e que já era hora de voltar para seu país... Ele então começa a fazer selos com as mãos... A mesma seqüência de cinqüenta selos que termina no selo da cobra e uma porta negra aparece atrás dele novamente, várias mãos feitas de sombras começam a agarrar Naruto e ele desaparece.

* * *

><p>Naruto se sente cair de uma grande altura ao seu lado ele vê uma muralha vermelha que dividia o mar... Naruto cai à grande velocidade e abaixo dele ele só conseguia ver azul... Ele estava caindo no mar, ele sabia... Ele fecha o olho e aguarda o impacto... Que vem logo... Forte...<p>

No momento seguinte, Naruto se sente retirado da água... Enormes criaturas mais altas que prédios estavam ao seu redor e ele estava no topo de uma delas... Ele se sentia cansado, mas não estava exausto... Seu chakra aumentara mais de cinqüenta vezes desde que Hohenhem retirara seus selos e aumentava ainda mais a cada dia, mas ele sabia não ser capaz de enfrentar aquelas criaturas gigantes todas...

O loiro só desejava que elas pudessem sumir... Desaparecer na água e não o perceberem... Foi quando uma das criaturas simplesmente olha para ele... ele estava a cima da cabeça de um dos monstros mais altos... E a criatura era uma das menores, provavelmente uma cria...

Naruto pula de cabeça em cabeça de monstro ele não conseguia fugir dos monstros foi nesse momento que ele viu uma enorme bola de ferro avançar contra o monstro que o perseguia, depois uma explosão de energia e os monstros começaram a recuar assustados...

Sem mais monstros para sustentá-lo no ar, loiro cai no mar novamente e olha um enorme navio azul com velas brancas.

O navio se aproxima e um homem de roupas brancas aparece a bordo do navio, o homem tinha cabelos e barba grisalha e usava uma capa com ombreiras... Por dentro a capa era vermelha, por fora era branca e havia um Kanji para justiça em suas costas.

- Ei, você... – fala o homem – Como você chegou tão longe do Calm Belt? Nadando?

- Eu cai! – fala Naruto apontando para cima.

- Algum tipo de ilha no céu? – pergunta o homem – Não parecem haver Cumulus Eternus por essas áreas...

- Cumulus Eternus? – pergunta Naruto.

- As nuvens sólidas! – fala o homem – Elas são conhecidas como Cumulus Eternus... Você não sabia disso?

- Eu nunca ouvi falar em nuvens sólidas... – fala Naruto.

- Você quer carona? – pergunta o homem – Não é todo o dia que um navio da marinha mundial resgata alguém no meio do Calm Belt...

- Eu agradeceria a carona... – fala Naruto que logo lançam uma escada feita de correntes vinda do navio e Naruto começa a subir por ela até que chega ao convés do navio.

Ao chegar Naruto vê centenas de homens vestidos com uniformes brancos e bonés com o nome da marinha nas suas frontes e centenas de armas apontadas em sua direção... Naruto já encontrara com armas de fogo quando estava com Hohenhem e sabia do perigo que se encontrava... Por isso levantou as duas mãos.

O homem alto encarava Naruto, o loiro vestia roupas sociais formais... Num estilo muito parecido com Hohenhem, porém sua gravata era laranja gritante... Uma coisa que o seu mestre nunca conseguiu retirar dele... Sua péssima preferência por cores.

- Eu não entendo... – fala Naruto – Primeiro você me oferece a hospitalidade e depois vocês me apontam as armas...

- São os procedimentos... – fala o homem que conversava com Naruto e que parecia ser o líder... O homem era alto... Muito alto, tão ou mais alto quanto Hohenhem e transpirava poder – Nessa era há muitos piratas e revolucinários... Você está sendo checado no banco de dados dos procurados da Marinha...

- Vocês não vão encontrar nada mesmo... – fala Naruto abaixando as mãos – Mas eu fico feliz de ser encontrado pelos mocinhos e não pelos bandidos.

- Eu posso avaliar apenas de olhar e perceber seu talento inato... – fala o homem que estende a mão – Meu nome é Garp, também conhecido como o punho.

- Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki. – responde o loiro também estendendo sua mão.

- Ou você é muito corajoso ou você é muito desinformado. – fala Garp – Eu já vi homens tremerem de medo ao ouvirem meu nome e mulheres desmaiarem ao me verem passar.

- Você pode ser bem famoso... – fala Naruto – Não importa... Eu não te conheço... Não sei de nada...

A essa resposta Garp começou a rir alto.

- Eu gostei mesmo de você... – fala Garp – Eu nunca sonhei em ver um dia alguém respondendo a altura a uma intimidação de um Vice-Almirante... Ainda mais de um que é um herói e uma Lenda... Você pode ser grande, meu rapaz...

Um homem menor aparece ao lado de Garp e fala alguma coisa ao seu ouvido.

- Você parece mesmo estar limpo... – fala Garp e as armas ao seu redor são abaixadas. – Eu te proponho uma coisa... Eu estou levando dois recrutas para a maior base da Marinha Mundial... Marineford... O próprio centro do mundo. Lá eles receberão o melhor treinamento de todos e poderão até sonhar em se tornar Almirantes com muito esforço... Então? Você quer se alistar a marinha?

- Treinamento e Comida? – pergunta Naruto – Claro que eu quero!

- Então está tudo certo! – fala Garp que dá um esfregão para Naruto – Isso é para você pagar sua estadia no barco... Nesse barco só ficam aqueles que trabalham... Pode começar pelo convés, depois os banheiros... O Contra-Almirante Berpo vai ser seu responsável... Você está no exército e deve aprender a seguir ordens... A palavra dele é lei, fui claro?

- Sim, senhor! – fala Naruto que começa a esfregar o convés...

Aos poucos as pessoas vão retornando para suas cabines ficando apenas Naruto, um garoto de cabelos rosas, um outro loiro de rabo de cavalo e um homem com uma enorme espada, capa, e chapéu tipo detetive sentado na borda do Navio.

- Isso vai demorar horas... – reclama o loiro – Eu não agüento mais... Eu quero voltar para a base... Fala alguma coisa Coby...

- Cala a boca e trabalha, Helmeppo... – fala o garoto de cabelo rosa – Eu não quero ficar sem almoço novamente por que eu não terminei o trabalho a tempo.

- Vocês dois... – fala o homem – Menos falatório e mais trabalho... O convés não vai se limpar sozinho...

- Sim, Contra-Almirante Berpo! – falam o loiro de rabo de cavalo e o homem de cabelo rosa.

- E você... – fala ele para Naruto – vai procurar roupas secas... Está sujando mais do que está limpando...

Naruto então une as mãos e bate nas suas roupas e logo sente um calor confortável enquanto surge um vapor por todo o seu corpo o livrando da água.

- Ei... – fala o Contra-Almirante – Que tipo de habilidade é essa?

- Alquimia de Fogo. – fala Naruto – Usando a energia do atrito de minhas roupas eu provoquei uma fagulha que queimou o oxigênio dissolvido na água, fazendo-a evaporar...

O homem ficou olhando para Naruto como se ele estivesse falando grego.

- O que foi? – pergunta Naruto – Você não conhece sobre Alquimia?

- Você tem algum tipo de poder de Akuma no Mi? – pergunta o homem.

- Akuma no- O quê? – pergunta Naruto.

- Akuma no mi... O tesouro do mar... – fala o Contra-Almirante como se estivesse falando algo óbvio – São frutas que possuem um gosto horrível, mas que dão a aqueles que a comem um poder incrível... Cada fruta tem um poder diferente... Algumas frutas dão poderes tão incríveis que seus usuários já foram considerados deuses... Outras dão poderes ridículos que deixam seus usuários constrangidos pelo resto de suas miseráveis vidas.

- Eu nunca havia ouvido falar nelas... – fala Naruto.

- Não são muitas pessoas que conhecem sobre elas... – fala o Contra-Almirante – Geralmente elas se encontram na Grand Line e no New World... Nos outros mares elas são raras... Isso também explica o fato de você ter conseguido nadar...

- O que isso tem haver com as frutas? – pergunta Naruto.

- Tem tudo a ver. – fala o Contra-Almirante – Usuários de Akuma no mi não podem nadar, a água retira todos os seus poderes e energias como se os lavasse...

- Uma habilidade muito descontrolada e incontida... – fala Naruto lembrando-se da pedra filosofal... Uma habilidade de Hohenhem havia lhe falado que podia ultrapassar a regra da troca equivalente, em compensação, para ser produzida era necessário o sacrifício de inúmeros seres humanos – Ainda mais se a pessoa vive no mar...

- Eu também acho... – fala o Contra-Almirante – Por isso a maioria das pessoas que tem esses poderes são os piratas e os revolucionários... Eles são em menor quantidade, então tentam compensar com habilidades desesperadas...

- Esses piratas e revolucionários não devem ser do tipo inteligente... – fala Naruto.

- Os piratas realmente não o são. – Fala o Contra-Almirante – Embora sejam maioria são apenas arruaceiros, assassinos, sanguinários e trogloditas violentos... Já os revolucionários sabem pensar... O problema é a lógica deles... Eles são loucos e desesperados... Eu os classificaria como Terroristas. Ei vocês dois... Quem disse que podiam dar uma trégua?

Helmeppo e Coby estavam exaustos... Naruto podia ver isso.

- Eu posso dar conta do resto do serviço. – fala Naruto.

- Tem certeza? – pergunta o Contra-Almirante – O navio é grande e esses dois gastam o dia todo fazendo o trabalho.

- Eu já estou mais acostumado a trabalho braçal. – fala Naruto – Até meio dia eu terminei o serviço.

- Então vamos fazer uma aposta... – fala o Contra-Almirante – São 9:30... Se você terminar com o convés e os banheiros até meio dia tem o dia de folga... Helmeppo e Coby vão descansar essa manhã e podem dar conta do resto do serviço da tarde sozinhos... Se não conseguir vai ficar sem almoço todos os dias até chegarmos em Marineford em 6 dias.

- Eu reduzo o prazo... – fala Naruto – Até as 11:00 eu consigo dar conta de tudo...

- Você é ousado... Reduzindo seu prazo em uma hora... Então eu mantenho a barganha e somo a sua vantagem a garantia a um cargo de patente oficial da Marinha.

- Naruto-san... – fala Coby – Ele está falando isso por que é impossível...

- Eu não sei que tipo de pessoas vocês já conheceram antes disso, mas eu sei que é possível e que vou terminar antes do prazo, ttebbayo... – fala Naruto.

O Contra-Almirante olha para o garoto...Ele não parecia ter mais de treze anos, mesmo assim o Vice-Almirante Garp via nele um grande talento... Se ele conseguiu impressionar Garp, então ele realmente era alguma coisa...

- Parabéns: Helmeppo e Coby... – fala o Contra-Almirante – Vocês ganharam a manhã de Folga...

Helmeppo cai no chão na mesma hora e começou a se arrastar para seus aposentos. Coby também estava cansado, mas teve a decência de andar ao seu quarto antes de cair na cama... Afinal eles estavam trabalhando desde as 4:00 h da manhã e estavam longe da metade do trabalho.

- Agora eu quero ver sua mágica... Naruto Uzumaki. – fala o Contra-Almirante.

- Ok! – fala Naruto que faz um selo com as mãos em forma de cruz – Jutsu dos Múltiplos Clones das Sombras!

Centenas de Narutos surgiram no convés, uma quantidade que era grande demais para se contar... A única coisa que era segura de se afirmar era que naquele momento haviam mais clones do Naruto naquele navio que propriamente Marinheiros, cada um clone estava munido de um esfregão e de um balde.

- Vamos limpar isso num instante! – fala Naruto e logo um grande grito é respondido pelos clones.

Em questão de pouquíssimos minutos o convés e os banheiros estavam limpos... Mais limpos do que quando eles eram novos.

- Você me disse que não comeu uma Akuma no mi... – fala o Contra-Almirante – Mas isso não é possível... Que tipo de poder é esse...

- Eu estava treinando para me tornar um Shinobi... – fala Naruto – Esse é o Jutsu dos Múltiplos Clones das Sombras... Uma das técnicas secretas de minha vila.

- Eu nunca ouvi falar de técnica como essa... – fala o Contra-Almirante – Definitivamente isso tem que ser um poder de Akuma no mi.

O homem saca sua espada e encosta em um dos clones e nada acontece.

- Er... O que você pensa que está fazendo? – pergunta Naruto.

- Minha espada é feita de Kairouseki... – fala o Contra-Almirante – Ela é chamada de Pedra do Mar... Uma pedra virtualmente indestrutível que libera uma energia com as mesmas propriedades que a água do mar... Em suma ela é o pior inimigo dos usuários de Akuma no mi... Ela simplesmente cancela seus poderes assim que eles entram em contato. Com isso eu posso provar que definitivamente você não está usando nenhum tipo de Akuma no mi... Se esses clones fossem fruto disso eles teriam se desfeito ao mero contato.

- Esse mundo tem coisas curiosas... – fala Naruto desfazendo seus clones numa nuvem de fumaça. – Ainda temos algum tempo até o final do prazo de 11:00h e eu acho esse assunto das Akuma no mi ao menos relevante já que eu vou trabalhar na marinha... Você poderia me falar mais dela?

- Claro! – fala o Contra-Almirante – Como eu já disse cada uma delas tem um efeito diferente, mas elas podem ser classificadas em três tipos: Zoan, Logia e Paramércia... As frutas Zoan dão a habilidade das pessoas se tornarem animais, as frutas Logia, são as consideradas mais poderosas, elas dão habilidades ao usuário transformar seu corpo em um dos elementos da Natureza e ficarem imunes a golpes físicos e as frutas do Tipo paramércia são simplesmente aquelas que não podem ser consideradas Zoan ou Logia... Ainda se tem muito a estudar sobre elas... Existem, é lógico, algumas sub-ramificações desses grupos que fogem as regras... Zoans Lendárias ou Ancestrais que dão poderes além da imaginação aos seus usuários... Frutas Logia que deixam o usuário com corpo físico... E frutas que tem habilidades tão estranhas que não se sabe se devem ser classificadas como Zoan ou Logia... Geralmente acabam sendo consideradas paramércia... O pior de tudo é que, geralmente, não se sabe que tipo de efeito possui cada fruto antes de ingeri-lo... Dr. Vegapunk, o maior cientista do mundo, está estudando sobre elas e conseguiu um método de determinar as habilidades de uma Akuma no mi antes de ser ingerida... Mas demora alguns meses de exames para isso ser feito e, acima de tudo, ele conseguiu simplificar o processo de extração dos poderes de modo que eles podem ser transferidos para um objeto. Que logicamente é ilógico pensar que uma coisa poderia comer uma Akuma no mi... Eles simplesmente extraem as habilidades da fruta e passam para o objeto de alguma forma...

- Isso é interessante... – fala Naruto.

- Eu ouvi uma comoção dos homens agora pouco... – fala Garp que aparece no convés.

- Isso foi rápido. – fala Naruto.

- Eu nunca ouvi falar de alguém que limpa um convés tão rápido e de forma tão barulhenta... Atrapalhou meu cochilo.

- São 10:30h – fala Naruto – Eu pensei que todos desse navio tinham que trabalhar... Ninguém podia tomar cochilos...

Garp começa a rir novamente.

- Nunca ninguém foi tão rápido em devolver minhas próprias palavras tão rápido na minha cara... – fala Garp – Eu realmente gostei de você... Mas respondendo sua afirmação eu estava trabalhando... Meu trabalho é determinar a rota do navio... Os navegadores garantes que a direção do navio está correta, os timoneiros assumem o leme, os oficiais superiores fiscalizam tudo e pessoas como você limpam o convés.

- Tá bom... – fala Naruto – Eu mereci essa...

- Mas como o convés já está limpo eu fiquei pensando em talvez praticar um pouco de Rokushiki... – fala Garp – E você parece estar ainda com energia depois disso tudo.

- Claro! – fala Naruto – Mas o que é esse Rokushiki?

- É o estilo de luta mais poderoso do mundo... – fala Garp – Ou melhor falando, a reunião de seis formas que são usadas em batalha... Kami-e, Soru, Geppou, Shigan, Rankyaku, Tekkai... Para usuários mais avançados existem outras técnicas como o Te-awase e o Rokuougan, a técnica máxima do estilo... Além disso você pode criar técnicas personalizadas adaptando as técnicas básicas...

"É como se fosse um estilo de taijutsu..." – pensa Naruto feliz que finalmente iria aprender um método de luta eficiente... Hohenhem sempre reclamava que ele não sabia como lutar de maneira correta... Naruto sabia que tinha que mudar isso e rápido.

- Então vamos começar determinando sua força... – fala Garp – Eu quero que você me atinja com um golpe na minha mão direita... Eu estarei usando Te-awase e poderei saber qual é sua força em Douriki.

- Douriki? – pergunta Naruto.

- Uma unidade de força física... – fala o Contra-Almirante.

- Eu quero que você dê seu soco mais forte! – comanda Garp.

- Naruto corre até Garp o mais rápido que pode e dá um soco na mão de Garp que, aparentemente era mais forte do que o Vice-Almirante esperava, pois sua mão vai um pouco para trás e seu rosto muda de expressão.

- 250 de Douriki... – fala Garp – Um soldado comum armado possui uma força de 10 Douriki... Para alguém ser considerado que possui força sobre humana ele deve possuir 500 de Douriki... Você tem algum tipo de treinamento!

- Apenas algum treinamento de resistência física... – fala Naruto – Nada relacionado com força ou velocidade.

- Você é um diamante bruto então... – fala Garp – Melhor ainda... A partir de agora eu vou começar o seu treinamento de Rokushiki... Vamos começar com o Soru...

* * *

><p>Garp ficou simplesmente chocado com a evolução de Naruto... Nos seis dias de viagem até Marineforde Naruto aprendeu o Soru... Um feito sem rival... A força de Naruto crescia num ritmo igualmente impressionante... Ele já possuía 350 de Douriki... Um aumento de 100 de Douriki em menos de uma semana... Um feito único... Muitas pessoas levavam meses para tanto.<p>

Assim, Naruto, Coby e Helmeppo foram inscritos como novos recrutas na marinha... Isso quer dizer, Coby e Helmeppo entraram como recrutas... Naruto começou pelo menor posto oficial, Marujo.

Basicamente Naruto, Coby e Helmeppo faziam tarefas para a marinha... Todos os dias eles acordavam cedo e se preparavam... Cumpriam tarefas programadas durante toda a semana e no fim do dia eles estavam extenuados... Ou pelo menos era isso que acontecia com Coby e Helmeppo... Naruto acordava ainda mais cedo e ia fazer exercícios físicos... O sol nem chegava a nascer e lá estava ele... Treinando o pouco de Rokushiki que Garp havia lhe ensinado.

Na parte da tarde Naruto terminava antes que todos suas tarefas e era um dos primeiros a chegar no refeitório e um dos últimos a sair... Depois ele fazia todas as tarefas da tarde e mais ou menos umas 16:00 h ele se encontrava sempre com Garp ou algum Contra-Almirante da Marinha quando Garp não tinha tempo para atender ao Marujo para treinamento do Rokushiki... Que consistia, basicamente em, ou Garp massacrar Naruto em uma tempestade de socos (Treinamento de Kami-e), ou atirar bolas de canhão (Treinamento de Tekkai), ou Naruto correr em círculos sendo perseguido por uma espada (Treinamento de Soru), ou Naruto ficar pulando com bolas de ferro amarradas nas pernas (Treinamento de Geppou) ou, por fim, Naruto ficar chutando com enormes pesos nas pernas (Treinamento de Rankyaku), isso sem contar os treinamentos em que ele tinha que perfurar placas de madeira com a ponta dos dedos (Treinamento de Shigan)... Ou o treinamento de postura de luta... Os modos efetivos de usar seu corpo para ataque e defesa com o Rokushiki... Era um treinamento instenso.

O corpo de Naruto era destruído e reconstruído diversas vezes durante os treinamentos... E ele sabia que se não fosse a Kyuubi e o seu fator de cura ainda mais aumentado depois de Hohenhem retirar aqueles selos de si ele talvez não tivesse sobrevivido.

Com seis meses de trabalho Helmoppo e Coby começaram a acompanhar Naruto, mas a diferença entre eles era clara... Tão clara que depois da avaliação oficial Naruto foi promovido diretamente para Capitão Comandante enquanto eles ainda estavam como Sargentos.

Foi nessa época que eles começaram a fazer missões externas... Naruto, Coby e Helmeppo sempre eram mantidos em equipe... E iam a missões subordinados a um Contra-Almirante, um Vice-Almirante ou um Comodoro... Estranhamente eles nunca foram em uma missão subordinados a Garp... Aparentemente Garp era apenas um figurão que ficava posando como herói da marinha e só se envolvia com coisas muito grandes... Muito parecido com os Almirantes, só que sem a papelada, com um salário menor e com direito de ir e vir quando quisesse.

Foi nessa época, enquanto batalhava piratas da Gand Line e o início do New World, que Naruto descobriu o Haki... Imediatamente ele foi mandado de volta para Marineforde para treinar com a supervisão de um Vice-Almirante, tornando-se um Contra-Almirante.

O Vice-Almirante Momonga não era uma má pessoa, um homem rígido e severo com suas obrigações militares, conhecido por ser um grande espadachim e uma pessoa austera que vive a vida pela sua própria justiça... Naruto às vezes estranhava com alguns dos vice-Almirantes...

Garp era bem particular... Ele era meio maluco, mas era gente boa...

Doberman, Onigumo e alguns outros eram pessoas nojentas e que definitivamente estavam na marinha apenas pelo direito de matar piratas...

Os Vice-Almirantes Gigantes eram difícil falar muitas coisas... Eles não eram muito inteligentes... Muita força, pouco cérebro... E sempre bem violentos...

Outros como Tsuru e Komir eram bem velhos e calmos... O olhar deles era penetrante e dava arrepios a Naruto... Garp sempre falava que apesar de velhos eles eram muito fortes e por isso inspiravam respeito.

Somente Straberry e Momonga e alguns poucos eram realmente dedicados ao trabalho realmente.

Por isso Naruto estava feliz com o posicionamento com o seu novo Vice-Almirante... Ao contrário do que acontece com os cargos abaixo de Comodoro (E, naturalmente, Capitão Comandante era uma posição abaixo de Comodoro.). Os marinheiros não tinham rotatividade de liderança...

A carreira de Naruto na marinha era considerada meteórica, o que atraía até mesmo os olhares do próprio Almirante de Fragata Sengoku, o Buda... Afinal não existiam registros históricos de um Contra-Almirante que possuísse idade de 13 anos na marinha desde sua formação... E esse provavelmente foi o fato que prolongou sua estada nesse cargo durante mais cinco meses... Até que aconteceu um evento inesperado... Foi dada a captura de Punhos de Fogo Ace, o segundo comandate dos Piratas do Barba Branca, que por sua vez era considerado o homem mais forte do mundo e maior do Yokou... Um homem que rivalizava com o próprio rei dos piratas quando ele estava no auge de seu poder.

Logo todos os Vice-Almirantes foram designados a tarefas relacionadas aos preparativos da execução do criminoso, o que aconteceria um mês depois.

Momonga ficou com uma das tarefas mais chatas e trabalhosas... Reunir os Ouka-Shichibukai... Um grupo de piratas (ou melhor corsários), que era reconhecido pela marinha. Eles emprestariam a força para a marinha em tempos de necessidade e, em troca, eles recebiam o passe livre da marinha para fazer o que bem quisessem desde que seus atos não viessem a público...

Por sorte alguns dos Shichibukai eram menos voluntariosos que outros... Foi o caso de Donquixote doflamingo, Bartolomew Kuma, Marshal Teach e, surpreendendo a muitos, Juraquile Mihawk.

Jimbe, por outro lado, resolveu protestar contra o governo mundial invadindo Marineforde e exigindo a liberação de Ace... Aquela foi a primeira vez que Naruto viu um Almirante lutando e foi uma coisa que ficou gravada na cabeça de Naruto por dias... ele já havia visto os poderes de Akumas no mi do tipo Logia, mas os poderes da Pika Pika no mi do Almirante Borsalino Kizaru venceram qualquer expectativa. Afinal não adianta você possuir o haki de Percepção e Armadura se você não tem tempo para bloquear do golpe que você percebeu. Nesse momento Naruto agradeceu ter continuado com a rotina de treinamento de Rokushiki mesmo depois de começar com o treinamento de Haki.

Assim Momonga foi designado para buscar os dois últimos Ouka Shichibukai... A Imperatriz Pirata Boa Hancock e Gekko Moria, sendo acompanhado de Naruto e um vasto grupo de Marinheiros entre oficiais de alta patente a marujos.

Geralmente em uma base comum da marinha dificilmente se veria um navio cheio de oficiais, mas os navios dos Vice-Almirantes de Marineforde possuíam capacidade para mais de 5000 marinheiros e grandes tropas precisam de grande organização, de modo que além de Naruto haviam outros dois Contra-Almirantes, Seis Comodoros, Dezenas de Capitães Comandantes, Centenas de Comandantes, Dezenas de Centenas de Capitães, além dos milhares de marinheiros de patente abaixo... Entre Tenentes, Sargentos, Cabos e Marujos, sendo a última categoria a maioria do efetivo... Nenhum recruta em geral era levado nesses navios... Apenas pessoal treinado para combate.

* * *

><p>NA: Naruto foi promovido muito rápido, por isso ele não foi chegou a ser enquadrado como marujo num navio... Isso é coisa de quem se mantém regular... Aqueles que não se desenvolvem... Coby e Helmoppo também cresceram rápido... Eles não possuíam as habilidades de Naruto, mas trabalharam duro para isso.

* * *

><p>A missão de convocar Moria para Marineforde foi quase uma missão de recolher os pedaços do Shichibukai por que aparentemente alguém passara antes deles em Thiller Bark (o navio de Moria) e dera uma surra tão grande naquela sua bunda de cebola que ele a definição de convocado não poderia se aplicar a ele... Naruto não podia considerar que ele fora convocado... Ele fora socorrido pela marinha... Coisa que Naruto fez questão de fazer constar no seu relatório... Ele tinha certeza que Sengoku iria fazer algo quanto a ter um dos temíveis Ouka Shichibukai simplesmente demolidos por piratas comuns... Isso afetava gravemente a imagem da marinha e fazia Naruto se interessar muito em qual era o sistema de classificação de recompensas uma vez que aquele cebolão gigante tem uma recompensa anterior de 320.000.000,00 beli o que o colocava entre um daqueles que estava no topo.<p>

Além do atendimento médico, do fato de Moria ficar reclamando sobre um certo pirata com chapéu de palha e de que Naruto surpreendeu por mais de uma vez Moria tentando retirar as sombras de alguns de seus homens, a 'convocação de Gekko Moria' foi bem sucedida... Por isso, logo que eles deixaram o cebolão (como Naruto chamava Moria) em Marineforde, o Vice-Almirante Momonga os mandou o barco para a ilha das mulheres, Amazon Lily, onde eles poderiam encontrar a Imperatriz Pirata Boa Hancock.

A viagem foi relativamente curta por que eles viajaram usando os portões da justiça... Eles entraram pelo portão em Marineforde e saíram pelo portão da ilha Judiciária de Enies Lobby.

Naruto viu os restos destruídos da ilha... Causada pela soma da invasão do mesmo grupo que havia derrotado Gekko Moria, junto com um bombardeiro maníaco da Marinha conhecido como Buster Call... Os resultados eram horrendos. Não havia nem uma construção de pé... Somente uma terra enegrecida pelo fogo e pela pólvora com cheiro de cinzas e fuligem.

- É verdade que você participou do Buster Call? – pergunta Naruto a Momonga – Afinal, naquela época Naruto ainda estava na base.

- Foi à missão mais ridícula que eu já participei. – fala Momonga – Dez navios de guerra contando entre 1000 a 5000 marinheiros e uma ilha com aproximadamente 20.000 marinheiros... Pessoas de diversas patentes... Alguns dos melhores lutadores de Rokushikie da Marinha... Contra um pirata com uma tripulação de 10 piratas e um grupo de arruaceiros de Water 7 que não passava de cinqüenta... Uma derrota total da marinha no meu ponto de vista.

- Eu queria estar nessa... – fala Naruto.

- Não adiantaria muito. – fala Momonga – Os navios do Buster Call não puderam fazer muita coisa contra os piratas... Eu diria acabamos fazendo mais fogo amigo que propriamente atacando os inimigos... Nossas ordens estavam confusas e nossos inimigos fugiram rápido assim que nos viram... Se os Vice-Almirantes chegassem a ter lutado provavelmente a história seria diferente...

O navio continuou navegando até que avistou uma ilha, quando chegou a 3 km da ilha o navio foi parado pelo Vice-Almirante.

- Chegamos ao nosso destino, Amazon Lily. – fala Momonga.

- Como assim chegamos, ttebbayo? – pergunta Naruto surpreendido – Nós ainda estamos longe demais...

- A Imperatriz Pirata tem um acordo com a marinha que nenhum dos nossos navios poderia chegar a menos de 3 km da costa de Amazon Lily. – fala Momonga – Com pena de ela sair dos Ouka Shichibukai.

- Mas aquela ilha está longe demais até mesmo para contato com Den-den Muchi... – fala Naruto – O que vamos fazer?

- Vamos esperar até ela chegar ou sair da ilha. – fala Momonga – Essa ilha é também o esconderijo das piratas de Kuja, piratas que são lideradas por Boa Hancock... Quando o navio delas passar o nosso irá abordá-lo.

- Isso pode demorar meses... – fala Naruto.

- Elas geralmente não pirateiam longe. – fala Momonga – Reduza seu prazo para dias ou semanas... E se ela não aparecer em menos de duas semanas, que é o prazo limite desta convocação, nós vamos revogar o título de Ouka Shichibukai de Hancock e logo que esse problema com os piratas do Barba Branca acabar um Buster Call vai bater às portas dessa ilha.

- Eu entendo os motivos da justiça da marinha. – fala Naruto – Não entendo por que sempre apelar para as soluções mais radicais.

- As soluções radicais tem resultado melhor. – fala Momonga – Se nós parecermos mais fracos logo surgirão outros piratas... Impel Down, a grande Prisão já está super lotada. Não podemos deixar isso acontecer... Isso se chama formar exemplos para desencorajar tentativas semelhantes no futuro.

- O problema não é esse. – fala Naruto – Ter um ou dois exemplos é bom... Agora transformar cada evento num exemplo pode ser perigoso.

- Se você realmente acha isso, você pensa mais parecido com o Almirante Kuzan que parece... – fala Momonga – Se bem que em parte é por preguiça mesmo.

- Eu fico feliz que alguns superiores pensem parecido. – fala Naruto – Isso quer dizer que de certo modo estou no caminho certo.

- Em contra partida com o Almirante Sakazuki é totalmente a favor do uso primário da força. – fala Momonga – Assim como seus poderes de Akuma no mi, Lava e Gelo, eles se opõem até mesmo nas idéias... Estranho que trabalhem tão bem juntos...

- E com o Almirante Kizaru? – pergunta curioso.

- Ele não é um grande pensador... Apenas segue ordens. – fala Momonga – Ele está nessa posição de Almirante por ser forte e dar conta do recado, mas tem poucas esperanças de promoção... Ele chegou ao ponto máximo de alguém que é totalmente focado nas habilidades de batalha... O que é engraçado se pensar que o corpo dele consegue se mover na velocidade da Luz enquanto sua mente rasteja pelo chão... Se perguntarem para ele simplesmente vai falar que foi feito como orientado. Nem mais, nem menos.

- Três Almirantes e três jeitos de vida e opiniões diferentes... – Nota Naruto – Isso não causa um pouco de insegurança?

- Geralmente é o contrário. – fala Momonga – Cada um tem em quem se espelhar... Eu considero minha capacidade intelectual superior que a da maioria, em contra partida vejo meu dever como mais importante que tudo... Logo eu me identifico mais com o Almirante Borsalino, que simplesmente faz seu dever sem questionar os superiores. Você se identifica Mais com o Almirante Kuzan e sua justiça lenta... Alguns outros com o Almirante Sakazuki e sua justiça Negra... Esses são os três perfis que geralmente podemos encontrar entre os marinheiros, isso inspira aos marinheiros... Saber que você pode chegar ao topo da marinha seguindo qualquer uma dessas três visões.

* * *

><p>Eles ficaram parados a frente da ilha de Kuja por uma longa e monótona semana. Naruto fez questão de manter toda a tripulação em movimento obrigando todos a treinarem enquanto esperavam. O que surpreendia o Vice-Almirante Momonga<p>

Momonga notava que Naruto era diferente, muitos oficiais superiores negavam-se a treinar seus subordinados com medo deles superarem seus postos. Já Naruto adotava uma política de treinar seus subordinados, de modo que eles pudessem crescer de patente junto com ele... O grupo subordinado a Naruto era sempre prodigioso e, de alguma maneira, eles sempre estavam unidos.

"Você é um bom líder" – pensava Momonga sobre Naruto – "Talvez um melhor que eu... Algum dia você poderá se tornar um Almirante ou, quem sabe, um Almirante de Fragata. O Gorousei está fora de alcance para você... Esse posto só pode ser atingido por aqueles que praticam a Justiça Negra."

O fato mais emocionante que aconteceu durante a estada deles foram o ataque de alguns dos reis do mar... Mas eles logo foram derrotados... Cinco foram derrotados por Momonga e sua espada, três por Naruto e seu Roukushiki...

Durante uma semana Naruto treinou todos os 5000 homens do navio sem parar... Mesmo próximo da lotação máxima, Naruto fazia os homens tomarem turnos para treinamento e era severo... Uma guerra estava se aproximando e queria que os seus homens estivessem entre os melhores dos melhores.

No final da semana o Navio das piratas de Kuja foi finalmente avistado, um enorme navio vermelho puxado por uma serpente venenosa de duas cabeças.

Todos os marinheiros do Navio foram para o convés, a frente da formação estava o Vice-Almirante Momonga, logo atrás dele estavam seus Contra-Almirantes e depois estavam todos o restante dos marinheiros em formação segundo sua linha de comando.

No Navio das piratas de Kuja centenas de mulheres estavam espalhadas pelo convés, mas não se podia ver sinal da Imperatriz Pirata.

- Baixando a âncora bem no meio desse mar de monstros, vocês certamente tem coragem... – fala uma das piratas ao Vice-Almirante da marinha mundial.

Os homens apertam mais as armas, eles estavam furiosos por terem que esperar por uma semana, ainda mais somado ao treinamento insano de Rokushiki que Naruto havia passado para eles... Eles estavam prontos para atacar ao menor sinal.

- O que vocês esperavam? – pergunta Momonga – Estávamos esperando vocês. Mesmo tendo a vantagem de nosso navio estar revestido de Kairouseki, ficar parado por muito tempo no mesmo lugar é o mesmo que pedir para ser atacado de novo. Não é o a melhor das situações, mas conforme o acordo que o governo tem com Kuja, não nos é permitido chegar a menos de 3km de distância de Amazon Lily. Somos, portanto, forçados a esperar aqui no meio do território dos monstros para que vocês passem e nos encontrarmos...

- Eu ouvi dizer que esses Kuja são demônios que transformam as pessoas em pedra... – murmura um soldado para outro.

- Não pode ser... – responde o soldado em murmúrio.

- Ei, vocês... – fala Naruto encarando os soldados e fazendo-os suar de medo – Mais respeito enquanto o Vice-Almirante estiver falando... E isso vale para todos!

- Essas ossadas de reis dos mares ali? – pergunta a pirata de Kuja. – Devem ter umas seis ou sete...

- Sete. – fala Momonga.

- Foram vocês que os mataram? – pergunta a pirata de Kuja.

- Apesar de que encontrar um rei dos mares gigantesco na Grand Line não seja algo raro, os do Calm Belt são enormes e durões... Não, são monstros...

- E o que comeu esses monstros todos? – pergunta a pirata de Kuja.

- Temos um marinheiro ainda em fase de crescimento... – fala Momonga – Nossos suprimentos de comida não seriam suficientes para nossa estada... Tivemos que reabastecer com a carne desses monstros.

Naruto se aproxima de Momonga e dá um sorriso para as piratas.

- Um pirralho com roupa de marinheiro? – pergunta a pirata de Kuja.

- Uma mulher com roupa de pirata? – pergunta Naruto.

- Ora seu... – fala uma das piratas que parecia ser mais temperamental, mas logo é controlada pelas suas companheiras.

- Eu não vim aqui para caçar reis dos mares... – fala Momonga – Eu só desejo terminar minha missão e dar o fora dessas águas...

- Entendo... – fala a pirata de Kuja que tomou a frente da conversa – Pelo menos alguns de vocês têm força...

- Eu estou cansado de esperar... – fala Momonga – Seu retorno é uma visão acalentadora, piratas de Kuja! Eu sou o Vice-Almirante do Quartel General da Marinha, Momonga! Ouka Shichibukai, Imperatriz Pirata, Boa Hancock. Apareça! Eu vim aqui para lhes cumprimentar.

- Eu temo que Hebihime-sama não vá se mostrar a vocês... – fala a Pirata de Kuja.

- Quantas vezes temos que dizer isso? – pergunta uma mulher que era grande o suficiente para se passar por um hipopótamo.

- Homens, homens... Eles não tem graça nenhuma... – fala uma garota baixinha que não passava do joelho das outras.

- Eu não vejo um homem vivo há muito tempo... – fala uma mulher com uma enorme cabeleira desgrenhada – Quando eles vêem a bandeira dos Piratas de Kuja, piratas ou mercadores, todos fogem em seus botes salva-vidas. Zehehehehehe...

- Essa sua risada é muito vulgar... – fala uma mulher segurando uma bazuca nas mãos.

- Já recebemos sua resposta: "Irei responder positivamente a convocação"... – fala Momonga – Porém suas ações falam ao contrário de suas palavras.

Momonga joga um jornal para uma das piratas.

- Esse é o jornal dessa manhã. – fala Momonga – O comandante da segunda divisão dos piratas do Barba Branca, Portogas D. Ace, está marcada. Agora não há mais volta. Essa reunião compulsória dos Ouka Shichibukai é uma ordem absoluta do Governo Mundial. Se recusar-se a responder o trato será considerado quebrado. Seu status de Shichibukai será revogado. Vocês devem saber o que isso quer dizer. Vocês que estão sobre a proteção do governo mundial e têm a autorização de exercer a pirataria. Vocês voltarão a ser piratas comuns. E, mais uma vez, se tornarão inimigos do Governo Mundial. Está me ouvindo, Boa Hancock?

A porta do navio dos piratas de Kuja que dava para o convés surgindo uma mulher esguia com uma roupa extremamente decotada.

Quando ela pisa no convés ela chuta um gatinho que estava no caminho.

- QUEM É QUE POS UM GATO NO MEU CAMINHO? – Grita Hancock.

Uma das piratas recolhe o gato.

- Me desculpe Hemihime-sama... – fala a pirata que recolheu o gato – Eu sou a responsável pelo gato.

- Tome mais cuidado de agora em diante... – fala a Pirata que começa a andar em direção a serpente e sobe na sua cabeça.

A serpente se vira e aparece ao lado do barco e no seu topo haviam três mulheres e três animais...

Duas das mulheres eram enormes e uma era a mulher com roupas decotadas... Os animais eram uma águia parda, uma pantera negra e uma cobra branca com pintas róseas...

Todos os marinheiros ficam olhando maravilhados com a beleza de Hancock... Todos, menos Naruto e Momonga... O loiro fica despontado ao notar que até mesmo os Contra-Almirantes estavam na mesma situação.

- Em postura... – fala Naruto e todos entram em formação. O loiro sente na pele algum tipo de poder que a Imperatriz estava usando sobre ele... E percebe que até mesmo o Vice-Almirante estava suando frio.

- Então, enfim veio ao meu encontro... – fala a imperatriz pirata – Que importunos. A resposta que eu enviei era mentira. Não tenho intenção de participar dessa guerra. Porém eu não gostaria que você revogasse meu título de Shichibukai. E também eu gostaria que vocês entregassem toda a carga do navio de vocês.

Nesse momento Momonga não conseguiu agüentar mais calado.

- QUE BESTEIRA É ESSA? – grita o Vice-Almirante. – O QUE É VOCÊ, UMA PIRRALHA MIMADA? ACREDITA MESMO QUE IRÍAMOS CONSIDERAR TÃO ABSURDAS EXIGÊNCIAS?

- Rápido! Rápido! – grita um dos marujos segurando diversos baús.

- Tão linda! – grita outro segurando uma grande quantidade de comida.

- Eu quero dar tudo a ela. – fala um terceiro pirata cheio de caixas.

- Por que estão pegando toda a carga, idiotas? – pergunta Momonga.

- COLOQUEM TUDO NO LUGAR AGORA! – grita Naruto – AQUELE QUE SAIR DE FORMA NOVAMENTE SEM ORDEM DO VICE-ALMIRANTE VAI SER CONSIDERADO TRAIDOR E VAI VIRAR COMIDA MEU NOVO BICHINHO DE ESTIMAÇÃO...

Os marujos começam a correr e rapidamente entram em formação, Boa Hancock fica com olhos arregalados, várias piratas de Kuja caem de costas no chão, até mesmo Momonga fica impressionado com a demonstração de Naruto, ele usava o Haki dele regularmente, mas dificilmente ele fazia uma demonstração dessas. O Vice-Almirante sabia que seu subordinado estava irritado com essa situação toda e sorriu... Aquilo foi o suficiente para retomar a rédea da situação.

- Desculpe-nos Contra-Almirante Uzumaki! – fala um dos marinheiros enquanto a bagunça começa a entrar em ordem – Nós somente obedecemos sem pensar!

- A execução de Portogas D. Ace acontecerá daqui a uma semana. Nesse dia, na praça central de Marineforde, central do Quartel General da Marinha, a vida de Punhos de Fogo Ace chegará ao seu fim. Em outras palavras, nessa semana que está por vir o Barba Branca certamente fará seu movimento. Nós, do quartel general da Marinha, fizemos os preparativos necessários conduzidos pelos 3 Almirantes e estamos direcionando toda nossa força militar para nos encontrarmos com os piratas do Barba Branca em batalha. Agora, ou você tem seu título de Shichibukai revogado ou você responde à convocação. Faça a sua escolha, o tempo é curto.

A mulher se senta na cabeça da serpente e cruza as pernas.

- Eu gosto da minha posição como Shichibukai, não a quero revogada, porém, eu detesto o Governo Mundial e me recuso a seguir suas ordens. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso? Os marinheiros que foram mandados para se reunirem comigo acabaram sofrendo um misterioso acidente em meio ao mar, e foram completamente eliminados com seus corpos transformados em pedra.

- Ela está planejando algo! – fala um dos marinheiros.

- Não abaixem a guarda! – fala outro.

- Eu ouvi histórias de navios que foram atacados pelos piratas de Kuja. – fala um dos marinheiros – Eles foram descobertos mais tarde com nenhuma alma viva a bordo. Apenas uma coleção estranha de estátuas de pedra.

- Estranhas estátuas de pedra? – pergunta outro marinheiro.

- Vocês estão entrando na conversa dela... – fala Naruto frio sem retirar os olhos da Shichibukai – Vocês estão num navio de batalha da marinha e estão sobre a supervisão de um Vice-Almirante... Nossos números são maiores... Poderíamos tomar aquela ilha infecta sozinhos... Essa é a última vez que eu vou falar quem interromper, não agir com dignidade ou se acovardar será feito de ração do meu novo bichinho de estimação.

Os marujos engolem em seco... e se calam completamente.

- Obrigado Naruto. – fala Momonga que se sentia mais confiante também, apesar do inimigo ser muito poderoso. – EU JÁ DISSE PARA VOCÊ ANTES, BOA HANCOCK, AÇÕES EGOÍSTAS NÃO SERÃO TOLERADAS.

- Olha só, One-sama... – fala uma das mulheres gigantes, a mais gorda e de cabelo laranja – Temos um marinheiro com coragem aqui... E com esse Haki... Eu estou seriamente achando que ele deve dar um oponente no mínimo decente...

- A personalidade da nossa irmã mais velha é um tanto quanto conturbada, mas será perdoada. – fala a outra mulher gigante com cabelos vermelhos e cabeça enorme.

- É claro... – fala novamente a mulher de cabelos laranjas – E tem um motivo claro pelo qual ela será perdoada...

Boa Hancock desce até o convés do navio.

- Vocês querem saber o por quê? – pergunta a Shichibukai e os homens baixam suas armas – É por que não importa o que eu faça, mesmo que eu chute um gato, arranque suas orelhas ou mate pessoas inocentes, o mundo jamais deixará de perdoar minhas ações, e por quê, você pergunta?

Naruto e Momonga estavam com uma expressão horrível.

- Ora, é por que eu sou linda. – fala Hancock.

- Ya! Hebihime-sama! – gritaram as piratas de Kuja.

Metade dos marinheiros começou a gritar alvoroçados também.

- Perdoada... Perdoada... Por que você é tão linda... – gritam os marinheiros.

- Calem a boca seus tolos! – grita Momonga, mas a confusão continua.

- É OFICIAL... – grita Naruto – ISSO É UMA TENTATIVA DE MOTIM!

Todos os marinheiros ficam em silêncio.

Naruto assovia bem alto e logo uma grande quantidade de bolhas começam a surgir e, como se fosse uma ilha nascendo do meio do nada, uma enorme sombra começa a surgir do meio do mar... O animal era grande e seu corpo cobriu o sol, sua forma era de uma enguia, seus olhos amarelos, seus dentes eram grandes o suficiente para partir o navio ao contato.

- Conheçam Flufy! – fala Naruto – O próximo que falar sem ser requisitado vai ser devorado por ele... Agora, o que você dizia, Boa Hancock?

A mulher olha para o rei dos mares.

- Que tipo de aberração da natureza é essa? – pergunta Hancock surpresa.

- É só um bichinho de estimação meu que eu capturei enquanto estava esperando vossa majestade aparecer... – fala Naruto sarcástico – Infelizmente esse é o maior que eu consegui achar na região sem ter que mergulhar profundidades maiores que as necessárias para estourar meus tímpanos... Creio que devem haver maiores que ele mais no fundo...

Os marinheiros e os piratas de Kuja olham para Naruto como se houvesse crescido mais uma cabeça nele.

- Vocês podem continuar com as negociações amigáveis. – fala Naruto – Mas eu aposto que meu bichinho de estimação consegue engolir o seu navio com essas aspirantes a pirata com uma bocada só... E não ache que essa sua serpentinha vai ajudá-la só por que é venenosa... Flufy também é bem venenoso, não é rapaz...

Um enorme pedaço de carne, provavelmente de rei dos mares é jogado para o alto do lado oposto ao navio e o monstro engole-o com uma só bocada.

- Então é assim que a carne dos reis dos mares desapareceu. – fala Hancock.

- Geralmente eu não alimento Flufy – fala Naruto – Eu o deixo caçar... Mas ele está um pouco impaciente, pois está perto do horário dele caçar sua comida...

Hancock ajeita o cabelo, e joga-os para trás.

- Seus corações culpados encantados pela minha beleza. - fala Hancock que coloca suas mãos em forma de um coração – Farão seus corpos duros como pedras...

- Senhor, ela pretende usar seus poderes de Akuma no mi... – fala Naruto – Ela vai atacar com... Amor?

Os homens começam a fazer barulho e o rei dos mares gigante começa a rosnar e atacar até que eles depois de algumas dezenas de baixas eles se silenciam.

- Mero Mero Merrow! – fala Hancock.

Os homens todos se transformam em pedra... Todos menos Naruto, Momonga e a enguia.

- Senhor, permissão para capturar a força a Shichibukai Boa Hancock. – fala Naruto.

- Eu não posso fazer isso... – fala Momonga retirando uma faca da sua mão - Ainda sim isso é uma agressão não provocada... Se ela tentar alguma outra coisa você pode defender se achar necessário...

- Eu estava imaginando se nós não podíamos igualar a partida... – fala Naruto gesticulando para a enguia que rapidamente dá a volta no barco da marinha e aparece na frente do navio das piratas de Kuja.

- Alguns desses homens eram meus fiéis subordinados... – fala Naruto – Eu prometi protegê-los, mas protegê-los deles mesmos é difícil até mesmo para mim... Vocês três parecem usuárias de Akuma no mi, eu me pergunto como vocês chegariam até a ilha sem ajuda desse barco...

- Você não faria isso... – fala a mulher de cabelo laranja.

- Eu quero uma troca... – fala Naruto – A vida de suas preciosas piratas de Kuja pela dos meus subordinados... Eu não posso atacar você, mas elas não são Shichibukai.

- Mas o nosso acordo... – fala Hancock.

- Você nos atacou primeiro. – fala Naruto – Buda Sengoku não vai se importar se eu matar toda a tripulação dos piratas de Kuja ou mesmo se meu bichinho invadir Amazon Lily e devorar todas as mulheres de lá... Se bem que se eu usar o meu denden Muchi não vai ser isso que ele vai pedir para que eu faça... Ele provavelmente vai mandar Bartholomew Kuma ou Donquixote do Flamingo para resolver a situação... Qualquer um dos dois significa o fim da sua ilha de mulheres... Se Kuma aparecer todas vocês morrem, mas se derem o azar de ser Doflamingo... Bem... Eu só posso dizer que no fim vão haver alguns leilões lotados para a venda das escravas de Kuja... Ou eu deveria dizer mão de obra de Kuja? Eu não entendo muito bem as formalidades do governo...

- Seu...

Hancock avança contra Naruto.

- Um chute com Amor? – pergunta Naruto que desvia – Eu dispenso um amor falso desses...

- Como ousa... – fala Hancock que ataca novamente, com um soco, mas é parada novamente com a palma de uma mão de Naruto.

- Ele usa os três tipos de Haki... – fala a mulher de cabelos verdes

- 2381 de Douriki. – fala Naruto – O que é isso? Será que estão deixando qualquer um se tornar Shichibukai hoje em dia?

* * *

><p>NA: Boa Hancock é mais fraca fisicamente que Rob Lucci (Que também é mais forte que Naruto... Duh...) com seus 4000 de Douriki sem os poderes da sua Akuma no mi ativa, mas é mais forte em combate, pois sabe usar os três tipos de Haki e por causa dos seus poderes da Mero Mero no mi (Fruto do Amor).

* * *

><p>"O que é esse cara?" – pensa Hancock – "Isso não pode ser real... Isso não pode ser real..."<p>

As irmãs de Hancock avançam para ajudá-la mais são interrompidos por Momonga.

- Eu não posso atacar a Imperatriz Pirata! – fala Momonga com sua espada na mão – Mas o Contra-Almirante Naruto está certo... Fomos atacados primeiro e não acho que Sengoku ou o Gorosei vai se importar se eu matar as duas irmãs querida dela...

- Sandersonia! Marigold!

- E então? – pergunta Naruto – A vida dos marinheiros pelas suas irmãs e as piratas de Kuja?

- Não tem jeito... – fala Hancock – Por isso que eu odeio os homens...

- Não me culpe por ser frígida. – fala Naruto áspero.

Boa Hancock coloca novamente as mãos em forma de coração.

- Mero Mero Merow! – fala a mulher trazendo os marinheiros de volta a vida.

Momonga abaixa sua arma e Hancock se afasta de Naruto.

- Isso não vai ficar assim... – fala Hancock.

- Quando você tiver força para suportar suas palavras, me procure. – fala Naruto. – Afaste-se deles por enquanto, Flufy!

A enguia se aproxima novamente do navio da Marinha.

- Agora eu quero saber qual é sua reposta Hancock... – fala Momonga – Você já viu que pela violência não vai conseguir nada... O que você vai fazer.

- Eu me recuso... – fala Hancock subindo novamente na cabeça da serpente gigante junto com suas irmãs – Vão embora... Não quero mais nada com vocês...

- Eu vou esperar por dois dias aqui. – fala Momonga – Depois disso eu vou retornar a Marineforde e retirar seu título de Shichibukai...

- Eu tenho uma proposta melhor... – fala Naruto com um riso sinistro – Eu vou domesticar um por um os animais do Calm Belt e se em dois dias Boa Hancock não aparecer de boa vontade para ir conosco eu posso simplesmente invadir Amazon Lily com eles...

- ISSO É UM ULTRAJE! – Grita Hancock. – NÃO VOU ACEITAR SUAS AMEAÇAS!

- E o que você vai fazer sobre isso? – pergunta Naruto – Você está quebrando o acordo primeiro... Eu duvido que o Governo Mundial deixe essa oportunidade passar... Principalmente o Almirante Suzaku Akainu... Eu já imagino ele usando o Den-Den Muchi dourado e acionando o Buster Call... Você deve ter visto como ficou Enies Lobby... Não é longe daqui... Agora imagine como sua ilha ficaria... Eu acho que pelo menos as feras vão ter mais misericórdia que uma esquadra de 10 navios da marinha dirigida por 5 Vice-Almirantes e acompanhada por 1 Almirante... Esse seria o último dia de Amazon Lily.

As piratas de Kuja olham para Naruto assutadas.

- Estão olhando para mim assim por quê? – pergunta Naruto – Eu não estou fazendo nada de mais... Somente cumprindo meu dever de marinheiro...

- Homens são perversos... – fala uma mulher – Homens são cruéis...

- Vocês falam como se aquela Shichibukai fosse uma santa e eu o demônio... – fala Naruto coçando o queixo – Interessante, uma vez que é o contrário... O Governo Mundial só permitiu que vocês Shichibukais... Vermes da sociedade... Continuassem com suas vidas por que seus poderes são importantes para manter o equilíbrio do mundo... Não supervalorizem sua própria importância...

- Já está bom, Naruto. – fala Momonga – Elas já entenderam o que você estava querendo dizer...

- Desculpe-me, senhor. – fala Naruto – Eu me excedi... Não podia ficar parado quando minha tripulação era atacada.

- Eu compreendo... – fala Momonga que se vira para Boa Hancock – Se vocês quiserem partir, então partam, mas vocês tem 2 dias apenas antes dos monstros do Calm Belt invadirem a ilha!

Boa Hancock sobe a bordo de seu navio e avança em direção a ilha.

- Eu não esperava que você fizesse tanto... – fala Momonga – Esse é um lado seu que eu nunca vi.

- Eu estava interpretando... A maioria de tudo era um grande blefe... – fala Naruto – Vomite-os agora, Flufy!

A enguia gigante vomita todos os marinheiros que ela havia engolido... Todos estavam molhados, fedidos, mas vivos.

- Eu pensei que eles haviam morrido... – fala Momonga.

- Eu treino sempre para que os reis dos mares não ataquem os marinheiros e se eu mandar devorar algum deles eles devem simplesmente engoli-los sem mastigar de modo que possam vomitar mais tarde...

- Suas habilidades com Haki são fantásticas se você consegue dar ordens tão complexas a esses reis dos mares... – fala Momonga.

- Isso ainda não salva de eu esquecer mandá-los vomitar... – fala Naruto – Isso eu não posso esquecer ou o rei do mar vai vomitar esqueletos, isso é, se houver alguma coisa que possa ser vomitada.

Momonga fica apenas calado refletindo no que lhe foi falado.

- Eu não mataria um companheiro em condição nenhuma, mas a ordem precisava ser restaurada... – fala Naruto que aponta para os homens que foram engolidos e vomitados pela enguia gigante – Eu quero que escolte esses homens pra a prisão... Eles vão enfrentar a corte marcial assim que entrarmos em Marineforde...

Os homens seguem as ordens de Naruto sem perguntar.

- Num momento de tensão a liderança não pode se mostrar abalada. – fala Naruto – Punição imediata às vezes é necessária... Mas o efeito é mais psicológico que físico... Contudo eu não esperava um ataque que pudesse atingir a todos os marinheiros de uma só vez... Esses Shichibukai têm poderes dos mais esquisitos.

- Nem me fale... – fala Momonga – Eu estou feliz de não ter que falar com Doflamingo ou Mihawk... Aqueles caras são loucos.

- Agora, como punição de terem caído todos sobre o efeito da técnica de Boa Hancock eu vou estar quadruplicando o regime de treinamento de vocês... – fala Naruto.

Um murmúrio de reclamação é ouvido.

- Aquele que murmurou... – fala Naruto – Cinco voltas ao redor do barco... A nado...

- Mas aqui é o Calm Belt... – fala o marinheiro que é denunciado pelos demais.

- Por isso que é punição. – fala Naruto – Se aqui fosse um lugar tranqüilo eu mandaria 500 voltas... Isso enquanto o Navio estivesse em movimento...

- Mas e os reis do mares... – fala o homem.

- É melhor que você termine rápido antes que algum tente te devorar... – fala Naruto – E é melhor que você termine rápido antes que eu aumente o número de voltas...

O marinheiro larga suas armas no convés e se joga dentro da água.

- Você... Conte as voltas! – fala Naruto para um dos tenentes – Se ele der meia volta a menos você terá que voltar nadando para casa!

- Sim, Senhor! – fala o Tenente.

- Na verdade eu acho que sua idéia de aumentar o regime de treinamento seria boa para todos... – fala Momonga – Então eu vou estender isso aos Contra-Almirantes e até mesmo a mim... Estamos às portas de uma guerra... Precisamos estar mais preparados... Afinal entre os piratas do Barba Branca há alguns que são mais fortes que Boa Hancock..

- Ok! Mas eu realmente tenho que adestrar alguns desses reis dos mares... – fala Naruto – Teoricamente não era para mostrar isso ainda, mas eu acho que assim foi mais convincente... Um dos motivos de nós termos sido escolhidos para essa missão foi exatamente por que no Calm Belt era mais fácil capturar reis dos mares.

- Se fosse assim nós não deveríamos ter matado aqueles outros reis dos mares... – fala Momonga.

- Aqueles filhotes? – pergunta Naruto – Quem precisa deles? Flufy aqui é um dos menores que eu capturei... Aparentemente não existem muitos reis dos mares em volta de Amazon Lily por que aquelas piratas malucas caçam-nos demais... Mas eu tenho uma boa coleção estacionada próximo a Marineforde capturada de próximo de Eneis Lobby e Impel Down... Foi no início do mês que eu comecei... E como era para ser uma missão secreta eu nem devia estar contando, mas às favas com eles... Eu sei que posso confiar no meu superior direto.

- Folgo em ter sua confiança. – fala Momonga.

"O Gorosei não é tão impossível para esse cara... Talvez até venha a se casar com uma Tenryubito..." – pensa Momonga que já ouviu que coisas assim acontecerem... Na verdade Garp quase foi um caso desses...

Todos de altos postos na marinha sabem que 'as Tenryubitos' têm certo fetiche por homens jovens e de grande poder da marinha... Quando um casamento desses acontece o Marinheiro passa a ser contado como parte da família dos Tenryubito, mas para isso acontecer ele tem que provar ter, no mínimo, a força de um Almirante...

Os Tenryubitos são exigentes... Não aceitam qualquer coisa... Os Almirantes chegaram ao topo do poder com idades acima de 30 anos... Não se enquadravam como jovens... Naruto, porém só tinha 13 anos e demonstrou habilidades equiparáveis a de um Almirante... Momonga não era tolo, ele sabia que o rapaz era mais forte que ele... E que qualquer Vice-Almirante que ele conhecia... Ele duvidava firmemente que qualquer dos Vice-Almirantes gigantes conseguissem derrotar aquele rei do mar enguia que Naruto domesticou... E ele disse que não era um dos maiores...

Um enorme vulto aparece na água e um rei do mar surge.

- Acabe com ele Flufy... – fala Naruto – É muito pequeno...

A enguia abocanha o peixe e começa a engoli-lo inteiro.

- Espirituoso o Flufy... – fala Naruto.

- Aquele rei do mar que ele engoliu era maior que o navio das piratas de Kuja... – fala Momonga

- Eu sei... – fala Naruto – Mas ainda é menor que o Mobby Dick... Se você entende o que eu quero dizer...

- Entendo... – fala Momonga que percebe pele primeira vez a gravidade da situação – Invadir e destruir Kuja seria um passeio no parque perto do fato de enfrentar os piratas do Barba Branca.

* * *

><p>Dois dias se passaram e no fim da data limite e ao longe se podia ver o barco das piratas de Kuja... Momonga sorri... Ou a Imperatriz vinha pessoalmente para a guerra, o que era improvável ou ela finalmente iria atender a convocação do Governo Mundial...<p>

* * *

><p>Fim do 1º Capítulo<p> 


	2. A guerra entre os Melhores

**A guerra entre os Melhores (Marinha + Ouka Shichibukai x Os piratas do Barba Branca).**

Naruto olhava para o barco das piratas de Kuja ele estava mais cheio que o normal... Essa informação sozinha não falava muita coisa... Tanto poderia ser o fato de uma guerra quanto uma despedida da Imperatriz Pirata, afinal faltavam apenas cinco dias para a data marcada pra a execução de Portogas D. Ace em Marineforde... Para um barco comum ir da ilha das mulheres, Amazon Lily, até Marineforde era uma viagem que duraria de dez a quinze dias... Para um navio da marinha a viagem duraria um dia, graças à corrente circular e a travessia dos portões da justiça que ligavam Eneis Lobby, Marineforde e Impel Down.

O barco das piratas para ao lado do barco da marinha e Boa Hancock sobe através da cabeça da cobra e logo é cumprimentada pelo Vice-Almirante.

- Eu tomo que você aceitou a convocação. – fala Momonga.

- Eu tenho duas condições. – fala Hancock – A primeira é que vocês levem consigo todo e qualquer rei dos mares que esse garoto domensticou.

A Imperatriz pirata aponta para Naruto.

- Considere feito! – fala Naruto.

- A segunda é mais complicada. – fala Boa Hancock – Eu quero ver o causador de toda essa confusão entre a marinha e o Barba Branca antes da execução... Eu quero ver pessoalmente Portogas D. Ace.

- Esse pedido é ambicioso... – fala Momonga – Eu não posso responder por isso sozinho...

- Eu não me importo. – fala Hancock – Se eu vou lutar pela marinha eu quero conhecer o motivo de ante mão.

- Eu vou me comunicar com o Almirante de Fragata Sengoku assim que passarmos por Eneis Lobby. – fala Momonga – Ele é o único que pode autorizar a sua passagem por Impel Down.

Naruto assovia alto e logo o barco começa a balançar e bolhas começam a surgir como se as águas estivessem fervendo.

Dezenas de cabeças gigantescas saem da água... Todo o tipo de Rei do Mar podia ser encontrado ali... E o que assustou mais Hancock foi que aquela enguia que ela viu há dois dias estava longe de ser o maior deles...

- Mais feliz agora já que estou levando os meus bichinhos embora? – pergunta Naruto – Eu imagino quanto tempo Amazon Lily conseguiria resistir ao ataques destes pequeninos...

- Pequeninos? – pergunta Hancock.

- Os que estão ao redor de Impel Down são até seis vezes maiores... – fala Naruto.

Boa Hancock se despediu retirando-se para o quarto depois de exigir cinco gigantescas porções de comidas diariamente até que chegassem a Impel Down.

O navio continuou navegando velozmente e Naruto usava seu tempo livre, que para um Contra-Almirante era muito, para procurar potenciais novos reis do mar para a coleção... Alguns grandes o suficiente para não se espantarem com aquela procissão de reis do mar ao redor do barco da marinha... Não que ele têm muito sucesso... Mas ele consegue adicionar mais dois em Eneis Lobby.

Quando finalmente chegam a Impel Down, Naruto separa seu tempo para buscar reis do mar nas águas ao redor da prisão diabólica... Era uma água onde eles eram muito abundantes, foi fácil encontrar centenas deles... Muitos deles, porém não valiam a viagem, e logo se tornaram presas daqueles que estavam sobre os cuidados de Naruto, outros mostraram potencial... Esses Naruto adicionou ao grupo cada vez mais crescente de monstros... Os marinheiros ficavam assustados a cada adição. Em Impel Down haviam outros 9 navios da marinha estacionados e nenhum dos marinheiros destes se sentiu mais motivado ao ver as centenas de monstros que perseguiam o Navio do Vice-Almirante Momonga... Na verdade, eles agradeceram quando os portões da justiça se abriram para que a procissão monstruosa passasse e só conseguiram respirar em paz quando eles se fecharam lacrando as feras nas correntes circulares.

Quando chegou a Marineforde, o Contra-Almirante Naruto foi deixado em uma pequena formação rochosa próxima a ilha da marinha onde ele agrupou os reis dos mares e logo um segundo grupo de monstros se aproximou. Aqueles que estavam olhando para o local podiam ficar maravilhados para o grande grupo de criaturas monstruosas ao redor de um só homem, da janela de sua sala Sengoku avistava maravilhado... Se tudo aquilo desse errado ele planejava se aposentar... Aokiji seria um ótimo substituto e Naruto poderia assumir o posto que Aokiji deixou vago imediatamente... Uma adição de um homem, que, além de suas óbvias capacidades superiores de batalha e claro senso de liderança que era tão intrínseco que até os animais o seguiam... Ele poderia se tornar o primeiro Almirante a efetivamente alcançar o posto sem ter comido uma Akuma no mi... Logicamente teria sido o Garp a cumprir esse feito alguns anos atrás se ele não fosse tão idiota e relaxado.

Os dias se passaram rápido e logo foi noticiada a invasão de Luffy a Impel Down, uma notícia que foi guardada a 7 chaves pela Marinha e que Naruto só descobriu por que já pertencia ao alto escalão.

As tropas da marinha começaram a se acumular cada vez mais e mais em Marineforde enquanto os civis eram evacuados da cidade.

Os preparativos da parte de Naruto já estavam prontos... Naruto sabia que alguma coisa relacionada ao Dr. Vegapunck e o departamento de tecnologia também estava acontecendo... Naruto já havia ouvido falar alguma coisa sobre isso enquanto estava reunindo os reis dos mares... Pacifistas... Ele não gostava muito da idéia em transformar pessoas em robôs, mas ele ainda não estava em posição para protestar sobre isso... Possivelmente só quem tinha tal autoridade era o Gorosei... Duvido que até mesmo Buda Sengoku iria falar alguma coisa com eles sobre esse assunto.

* * *

><p>Poucas horas antes da Execução, Naruto estava posicionado na plataforma de execução ao lado de Sengoku e Garp. Abaixo deles estavam os três Almirantes, todos eles sentados em suas confortáveis poltronas como se fossem verdadeiros tronos, abaixo se encontrava o maior exercito da terra... Um exército formado pelo Governo Mundial para enfrentar o bando de piratas mais forte existente... Esse exército constava de uma centena de milhares de marinheiros de elite de todo o mundo. O porto em forma de lua crescente e em volta de toda a ilha estavam posicionados 50 navios com... Cada Navio carregava entre 1000 a 5000 marinheiros e estavam altamente armados e metade deles carregavam Vice-Almirantes. Canhões também foram instalados na bahia, no porto e ao redor da ilha. A frente da ilha podia-se ver aqueles que guardariam a chave da guerra, os piratas conhecidos como Ouka Shichibukai... Toda a inigualável força da Justiça estava reunida com um só objetivo... O que assustava um pouco Naruto.<p>

Dois homens trouxeram Punhos de Fogo Ace e o acorrentaram a plataforma de execução, Naruto olha para Garp, ele nunca viu o Vice-Almirante tão transtornado, pudera, há pouco ele descobrira que Ace fora criado como se fosse seu neto... O loiro não deixava de considerar estranho que alguém criado no lar de um homem visto como herói da marinha pudesse se transformar num pirata...

O Almirante de Fragata pega um Den-Den Muchi e começa a transmitir um discurso para toda a bahia... Naruto se surpreende com a ação de Sengoku... Primeiro ele resolve televisionar a batalha para o mundo todo, depois ele resolve fazer um discurso... O que quer que ele tenha a falar agora será gravado permanentemente na história e Naruto prestou muita atenção, pois Sengoku não era um homem de desperdiçar o tempo dos outros, o que quer que ele tenha para falar num momento tão crucial é muito importante.

- Tudo bem, Garp? – pergunta Sengoku fora do Den-Den Muchi – Irei contar tudo!

- Que seja... – fala Garp – Estarei ali embaixo.

Garp então desce a plataforma e Naruto, se sentindo deslocado, vai atrás do Vice-Almirante.

- Apenas fique atento ao sinal. – fala Sengoku a Naruto.

- Sim, Senhor Almirante de Frota! – fala Naruto seguindo seu caminho.

- Tenho algo a dizer para vocês! – fala a voz de Sengoku que ressoa por toda a ilha via Den-Den Muchi – Portogas D. Ace... É sobre a importância de sua morte hoje... Ace! Diga a eles o nome do seu pai!

- Meu pai é o Barba Branca! – fala Ace que fala baixo, mas o Den-Den Muchi consegue captar.

- Mentira! – fala Sengoku.

- SIM, É ELE! O BARBA BRANCA É MEU ÚNICO PAI! – Grita Ace.

- Nós procuramos por você por todos os lugares naquela época. – fala Sengoku – Por que escutamos que poderia haver algum filho daquele homem em alguma ilha, baseado em informações confiáveis da Cipher Pol, nós checamos todos os recém nascidos, prematuros e suas mães, mas não encontramos você. Claro que não o encontramos. Sua mãe arriscou a própria vida para carregar você. Ela usou um truque que pode ser chamado de orgulho de mãe. Isso nos enganou... Na verdade, enganou o mundo todo. Há uma ilha chamada Batelina no South Blue. O nome da sua mãe era Portogas D. Rouge. Ela fez algo que desafiou completamente a lei da natureza pelo bem do próprio filho. Ela manteve o bebê no útero por 20 meses! E, assim que ela deu a luz, ela perdeu toda a sua força e morreu na hora. Um ano e 3 meses depois da morte de seu pai, a criança nasceu com o sangue do homem mais hediondo do mundo em suas veias. Esse é você! Você certamente já sabe, não? Seu pai é...

Toda a Marineforde estava em silêncio... Muitos chegaram a prender a respiração.

- O rei dos piratas, Gol D. Roger!

Um silêncio de incompreensão ressoou por Marineforde enquanto os marinheiros ainda não sabiam que reação ter... Eles estavam surpresos, alguns chocados... Alguns abriram suas bocas para exclamar mais nenhum som saia de suas bocas.

Garp suava frio... Naruto simplesmente colocou sua mão no braço do Vice-Almirante... Ele teria considerado tocar seu ombro se ele o alcançasse... Durante o treinamento eles ficaram muito próximos... Naruto, que nunca havia conhecido seus pais, se apegava facilmente as pessoas que demonstravam qualquer tipo de afeto por ele, mesmo sendo um afeto bruto como o do Garp.

O loiro considerava Garp, agora, tanto quanto considerou Van Hohenhem, seu antigo mestre... Ele os considerava como os avôs que ele nunca conheceu...

Naruto olhou para os Ouka Shichibukai, alguns como Moria e Doflamingo riam, outros como Mihawk e Kuma permaneceram impacíveis... Boa Hancock permanecia com uma expressão aborrecida... Ela simplesmente não parecia estar interessada na história toda, como se apenas o fato de estar presente naquele lugar fosse um insulto muito grande.

Uma coisa que surpreendeu Naruto foi a expressão dos Almirantes, sendo eles de alta patente Naruto imaginou que eles já teriam tido algum tipo de informação prévia, mas considerando o rosto de Kizaru, a forma como Akainu apertou as mãos e a maneira que Aokiji olhava interessado para todo o discurso... Naruto chegou a conclusão que aquele discurso de Sengoku era improvisado... Uma jogada arriscada do homem que era conhecido por calcular tudo antes de proceder... Aquilo certamente causaria um aumento no fervor das tropas e uma baixa na auto-estima de alguns aliados do Barba Branca que enfrentaram Roger... Naruto conhecia todos eles... Ele estudou bem os perfis antes de ir para a guerra... Ele teve tempo e os clones dele fizeram o trabalho pesado de pesquisa... Mas aquilo era uma faca de dois gumes...

Quando Sengoku afirmou em televisão mundial que Portogas D. Ace era o filho de Gol D. Roger surgiu um problema gravíssimo... Se Ace de alguma maneira conseguisse escapar daquele lugar vivo ele seria considerado algum tipo de deus entre os piratas... Alguns piratas aposentados retornariam a ativa para buscar vingança de Ace e o bando do Barba Branca receberia mais adições pelo fato de Ace ser filho de Roger... E os revolucionários... Seria uma dor de cabeça apenas pensar no que eles poderiam fazer...

A partir do momento que Sengoku disse que Punhos de Fogo Ace era filho do rei dos piratas Naruto entendeu que de maneira nenhuma o rapaz poderia sair vivo daquele lugar... Com risco da falência do próprio sistema de Governo Mundial e da Própria Marinha. Era óbvio que aquela cerimônia de execução era uma isca para atrair o Barba Branca para uma armadilha mortal... Mas será mesmo que o homem mais forte do mundo iria conseguir vencer as expectativas daquele que era considerado o maior estrategista do mundo? Será que isso valia a vida de centenas de milhares de homens? Será que isso valia o prestígio que a marinha iria perder se Ace fosse resgatado ao vivo em transmissão mundial?

Muitas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Naruto... Liderar era um trabalho difícil e apenas os corajosos deviam assumir essa tarefa, mas o que Sengoku estava fazendo era uma imprudência muito grande ou, quem sabe, uma ingenuidade... Ele estava subestimando demais o inimigo... Ficar anos atrás de uma cadeira poderiam ter tolido algumas capacidades estratégicas do homem, ou quem sabe ele não estava desesperado por uma promoção?

Logo um enorme e audível uivo se formou entre os militares... Se havia uma coisa que Naruto odiava era insubordinação, mas dessa vez nem mesmo ele podia culpar os homens... O próprio causador do alvoroço era o Almirante de Fragata... Pelo menos aquilo serviria para mantê-los focados antes da guerra começar... Faltavam menos de três horas para o horário marcado para a execução... A espera deixaria muitos ansiosos e hesitantes... Assim eles pelo menos fariam algum aquecimento antes da ação.

- Seu filho biológico está vivo! Deve ser um milagre! – fala Moria – Todos as pessoas ligadas a Roger deveriam ter sido exterminadas naquela época!

- Foi há dois anos! – fala novamente a voz de Sengoku no Den-Den Muchi fazendo a bahia inteira se calar novamente – Você tomou o nome da sua mãe e ganhou fama no mundo dos mares como capitão dos piratas Spade com sua grande velocidade e poder e foi quando nós percebemos que o sangue de Roger ainda existia! Porém, o Barba Branca também reparou isso no mesmo momento. E, afim de te tornar o próximo Rei dos Piratas, ele deixou o filho do seu velho rival subir no seu barco.

- MENTIRA! – Grita Ace – EU SUBI NO NAVIO DO MEU PAI POR QUE EU QUERIA TORNÁ-LO O PRÓXIMO REI DOS PIRATAS!

- E você é o único que acredita nisso! – fala Sengoku – Na verdade, isso fez com que fosse mais difícil para nós te capturarmos. Você estava sendo protegido pelo Barba Branca. Se o deixarmos ir sabemos que usará suas habilidades para se tornar o próximo Rei. É por isso que será um grande feito executá-lo aqui hoje. Mesmo que signifique arriscar uma guerra contra o Barba Branca!

Um enorme barulho foi ouvido por toda a ilha de Marineforde. Era um barulho impressionante feito pelo maior exercito jamais formado nesse mundo.

Depois de alguns minutos o barulho foi diminuindo até que um silêncio mortal se instalou sobre a base... Tudo permaneceu num perfeito silêncio até que um alarme absurdo começou a soar na base.

- Eles estão chegando... – fala Garp

- Você não deve ficar entre os velhos... – fala uma voz de uma senhora que aparece ao lado de Naruto. – Nós somos velhos cansados de guerra... Você ainda é muito novo...

- Não implique com ele, Tsuru-chan... – fala Garp que começa a rir... Uma risada forçada, literalmente ele se fazia de valente – Naruto-kun está de castigo por Sengoku... Até que ele tenha uma parte importante na guerra ele não vai poder saltar nas linhas de frente...

- Bem que eu queria... – fala Naruto – O lugar que eu queria estar agora era nos barcos na bahia... Junto aos Vice-Almirantes...

- Eu não o culpo. – fala Garp – Se as condições fossem diferentes eu também gostaria de estar lá...

- Eu não vejo muita lógica de Sengoku em colocar você na retaguarda... – fala a Vice-Almirante Tsuru – Você é o melhor lutador de Rokushiki da marinha desde o problema com Rob Lucci... A menos que você esconda habilidades equivalentes aos dos Almirantes eu não entendo o porquê de você estar conosco aqui.

- Eu até entendo um pouco o porquê... – fala Naruto – Mesmo assim eu não gosto muito...

- Aguardo ansiosa em ver a tão valiosa participação que você terá... – fala Tsuru – Sempre é bom ver jovens dando duro...

- Vejo que vocês estão de bom humor hoje... – fala um homem calvo.

- Vice-Almirante Komir... – fala Naruto fazendo uma saudação.

- Sem formalidades... – fala o Vice-Almirante... Ele sempre falava isso para Naruto, mas para o loiro o Vice-Almirante sempre parecia estranhamente assustador, assim como Tsuru... Apenar das aparências calmas eles pareciam ser verdadeiros monstros em um campo de batalha.

- Eu já vejo as sombras deles no nevoeiro... – comenta Tsuru – Conseguem contar quantos são?

- Quarenta e três! – fala Naruto.

- Você está vendo mesmo através dessa névoa? – pergunta Garp.

- Haki... – fala Naruto simplesmente.

- Ser jovem é bom... – fala Komir

- Você consegue senti-los a essa distância? – pergunta Garp.

- Mais quatro... – fala Naruto – Por baixo... ESTÃO INVADINDO A BAHIA POR BAIXO D'ÁGUA!

Quando Sengoku ouve o grito os seus olhos se arregalam, os Almirantes só percebem tudo depois do grito de Naruto.

- Não pode ser... – fala Sengoku.

Logo uma enorme bolha se forma no meio da bahia em forma de lua crescente de Marineforde e quatro navios enormes surgem.

- Eles foram aparecer aonde menos esperávamos... – fala Garp.

- Talvez tenhamos feito a formação errada. – fala Tsuru.

- Eles estão usando barcos revestidos... – fala Sengoku. – E se aproximaram por debaixo de água... Naruto... Eu pensei que avisar seria seu departamento...

- Se eu estivesse na linha de frente eles nunca teriam chegado tão perto. – fala Naruto – Acima da água e abaixo da água... A distância da cor da percepção é diferente... dependendo de como o inimigo se desloque... Quer que eu volte a afundá-los?

- Não temos tempo para isso agora... – fala Sengoku – E não vamos mostrar nossos trunfos principais no começo do jogo...

- Todos os 14 capitães do Barba Branca estão confirmados... – grita um dos homens.

Logo o próprio Barba Branca aparece a frente de todos, um gigante entre os homens... Seu corpo era tão cheio de cicatrizes que faziam Naruto pensar que pela localização de algumas delas ele deveria ter sobrevivido a diversos golpes mortais.

- Bwararararara... A quanto tempo Sengoku... – fala o Barba Branca – É melhor você me dizer que meu filho está bem... Bwararararara...

- Barba Branca... – fala Sengoku. – Não acredito que ele se aproximou tanto no primeiro movimento...

- Espere só mais um pouco Ace! – fala o Barba Branca.

- Pai! – grita Ace.

O Barba Branca faz uma postura estranha... Ele se abaixa e dá dois socos no ar... O ar ao redor dos seus punhos literalmente racha e se quebra... O mar ao seu redor se deforma de uma maneira que Naruto nunca pensou ser possível... Não sem ser usado um ninjutsu do elemento água de altíssimo nível.

Diversas ondas gigantescas se formam ao redor da bahia e no mar... O nível da água começa a baixar muito... Enquanto colunas gigantescas começam a se formar ao redor de Marineforde, colunas tão grandes que eram maiores que as maiores construções da ilha.

- Nesse momento eu agradeço não ter comido nenhum tipo de Akuma no mi... – fala Naruto.

- Um maremoto! – anuncia Sengoku – Ele está distorcendo o oceano...

Os homens do Barba Branca permaneceram impassíveis enquanto o enorme maremoto se formava.

O nível da água logo reduz subitamente até a água praticamente desaparecer da bahia ou dos arredores da ilha.

- Isso não é nada bom... – fala Garp.

- Nada bom mesmo... – fala Tsuru.

- O Maremoto está retornando... – fala Garp – Ele vai retornar em forma de um Tsunami...

A ilha começa a tremer completamente.

- O que é esse terremoto? – pergunta Moria.

- O poder da Gura-Gura no mi! – fala Garp – Elas fizeram dele um homem terremoto... Edward Newgate, o Barba Branca... Não é um homem a ser levado levianamente.

- É realmente uma Tsunami gigante... – fala Naruto.

- Não pensem que as nossas forças superiores vão nos garantir a vitória. – fala Sengoku – Pois aquele homem tem o poder de destruir o mundo...

- Que poder assustador... – fala Doflamingo – Ele é mesmo um monstro lendário... heheheehehe

- É... Não importa quem vença ou quem perca... – fala Naruto – Essa era nunca mais será a mesma...

- Concordo. – fala Garp.

O Almirante Kuzan pula de sua poltrona e se lança no ar, duas hastes de gelo se formam em suas mãos e se estendem até as ondas que se congelam instantâneamente.

- Ace Age! – fala Aokiji.

- Aokiji! – fala o Barba Branca – Seu moleque intrometido!

- Partisan! – fala Aokiji lançando flechas contra o Barba Braca.

O homem velho dá um soco no ar e o corpo de Aokiji começa a se transformar em gelo e rachar, por fim Aokiji cai no meio da Bahia e o porto de Marineforde, bem como seu entorno, se congelam, prendendo os 4 Navios do Barba Branca, bem como os 50 Navios da Marinha.

- Temos um chão firme agora! – grita um dos subordinados do Barba Branca e logo centenas de Piratas do Barba Branca saem correndo pela Bahia congelada. Comandantes corriam no meio dos demais piratas avançando e atacando os marinheiros que estavam na vanguarda de defesa.

- Eles estão atacando todos juntos... – fala Naruto a Garp – Sem estratégias claras... Só Marco e o Barba Branca ficaram para trás.

- Os piratas são assim... – fala Tsuru – Se eles pensassem mais seria o fim de nós da marinha.

Juraquile Mihawk dá um passo à frente da linha dos Shichibukai.

- Olha lá... – fala Garp – O olhos de falcão vai fazer alguma coisa...

- Um ataque direto ao Barba Branca... – fala Naruto – Ele está há quase 2 Km dele, ele consegue mesmo fazer isso?

- Ele não é o melhor espadachin do mundo à toa... – fala Komir. – Eu já lutei contra o olhos de falcão antes de ele se tornar um Shichibukai, não é uma experiência que eu gostaria de repetir...

Um enorme ataque sai da espada de Mihawk e avança contra o Barba Branca triturando o gelo em seu caminho... As tropas do Barba Branca se desviam enquanto o Barba Branca permanece parado.

Logo surge um só homem que simplesmente para o ataque e o lança para o ar onde ele explode.

- Então aquele é o famoso capitão do terceiro esquadrão... Diamond Jozu... – fala Naruto que olha para Sengoku e o Almirante não dá nenhum sinal... Ainda não estava na sua hora...

A luta continua muito feroz... Os comandantes do Barba Branca estavam ditando o ritmo da luta... Mas eles estavam claramente em menor número.

- O Almirante Kizaru está ficando impaciente... – fala Naruto segundos antes que Kizaru se levantasse e desse alguns passos antes de se tornar luz e aparecer no meio do campo de batalha cegando todos os piratas do Barba Branca.

- Yasakami no Magatama. – fala Kizaru formando milhares de pequenos raios saem das mãos do Almirante em direção ao Barba Branca.

- Ei... Está muito brilhante... – fala o Barba Branca que cobre o rosto com o braço.

No mesmo momento uma sombra azul surge na frente do Barba Branca e recebe todos os ataques como se fosse um escudo, depois surge um homem loiro com enormes asas feitas de um fogo azul.

- Os capitães do Barba Branca são assustadores... Parecem monstros – fala Kizaru. – Um ataque desses não funcionou...

- Funcionou sim... – fala o homem.

- Não minta! – fala Kizaru.

- Marco, a fênix... – fala Naruto que olha novamente para o Almirante de Fragata e depois olha para a batalha... Ele já estava ficando impaciente por esperar.

Marco se transforma numa fênix e avança contra Kizaru.

Kizaru começa a disparar pequenos raios, mas eles simplesmente atravessam a fênix sem provocar dano... Marco então aplica um chute que o Almirante para no ar.

- Ele colocou uma grande quantidade de Haki naquele chute... – fala Naruto.

- Isso doeu muito... – fala Kizaru.

- Não minta! – fala Marco.

Kizaru então é jogado longe como um raio de luz atingindo a Muralha aos fundos da bahia de Marineforde causando uma enorme explosão, mas em questão de segundos ele já estava recuperado.

- Eu sabia que não me deixariam atacar o cabeça com tanta facilidade... – fala Kizaru. – Unidade Gigante... É melhor prestarem atenção ao céu também!

Os gigantes começam a avançar e seus passos são tão poderosos que estremecem Marineforde.

- Afastem-se todos vocês! – Grita Jozu que dá um soco com seu punho de diamante no chão.

- Um bloco de gelo... Enorme... Maior que um Iceberg comum... – fala Naruto – Vindo em direção a plataforma de execução.

- Tá de sacanagem! – fala Garp.

- Calma... – fala Tsuru – Ainda temos o Almirante Akainu aqui em baixo...

Assim como Naruto fala, um enorme bloco de gelo, dezenas de vezes maior que os gigantes é retirado do chão por Jozu e ele é jogado contra a plataforma de execução.

- Quanto de Douriki tem que ter uma pessoa para fazer isso? – pergunta Naruto.

- Droga, Aqueles dois não deveriam deixar seus postos desse jeito! – fala Akainu que se levanta como Tsuru havia previsto – Se nós três sairmos de nossos postos quem irá proteger esse lugar?

O corpo de Akainu começa a se tornar lava formando um rio de pedra derretida do seu braço direito que forma um punho maior do que um punho de um gigante.

- Grande Erupção! – fala Akainu que ataca o bloco de gelo e ele vira vapor.

- Isso é realmente impressionante... – fala Naruto.

O punho enorme explode e milhares de punhos de lava começam a cair no meio do campo de batalha, criando pânico no meio dos piratas e destruindo um dos quatro navios do bando do Barba Branca.

- Por que não acende bolos de aniversário ao invés disso, garoto-Magma? – fala o Barba Branca.

- Você não quer um funeral iluminado para você, Barba Branca? – pergunta Akainu.

A luta se intensifica novamente... Uma enorme confusão...

- Senhor... – fala Naruto olhando para Sengoku – Alguma coisa... Duas... Não, dez vezes maior que o Iceberg... Está vindo...

- O que é? – pergunta Sengoku.

- Uma criatura viva... – fala Naruto – Raça não identificada...

Uma enorme sombra se mostra no horizonte, maior que qualquer Navio da marinha... Muito maior...

- Qual é a força daquela coisa? – pergunta Sengoku.

- Mais forte que um Vice-Almirante comum... – fala Naruto – Poder equivalente a um dos comandantes mais fortes do bando do Barba Branca... eu diria que somente um Almirante ou um dos Ouka Shichibukai conseguiria derrotá-lo sem apoio...

- Isso é sério... – fala Sengoku

O monstro com apenas um só golpe de sua espada gigantesca destrói um navio da Marinha.

- Ace-kun... – fala a criatura.

- Deve ser um descendente do remador de continentes... – fala Tsuru.

- Acabe com a linha de defesa da Marinha Little Oars Jr.! – fala um dos piratas do Barba Branca.

- Ele é gigante… - fala Komir – Muito maior que os gigantes normais…

- Kishi Kishi Kishi Kishi... – ri Moria – Eu não sabia que o descendente de Oars era aliado do Barba Branca! Eu quero! Eu quero o cadáver dele!

- Hehehehehehe... Isso me faz tremer... – fala Doflamingo.

-Oars! – fala Ace.

- Ace-kun é uma boa pessoa... De jeito nenhum eu o deixarei morrer! – fala o Oars.

- Tropa de Gigantes! – fala Sengoku – O Oars é sua responsabilidade.

- Sim, Senhor! – fala Sengoku.

- Eles não tem chance. – fala Naruto.

- Eles são o melhor que temos a dispor... – fala Sengoku.

- Você sabe o que é exatamente que temos de melhor para dispor... – fala Naruto.

- Não antes do inicio do plano... – fala Sengoku.

- Não precisam ser todos... – fala Naruto – Um sozinho seria o suficiente para restringir o Oars tempo o suficiente até que se desse o golpe final.

- Vamos deixar essa opção para depois que os Vice-Almirantes gigantes fizerem sua tentativa. – fala Sengoku.

- Eles não tem chance nenhuma... – fala Naruto.

Os Gigantes avançam do meio da confusão causando um rastro de destruição.

O Oars suspende um navio da marinha acima de sua cabeça e lança contra os gigantes quebrando a barreira do porto e arremessando os gigantes longe.

- Eu falei... – fala Naruto – e o pior é que quanto mais próximos ele esteja da margem mais difícil vai ser chamar a contra medida...

- O Oars entra na Bahia sendo seguido por centenas de marinheiros aliados do Barba Branca.

- Uma catástrofe... – fala Sengoku. – Não perca mais tempo... Faça o que é necessário!

Naruto coloca um dedo na boca e assovia... Um assovio alto que ecoa pela bahia.

- Você colocou Haki naquele assovio? – pergunta Komir.

- O Barba Branca chamou a sua torre... – fala Naruto – Eu achei a minha...

Um grande estrondo é ouvido e oito tentáculos surgem do meio dos navios dos piratas aliados do Barba Branca.

- Que monstro demoníaco é esse? – pergunta o Vice-Almirante Onigumo.

- Não reclame... – fala o Vice-Almirante Momonga – Aquela coisa está ao nosso lado.

Os tentáculos do monstro entram na bahia quebrando o gelo de Aokiji como se fosse papel.

Um tentáculo sobe e envolve um dos barcos de Barba Branca e ele simplesmente afunda...

- Isso é perigoso demais... – fala Marco que começa a voar em direção do monstro, mas é interceptado por Kizaru.

Um segundo barco começa a afundar... Aquele que já estava parcialmente destruído...

- Que força... Que poder... – fala Doflamingo – Eu estou excitado somente de ver ele em ação... Eu nunca pensei que teria uma chance de ver esse monstro lendário... Ainda mais nesse campo de batalha.

- Aquele homem... – fala Boa Hancock – Isso é trabalho daquele homem...

- CORTEM OS TENTÁCULOS DELE! – Grita Vista.

Os Vice-Almirantes Gigantes ainda estavam enfrentando Oars, com muito trabalho.

- Eu pensei que ele iria cuidar do Oars... – fala Sengoku.

- Eu treinei ele em afundar navios... – fala Naruto – Eu acho que precisa de mais estímulo... Soru!

- Você sabe que ele usou aquilo como desculpa para ir ao campo de batalha, não sabe, Sengoku? – pergunta Garp.

- Ele é tão tolo quanto você era mais jovem... – fala Sengoku – Só que é 10 vezes mais inteligente do que você é agora...

- Hahahahahaahahaha! – ri-se Garp – Eu também acho...

Naruto simplesmente aparece no meio do campo de batalha a frente do terceiro navio do Barba Branca que estava sendo afundado pelos tentáculos gigantes...

- Kraken... O monstro Ártico... – fala o Barba Branca para Naruto – Belo bichinho que você tem ai...

- Um dos meus maiores orgulhos... – responde Naruto que se vira para o monstro – Kraken-kun!

O monstro começa a sair da água e o gelo se quebra completamente ao seu redor deixando-o fora da água... O monstro era maior que o Oars... Seu corpo ocupava totalmente o lugar onde antes os três navios do Barba Branca estavam.

- Não é necessário atacar o último navio por enquanto... – fala Naruto procurando evitar um confronto direto com o Barba Branca tão cedo – O seu alvo é aquele verdão gigante... Soru!

Naruto aparece à frente de Vista que estava prestes a cortar um tentáculo de Kraken.

- Rankyaku! – fala Naruto dando um chute em forma de corte obrigando a Vista defender o ataque e recuar.

- Deixa ele comigo! – fala Jozu aparecendo pulando por cima de Vista.

- Eu já enfrentei um adversário igual a você que podia transformar seu corpo em algo duro feito de carbono... – fala Naruto batendo as palmas das mãos – O carbono pode formar coisas incrívelmente duras quando em forma cristalina, como o diamante, ou coisas incrivelmente fáceis de quebrar... Como o Carvão...

Naruto encosta as duas mãos no braço de Jozu parando o ataque, o braço do homem muda de cor de branco para preto.

- Ele parou meu ataque? – pergunta Jozu.

- Ele está usando Haki! – fala Vista.

- Sai! – fala Naruto dando um soco no braço de Jozu que se quebra e se desfaz como se fosse feito de carvão. – Soru!

Os tentáculos de Kraken envolvem os braços e pernas de Oars e o polvo começa a escalar o gigante, o derrubando no chão.

- Atirem para matar! – Ordena Sengoku

Uma enorme saraivada de balas de canhão atinge Oars.

Naruto aparece ao lado da enorme espada de Oars.

- Destruição de Material. – fala Naruto concentrando energia na mão esquerda destruindo a enorme espada em uma grande explosão bem no cabo.

- Parem ele! – Ordena Marco – Ele está dizimando nossas linhas aliadas...

Outra saraivada de bolas de canhão cai sobre o Oars e mais uma enorme explosão.

- Não destruam esse corpo... – fala Moria – Eu quero esse cadáver...

- Por que você deixou um cara como esse no fundo? – pergunta Tsuru a Sengoku – Naruto está fazendo melhor que os Vice-Almirantes.

- Ele ainda não chegou nem perto do máximo potencial dele... – fala Garp – Ele é mais forte que eu era na época que eu me tornei uma lenda da Marinha.

- Shigan! Não fique parado ai, Coby! – fala Naruto que aparece atrás de um homem que estava prestes a cortar Coby em dois. – Metade deles está num nível que você poderia enfrentar... Apenas evite os Comandantes... Você não deve morrer nessa guerra se não enfrentar um deles... Há... Lembre-se de sair do raio de ataque do Almirante Sakazuki... Ele não se importa de fazer fogo amigo desde que possa matar inimigos ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, Contra-Almirante Naruto! – fala Coby.

Naruto avança e dá de cara novamente com vista.

- Kamisori... – fala Naruto dando um golpe cortante com a mão parando o ataque das espadas de Vista. – Kamisori...

Os dois começam a trocar golpes e, enquanto Naruto usava os seus braços para atacar e defender, Vista usava suas espadas.

- Você vai pagar pelo que fez ao Jozu... – fala Vista.

- Rankyaku! – fala Naruto dando um chute que Vista é obrigado a desviar para evitar ser cortado ao meio.

Naruto ouve um rugido alto... Um dos Comandantes do Barba Branca... Um homem em forma de tubarão estava mordendo um dos tentáculos de Kraken... E o Oars estava se levantando novamente.

- Soru!

- Onde você vai... – fala Vista, mas seu adversário não estava mais ao seu alcance.

- Sai! – fala Naruto dando um soco no Tritão que é jogado com força para longe. O loiro olha para o Kraken... Ele perdera muito sangue por causa do ferimento... E estava com muita dor...

Naruto bate as mãos e encosta no braço de Kraken... No mesmo momento a ferida se cura...

- A alquimia de Ching é muito útil mesmo... – fala Naruto.

Um grupo de homens do Barba Branca circulam Naruto.

- Soru! – fala Naruto que coloca a mão na cabeça do último do grupo e ela explode.

- Destruição Humana... – fala Naruto e os homens ficam assustados...

Um enorme tentáculo aparece acima dos homens.

- Soru! – fala Naruto sumindo antes dos homens serem esmagados por um tentáculo do Kraken.

Naruto aparece em cima da cabeça do Kraken, do outro lado ele podia ver que o Oars estava arrastando Kraken... Mesmo estando mal e todo detonado ele conseguia arrastar Kraken que era maior que ele...

Ainda haviam uns três Vice-Almirantes Gigantes de pé... Todos eles estavam com Basucas na mão atirando contra o Oars...

O monstro estava com uma lança encravada no peito... Era uma lança enorme provavelmente a que estava com um dos Vice-Almirantes gigantes... Francamente nenhum outro marinheiro poderia segurar uma arma como aquela... Haviam também espadas enormes encravadas no peito de Oars elas estavam parcialmente quebradas pelas saraivadas de balas de canhão que o monstro recebia...

Logo Naruto sentiu uma energia muito forte... Se concentrando não muito longe dele... Outro Shibukai resolveu atacar... E dessa vez era Bartolomew Kuma... Aquilo não seria bonito...

- Segure ele por mais Vinte segundos com todas suas forças... – fala Naruto – Depois disso eu quero que você saia correndo da bahia e afunde aqueles navios lá do fundo...

- Não! Oars! – fala Marco que avança contra Kraken, mas é parado por um golpe no queixo dado por Naruto, o homem é lançado contra o navio onde estava o Barba Branca e bate contra o mastro principal.

- Você está se sentindo bem, Marco? – pergunta o Barba Branca sem se virar.

- Esse cara não é pouco forte... – fala Marco – O Haki dele é imenso...

- Sengoku conseguiu um bom subordinado... – fala o Barba Branca – Mas você percebeu?

- Percebi... – fala Marco – Ele poderia ter me matado se usasse uma das técnicas dele... Tirando o braço de Jozu e um ou dois dos nossos ele apenas parou nossos golpes e tentou nos nocautear...

- Eu acho que ele está nessa guerra apenas para testar suas forças... – fala o Barba Branca – O que faz dele o homem mais perigoso dessa guerra...

O Kraken usa dois de seus tentáculos para se segurar nas extremidades da Bahia enquanto os outros seis prendiam Little Oars Jr.

Naruto dava cobertura para o enorme rei dos mares... O ataque de Bartolomew Kuma seria poderoso... Naruto sabia que aquele Shichibukai lutava usando ondas de choque, mas nunca o vira em ação... O que quer que ele venha a fazer ele fará uma coisa grande...

Kuma libera seu ataque em forma de pequena pata que voa em direção ao Oars.

O Kraken libera o Oars e se afasta rapidamente mergulhando dentro da água.

O Oars dá alguns passos rápidos e vacilantes para frente depois se ser livre das suas restrições e literalmente cai em cima do ataque.

- Ursus Shock! – fala Kuma.

Uma enorme explosão acontece.

- Oars! - fala Ace.

O monstro cai provavelmente morto... Seu corpo estava metade na praça e metade no porto de Marineforde a enorme lança que antes estava encravada em seu peito havia atravessado o seu corpo com a queda... O sangue do descendente do remador de oceano estava espalhado pela praça de Marineforde.

Um grande brado entre os marinheiros é ouvido...

- Oars... – fala o Barba Branca

- Está com a guarda baixa, Barba Branca! – fala um dos Vice-Almirantes gigantes com um enorme machado pronto para cortar o Barba Branca ao meio.

Com um soco Edward Newgate destrói o machado, o pirata pega o homem pelo seu capacete e o derruba no chão, logo depois ele usa seus poderes da Gura-Gura no mi para explodir o capacete que ainda estava com a cabeça do gigante dentro... As chances de sobrevivência do Vice-Almirante eram baixas... As chances de recuperação eram quase nulas...

O pirata então joga o Vice-Almirante sobre sua cabeça e ele cai acima do bloco de gelo do outro lado do Moby Dick.

- Ele derrotou um Vice-Almirante Gigante em segundos... – fala Naruto - Eu fiz bem em mandar o Kraken de volta parta o mar ao invés de atacar o Moby Dick...

Logo os tentáculos de Kraken reaparecem e ele começa a atacar os barcos dos aliados do Barba Branca... Enquanto Kraken atacava o final da formação os navios da marinha e os Vice-Almirantes atacavam o começo.

- Foi uma boa coisa que eu tenha deixado o Contra-Almirante Naruto Uzumaki parar aquela coisa... Quem sabe o quanto ela poderia ter avançado... – fala Sengoku.

- Kishi Kishi Shi Shi Shi Shi Shi… - fala Moria – Eu vou fazer o zumbi mais forte do mundo com esse cadáver...

- SUBAM NO CORPO DO OARS E AVANCEM! – Ordena o Barba Branca.

- Terão que passar por mim... – fala Naruto que bate as duas mãos e bate no chão de gelo formando milhares de estalagmites que começam a se espalhar ao seu redor... Afiadas como lâminas.

- Você vai pagar por isso também... – fala Vista cortando as estalagmites e avançando junto com outros Comandantes sendo seguidos pelo restante dos piratas.

Naruto então faz um selo em forma de cruz e surgem duzentos clones dele...

- Um poder de Akuma no mi! – grita um dos homens.

Os Narutos batem as palmas todos juntos e depois batem no chão formando Kunais de gelo que são lançadas para o alto.

Todos os Narutos fazem em sincronia selos com as mãos.

- Jutsu da Kunai Clone das Sombras! – falam os Narutos e as Kunais se multiplicam em dez vezes a quantidade obrigando os homens a recuarem ou serem atingidos.

- Atacar! – fala um dos Narutos avançando com os demais atrás deles.

- Soru!

- Geppou!

Os Narutos atacam o grupo vindo de vários sentidos.

Alguns clones eram atingidos e se desfaziam, outros simplesmente atingiam seus alvos e rumavam para os próximos.

Alguns homens conseguiram furar o bloqueio... Não eram muitos e a praça de Marineforde estava cheia de Marinheiros... Naruto simplesmente os deixou passar... Estava muito ocupado.

- Diamond Jozu... Espada de Flores Vista e Búfalo Aquático Atmos... – fala Naruto – Nunca pensei que teria que lutar contra três comandantes ao mesmo tempo... Mesmo que um deles esteja debilitado...

- Não o deixem tocar-los... – fala Jozu que tinha um torniquete onde havia antes seu braço perdido. – Ele tem um estranho poder que pode matar ou ferir gravemente ao contato...

- Não contenham seus ataques... – fala Vista – Ele sabe usar Haki de Armadura... Possivelmente de Percepção também...

- E aquilo que ele fez com a espada do Oars... – fala o Atmos – Ele pode destruir matéria ao contato... Cuidado com suas espadas...

- E ainda tem a sua força e velocidade que não são normais... – fala Jozu.

- Sem tocar ou ser tocado... Sem encostar com as espadas... Força e velocidade assustadoras... – fala Doflamingo que aparece ao lado de Naruto e se senta numa pilha de corpos – Vocês estão tento uma luta interessante aqui... hehehehehe...

- Eu não me lembro de ter pedido a ajuda de um Ouka Shichibukai. – fala Naruto que não quebra sua postura de batalha.

- Eu só queria convidá-lo para ser do meu bando. – fala Doflamingo – Isso que você faz com o braço de Diamond Jozu foi uma obra prima... Nem os poderes de Mihawk poderiam cortar diamante, mas você simplesmente explodiu-o em pedaços...

- Alquimia. – fala Naruto – Eu simplesmente transformei o diamante em carvão... Eles tem os mesmos componentes químicos... Eu só mexi com a formação... Quanto ao seu convite eu dispenso.

- Que pena... Hehehehehehe... – fala Doflamingo se afastando um pouco mais – Você daria um ótimo pirata...

A luta entre os três comandantes ao mesmo tempo... Uma luta equilibrada e tão rápida que Naruto não tem tempo para usar sua Alquimia... Ele só podia usar o Roukushikie e o Haki.

Logo Naruto ouviu seu Den-Den Muchi tocar... Ele se afastou rapidamente.

- Nossa hora... - fala Naruto a Doflamingo. – Soru!

- Parece que temos que recuar por enquanto... – fala Doflamingo – Logo agora que estava ficando divertido...

E o loiro também some.

Os clones de Naruto se desfazem.

Naruto aparece na plataforma de execução.

- Eles estão chegando! – fala Naruto apontando para o céu para um ponto negro no sol. – Jimbe e um grupo de duzentas pessoas... Provavelmente ex-prisioneiros de Impel Down.

- Luffy! – fala Garp.

- Luffy? – pergunta Ace.

- Sua família sempre nos causando problemas... – fala Sengoku – Eu ainda não recebi um relatório definitivo de Impel Down, mas eles fizeram uma grande destruição por lá.

- Eneis Lobby, Impel Down e, agora, Marineforde... – fala Naruto – Monkey D. Luffy é o único pirata que vai poder dizer que colocou os pés nas três mais seguras instalações da marinha... Sem contar que saiu vivo de duas delas... Eu não acho prudente que deixem-no escapar dessa... Ele é uma bomba relógio ambulante... Qual será sua próxima façanha? O G1? Quem sabe Mariejoa?

Garp tenta dar um soco em Naruto, mas Naruto se esquiva com um Soru rápido.

- Você está falando do meu neto... – fala Garp.

- Eu sei... – fala Naruto – Eu admiro muito você, Vice-Almirante Garp... Mas isso que eu disse é uma realidade. Para o Governo Mundial Luffy é um risco tão grande ou pior que Punhos de Fogo Ace... No caso de Ace Roger já foi morto, mas o pai de Luffy ainda está vivo e fazendo histórias... Ele é super famoso...

- Como você descobriu? – pergunta Garp.

- Não são muitas pessoas com o Sobrenome Monkey nesse mundo... – fala Naruto – Imagine o susto que eu tomei quando eu descobri que o pior criminoso vivo na atualidade tem o mesmo sobrenome do maior herói da Marinha? Se alguém parar para analisar bem nem é preciso ser muito inteligente ou fazer uma pesquisa mais profunda para se descobrir... Quando aquele homem começou a trabalhar o Governo Mundial tinha 170 países associados, agora tem 130... Aqueles quarenta países não simplesmente desapareceram, você sabe disse melhor que eu...

- Você sabe até mesmo disso... – fala Garp.

- Não é todo mundo que tem a capacidade para fundar uma organização poderosa com os revolucionários... – fala Naruto – Em um par de décadas eles vão se equiparar e rivalizar em poder com o Governo Mundial... Nesse momento, vai estourar outra guerra...

- Como eles chegaram lá? – pergunta Sengoku.

- Eles ficaram presos no topo do Tsunami quando ela congelou... – fala Naruto.

Um enorme barulho é ouvido e muitos olham para cima se surpreendendo de um enorme navio da marinha cair em direção a bahia de Marineforde, e ao seu redor centenas de homens que gritavam a plenos pulmões.

- ACE! – Grita Luffy do alto, sua voz era tão potente que ela ecoa por toda ilha.

O Navio bate contra a água e causa uma grande confusão, ainda sim a luta não para, antes se intensifica.

- Você fez um enorme estrago na sua luta... – fala Sengoku – Eu espero que você esteja pronto para a segunda parte... Você não vai poder mais usar o Kraken dessa vez... Ele está muito ferido...

- Eu estou vendo... – fala Naruto olhando para o Kraken que havia afundado algumas dezenas de Navios dos aliados do Branca antes de conseguirem feri-lo gravemente.

- Mas ele nem é o maior... – fala Naruto – Ele era apenas o mais bem treinado.

- Entendo... – fala Sengoku

- Os tentáculos nascem de novo em alguns anos... – fala Naruto.

- Isso é bom... – fala Sengoku – Podemos precisar dele novamente no futuro.

- ACEEEEEE! – A voz de Luffy ecoa novamente no campo de batalha.

- LUUUFYYY! – Grita Ace

- ACEEEEEE! – A voz de Luffy – ENFIM EU JÁ POSSO TE VER!

- Sobreviveu a queda... – fala Naruto – Um adversário que vale a pena...

Naruto sente a mão de Garp no seu ombro.

- Lembre-se da promessa que você fez... – fala Garp.

- Claro que eu me lembro... – fala Naruto sorrindo para Garp – Eu nunca deixo de cumprir uma promessa, eu já lhe disse isso.

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

* * *

><p>Um dia antes da execução pública de Ace, o Vice-Almirante Garp chama o Contra-Almirante Naruto Uzumaki para sua sala.<p>

- Eu vou ser direto com você... – fala Garp – Você foi o homem que eu melhor treinei até agora... E sinto que você já alcançou o nível de um Almirante... Amanhã é possivelmente meu último dia como marinheiro então eu queria de lhe pedir um favor...

- Por que é o seu último dia? – pergunta Naruto.

- Punhos de Fogo Ace é na verdade um garoto que eu criei como se fosse meu neto... – fala Garp – Eu sempre sonhei que ele e meu neto legítimo se tornassem marinheiros... Eu poderia treiná-los assim como você, mas ambos se tornaram piratas famosos...

- Então eu tenho um pedido a você... – fala Garp – Eu sei que não posso evitar a morte de um dos meus netos amanhã... Possivelmente a morte dos dois... Pois eu tenho certeza que o meu outro neto vai dar um jeito de aparecer para participar do resgate de Ace... Eu só queria que você me fizesse um favor... Não, uma promessa... Eu quero que se você encontrar o meu neto em campo de batalha que você não o mate... Eu me sentiria muito mal se isso acontecesse... Como se eu tivesse treinado você nesse longo ano apenas para matar meu neto.

- Eu prometo, prometo mais... Eu não vou deixá-lo ser morto no campo de batalha... – fala Naruto – E uma promessa de Naruto Uzumaki jamais é quebrada Datebayo!

- Mas se alguém descobrir que você ajudou um pirata você vai ser afastado da marinha. – fala Garp.

- Eu não pretendia seguir mais carreira na marinha. – fala Naruto – Um ano é o máximo que eu consigo... Eu queria treinar... Ficar mais forte... E eu já estou mais forte... Eu não acho que nada mais vai me beneficiar nesse mundo eu sou grato a você por me ensinar sobre o Rokushikie e o Haki, mas depois de amanhã será momento para retornar a minha terra natal... Eu considerarei essa luta como minha despedida da Grand Line...

- A marinha vai perder muito com sua saída... – fala Garp.

- De todos os únicos que eu realmente sentiria saudade seriam de você, do Coby, do Helmeppo, do Contra-Almirante Berpo e do Vice-Almirante Momonga... Mas se você também vai sair eu me sinto melhor assim...

- Você sabe que vão colocar uma recompensa pela sua cabeça. – fala Garp – Não podem deixar um homem tão forte como você simplesmente escapar dos dedos da marinha.

- Eles nunca vão me achar... – fala Naruto – Eu tenho um segredo que eu quero dividir com você, Vice-Almirante Garp eu não pertenço a esse mundo... Minha terra natal não fica no: South Blue, North Blue, East Blue, West Blue, Grand Line, New World, Calm Belt, Red Line ou Sky Island... Eu moro em outro planeta completamente diferente… Eu vim aqui em uma viagem de treinamento para permanecer durante um ano… E aprender com vocês… Onde eu moro o Governo Mundial não pode alcançar...

* * *

><p>Fim do Flash Back<p>

* * *

><p>- Jimbe, Crocodile, Emporio Ivankov, Daz Bones, Chapéu de Palha Luffy e mais centenas de rostos famosos... – fala Naruto – Se eles se aliarem ao Barba Branca a nossa luta vai ser ainda mais difícil...<p>

- É estranho essas pessoas estarem se aliando... – fala Garp – ex-prisioneiros, um atual e um ex-Shichibukai, um Comandante dos revolucinários e um bando de caras estranhos... Não acredito que tenham um objetivo em comum... Pelo menos não nessa batalha.

- Crocodile vai atacar o Barba Branca... – fala Naruto – Esse é um desenvolvimento interessante... Opa isso foi rápido...

Luffy interrompeu Crocodile mais rápido que uma flecha.

A luta continuou confusa e parece que de algum modo Luffy e o Barba Branca pareciam estar se acertando...

- Você veio aqui resgatar seu irmão? – pergunta o Barba Branca.

- Isso. – fala Luffy.

- Faz idéia de com quem está lidando? – pergunta o Barba Branca. – Um moleque que nem você não passa de peso morto!

Falando isso o Barba Branca libera uma onda de Haki no campo de batalha e alguns mais fracos caem no chão.

- Cale a boca! não é você quem decide isso! – fala Luffy – Eu sei o que você pretende! Você quer se tornar o Rei dos Piratas, não é? MAS SEREI EU QUE ME TORNAREI O REI DOS PIRATAS!

No final Luffy termina gritando tão alto que o campo de batalha se cala. Marinheiros e piratas estavam chocados que alguém tivesse a coragem e a audácia de falar algo como aquilo na frente de Edward Newgate.

Os dois ficam se encarando e o Barba Branca libera uma segunda onda de Haki, dezenas de vezes mais forte que a primeira e dessa vez muitos caem no chão, mas Luffy que estava perto dele nem parece se mover ou mesmo sentir alguma coisa.

Vendo isso o Barba Branca sorri, Sengoku percebe um sorriso ainda maior no rosto de Naruto.

- Que moleque convencido! Não vou te perdoar se me der trabalho, pirralho mimado! – fala o Barba Branca.

- Eu vou fazer o que eu bem entender! – fala Luffy. – Eu vou resgatar Ace!

- Ele desafiou o Barba Branca... – fala Naruto – Agora essa guerra virou uma corrida...

- Podemos executar todos eles, não podemos, Sengoku-san? – pergunta Kizaru.

- É claro! – fala Sengoku.

Luffy avança contra o exército da marinha como se fosse um tanque de guerra... Abrindo caminho como se fosse muito fácil... Sendo seguido por homens do Barba Branca e os ex-prisioneiros de Impel Down.

- Foi assim que ele abriu caminho em Eneis Lobby? – pergunta Naruto – Que interessante... Tem um furo no bloqueio... Alguma coisa entrou na bahia debaixo da água...

- Outro navio revestido? – pergunta Sengoku

- Provavelmente. – fala Naruto – Eu não deixei nenhum dos meus ali embaixo... – fala Naruto.

- Posicione um dos seus para abordar se necessário... – fala Sengoku para um marinheiro – Eu não esperava eles terem outros navios abaixo da água... Avisem aos responsáveis pelos canhões... Eu quero que ele afunde assim que chegar a superfície... Nada de se espantar com isso!

- Ok! – fala o marinheiro que sai correndo.

Luffy continua causando um estardalhaço no campo de batalha... Ele enfrenta diversos adversários, mas sempre continua correndo em frente com dada vez menos aliados as suas costas... Jimbe ficou lutando com Moria, Emporio Ivankov ficou lutando com Kuma... E ele continuou avançando...

- Não venha Luffy! – Grita Ace. – Nós dois somos piratas e nós dois navegamos nos mares como bem entendemos! Eu tenho minhas próprias aventuras! Eu tenho meus próprios amigos! Eu quero que você fique longe de tudo isso! Um fracote como você quer me salvar? Acha eu vou permitir que você faça isso? Isso é humilhante! Volte Luffy! Por que você veio aqui?

- EU SOU SEU IRMÃO! – Grita Luffy.

- Do jeito que ele disse parece que ele é filho de Gol D. Roger... – fala Naruto.

- Meu neto nunca foi muito inteligente... – fala Garp.

- Mas a força parece que é de família. – fala Naruto.

- Eu vou acabar com esse problema... – fala Sengoku pegando um Den-Den Muchi

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – pergunta Sengoku com sua voz sendo transmitida pela ilha – Você estão deixando um novato tomar controle da guerra?

Um Vice-Almirante gigante aparece a frente de Luffy, ele tinha uma enorme clava e gritava alto

- Eu vou esmagá-lo! – fala o Vice-Almirante.

O gigante começa a atacar e Luffy se desvia dos potentes ataques do gigante.

- Esse homem também é como um barril de pólvora... – fala Sengoku que continua transmitindo pelo Den-Den Muchi – Ele cresceu junto com Ace como seu irmão adotivo, e é filho biológico de Dragon, o revolucionário!

- Ele jogou no ventilador! – fala Naruto – Agora Luffy também não deve sair vivo por causa da honra da marinha...

- Quem liga? Eu não me importo mais... Não dá mais para esconder... Esse título não vai feri-lo agora que tem 300.000.000 de belis de recompensa. – fala Garp – Só cumpra com sua promessa.

- Isso sempre... – fala Naruto sorrindo.

- Gear Third: Gomu Gomu no Gigant Rifle! – fala Luffy aniquilando totalmente o Vice-Almirante Gigante e depois se tornando uma miniatura de si mesmo.

- Um poder descontrolado... – fala Naruto – Poderoso, mas perigoso... Fico feliz de não ter comido nenhuma Akuma no mi.

- ACEEEE! – Grita Luffy – PODE FALAR O QUE QUISER EU VOU SALVÁ-LO MESMO QUE EU MORRA!

- Eu gostei desse cara! – fala Naruto – Se ele não fosse um pirata...

Luffy continua avançando até que ele começa uma luta com o Comodoro Smoker... Aparentemente Boa Hancock totalmente descontrolada interrompe a luta e no fim ela acaba lutando com Smoker.

- Isso foi esquisito... – fala Naruto – Se eu não soubesse que ela odeia homens eu teria uma impressão diferente disso tudo... Mas essa maneira dela falar desprezando tanto uma pessoa que olha para cima me dá nos nervos...

Luffy avança mais e começa a lutar com Mihawk, ou melhor dizendo, ele começa a desviar dos golpes do espadachin lendário...

- Ele está com problemas... – fala Naruto – Aquela espada de Mihawk parece cortar até mesmo pensamento...

A luta entre eles continua até que Vista toma o Lugar de Luffy, que continua avançando... Nesse momento surgem raios de luz parecidos com os de Kizaru no início da Bahia.

- Sentoumaru e os Pacifistas... – fala Naruto.

- Já estava na hora! – fala Sengoku num Den-Den Muchi reservado. – Eles podem não ter caído completamente na armadilha, mas é só nós destruirmos os piratas aliados primeiro e depois atacamos os piratas do Barba Branca pela frente e por trás...

- Você ouviu Sentoumaru? – pergunta Kizaru pelo seu Den-Den Muchi pessoal.

- Eu ouvi Oji-san... – fala Sentomaru – Mas o que eu faço com os Navios da marinha que forem pegos no fogo cruzado?

- Tente não destruir muitos... – fala Kizaru.

- Ok! – fala Sentomaru que começa a dar as ordens aos pacifistas e eles começam a destruir tudo a sua frente, aliados ou inimigos da marinha morriam... Os pacificistas simplesmente miravam nos piratas e lançavam enormes raios de destruição matando a quem quer que fosse atingido.

- Todas as unidades, saiam do gelo e não deixem que os piratas cheguem à praça... – ordena Sengoku.

O Almirante Kizaru aparece na frente de Luffy e diversos Comandantes do Barba Branca o cercam.

- Não deixe que apenas um Almirante fique em seu caminho. – fala um dos Comandantes.

- Os Comandantes do Barba Branca... Que medo... – fala Kizaru com sua voz lenta.

- Cortem os vídeos! – Ordena Sengoku – Esse mundo ingênuo não está pronto para o que vai acontecer...

- Almirante de Fragata Sengoku! – fala um marinheiro – Nós conseguimos cortar todas as gravações menos um Den-Den Muchi que está desaparecido...

- Isso é inadmissível! – fala Senkogu – Onde esse Den-Den Muchi Câmera está? Com quem ele está?

- Ele está com o grupo de ex-presidiários de Impel Down.

- Exploda-os! Destrua-os! – fala Sengoku – Eu quero que corte toda a transmissão de TV...

Logo um dos piratas do grupo do Barba Branca o ataca deslealmente.

- Essa é nova... – fala Naruto – Como você fez isso? Sengoku?

- Homens tolos são mais fáceis de se enganar... – fala Sengoku – Principalmente aqueles que guardam rancores do passado...

- E você usou o rancor que Squado sentia por Roger para fazê-lo trair o Barba Branca? – pergunta Naruto – Isso foi bem inteligente da sua parte...

Nesse momento Marco aparece e imobiliza Squado.

- Por que você fez uma coisa dessas? – pergunta Marco. – Calado! Vocês me obrigaram a isso!

- O quê? Você tem idéia do que acabou de fazer? – pergunta Marco.

- Eu soube do seu acordo com a marinha! – fala Squado – Eles garantiram que o Bando do Barba Branca e Ace sairiam daqui seguros se você entregasse os piratas aliados para serem mortos! Escutem todos! Nós fomos enganados! Você não me disse que Ace era filho do Roger! Eu odeio Roger por que ele matou toda a minha tripulação anterior! E agora você quer fazê-lo o novo rei dos piratas... Você vendeu os 43 bandos aliados para o Governo em troca da vida de Ace! Os aliados serão aniquilados e seu bando e Ace sairão ilesos... Esse é o seu acordo com Sengoku, não é? Nós viemos aqui sacrificar nossas vidas para ajudar vocês e nós somos os únicos atacados pela Marinha! E é fácil ver isso... Os aliados estão imprensados entre as paredes de Marineforde e as muralhas de gelo do seu maremoto congelado por Aokiji... E aqueles monstros... Aquelas Armas humanas... Elas estão atacando apenas a gente... Não há como não prever esse massacre... Nós não temos como escapar! Foi um milagre eu ter conseguido de acertar...

Squado abre os braços

- Eu já estou pronto, me mate!

- É verdade que Ace é o filho de Roger... – fala o Barba Branca - E eles se aproveitaram disso usando aquele que se irritaria mais facilmente com esse fato... A estratégia deles nos superou.

- Seu filho idiota... – fala o Barba Branca abraçando Squado – Mas eu te amo filho, mesmo sendo um idiota... Me conte... Quem jogou seu coração nas trevas? Me conte.

- Você nos vendeu... – fala Squado – Um insurgente da marinha me disse... O Almirante Akainu... Ele prometeu resgatar os aliados se eu te atacasse...

- Então foi Akainu que te disse... – fala o Barba Branca – Eu sei o quanto você odeia o Roger... O suficiente para sentir sua dor. Mas, Squado, é ridículo culpar uma criança pelos pecados do pai. O Ace fez alguma coisa contra você? Você e Ace passaram momentos de agonia e felicidade juntos, incontáveis vezes juntos com os outros. Não estou certo? Eu não me importo quem seja o pai de Ace. Todos nos encontramos por acaso neste vasto mar! Não só vocês dois, mas também todos aqueles que eu chamo de filhos! Por isso, Squado, trate-o com carinho, pois eu não me importo mais com ele do que qualquer outro. Vocês todos são minha família!

Squado larga a arma e começa a chorar começa a chorar, nesse momento o Barba Branca se levanta.

- Mas mesmo assim, francamente, esse Sengoku continua o mesmo. – fala o Barba Branca – Ele nos pegou de jeito. Quanta besteira, dizer que eu vendi meus filhos!

O Barba Branca dá dois socos no ar e as muralhas congeladas se quebram.

- Ele conseguiu abrir uma rota de fuga... Não podemos subestimar o Barba Branca... – fala Naruto.

- Quem quiser me seguir, aposte sua vida! – grite o Barba Branca. – Se você é um pirata escolha por si mesmo em que vai acreditar! Aqueles que vão me seguir apostem suas vidas nisso!

- Preparem-se, ele vai atacar! – fala Sengoku e sua voz ecoa pela ilha. – Ele é o homem mais poderoso do mundo.

- Está demorando muito para desligar todos os Den-Den Muchi... – fala Sengoku fora do Den-Den Muchi – Resolva isso rápido, Aokiji!

O Almirante pula no ar e Bungy e todos os prisioneiros que estavam juntos a ele são congelados junto ao Den-Den Mushi câmera roubado.

- Ativem as barreiras! – fala Sengoku.

- Essa é a parte legal... – fala Naruto.

- Almirante de Fragata Sengoku! – fala um marinheiro – O gelo é muito expresso, não conseguimos erguer as paredes...

- Desviem toda a energia da cidade para as paredes. – fala Sengoku – Elas são vitais para nosso plano.

- Sim, senhor!

- É hora do show de aberrações, Contra-Almirante Naruto. – fala Sengoku.

- Sim! – fala Naruto que coloca novamente o dedo na boca e assovia, dessa vez com tanta violência que o barulho é ensurdecedor, literalmente todo o campo de batalha para e muitas pessoas tapam seus ouvidos... Aquele não era um assovio comum... Ele estava cheio de Haki... Haki de intimidação e, por isso, muitas pessoas desmaiam.

- Essa quantidade de Haki existe? – pergunta Hancock.

- Que droga é essa! – falam alguns piratas enquanto alguns de seus colegas caem no chão.

Do horizonte surgem dezenas, não, centenas de sombras... Todas com diversos tamanhos e formatos.

- São reis dos Mares... – fala um dos piratas aliados – Dezenas... Não, centenas... Mais... Milhares de Reis dos Mares... Uma marcha vinda do Calm Belt!

Os monstros vão se aproximando aos poucos e alguns deles são maiores que os maiores prédios de Marineforde...

- Eu espero que esses também estejam ao nosso lado. – fala o Vice-Almirante Onigumo ao Vice-Almirante Momonga.

- Enquanto tivermos aquele cara ao nosso lado eles também estarão... – fala o Vice-Almirante Momonga – Naruto Uzumaki... Esse é um homem que não pode ser subestimado.

- Um grupo de bichinhos de estimação é tudo o que você tem a oferecer contra nós? – grita o Barba Branca enquanto lutava, ou melhor varria o chão de gelo com a carcaça dos marinheiros que tentavam desafiá-lo... Era uma luta injusta... Nenhum dos marinheiros tinha chance alguma.

Os marinheiros começam a recuar e um dos Vice-Almirantes gigantes aparece na frente do Barba Branca.

- Eu, o Vice-Almirante John Giant vou matar você aqui e agora, Barba Branca!

O gigante ataca o Barba Branca com sua espada gigantesca é parada com grande facilidade e até mesmo repelida como se nada pesasse.

- Sai da frente! – fala o Barba Branca – Está atrapalhando!

O Barba Branca faz uma postura diferente como se ele estivesse puxando o ar para ficar de lado, nesse momento um grande terremoto começa a se formar e a água do mar começa a se quebrar, literalmente, formando vários discos.

A ilha inteira se inclina e todos perdem seu equilíbrio.

Muitos caem de cima das muralhas... Muitos que estão do lado de fora das bahia caem no mar.

- Ele está tentando destruir a ilha? – pergunta Naruto – Está fazendo um bom trabalho então...

O mar estava se distorcendo e virando e os prédios de Marineforde vão rachando um por um e ruindo.

O Vice-Almirante gigante simplesmente cai de cara no chão e escorrega no gelo. A terra começa a se abrir, o gelo de Aokiji se parte em diversos pontos.

- Como aquele velho é impressionante! – fala Doflamingo. – Hahahahahaahahaha

O Vice-Almirante John Giant se levanta novamente e prepara sua espada para mais um golpe... Um golpe com as duas mãos, mas o Barba Branca pula e dá um soco no ar... Novamente o ar se parte e o Vice-Almirante Gigante não tem chance...

O ataque forma uma onda de choque que atravessa John Giant e abre uma avenida pelas tropas da marinha e que só é impedida pelo esforço conjunto dos três Almirantes que estavam um pouco antes da plataforma de execução.

- Isso só aconteceu por que as paredes cercadoras não estão prontas! – fala Aokiji.

- Tudo por culpa do seu gelo! – fala Akainu.

- Por que você não o derrete, Sakazuki? – pergunta Kizaru.

As paredes cercadoras começam a subir finalmente, paredes muito expressas feitas para serem impenetráveis.

- Olha lá... – fala Naruto – O Oars é inconveniente até mesmo quando está morto...

- Mande um dos seus reis dos mares para lá... – fala Sengoku – Eu quero esse Oars fora dali agora!

- Ok! Mas não se esqueça que ainda tem um barco revestido no fundo da bahia... Soru. - fala Naruto que reaparece no topo de uma das paredes cercadoras.

- Venha Flufy! – fala Naruto e uma enguia enorme aparece e pega a perna do Oars.

- Canhões, dêem cobertura ao rei do mar! – Ordena Sengoku vamos fechar completamente esse cerco. – Akainu... Pode começar!

Akainu começa a disparar punhos de magma para o céu enquanto a enguia arrasta o Oars para fora da direção das paredes...

- Adams! Toffy! – fala Naruto fazendo surgir outros dois monstros enormes – Um que parece dragão e outro que parecia um leão com corpo de peixe. – Eu quero esse Oars fora daqui agora!

Dezenas de piratas começam a cercar Naruto que começa a lutar contra eles sendo apoiado pelos canhões enquanto os monstros removiam aos poucos o Oars do caminho...

O Oars então acorda.

- Ainda está vivo depois disso tudo? – pergunta Naruto.

O monstro começa a lutar contra os reis dos mares...

- Que confusão... – fala Doflamingo – Muito divertido.

Naruto olha os diversos punhos de magma subindo ao céu.

- Estamos no lugar mais quente da batalha... – fala Naruto que continua lutando – Shigan!

Quando os punhos começam a descer um caos se instala no campo de batalha, o gelo começa a derreter, os canhões atirando de todos os lados, o Oars finalmente estava fora da direção das paredes, mas Flufly morrera na luta e as paredes cercadoras não conseguiram subir... Aparentemente o sangue do Oars e o peso que foi aplicado antes atrapalhou o funcionamento daquele pedaço da parede.

Naruto bate as duas mãos juntas e depois bate na parede cercadora... Era uma parede muito grande... E, por mais que ele soubesse sobre alquimia ele não tinha energia para realizar isso...

O último dos barcos do Barba Branca estava em chamas e, sem o chão, os piratas que usavam poderes de Akuma no mi começaram a se afogar.

- Em posição! – Grita uma voz.

- Afundem aquele navio! – ordena Sengoku.

- DOKYDOKY! – Grita Naruto e um monstro imenso surge – Uma mistura de serpente do mar, lula e tigre... Uma coisa bizarra de se ver... muito maior que o Kraken e com 12 tentáculos de lula...

- Ele vai afundar o navio! – Grita outra voz.

Com um soco do Barba Branca no ar surge uma nova onda de choque que atinge o monstro e o faz recuar.

- Soru! – fala Naruto que aparece ao lado do Barba Branca.

- Ele não vai fazer o que eu acho que ele vai fazer! – fala Garp.

- Dai Tobu Shigan! – fala Naruto dando um soco no ar e um ataque de perfuração do tamanho do seu punho teria atingido o Barba Branca se ele não tivesse se defendido com sua arma.

- Ele fez! – fala Sengoku. – Ele atacou o Barba Branca!

- Com pressa para morrer, garoto? – pergunta o Barba Branca.

- Eu só preciso que você se distraia! – fala Naruto – O primeiro ataque sempre é uma distração... Dokydoky não era quem iria afundar o navio...

- O que? – pergunta o Barba Branca.

Um navio com paddles aparece de baixo da água e logo depois mais um rei dos mares aparece, ele tinha diversos chifres na cabeça ele salta para fora da água e cai em cima do navio o quebrando em diversas partes.

- Já estamos perto da margem! – fala um dos homens os Paddles não foram afetados – Vamos lá!

- Eles são muito persistentes... – fala Naruto – Soru!

Naruto se desvia muito rapidamente de um ataque que o Barba Branca dá de pressão de ar que atinge uma das paredes cercadoras e faz com que elas se curvem.

- Não fique distraído. – fala o Barba Branca.

- O que há, velhinho... – fala Naruto – Eu não vou ser aquele que vai enfrentar você... Eu não sou tão Burro para isso.

- Eu não vou deixar você sair daqui vivo... – fala o Barba Branca – Muitos de meus filhos vão morrer se eu deixar...

- Eu não me importo. – fala Naruto – Um velho decrépito não vai conseguir me alcançar com essa velocidade medíocre que você está mostrando... E eu não vou atacar você levianamente...

Um tentáculo se forma ao redor do Barba Branca.

- Dual Dai Tobu Shigan! – fala Naruto dando um soco com as duas mãos no ar e lançando ataques gêmeos de perfuração em forma de onda de choque com ambos os pulsos.

Nesse momento o Comandante Marco aparece na frente e bloqueia o ataque.

- Droga... Minha melhor chance... Soru! – fala Naruto desparecendo.

- Ele era forte... – fala Marco que cai no chão vomitando sangue – Ele encheu aquele ataque de Haki.

- Como você está, Marco? – pergunta o Barba Branca.

- Vou sobreviver, pai... – fala Marco – Ele não atingiu pontos vitais e se conteve quando eu apareci na frente... Ou isso eu imaginei...

Uma enorme corrente marítima surge subindo do mar indo diretamente por cima das paredes e atingindo a praça... No meio dela estava Luffy.

O Oars pega o navio que estava quase a deriva e começa a arrastá-lo para o único lugar onde a parede cercadora não estava ativa, mesmo recebendo diversos tiros de canhão.

Luffy aparece na frente dos 3 Almirantes, ele estava molhado, suado, cansado, sangrando e segurando um mastro de um dos navios do Barba Branca.

- Aqui não é seu lugar, filho de Dragon! – fala Akainu.

- Ora, enfim chegou aqui... – fala Aokiji.

- Isso é juventude... Que medo... – fala Kizaru.

- Você tem perseverança! – fala Akainu – Isso é bom.

- Mas você ainda está muito cedo para chegar aqui. – fala Aokiji.

- O que faz você pensar que pode nos vencer? – pergunta Kizaru.

Luffy joga o mastro contra os três almirantes e Aokiji prontamente o congela e o devolve, logo depois Luffy pula.

- Eu vou trazer Ace de volta! – fala Luffy - Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gatling Gun!

Diversos pedaços de madeira congelada avançam contra os Almirantes retirando sua visibilidade, logo que Luffy toca no chão ele simplesmente muda de cor para vermelho.

- Gear Second! – fala Luffy que desaparece da vista dos Almirantes com sua velocidade.

Uma enorme luz surge do lado de Luffy.

- Nos enganou com essa... – fala Kizaru no ar ao lado de Luffy com seu pé cheio de luz – Mas você é lento...

Luffy é chutado para longe da plataforma.

- Executem Ace imediatamente! – fala Sengoku – Preparem-se...

- Não! – fala Luffy.

- Sim, senhor! – falam os carrascos levantando suas espadas.

- Façam! – Ordena Sengoku.

Quando as lâminas estavam para decepar a cabeça de Ace duas lâminas feitas de Areia cortam os carascos.

- Quem fez isso? – pergunta Sengoku.

- Desert Espada! – fala Crocodile.

- Pensei que fosse uma vantagem ter você aqui, visto que você guarda rancor do Barba Branca, Crocodile! – fala Sengoku.

- Eu posso matar aquele velho esclerosado com o pé na cova mais tarde. – fala Crocodile – Mas em primeiro lugar, não quero deixar vocês terem o gostinho da vitória!

- Ei, seu crocodilo... – fala Doflamingo – Você me rejeitou e agora quer se aliar ao Barba Branca? Eu fiquei com ciúmes...

- Eu não vou me aliar com ninguém. – fala Crocodile.

E assim Donquixote Doflamingo e Crocodile começam uma briga acirrada.

Luffy se levanta e se vê cercado por marinheiros, e logo começa a lutar também... Só que o nível dos marinheiros eram alto, muitos conheciam o Rokushiki ou o Haki... A luta estava ficando cada vez mais dura.

- Eles entraram pela barreira... – fala Naruto.

- Eu percebi... – fala Sengoku. – Subir a barreira era sua responsabilidade.

- Eu não consigo subir aquilo na força bruta... – fala Naruto – O sangue do Oars ferrou com as engrenagens... Mesmo depois dele sair elas não subiram sozinhas...

- E os seus monstros? – pergunta Sengoku.

- O maior monstro que tem aqui é o Barba Branca... – fala Naruto – Alguns dos reis dos mares morreram lutando com Oars, muitos outros morreram por causa do Barba Branca.

- Eu não esperava menos... – fala Sengoku.

Luffy continua lutando contra uma multidão de marinheiros até que Aokiji aparece a sua frente...

- Eu devia um favor ao seu avô, mas se você decidiu lutar arriscando sua vida... – fala Aokiji que não consegue terminar a frase, pois é chutado com um chute cheio de Haki e bate contra uma muralha de pedra.

- Marco... – fala Naruto – Eu subestimei as capacidades regenerativas dele...

- Valeu! – fala Luffy – Você me salvou!

- Não tem de que! – fala Marco.

O Oars cai no chão e os piratas do Barba Branca que ainda estavam em condições de luytar começam a sair dos destroços do barco liderados pelo próprio Barba Branca.

Novamente aquilo não pode ser classificado por luta, era mais um massacre, mas dessa vez o Barba Branca estava cansado... Seus golpes continuavam inumanos e impressionantes, mas estavam mais fracos e os intervalos entre os golpes eram maiores.

- Quanto de Douriki aquele monstro deve ter... – fala Naruto – Será que valia a pena receber um golpe dele para saber?

- Pare de falar sandices... – fala Sengoku.

- Não é sandicie... – fala Naruto – Um pirata como o Barba Branca... Quem quer que pudesse mensurar sua força com Te-awase poderia ser considerado que dominou completamente essa técnica.

- Hahahahaha... – fala Garp – Você sempre fala coisas engraçadas...

- Garp... – fala Sengoku – Eu acho que nem mesmo nós sairemos ilesos dessa...

- Eu terei a honra de ver Buda Sengoku em luta? – pergunta Naruto – Isso me deixa mais empolgado...

Aokiji avança contra o Barba Branca e o transforma em um bloco de gelo.

- Funcionou? – pergunta o Almirante – Não... Parece que não posso congelar vibrações...

O bloco de gelo trinca e se parte.

Luffy começa a lutar novamente, mas as lutas ficam cada vez mais caóticas... E logo ele está lutando contra Vice-Almirantes, o que ele não tem chance dada sua condição física.

Logo aparece o Almirante Kizaru na sua frente e ele é chutado contra o Barba Branca.

- Olha só, Jimbe... Eu sabia que isso estaria acontecendo! – fala a enorme cabeça de Ivankov de cima da muralha, o enorme New-kama cai de cima da parede de cara no chão.

- Vocês são muito barulhentos... – fala o Barba Branca entregando Luffy a Jimbe.

- O garoto lutou bem, mas é só um novato. – fala o Barba Branca.

- E você é só um velho... – fala Naruto que aparece atrás de Jimbe.

- Quando? – perguntam os piratas.

- Não façam barulho... – fala Naruto que aponta para a plataforma de execução onde ele ainda estava lá.

- Como é isso? – pergunta Jimbe – Você está aqui, e também esta lá! Algum poder de Akuma no mi?

- Por que todo mundo tem que pensar que é um poder de Akuma no mi? – pergunta Naruto – Você respira de baixo da água e ninguém pergunta isso...

- Er... Bem... Isso é verdade... – fala Jimbe.

- O fato é que eu fiz uma promessa de fazer Luffy sair a salvo desta ilha. – fala Naruto que bate as duas mãos – Por sorte eu conheço Aquimia curativa... Se vocês me deixarem encostar nele...

- Não! – fala Vista – Ele pode matá-lo só de encostar!

- Eu poderia ter matado vocês antes... – fala Naruto – Eu só peguei o braço de Jozu para poder testar minhas habilidades... Eu devo dizer que exagerei um pouco na mão com ele... Minha idéia inicial era só quebrar a pele... Logicamente eu posso matar só de encostar... Isso é um caso de Alquimida destrutiva... Mas eu não estou tentando isso aqui... Desde que vocês chegaram aqui eu vejo que vocês estão cansados... Luffy mais que todos... De alguma maneira ele não era nem para estar se movendo... Se eu curá-lo ele vai ficar igual novo... Como se passasse um mês relaxando e se alimentando saudavelmente...

- O que nós devemos fazer? – pergunta Jimbe.

- Ele é muito perigoso... – fala Ivankov.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – pergunta Jimbe – Por que você está ajudando Luffy?

- Eu tenho uma dívida de gratidão muito grande com Garp... – fala Naruto – Eu prometi a ele que não deixaria o neto dele morrer... E Naruto Uzumaki sempre cumpre com suas promessas!

- Se você fizer isso eu poderei lutar novamente? – pergunta Luffy.

- Igual se você tivesse chegado agora para a guerra depois de um mês de descanso. – fala Naruto.

- Deixe ele fazer então... – fala Luffy.

- Mas...

- Eu não vou fazer nada de mais. – fala Naruto que bate as mãos novamente e encosta-as em Luffy, as feridas e machucados de Luffy desaparecem e ele fica como se estivesse relaxado...

Luffy tenta se mexer mas é parado por um segundo Naruto.

- O processo durará poucos segundos, mas é mais fácil se você ficar parado.

- Vocês são trigêmeos? – pergunta um New-kama.

- Claro que não. – fala Naruto – Pronto... Novo em folha...

Luffy pula em pé... Estava novo... Podia lutar durante horas agora.

- Obrigado! – fala Luffy correndo em direção a Ace.

- Aquela sua técnica tem algum efeito colateral? – pergunta Ivankov.

- Ela só me deixa muito cansado quando eu uso muito... – fala Naruto bocejando e desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Então eu também me vou... – fala o outro Naruto explodindo em fumaça.

- Os piratas aliados não conseguiram chegar à praça, bom trabalho, Naruto. – fala Sengoku – Aqueles reis dos mares estão dando trabalho para eles...

- Temos outro problema... – fala Naruto – O Shichibukai desaparecido... O Barba Negra... Teach...

- O que tem ele? – pergunta Sengoku.

- Eu sinto que ele vem por trás das nossas fileiras... – fala Naruto.

- Você está falando sério? – pergunta Sengoku. – Ele foi reportado dentro de Impel Down...

- E ele não vem sozinho... – fala Naruto – Ele vem com seu bando... E nesse bando tem uma criatura... Quase do tamanho... Não maior que o Oars. Eles estão lutando com meus reis dos mar agora... Mas os monstros estão sendo dizimados... O grupo é muito forte.

- Ele liberou San Juan Del Worf? – pregunta Sengoku – Então que mais monstruosidades ele pode ter liberado?

Akainu e o Barba Branca começam a lutar, no início a luta era de iguais, mas dados alguns minutos nem mesmo Akainu consegue competir com o Barba Branca e recebe diversos golpes poderosos antes de ser afundado na ilha por imensos terremotos.

- Formação de canhões atrás da torre de execução! – grita Sengoku – Estão tentando invadir a ilha por trás...

Logo disparos de canhão são ouvidos por trás da ilha e o prédio principal é arrasado.

- Estamos cercados. – fala Garp ao ver um enorme homem que surge atrás da torre.

- Seu idiota! – fala uma voz – Por sua causa fomos descobertos!

- Não tem mais importância! – fala o Barba Negra – Eu queria participar mais tarde, mas não faz mal...

- Deixe eles comigo... – fala Naruto.- Soru!

Naruto aparece atrás do Teach.

- Shigan...

Naruto começa a atacar Teach com repetidos chigan.

- Ouren...

Os dedos de Naruto aumentam a velocidade e o Barba Negra fica gritando de dor.

- Madara!

A velocidade dos dedos de Naruto aumenta absurdamente.

- Sai! – Um enorme soco projeta o barba Negra para o meio da praça.

Lafite aparece atrás de Naruto.

- Rankyaku! – fala Naruto aplicando um corte com os pés que Lafite desvia e logo aparece ao seu lado Jesus Burges.

- Tekkai! – fala Naruto que recebe o soco e nem se move como se fosse feito de aço.

Outras uma pessoa aparece com uma espada nas mãos...

- Shiryu da Chuva... – fala Naruto que desvia do primeiro golpe – Kami-e...

Shiryu começa atacar e Naruto desvia com a maior facilidade do mundo.

Um disparo de arma é ouvido e Naruto dá um mortal para trás evitando ser atingido por arma ou espada.

- Soru! – fala Naruto que aparece atrás de Shiryu – Shigan Ouren!

Os dedos de Naruto atingem diversas vezes os pulmões de Shiryu.

- Fumar faz mal aos pulmões... – fala Naruto que pega o charuto aceso de Shiryu e joga para o alto.

Naruto bate as mãos uma as outras e as aponta para cima.

Uma enorme quantidade de fogo de forma queimando a todos que estão em volta.

Um homem com uma cabaça de sake aparece e Naruto começa a lutar com ele... Ele era rápido e seu estilo era imprevisível...

- O estilo dos punhos bêbados? – pergunta Naruto – Você é Vasco Shot! Soru!

Naruto aparece acima de Vasco e dá um golpe com o calcanhar.

- Sai!

Vasco para o golpe com o braço, mas ele quebra...

Nesse mesmo momento o Barba Branca dá um golpe contra o prédio que começa a desmoronar.

- Eu sei que você me ama... Fico triste em te decepcionar... Nuru... – fala uma voz feminina com uma pistola apontada atrás de Naruto.

- Tekkai! – fala Naruto virando duro como aço e repelindo as balas.

- Geppou! – fala Naruto saltando no ar e ficando de cabeça para baixo – Tekkai Sai!

Naruto parte para o chão como se fosse uma bala, seu corpo endurecido bate contra o chão e o piso se quebra derrubando os piratas junto com o prédio.

- Geppou! – fala Naruto saindo dos esconbros e avançando contra San Juan del Wolf.

O homem enorme tenta socar Naruto que se desvia no ar como se fosse uma coisa natural.

Naruto aparece no olho do homem enorme...

- Sai Dai Tobu Shigan! – Fala Naruto dando um enorme soco na direção do olho do monstro que sente o ataque na hora e vira a cara.

Usando o Geppou Naruto se apoxima correndo pelos céus até achegar no pescoço de San Juan.

- Sai Dai Rin: Rokuougan! – fala Naruto que atinge o pescoço com o impacto mais forte possível, capaz de quebrar árvores e romper pedras... San Juan cai de costas... Naruto não tinha muita certeza se ele estava morto, mas ele caiu no mar.

- Flogal! – fala Naruto e uma lula gigante aparece e começa a amarrar o homem e forçar ele para o fundo do mar... Se San Juan não morreu com o pescoço quebrado deveria morrer afogado.

- Nhe Nhe Nhe Nhe Nhe Nhe! – Ri uma voz no meio da praça enquanto lutava contra os marinheiros.

- Avalo Pizarro! – fala Naruto que parte contra o homem.

Assim que Naruto chega ele é obrigado a se desviar de um golpe.

- Shigan Ouren! – fala Naruto atingindo três golpes abaixo da axila de Avalo Pizarro.

O homem recua o braço instintivamente e Naruto ataca mais uma vez.

- Kamizori.

O braço esquerdo de Avalo Pizarro cai no chão inerte.

- Sai! – fala Naruto que chuta a cara de Pizarro lançando-o longe.

- Próximo! – fala Naruto que vê Doctor Q, Jesus Burges, Catheriana Devon,Vasco Shot e Lafite se levantando dos escombros.

- Vocês são persistentes... – fala Naruto que pula para trás para se desviar de uma bala.

- Van Augur... – fala Naruto – Eu só consegui colocar quatro de vocês para dormir?

- Você está falando demais! – fala uma voz atrás de Naruto.

- Soru! – fala Naruto de desaparece e quando ele olha para onde ele estava ele vê uma enorme quantidade de trevas.

- Soru! – fala Naruto que aparece atrás de Van Auge – Primeiro vamos cuidar daqueles que são perigo em longa distância... Sai!

Um soco atinge o atirador que cai de cima da pilha de escombros para o mar.

- Soru! – fala Naruto que aparece ao lado de Lafite e eles começam uma luta de inigualável velocidade, os outros membros do bando do Barba Negra não conseguiam nem ver, menos ainda compreender como Naruto lutava.

No meio da confusão Luffy e seus aliados conseguem resgatar Ace.

O Barba Branca, ainda muito debilitado resolve ficar para trás e dá ordem para que todos se retirassem.

Akainu persegue Luffy, Kizaru luta contra Marco e Sengoku luta contra Teach.

Aokiji avança contra os piratas aliados somente para descobrir que eles estavam bem avançados pela Bahia... Sentomaru estava quase morto e os Pacificistas estavam todos destruídos.

- Quem fez isso? – pergunta Aokiji segurando Sentomaru.

- Um demônio... – fala Sentomaru antes de desmaiar.

Naruto aparece no meio do bando do Barba Negra e bate as mãos.

Lafite tenta usar a oportunidade para atacar Naruto, mas sente um ataque nas suas costas.

Logo diversos ataques de diversas direções atingem Lafite que cai no chão sangrando.

- Jutsu do Clone das Sombras: Kamisori! – falam as dezenas de Narutos que aparecem.

- Como são tantos? – pergunta Catharina Devon.

A mãos de Naruto bate no chão e o várias mãos de pedra se formam e agarram os piratas do Barba Negra, um aperto violento que somente Vasco Shot consegue se livrar.

- Shigan! – fala Naruto atacando Vasco, mas com um soco o pirata desfaz o Naruto em fumaça.

- Shigam Ouren! – falam duas vozes atrás de Vasco que começam a atacar Vasco na área dos ris e pulmões...

Vasco se vira e dá um chute para destruir outros dois clones.

- Rakyaku! – fala Naruto atingindo a Barriga de Vasco Shot.

- Kamisori – fala outro Naruto atingindo Vasco no joelho direito com esse golpe.

A tromenta de ataques continua até que o homem enorme cai com diversas feridas mais ou menos graves pelo corpo e pelo menos duas feridas fatais.

- Isso não está saindo como o planejado... – fala Shiryu se apoiando na espada tentando fugir apenas para ser interceptado por Naruto que coloca a mão na cabeça de Shiryu e causando uma enorme explosão.

- Destruição humana... Eu deveria ter feito isso desde o começo... – fala Naruto os clones vão avançando para cima de Doctor Q, Catharina Devon e Jesus Burges que ainda estavam presos pelas mãos de pedra.

- Destruição humana... – falam os clones colocando suas mãos sobre eles e os explodindo.

Naruto então aparece ao lado de Sengoku que estava na sua forma de Buda de ouro.

Os aliados do Barba Branca finalmente alcançam a entrada e mais um navio do barba branca sai da bahia.

- Por que eu não soube sobre esse navio? – pergunta Sengoku – E o que aconteceu com os monstros que Não estão perseguindo esses homens...

- Deve ter entrado na bahia depois que eles fizeram o resgate de Ace... – fala Naruto – Quanto aos reis dos mares eu me preocuparia menos... Eu simplesmente não consigo sentir a presença dos pacifistas... Se alguém conseguiu destruir aqueles monstros imagine só o que não fariam com os reis dos mares...

- Destruíam os pacifistas? – pergunta Sengoku preocupado. – Quem poderia fazer uma coisa dessas!

Kizaru aparece ao lado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com Sentomaru-kun? – pergunta Kizaru.

- Eu sinto ele vivo, mas por pouco... – fala Naruto.

- Que problema... – fala Kizaru – Os pacifistas são tão caros quanto navios de guerra... Construir outros desses vai nos custar muito dinheiro...

Aokiji aparece ao lado de Sengoku carregando Sentomaru.

- Ele sabe dizer quem destruiu os pacifistas? – pergunta Sengoku.

- Ele só sabe dizer que foi um demônio... – fala Aokiji.

- Quem diria que apenas uma pessoa destruiria toda a minha preciosa tripulação... – fala o Barba Negra – Isso está longe do que eu havia planejado... Isso está muito errado...

- Soru! – fala Naruto que aparece atrás de Teach.

- Pelo crime de traição eu te sentencio a morte, Marshall D. Teach, ex-Shichibukai! – fala Naruto segurando a cabeça de Teach – Destruição Humana.

Acontece uma enorme explosão e Teach cai no chão sem se mexer.

Os dois Almirantes e o Almirante de Fragata ficam encarando Naruto surpreso.

- Bom trabalho Contra-Almirante Naruto Uzumaki. – fala Sengoku.

- Agora só temos que nos preocupar com o Barba Branca. – fala Naruto.

Os Navios da marinha começam a explodir um a um em explosões enormes cheias de fogo, assim como os canhões...

Os Navios dos piratas começam a se afastar de Marineforde enquanto o Barba Branca luta contra Akainu.

- Vamos todos acabar com aquele que já foi o homem mais forte do mundo primeiro. – fala Sengoku – ele já nos atrapalhou demais... Todos menos você Aokiji... Vai usar seu gelo para garantir que os piratas não escapem...

"Essa é minha deixa... Luffy sobreviveu... Ace escapou... Coby, Helmeppo, Berpo, Momonga e Garp vão ficar bem sem mim... " – pensa Naruto que deixa Sengoku, Akainu e Kizaru lutando contra o Barba Branca enquanto Aokiji era parado, surpreendentemente, por Boa Hancock.

Naruto faz uma seqüência de cinqüenta selos com as mãos e uma porta negra surge, ela se abre e centenas de mãos feitas de sombras envolvem Naruto, que desaparece daquele mundo.

* * *

><p>Fim do 2º Capítulo<p> 


	3. O Mestre Hiro e o Torneio Celestial

**O Mestre Senjuuro Hiro e a Torre do Torneio Celestial.**

Naruto cai no chão, ele estava numa clareia numa floresta, ele se levanta e limpa suas roupas... Ele ainda estava vestindo seu uniforme de marinheiro e agradeceu, naquele momento de não ter caído no meio do mar ou no meio de um deserto igual das últimas duas vezes.

Ele começou a andar por uma trilha em direção a uma fumaça que ele enxergava ao longe até que ele chega a uma outra lareira, esta lareira tinha um forno de cozer tijolos em nela estava um homem alto, sentado, ele vestia uma roupa no mínimo estranha... Uma capa com uma gola alta e seu cabelo era negro e enorme...

Naruto olhou para o homem curioso, ele simplesmente parecia deslocado onde estava... Ele não era um simples Oleiro.

- Você vai ficar apenas olhando ou vai se apresentar? – pergunta o homem sem nunca se virar.

- O que você faz aqui? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta. – fala o homem – É aqui onde eu moro.

- Não quero dizer isso. – fala Naruto – Meus olhos me dizem que você é um oleiro... Meus instintos me dizem que você é um guerreiro... E dos bons...

O homem se vira para Naruto.

- Quantos anos você tem? – pergunta o homem.

- Catorze anos. – fala Naruto.

- Você parece ter passado por um bocado de treinamento... – fala o homem – Mas não vejo você portar espada...

- Eu passei por treinamento físico de combate corporal. – fala Naruto – Nunca lutei com espadas.

- Uma pena... – fala o homem – Você tem bons olhos... Poderia se tornar um excelente espadachim.

- Eu não tive oportunidade de um bom mestre... – fala Naruto – Somente o melhor seria bom o suficiente... Eu tive o melhor para o meu estilo corpo a corpo, mas o melhor para o estilo da espada não estava disposto a ensinar...

Naruto então lembra-se de quando pediu para Mihawk lhe ensinar Kenjutsu...

"O que eu estava pensando afinal quando pediu aquilo logo para aquele homem?" – pensa Naruto – "Eu tenho sorte de ter continuado vivo depois de um pedido tolo daquele..."

- Você tem sorte... – fala o homem – Atualmente eu sou o representante do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi.

- Você realmente me parece forte... – fala Naruto – Você me passa uma impressão de ser até mais forte que aquele homem...

- É claro que eu sou forte... – fala o homem – Você deve ter conhecido meu discípulo... Ele fez fama com o título de Bottousai o Retalhador...

- Eu nunca ouvi falar... – fala Naruto.

- Onde você se escondeu durante os últimos anos? – pergunta o homem.

- Eu sou um homem que vive no mar... – fala Naruto.

- Deve fazer sentido... – fala o homem – Não acredito que a fama dele seja tão grande ao ponto de chegar a outros países... Agora, antes de eu te aceitar como aluno eu preciso saber do seu nome...

- Naruto Uzumaki. – fala Naruto se lembrando que não precisava mais falar o seu posto na marinha.

- Eu me chamo Senjuurou Hiro. – fala o homem – Agora precisamos comprar uma espada para você...

- Não é necessário... – fala Naruto batendo as palmas das mãos e batendo a mão no chão.

Uma espada começa a se formar do chão.

- Que tipo de habilidade é essa? – pergunta o homem assustado.

- Alquimia... – fala Naruto.

- Você é algum tipo de mago? – pergunta Hiro.

- Eu preferiria me considerar um cientista. – fala Naruto – Eu apenas selecionei alguns dos minerais mais resistentes do solo e recombinei para formar essa espada...

- Uma técnica muito boa, eu diria... – fala Hiro analisando a espada – Mas com essa espada você não vai fazer muito progresso... Ela é longa demais pra você e a lâmina é muito larga e a empunhadura... melhor nem falar... Além disso, ela não tem uma Bainha o que inviabiliza algumas técnicas... Eu vejo que essa sua técnica ajuda muito a produzir armas, mas você não tem conhecimento nenhum sobre as armas que produz... Então antes do treinamento vamos até um ferreiro onde você poderá entender mais de uma espada e depois você vai poder fazer sua própria espada.

Hiro então passa o restante do dia explicando sobre espadas para Naruto... Os diversos tipos e como eles eram feitos... Ele explicou o método usado para a escolha de uma espada e sobre os melhores tipos de espadas para o estilo Hiten Mitsurugi.

No final do dia Naruto usou sua Alquimia para extrair de uma jazida de aço uma espada totalmente feita de um aço tão concentrado e denso que ela tinha umas 10 vezes o peso que uma espada daquele tamanho deveria ter, nada que Naruto não agüentasse depois do seu treinamento na de Rokushiki e Haki... Depois Naruto criou uma bainha... Também de aço só que enquanto a lâmida da espada era toda espelhada, o aço da bainha e da empunhadura era opaco...

Naruto olhou para o auto-relevo que ele deixara na bainha e na empunhadura da espada... Um símbolo de um dragão... Ele estava feliz... Ele achara que alcançara o limite de suas capacidades no Rokushiki... E agora ele tinha um novo desafio pela frente...

O treinamento de Senjuurou Hiro foi o treinamento mais difícil que Naruto havia feito até agora, pois, por mais que ele já tivesse velocidade, resistência e força, a destreza do manejo da espada vinha da repetição e a experiência prática era muito importante.

No primeiro mês, todas as vezes que Naruto treinava com seu mestre ele era rapidamente desarmado, sem nenhuma chance de defesa, Naruto enxergava completamente os movimentos do mestre, mas ele era simplesmente incapaz de acompanhar ou amparar os movimentos da espada...

As técnicas do estilo eram uma coisa totalmente a parte não havia comparação com nada que Naruto havia visto em Asmetris ou na Grand Line... Naruto nunca imaginou usar um estilo totalmente voltado para assassinatos e que seus princípios fossem para trazer a paz, a justiça e a igualdade entre as pessoas...

Depois de três meses de treinamento Naruto agradecia que tinha a resistência aumentada pelo chakra da Kyuubi, pois o mestre lhe forçou muito além do que poderia ser considerado normal... Naruto sentia que certos músculos que foram negados o desenvolvimento em seu treinamento de Rokushiki estavam sendo desenvolvidos... E, por si mesmo, Naruto passou a aumentar o peso da sua própria espada adicionando ferro a ela por Alquimia, pois ele sentiu que isso faria seus golpes mais potentes em uma espada mais leve...

No final de oito meses Hiro estava ensinando os exercícios avançados e nas lutas, em meio aos treinamentos, Naruto não perdia mais a espada durante as lutas... Na verdade Naruto estava acompanhando seu mestre finalmente... A espada estava começando a corresponder a uma extensão de seu braço.

Hiro fazia questão de ensinar Naruto diversas estratégias no manejo de espadas e em como lutar contra diversos tipos de inimigos diferentes...

No fim de do décimo mês, Senjuurou Hiro começou a ensinar a técnica suprema do estilo... Uma técnica tão veloz que não pode ser vista ou defendida... Uma técnica que foi tão difícil de ser executada que consumiu dois meses para ser considerada perfeita... Depois desse tempo Hiro disse que não tinha mais nada a ensinar sobre espadas para Naruto e literalmente expulsou Naruto... Agora tudo o que ele poderia aprender seria colocando o estilo em prática.

Naruto se despediu do mestre com uma reverência e andou pela floresta até a clareira que ele reconheceu ter sido o local aonde ele chegou naquele Japão pós-Xogunato... Naruto fez então os cinqüenta selos necessários para o jutsu desta vez torcendo que pudesse retornar para casa.

Uma porta negra aparece e Naruto é coberto pelas sombras desaparecendo daquele mundo.

* * *

><p>Naruto aparece no meio de uma rua de uma cidade moderna, seus prédios enormes e a alta tecnologia confunde o rapaz... Ele só vira algo parecido com isso nas ilhas do futuro da Grand Line e, mesmo assim, não eram tantas coisas tão confusas ao mesmo tempo...<p>

O loiro procura então fica perdido... Em todos os lugares que ele foi anteriormente ele quase que imediatamente se encontrou com alguém que pudesse lhe ensinar as técnicas do lugar, foi assim com Hohenhem, Garp e Hiro... Desta vez, porém, ele não encontrou nada que lhe pudesse dar um guia... Pessoas estavam espalhadas por todos os lados... Ele podia vê-las em todas as partes... Indo e vindo sempre parecendo muito ocupadas... O loiro começa a andar sem destino ou direção... Até que ele olha uma grande janela de vidro onde uma multidão se aglomerava... Pessoas realizando lutas... Naruto então pensou que poderia se inscrever nelas e, quem sabe, encontrar algum mestre que pudesse lhe ensinar alguma coisa.

O garoto chamava atenção pela cidade com roupas de rounin do pós-Xogunato Japonês, mas ele simplesmente ignorava... Seguia sem rumo... Sem saber onde estava ou para onde ia.

Naruto continuou andando pela rua e viu uma banca de apostas... Eles estavam apostando sobre as lutas...

- Ei, Oji-san! – fala Naruto chamando a atenção do homem.

- Você quer apostar? – pergunta o homem – Nós temos algumas lutas interessantes...

- Eu queria saber como fazer para participar... – fala Naruto.

- Você quer participar do torneio? – pergunta o homem – É muito perigoso para alguém como você... Você vai acabar se matando.

- Eu acho que sou forte o suficiente para pelo menos sobreviver... – fala Naruto – Já enfrentei muitas pessoas fortes...

- Se você está dizendo... – fala o homem que aponta para uma torre esquisita que ficava exatamente no centro da cidade – Mas eu vou lhe falar... Aquela é a Torre do Torneio Celestial... 251 Andares... A quarta maior construção do mundo com 991 metros de altura... Os vencedores vão recebendo prêmios e subindo de andar até chegarem no topo... Quanto mais alto você subir maior será o prêmio... O sonho de todos os lutadores.

- Então eu estou no meu elemento... Dattebayo! – fala Naruto – Soru!

Naruto desaparece da frente do homem que fica com uma expressão surpresa.

- Quem é aquele que estava conversando com você? – pergunta um outro vendedor.

- Não sei, mais a partir de agora eu vou apostar nele em todas as lutas que participar no Torneio Celestial... – fala o homem.

* * *

><p>Naruto chega à Torre do Torneio Celestial e se surpreende como foi fácil para ele se inscrever... Eles praticamente só pediram o nome... Aparentemente não importava se você vinha de outro planeta, desde que pudesse vencer uma luta.<p>

Naruto é conduzido a uma sala onde está o grupo de lutadores... Nenhum deles despertava particular interesse nele até que Naruto viu uma dupla de garotos mais novos que ele... O loiro podia ver que eles tinham alguma força... Ele não sabia que tipo de treinamento eles foram submetidos, mas se destacavam em força dos demais.

- Osu! – Naruto ouviu uma voz e se virou para ver um garoto vestido com quimono de praticantes de artes marciais.

O loiro olha para o homem ao lado do garoto, ele usava óculos e tinha a blusa para fora da calça, tudo como se fosse uma pessoa normal, mas, aquele estava longe de ser um homem normal... Naruto podia ver que ele era mais forte que todos na sala e seria o único desafio para ele em luta.

Os olhos dos dois se encontram e Naruto sente algo diferente... Provavelmente o homem o reconheceu como um adversário a altura.

- Vamos lá, Zoochi! – fala o homem ignorando Naruto.

- Osu! – fala o garoto passando sem nem perceber o loiro.

Quando começou as lutas Naruto ficou um pouco decepcionado... O garoto de quimono que iria participar das lutas, não o homem de óculos... Não era uma boa perspectiva.

O loiro olha para seu número de inscrição... 4444... (N/A: Quatro é sinônimo de morte no Japão, por isso que o número do Hisoka no Exame Hunter era 44) Não era um bom número para se tirar...

As lutas iniciais eram patéticas... Os lutadores não tinham velocidade ou força suficientes para participar de um torneio sério de lutas... Isso foi o que Naruto pensou até ver as lutas da dupla de garotos que ele vira mais cedo... O garoto mais novo, seu nome era Gon... Derrotou um homem apenas com um empurrão estilo sumo... E o outro, seu nome era Killua, ele mostrou alguma agilidade com as pernas... Ele simplesmente deu a volta no adversário e golpeou na nuca...

Naruto sorriu, Killua era pelo menos duas vezes mais forte que Gon... Isso o loiro podia ver... Mas Gon seria mais forte no futuro... Ele só precisava ter mais experiência... As coisas eram interessantes ao redor dos dois...

Zoochi venceu seu adversário sem dificuldades também... Uma performance menos impressionante, ainda sim ele venceu com apenas um golpe como era de se esperar...

- Número 4444 e números 3489! – fala uma voz nos alto-falantes – Apresentem-se no Ringue F

Naruto caminha até o local indicado e vê que não teve sorte com o oponente... Aquele homem era umas três vezes maior que ele e pelo menos oito vezes mais pesado...

- Não vai pensar que eu vou facilitar para você igual os outros fizeram... – fala o homem – Eu não vim aqui para perder para criancinhas...

- Você não vale nem meu tempo... – fala Naruto.

- Podem começar! – fala o Juiz.

O homem avança contra Naruto.

- Sai! – fala Naruto que dá um gancho na barriga do homem e ele voa para o alto – Opa... Excesso de força...

O homem cai no chão se esborrachando e criando um enorme buraco.

- Vitória por Nocaute... – fala o Juiz entregando um papel para Naruto – Você vai agora para o 50º Andar...

- Isso ai! – fala uma voz na platéia e Naruto se surpreende ao ver que era o garoto mais novo...

- Obrigado... – fala Naruto fazendo uma reverência e descendo do tablado.

- Você é muito forte... – fala o garoto que estava correndo acompanhado pelo outro – Você pratica algum tipo de Artes Marciais?

- Eu sou Mestre dos Seis Estilos do Rokushiki... – fala Naruto – Eu aprendi a técnica final a não mais de um ano... Vocês também são muito fortes... Praticam algum estilo?

- Eu não... – fala o moreno e mais novo.

- Nem eu... – fala o mais velho que tinha cabelos brancos.

- Eu estou sinceramente impressionado. – fala Naruto – Vocês devem ter passado por algum tipo de treinamento de fortalecimento físico e de velocidade...

- Eu cresci na selva... – fala Gon – Ser forte e rápido é um pré-requisito.

- Minha família toda é treinada para lutar... – fala Killua.

- Sua família é treinada para lutar? – pergunta Naruto – Você é de algum tipo de família de guerreiros ou coisa parecida?

- Pode-se dizer que sim... – fala Killua – Minha família é de assassinos...

Naruto tem o espanto inicial, mas consegue vencê-lo sem demonstrar seus sentimentos.

- Você foi muito bem treinado. – fala Killua – Geralmente quando eu falo isso às pessoas reagem mal.

- Não me importa o que você ou sua família são ou fazem... – fala Naruto – O mais importante é que agora estamos participando do mesmo torneio...

Naruto estende a mão e cumprimenta aos dois.

- Eu estou no torneio para lutar com pessoas fortes como vocês... – fala Naruto – Quem sabe não nos encontramos nos andares a cima...

Quando eles chegaram ao 50º Andar Naruto foi o primeiro a lutar... Um oponente que não valia a pena novamente... Mas o dinheiro ganho foi bem melhor que o da primeira luta... E assim Naruto foi aprovado para o próximo andar.

Logo depois, aconteceu uma luta entre Killua e Zoochi... Uma luta muito interessante que Naruto não poderia deixar de assistir e, principalmente de apostar... Era previsível a vitória de Killua, ele era claramente o segundo mais forte daquele andar, logo depois de Naruto... Sem temor Naruto apostou tanto em Killua quanto em Gon que lutava contra adversários patéticos... Foi o dinheiro mais fácil que Naruto já havia conseguido... Ele multiplicou o dinheiro ganho na luta por três num piscar de olhos...

Uma coisa, porém não ficou resolvida da luta de Killua contra Zoochi... No meio da luta Zoochi usou um poder que Naruto conhecia bem e ele ficou preocupado quando entendeu o que era... Claramente não era nenhuma habilidade de artes marciais ou mesmo Haki... Era chakra...

Depois que Van Hohenhem retirou os selos que reprimiam sua inteligência ele tentou aprender e aprimorar tudo o que fosse relacionado ao chakra, mas parte das suas memórias estavam danificadas e ele não podia se desenvolver muito... Pois, mesmo com todos as suas memórias intactas ele tinha no máximo o conhecimento de um aluno da academia ninja... Não era muito... E nos mundos que ele visitara até agora nenhuma habilidade dessas já foi mostrada... Ele definitivamente deveria pagar uma visita para o mestre de Zoochi e ele faria isso no momento que ele tivesse um intervalo descente das lutas.

Naruto chegou ao 100º andar sem fazer esforço, assim também chegaram Killua e Gon... O que era previsível pelo nível dos oponentes... Naruto estava despontado com todo aquele torneio... Quanto mais ele subia mais ele queria simplesmente largar aquele torneio... Pelo menos, com o torneio ele tinha uma fonte de renda, aumentada pelas apostas, e agora ao chegar no 100º andar ele também tinha uma moradia.

Os lutadores do 100º andar são surpreendentemente decepcionantes... Naruto tinha que admitir que o nível aumentava, mas o ritmo era muito lento... Naruto tinha que conter todos os seus ataques com risco de matar ou incapacitar permanentemente um dos lutadores...

Numa manhã Naruto vê uma confusão no corredor... Eram Gon e Killua conversando com Zoochi.

- Ren é um dos quatro princípios do grande treinamento. – fala Zoochi – Os quatro princípios elevam e treinam o espírito. E para entender o básico de todos os estilos de luta: Entender o Ten, lembrar o Zetsu, superando o Ren e alcançando o Hatsu. São tudo parte do treinamento Nen. Isso é tudo-osu!

O garoto faz uma reverência exagerada e Naruto podia perceber que Killua e Gon não entenderam nada da explicação como ele não entendera... Ele conhecia o chakra... Pelo menos já ouvira falar e o despertara, provavelmente aquele mundo tinha alguma forma especial de manipular o chakra... Bom... Melhor para ele.

- Nen? – pergunta Killua.

- ...

- O que é Nen? – pergunta Gon.

- ...

- Não entendi o que você falou! – fala Killua com raiva.

- Não entedeu? – pergunta Zoochi – Então permita-me explicar de novo. Ouça com cuidado. Ren é um dos quatro princípios do grande treinamento. Os quatro princípios elevam...

- Zoochi! – fala a voz do mestre de Zoochi de trás dele.

Naruto se esconde mais... Aquele homem era capaz de poder detectá-lo mesmo escondido como estava.

- Desde quando você é capaz de ensinar aos outros? – pergunta o homem.

- Me desculpe, mestre! – fala Zoochi fazendo outra reverência exagerada.

- Gon-kun... Killua-kun... – fala o homem – Existe um ditado que diz: Conhecer metade do problema é pior que desconhecê-lo totalmente, já ouviu ele?

- É pior conhecer algo incompletamente, não é? – pergunta Killua. – Mas queremos saber... O que é o Nen? Mesmo que não diga. Iremos procurar a resposta. Não quero saber apenas metade sobre ele, quero saber tudo. Se quiser nos ensinar direito, então não terei que procurar a resposta em outro lugar.

- Eu queria aprender também. – fala Gon – Killua e eu estamos aqui para treinar.

- Osu! – falam os dois ao mesmo tempo fazendo uma reverência exagerada que parecia a do Zoochi.

- Entendi... – fala o homem – Me sigam...

Naruto segue o grupo pelas sombras... Suas roupas ainda eram chamativas para os padrões da cidade, afinal Naruto estava vestido com suas roupas de rounin, mas sua capacidade de andar sem ser detectado era uma das suas maiores armas...

Quando eles chegam a casa de Wing, o nome que Naruto descobriu ter o professor de Zoochi, o homem os levou para um quadro na sala onde os três garotos se ajoelharam enquanto Wing explicava sobre o Nen.

- O que chamamos de Nen é à força de inflamação do espírito, também a força de vontade. O treinamento para aprender o Nen é dividido em quatro partes. São os quatro princípios para o grande treinamento. Eles são conhecidos como: Ten, Zetsu, Ren e Hatsu. São os quatro princípios. Agora, entre eles. Primeiro, com o Ten. Concentramos nosso espírito. Conheça a si mesmo e escolha objetivos. Então, com o Zetsu. Transformamos pensamentos em palavras. Com o Ren, nós melhoramos nossa vontade. Finalmente, com o Hatsu, colocamos tudo em prática. Killua-kun ficou impressionado com a resistência do Ren de Zoochi. Teorias precisam ser provadas... Então irei lhes mostrar. Killua-kun, por favor, se levante.

Killua se levanta, Naruto pode ver que ele estava com má vontade.

- Estou pensando que irei matar você. Posso? – pergunta Wing.

- Pode... – fala Killua com cara de besta... Afinal quem fazia uma pergunta doida dessas? – Você não seria capaz mesmo.

- Agora eu irei seguir os passos. – fala Wing – Ten...

Wing respira fundo e se coloca em uma postura de luta estranha.

- E agora Zetsu. – fala Wing – Você pode pensar ou dizer o que quer. Não importa. Eu quero matar você!

Naruto sente o chakra de Wing se elevar subitamente principalmente ao redor de onde estava Killua... Era uma quantidade impressionante para ser liberada de uma só vez sem usar uma técnica ou selos...

Killua então simplesmente foge e gruda no teto como um gato assustado.

- Esse foi um Ren... – fala Wing – Se o Ren for muito grande a ação irá acontecer. Essa é a origem do blefe. Ter poder para vencer é quando você não se move e seu oponente recua. Se você não praticar o Ren direito ele se tornará teimoso e quanto mais tentar se livrar do erro que fez mais se afundará nele. Então é melhor praticar muito até que seu espírito esteja preparado. Vocês e Zoochi devem treinar para fortalecer o espírito. Se quiser aprender o Nen terá que praticar o Ten. Usando o Ten você não será repelido pela aura do oponente.

Naruto vê os dois garotos agradecerem e saírem da casa de Wing.

- Zoochi, está na hora... – fala Wing.

- Você é realmente um homem cheio de surpresas... – fala Naruto saindo do seu esconderijo.

- Naruto-san! – fala Zoochi espantado que Naruto tivesse simplesmente surgido na sala.

- A que devo sua visita, Naruto Uzumaki? – pergunta Wing.

- Acontece de eu estar sinceramente interessado nesse seu Nen e essa explicação que você deu aos garotos foi insatisfatória... – fala Naruto – Não... foi uma meia verdade... Não tem um ditado popular que diz que: "Conhecer metade do problema é pior que desconhecê-lo totalmente", já ouviu ele?

- Usar minhas palavras contra mim nessa situação não vai ajudar muito... – fala Wing – Você invade minha casa e espiona assuntos particulares... Você não tem o direito.

- Eu pensei que você fosse um professor de Nen? – pergunta Naruto – Eu sou apenas um aluno interessado em me arrolar no curso...

- Eu quero saber seu verdadeiro objetivo. – fala Wing – Não me fale que veio aqui aprender Nen... Eu vejo que você sabe manipular sua aura...

- Eu vou ser honesto. – fala Naruto – Eu recebi algum treinamento e já consigo usar aura, ou como meus senseis chamavam chakra, desde meus seis anos de idade... Eu tenho quatroze... Mas eu não pude concluir o treinamento por alguns motivos, o primeiro é que no dia do meu nascimento um demônio atacou minha vila, muitas pessoas morreram naquele dia e só eu nasci... Basicamente a vila inteira me culpa por causa do demônio... Por isso os meus professores não me ensinaram direito... Isso é terrível para um ninja... Fatal considerando as missões que eu vou ter que passar no futuro. Por isso eu estou numa jornada de aprendizado... Aprendi alquimia com um velho andarilho. Aprendi combate corporal na marinha de certo país. Aprendi a arte da espada com um mestre que vive numa montanha... Ainda me faltam muitas coisas...

- E como eu posso saber que você não está mentindo? – pergunta Wing – Como eu posso saber se você não tem intenções malignas?

- Serei sincero. – fala Naruto – Eu pretendo passar por um treinamento de Nen, se você não estiver interessado eu posso procurar outra pessoa, mas eu senti que você é uma pessoa que eu poderia confiar... E eu sei que você andou assistindo minhas lutas... Você deve saber por agora que eu estou pegando muito leve com meus oponentes... Meu estilo de luta foi totalmente desenvolvido para fazer assassinatos, e eu simplesmente não incapacitei definitivamente nenhum daqueles que lutaram comigo. Meu corpo foi treinado num ponto que com um simples dedo eu poderia matar um homem, isso sem usar chakra.

Naruto se aproxima de uma parede.

- Shigan! – fala Naruto perfurando a parede num círculo perfeito. – E essa é somente a técnica com menor poder destrutiva... Como um verdadeiro mestre dos Seis Estilos do Rokushiki eu conheço técnicas que demoliriam essa casa inteira.

- Você fez um buraco na parede! – fala Zoochi.

- Sem problemas. – fala Naruto que bate as mãos e encosta na parede fazendo o buraco se fechar como se nunca tivesse existido.

- Isso era Nen? – pergunta Wing.

- Alquimia. – fala Naruto – Usa um pouco de chakra como energia de ativação então eu poderia considerar Nen... Certo país considera isso uma ciência... Nesse país as pessoas usam alquimia de uma forma ou de outra... Ela tem princípios próprios... E limitações... Diferente das técnicas de Chakra... Ou Nen, se preferir.

- Eu não posso te ensinar. – fala Wing.

- Vamos lá... – fala Naruto – Nessa Torre do Torneio Celestial até agora eu só tive oponentes de terceira categoria, mas eu suponho que no topo existam pessoas que realmente valham a pena lutar... E todos eles devem conhecer alguma forma de Nen... Pelo ritmo das lutas e que estou avançando em uma semana ou menos eu devo estar me deparando com algum cara desses...

- Ainda sim...

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... – fala Naruto – Você me ensina por volta de seis ou sete meses... Se eu fizer, nesse período algo que você não aprove você pode simplesmente parar o treinamento, ao mesmo tempo eu posso treinar Zoochi na parte física... O seu estilo de luta é bom, mas sem força, velocidade e resistência não adianta muito... Ele vai ficar congelado nos andares inferiores...

- Você está querendo dizer que é superior a mim nestes aspectos? – pergunta Wing.

- Seu Nen é mais calmo, mais controlado... – fala Naruto – Eu sinto isso, na questão do Nen você é muito melhor que eu, mas eu treinei meu corpo a exaustão, como se fosse uma arma de guerra. Eu poderia dar centenas de voltas ao redor da torre celestial enquanto você só teria dado uma.

- E como eu vou saber se você não está me enganando? – pergunta Wing.

- Os resultados vão falar por si mesmos... – fala Naruto – Zoochi pode se tornar extremamente forte no futuro e eu podemos acelerar o processo.

Wing estende a mão para Naruto e eles apertam as mãos.

- Você tem um acordo, Naruto Uzumaki. – fala Wing – Agora o treinamento já está atrasado... Começamos imediatamente... Zoochi pode treinar com você pelas manhãs até o horário das lutas. Nos fins das tardes treinamos Nen todos juntos.

- Sem problemas... – fala Naruto.

Em apenas uma semana Naruto, Killua e Gon foram à sensação da torre... Sem se ferirem os três jovens alcançaram do 190º andar para o 200º andar.

- Eu estou decepcionado... – fala Killua – Da última vez que eu vim eu demorei dois anos para chegar ao 200º andar!

- Mas naquela época você só tinha 6 anos... – fala Gon.

- Ei... – fala Naruto – Isso é sério? Duvido que eu pudesse chegar ao 200º andar quando eu tinha 6 anos-ttebayo! Se eu tivesse começado essa torre antes de receber treinamento especial eu não teria ido muito longe...

- Como eu disse – fala Killua – Minha família dá treinamento especial para todos... Desde os dois anos de idade eu passo por treinamento.

- Eu sempre quis treinar, mas não tive chance até os 12 anos de um treinamento descente, Dattebayo! – fala Naruto – Por causa disso, daqui a um ou dois anos, quando você tiver minha idade vai ser mais forte do que eu sou agora, ttebayo! A vida é tão injusta às vezes, ttebayo!

- Você é forte, Naruto-san. – fala Killua – Eu tenho certeza que vai continuar a ficar forte durante o tempo.

- Eu sei, mas alcançar aqueles que começaram a treinar mais novos vai ser um desafio. – fala Naruto no mesmo momento que a porta do elevador se abre.

Assim que os três saem do elevador sentem um Nen desprezível no ar.

- Vocês estão sentindo isso? – pergunta Killua.

- Essa sensação... – fala Gon.

- O 200º andar deve valer a pena... – fala Killua – Lá na frente tem alguém usando Nen.

- Definitivamente Nen... – fala Naruto.

- E agora? – pergunta Gon.

- Vamos seguir em frente. – fala Killua – Se ele não quer nos contar o que é Nen, temos que procurar pelas respostas sozinho. Vamos em frente!

A sensação vai ficando cada vez mais forte, Gon e Killua não conseguem avançar... Eles começam a tremer de medo e frio.

- Vamos voltar... – fala Naruto.

- Do que você está falando... – fala Killua

- Se continuar assim vocês vão morrer... – fala Naruto – Isso é um ataque de Nen... Para se defender de Nen, só com Nen...

- Você conhece o Nen? – pergunta Gon.

- Por que nunca nos falou sobre ele? – pergunta Killua.

- Essa é a primeira vez que vocês me perguntam... – fala Naruto como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

- Isso é verdade... – fala Gon coçando a cabeça.

- Então você vai nos ensinar? – pergunta Killua.

- Eu não sou capacitado para fazer isso... – fala Naruto – Vamos até Wing-san.

- Mas ele não quer nos ensinar... – fala Killua.

- Eu posso ser persuasivo. – fala Naruto – Ele vai lhes ensinar...

- Ei, quem está ai? Saia daí rápido! – fala Killua.

Uma mulher com roupas de funcionária da Torre do Torneio Celestial aparece, o rosto dela era de uma pessoa com problemas mentais...

- Vocês são Killua-sama, Gon-sama e Naruto-sama, certo? – pergunta a mulher apontando para o final do corredor – A recepção deste andar é ali... Por favor vocês devem fazer a inscrição na competição do 200º andar ainda hoje. Há algo que vocês devem se lembrar. Depois da meia noite não é permitido que vocês se inscrevam. E, daqui para frente, é permitido o uso de qualquer arma. Então, se quiser, pode usar o que tiver.

- Ela está emitindo essa energia? – pergunta Gon.

- Não é ela. – fala Naruto.

- A partir de agora os lutadores não recebem recompensas. – fala a mulher – Tudo o que você pode ganhar agora é reputação. Espero que vocês tenham entendido.

Um homem com o rosto de palhaço aparece à frente deles.

Naruto reparou que o homem era forte, provavelmente tão forte quanto ele e sua aura era madura... Desenvolvida... E viciosa... Naruto soube de primeira que não ia com a cara de Hisoka.

- Hisoka! – fala Gon.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunta Killua.

- Que reação ingênua! Por que eu estou aqui? – fala Hisoka que pega uma carta de poker... Um Ás de Copas – Foi esta a carta que me trouxe aqui. Por que nossos destinos se cruzaram fatalmente de novo...

Todos começam a olhar Hisoka com cara estranha.

- Você tem noção de quão estranho é o que você está falando? Dattebayo! – fala Naruto que se afasta.

A mulher também olha Hisoka com cara de nojo e se afasta.

- É claro que não foi o destino que planejou isso, fui eu! – fala Hisoka – Mas você comprou as suas passagens de avião na internet, não? Na verdade, para mim, não é necessário muito esforço para localizar uma pessoa. Usei um avião particular e estive esperando por vocês aqui. Por que eu previ que vocês estariam aqui.

- Vocês conhecem esse esquisito, Dattebayo? – pergunta Naruto.

- Nós fizemos o Exame Hunter juntos... – fala Gon – Ele é forte...

- Eu imagino... – fala Naruto – Essa aura dele é forte, mas é também nojenta... Mas eu acho que pessoalmente ele é pior...

- Você estava nos seguindo? – pergunta Killua

- Deve ser brincadeira... Eu sempre venho aqui. – fala Hisoka – E não alcancei o 200º andar em apenas um ou dois dias. E já que sou veterano deixe-me dar uma dica. Mesmo que quiserem participar desse andar, ainda é muito cedo!

Hisoka então estende suas mãos e libera um Nen ainda mais forte.

- Não sei quando será apropriado, dependerá apenas do que vocês aprenderão. – fala Hisoka. – Comecem de novo. Ainda é muito cedo para vocês participarem aqui.

- Está brincando, acabamos de chegar aqui! – fala Killua.

- Conseguem passar? – pergunta Hisoka.

- Gon, Killua... Vamos embora. – fala Naruto – Vamos ver Wing-san... Continuar aqui vai matar vocês.

- Mas o prazo... – fala Gon – Até é só até a meia noite.

- Eu tenho certeza que Wing-san tem algum tipo de método intensivo... – fala Naruto – Não há o que temer quanto a isso.

- Mas Naruto... – fala Gon.

- Não insistam. – fala a voz de Wing atrás deles.

- Que bom que você veio, Wing-san – fala Naruto – Esses dois cabeças duras não queriam me escutar... Deixo-os em suas mão capazes...

Naruto se coloca entre Hisoka e os dois garotos e simplesmente o peso do Nen de Hisoka desparece.

- Oh! – fala Hisoka lambendo os lábios – Até que você é bem habilidoso...

- Sem comentários esquisitos, Dattebayo! – fala Naruto nervoso.

- Que pena... – fala Hisoka – Eu já agendei uma luta para a semana... Eu adoraria lutar contra você.

- Eu gostaria de lutar também, Dattebayo... – fala Naruto – Mas só lutar... Sem negócios esquisitos, ttebayo!

- Huhuhuhuhu... – ri-se Hisoka – Você é muito engraçado, Naruto Uzumaki.

- Eu vou me inscrever na frente. – fala Naruto – Aguardo vocês dois ainda hoje.

Naruto avança ignorando completamente o Nen de Hisoka.

- Como ele faz isso? – pergunta Killua.

- Ele conhece o Nen. – fala Wing – Ninguém que não saiba usar o Nen vai conseguir passar... Se vocês tentarem vão morrer.

- Se não nos inscreveremos, o que vai acontecer? – pergunta Gon.

- Gon-sama terá que começar do primeiro andar novamente. – fala a mulher – Mas Killua-sama já se recusou inscrever-se uma vez, se não o fizer dessa vez será considerado como um desistente e não será permitido que participe de qualquer luta.

- Se nós voltarmos, seremos capazes de chegar a tempo? – pergunta Killua.

- Isso depende de vocês. – fala o homem.

* * *

><p>Naruto continua andando pelo corredor até que acha uma recepção para se inscrever.<p>

- Bem vindo ao 200º Andar! – fala a recepcionista – Por favor, assine esses documentos!

- Ok! – fala Naruto que começa a ler e assinar os documentos que basicamente isentavam os organizadores de processos em caso de mortes ou lesões permanentes.

- Com licensa, vocês vão lutar agora? – pergunta à recepcionista.

- Ttebayo?

- Nesse andar todos tem 90 dias para se prepararem para um combate. – fala a recepcionista – É claro que podem lutar imediatamente. Mas, se quiserem, podem lutar em 90 dias. São os lutadores que decidem... Sempre após uma luta os lutadores tem 90 dias para se preparar para a próxima luta. Mas se não se inscreverem para uma luta nesse período você será desqualificado e seu histórico apagado. Lembrem-se disso.

- Temos que lutar várias vezes nesse nível? – pergunta Naruto.

- Para passar para os próximos andares um lutador deve ganhar 10 lutas. – fala a recepcionista – Mas se antes de alcançar 10 vitórias ele obtiver 4 derrotas, o lutador é desqualificado. No entanto um lutador só precisa vencer 10 combates para ter o direito de lutar com os mestres do andar.

- Mestres do andar? – pergunta Naruto.

- Os mestres dos andares são os 21 lutadores com posições mais altas do 230º até o 250º andar. Cada andar terá somente um mestre do andar. Entendeu? Se você desafiar e vencer um mestre do andar seu nome ficará entre as posições mais altas! Isso significa que você pode se tornar um mestre do andar!

- E daí? – pergunta Naruto – Só isso?

- Claro que não! – fala a recepcionista – Se você se tornar um mestre do andar terá a chance de participar da Batalha Olímpia! Que acontece a cada dois anos no andar mais alto.

- E quando ela vai acontecer? – pergunta Naruto.

- Só daqui a um ano e meio.

- Não tenho interesse então. – fala Naruto – Se não acontecer em menos de seis meses não me interessa... Mas, possivelmente, eu devo lutar com esses mestres do andar... Pode ser uma luta interessante... Agora, o que tem no andar mais alto?

- Se você vencer a Batalha Olímpia será possível viver no andar mais alto. Que é a residência particular mais alta do mundo... – fala a recepcionista. – E ainda receberá uma louvável honra e reputação. Um apartamento de 1.000 metros acima do nível do mar, que incrível!

- Só isso? – pergunta Naruto – Eu acho que eu vou terminar essa torre rápido para que eu possa procurar desafios maiores lá fora.

- Ei, você também pode ganhar um tesouro raro como prêmio secundário! – fala a recepcionista.

- Não me interessa muito... – fala Naruto.

- Por que você veio então? – pergunta a recepcionista

- Para as lutas, é lógico... – fala Naruto

- Se você quiser se inscrever para lutas é só preencher aqui... – fala a mulher com um novo formulário em mãos.

- Ei, vocês três escondidos ai atrás! – fala Naruto.

Três homens que estavam espionando Naruto escondidos aparecem.

- Olá Novato! – fala um dos homens que estava usando uma bengala e sentado uma plataforma em forma de haste.

- Viemos apenas cumprimentá-lo. – fala outro que estava sentado em algum tipo de cadeira de rodas elétrica.

- Eu pensei que queriam lutar comigo, ttebayo! – fala Naruto – Vocês não aceitam? Que tal... Eu luto uma vez com cada um de vocês... Primeiro você... – Naruto aponta para o homem com uma haste no lugar das pernas – Depois você... – aponta Naruto para o homem na cadeira de rodas – E no fim você – aponta Naruto para o homem com um braço na tipóia.

- Alguém corajoso... – fala o homem na cadeira de rodas.

- Imprudente... – fala o homem que estava sob uma base com uma haste na ponta.

- Você pode fazer assim? – pergunta Naruto para a recepcionista – Amanhã um, no dia seguinte o segundo e no outro dia o terceiro?

- Você quer se inscrever para três lutas? – pergunta a recepcionista.

- Vai ser fácil... – fala Naruto.

- Você... – fala o homem com o braço na tipóia.

Naruto estala os dedos.

- Sabe de uma coisa... – fala Naruto preenchendo as três fichas – Eu vou dar a vocês a chance de escolherem as datas...

- Essa vai ser fácil... – fala o homem sentado acima da haste de metal.

- Aqui está à chave para o seu quarto... – fala a recepcionista.

Naruto anda até o quarto e se surpreende que ele era muito maior e melhor que os anteriores.

O loiro olha para a televisão e as três lutas já estavam decididas... Três lutas no mesmo dia...

- Eu sabia que eles fossem colocar as lutas no mesmo dia... – fala Naruto dando de ombros e balançando a cabeça – Eles não sabem mesmo jogar limpo...

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte Naruto estava de pé na arena de batalhas, do outro lado dela se encontrava seu oponente, o homem que tinha uma haste de metal ao invés de pernas... Seu nome era Guido... Logicamente ele era o mais fraco dos três... Uma tática antiga... E o Governo Mundial adorava usar... Usar o mais fraco primeiro e ir enfraquecendo seu oponente aumentando o nível dos adversários... Mas isso não funcionava quando o nível dos oponentes era muito mais forte... Naruto investiu tudo o que ele tinha ganhado apostando que iria vencer Guido... Ele estava esperando uma luta relativamente fácil, mas, quem sabe, mais divertida que as anteriores.<p>

- Bem vindos a mais uma partida do Torneio Celestial... – fala a mulher que locucionava a luta - Hoje será uma luta incrível, O principiante, Naruto, que chegou, miraculosamente, ao 200º andar e seu oponente, Guido, que tem o histórico de 4 vitórias e 1 derrota.

Naruto olha para a platéia e lá estavam Gon, Killua, Zoochi e Wing.

- Não se distraia antes da luta, novato... – fala Guido – A luta vai acabar em um instante.

- Eu me preocuparia mais com você. – fala Naruto.

O gongo soa.

- Comecem! – fala o juiz que sai da arena.

- Garoto, você tem sorte de lutar contra mim. – fala Guido com um pião na mão – Eu não sou tão forte então não irei matá-lo.

O homem aproxima sua bengala do pião que rodava no seu dedo e ele se multiplica em outros piões.

- Apareceram... – fala a locutora – Os piões dançantes de Guido! Ele manipula 10 piões para atacar como quiser! Essa é a técnica especial de Guido!

- Piões? – pergunta Naruto – Eu venho para uma luta séria e você me aparece com Piões?

- Eles não são apenas piões comuns... – fala Guido – Vamos lá! Minha valsa especial de combate! Esses piões realizam ataques totalmente aleatórios, nem mesmo eu sei por onde eles vão atacar.

Os piões se dispersam na arena e cercam Naruto, o loiro permanece parado, impassível.

Naruto ouve ume estalo de choque entre dois piões e um deles vem contra suas costas.

- Tekkai! – fala Naruto e o pião bate nas costas de Naruto e é refletido como se tivesse batido numa parede. – Esse seu ataque não foi tão forte assim...

* * *

><p>- Naruto-sensei é incrível... – fala Zoochi – Ele consegue superar aqueles piões cheios de Nen apenas com seu Tekkai!<p>

- Tekkai? Que habilidade foi essa? – pergunta Killua – Isso foi o Nen de Naruto?

- Naruto treinou um tipo muito avançado de artes marciais. – fala Wing – Esse é uma técnica que ele endurece seu corpo até ficar mais duro que o aço...

- Um dia eu vou conseguir fazer igual Naruto-sensei! – fala Zoochi – Eu estou ficando empolgado...

* * *

><p>Os piões começam a atingir Naruto vindo de todos os lados, mas o Tekkai de Naruto resiste facilmente à sucessão de ataques.<p>

- 1000 de Douriki. – fala Naruto – Um ataque desse nível eu nem preciso me esquivar... Eu nem vou precisar usar o Nen ou mesmo desembainhar minha espada...

- Os piões de Guido atingem Naruto por todos os lados, mas Naruto não se move de todo! – fala a narradora. – Do que ele é feito, de aço?

- Um ponto para Guido! – fala o Juiz.

- Ei... – fala Naruto – Esses ataques ridículos valem pontos?

- O juiz considerou a sucessão de ataques de Guido como um ponto... – fala a narradora.

- Você não consegue reagir aos meus piões... – fala Guido – Eu vejo que ficou paralisado... É só ficar parado enquanto eu ganho os pontos...

- Se não pode me atingir... – fala Naruto – Kami-e!

Os piões continuam avançando e Naruto mal se mexe... Mostrando uma flexibilidade além do normal ele desvia dos piões como se não fossem nada...

- Você vai ficar apenas fugindo? – pergunta Guido

* * *

><p>- Que técnica é essa? – pergunta Killua.<p>

- Kami-e! -su! – fala Zoochi – Usando a elasticidade do corpo Naruto-sensei pode desviar dos ataques apenas com seus reflexos-su!

- Que técnicas maneiras! – fala Gon – Você acha que ele pode ensiná-las para mim?

- Você está esquecendo que ele é o nosso concorrente? – pergunta Killua – Além disso, você não devia estar prestando tanta atenção assim em Naruto-san. Guido é o seu próximo oponente... Você tem que se preparar para lutar com ele...

- Osu! – fala Gon fazendo a postura de Zoochi.

* * *

><p>- Você quer mesmo que eu ataque? – pergunta Naruto que ainda estava se esquivando dos piões – Quantos segundos você acha que vai durar se receber uma ataque meu?<p>

- Hahahahaha! – Ri-se Guido – Até agora você não mostrou nada impressionante...

- Soru! – fala Naruto que desaparece e reaparece na frente de Guido que fica chocado.

- Como? – fala Guido.

- Sai! – fala Naruto que dá um soco em Guido e o lança contra a parede do fundo, do lado de fora do ringue.

- Ataque crítico e Queda! – fala o juiz.

- Naruto Uzumaki derrubou o oponente para fora do ringue com apenas um ataque! – fala a locutora – A disputa agora está 3 pontos a 1...

Os juízes começam a se aproximar de Guido e conferir se ainda estava vivo.

- Ele foi nocauteado! – fala o Juiz – Vitória para Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>- Isso ai, Naruto-sensei!-osu! – fala Zoochi.<p>

- Ele é bom... – fala Killua – Guido era um veterano e ele nem precisou usar seu Nen para vencê-lo. Eu fico imaginando que tipo de Nen Naruto-san possui, possivelmente algo relacionado com aquelas espadas?

- Vocês podem descobrir isso nas próximas lutas... – fala Naruto – Na primeira eu usei Roukishi, na segunda eu pretendo vencer usando Alquimia, a terceira eu vencerei usando a espada...

- Você não pretende usar Nen em nenhuma de suas partidas? – pergunta Wing.

- Eu ainda não sou um profissional usando Nen e eu sinto muitas auras de pessoas do 200º andar na platéia... Aquele Hisoka também está por aqui... Eu não posso mostrar minhas habilidades especiais ainda... Afinal, mas cedo ou mais tarde eu vou enfrentá-los...

- E como você usa seu Nen? – pergunta Killua.

- Isso é algo que você vai descobrir quando eu lutar contra vocês... – fala Naruto – Assim que vocês completarem seu treinamento com Wing-san eu gostaria de enfrentá-los... Quem sabe o quão fortes vocês poderão se tornar... Provavelmente estarão no mesmo nível de um mestre do andar.

- Mas Naruto... – fala Wing.

- Vai ser apenas uma partida amistosa... – fala Naruto – Eu preferia uma partida por fora, afinal isso iria afetar o histórico de lutas de vocês, mas as regras são claras sobre lutas clandestinas...

- Eu aceito! – fala Gon.

- Gon! – fala Killua – Mas não tem jeito... Eu posso lutar com você mesmo agora...

- Não se apresse. – fala Naruto – Você é forte, Killua, mas eu sou muito mais forte... No meu nível atual eu só consigo considerar Hisoka como um adversário a altura... Eu acho que Hisoka sente o mesmo... Mas eu não vou poder lutar com ele aqui... Não na Torre do Torneio Celestial pelo menos...

- Por quê? – pergunta Killua.

- Hisoka tem 11 lutas, 8 vitórias e 3 derrotas... – fala Naruto – Logo ele não poderá perder novamente... E ele já tem uma luta agendada para essa semana. A sua próxima luta ele prometeu que seria com Gon... Desde que ele vença uma luta primeiro. Depois que se tem 10 vitórias você vai poder desafiar os mestres do andar...

- Você está dizendo que ele vai vencer a sua próxima luta e depois vencerá Gon? – pergunta Killua.

- Eu estou certo disso. – fala Naruto – Mas não sei se ele vai querer desafiar os mestres do andar... Se ele não desafiar e vencer pelo menos um eu não poderei enfrentá-lo pelo Torneio Celestial... E ele vai ter mais seis meses para se preparar para isso.

- Seis meses? – pergunta Gon.

- Para lutar no 200º andar os competidores têm por volta de 3 meses para se preparar. – fala Naruto – Mas para desafiar os mestres do andar os lutadores tem um ano para se preparar... Eu suponho que consiga formar as 10 vitórias necessárias, incluindo as duas com vocês de 6 meses... Pelo prazo que ele tem e pela pressa que Gon demonstra em menos de um mês vai conseguir as 10 vitórias... Logo as contas são óbvias...

Depois Naruto se virou de costas e foi pegar o dinheiro ganho nas apostas somente para re-apostar tudo na sua vitória sobre o próximo oponente.

* * *

><p>Naruto estava novamente na arena, seu adversário agora era Sadaso, que era o homem que usava seu braço numa tipóia.<p>

- Uma vitória impressionante sobre o Guido... – fala Sadaso – Mas ele é o mais fraco de nós três.

- E você é o segundo mais fraco. – fala Naruto.

- Eu prefiro que se refiram a mim como o segundo mais forte. – fala Sadaso.

- Você acha mesmo que com uma força medíocre igual a sua vai poder derrotar um mestre de andar? – pergunta Naruto – Eu digo... Guido era muito fraco e você não é muito melhor... Pelo menos ele me fez usar quatro técnicas do Rokushiki, mas dessa vez eu não vou facilitar para você.

- Podem Começar! – fala o Juiz.

Uma enorme mão amarela e enorme sai de dentro do braço de Sadaso.

- Esse é o seu Nen? – pergunta Naruto – Materialização... A forma é ridícula...

- Você não ficar rindo assim quanto eu te atingir... – fala Sadaso.

- Então é só não me atingir. – fala Naruto que bate as mãos e toca no chão, um pedaço do chão desaparece enquanto uma parede se forma no ringue, logo várias paredes vão se formando e Sadaso fica preso um enorme cubo.

- Ei... Me tire daqui... – fala Sadaso.

* * *

><p>- O que ele fez? – fala Killua – Ele disse que não iria usar Nen, mas o que é isso?<p>

- Uma ciência de um país distante. – fala Wing – Alquimia... Eu não sei explicar direito, mas é similar ao Nen, porém com algumas limitações...

- Naruto-sensei é realmente ótimo... Osu! – fala Zoochi.

* * *

><p>- Se você se render eu o retiro daí... – fala Naruto.<p>

- Eu não vou me render... – fala Sadaso que começa a bater no cubo por dentro.

- Eu reforcei bem as paredes... – fala Naruto – Você não vai sair daí se não tiver força o suficiente nos golpes...

- Eu já mandei me tirar daqui! – fala Sadaso.

- Ok! – fala Naruto que bate as mãos e bate com elas nas paredes.

Logo o bloco desmorona em cima de Sadosu.

- Seu... – fala Sadosu em baixo de um monte de escombros.

- Golpe crítico e queda! – fala o Juiz.

- Olha lá! – fala a locutora – Naruto abre a vantagem de três pontos logo no início da partida.

- Já está ficando cansativo... – fala Naruto que bate as mãos e encosta na pilha de destroços que começam a mudar de forma para uma mão gigante, a mão gigante agarra Sadosu e o joga para fora da arena fazendo-o bater com força na proteção lateral.

- Golpe Crítico e Queda! – fala o Juiz novamente.

- Sadosu está encurralado... – fala a locutora – Está perdendo de 6 a 0... O novato Naruto Uzumaki está mostrando que pode lutar de igual para igual com os mais fortes...

- Sadosu não tem condições de continuar a luta! – fala o juiz que foi verificar e viu que Sadosu estava inconsciente – O vencedor é Naruto Uzumaki.

- Fácil... – fala Naruto que vai pegar o seu dinheiro das apostas somente para reapostar na sua vitória contra seu terceiro oponente.

* * *

><p>Pela última vez naquele dia, Naruto estava lutando... Seu oponente é o mais forte dos caçadores de novatos, Riluberto. Um homem que estava sentado numa cadeira de rodas estranha.<p>

- Sadosu e Guido o subestimaram... – fala Riluberto, Naruto podia ver que ele estava suando muito – Mas eu sei que você não é um calouro comum... Eu vou vencê-lo com minha experiência superior.

- Eu gostaria de ver isso... – fala Naruto que leva a mão a empunhadura da espada.

- Podem começar.

Naruto salta por cima de Riluberto e aparece atrás dele.

- Aura Blast! – fala Riluberto fugindo.

- Fugiu... – fala Naruto ainda sem sacar sua espada. – Esse é um uso de nem que eu não esperava... Aumentar a velocidade da cadeira... Interessante.

- Prepare-se para as minhas cobras gêmeas... – fala Riluberto sacando dois chicotes.

Riluberto começa a agitar os chicotes formando uma redoma ao redor dela.

Naruto fica observando por alguns segundos...

- Ok... – fala Naruto – Entendi o padrão...

Naruto começa a correr contra Riluberto em alta velocidade ainda com a mão na empunhadura da espada.

- Bottoujutsu do Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Sou Ryu Sen (Fulgor do Ninho do Dragão).

Em segundos os dois chicotes param de sem mexer e Riluberto é lançado com violência para fora da sua cadeira de rodas eletrônica direto para a parede fora da arena.

* * *

><p>- Aquilo foi rápido... – fala Gon – Foi muito rápido.<p>

- Naruto-sensei é simplesmente incrível-su! – fala Zoochi.

- Aquele estilo de golpe... – fala Killua – Aquele é um estilo assassino de luta com espada... Mas eu nunca vi nada assim antes... Ele deu dois ataques... O primeiro ele atingiu os dois chicotes ao mesmo tempo, o segundo ele atingiu Riluberto... Pela força e velocidade ele deveria ter cortado Riluberto em dois... Provavelmente ele se conteve no final do golpe.

- Ele está usando uma Sakabatou. – fala Wing – Naruto-san usa duas espadas... Uma espada comum e uma Sakabatou...

- Sakabatou? – pergunta Gon.

- Uma espada de lâmina invertida. – fala Killua – Os samurais do passado de certo país suavam esse tipo de espada quando juravam que não iam mais matar...

- Mas aquela velocidade de golpe não é normal... – fala Killua – Eu sei que foram dois apenas pela reação do chicote e de Riluberto... Eu já vi Bottoujutsus rápidos, mas esse foi o mais rápido até agora... Não vi nem o brilho da espada...

- O Bottoujutsu do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi é o mais rápido que há... – fala Naruto – Geralmente os mestres do estilo alcançam a velocidade divina quando atacam com ele... Eu sou uma exceção, eu superei em muito a velocidade divina e até mesmo a supressão do espaço... Eu diria que meu golpe mais rápido quase alcança a velocidade da luz...

- Uma firmação muito forte... – fala Wing – Mas vamos descobrir se é verdade quando você enfrentar outros lutadores deste andar.

- Eu estou esperando por isso. – fala Naruto – Eu nem podia usar minhas técnicas especiais nos andares inferiores... Acho que pelo menos aqui eu vou poder testar minhas técnicas mais fortes...

- Mas por enquanto nós treinamos... – fala Wing.

- Claro... – fala Naruto.

- Naruto-sensei é incrível mesmo... – fala Zoochi – No seu primeiro dia de lutas já conseguiu três vitórias...

- Os oponentes não estavam no meu nível. – fala Naruto – Falando sobre isso, o seu próximo oponente será o Guido, não é Gon?

- Sim! – fala Gon.

- Você tem alguma estratégia? – pergunta Naruto.

- Nenhuma! – fala Gon.

- Você tem orgulho de falar isso na cara limpa? – pergunta Naruto – Eu não posso te ensinar nada de hoje para amanhã... Eu sei que você foi incrível aprendendo Nen de um dia para o outro, mas ainda está abaixo do básico... E suas habilidades físicas não são tão boas de modo a vencer os piões de Guido.

- Eu vou dar um jeito quando for o momento... – fala Gon.

- Não tem jeito... – fala Naruto – Mas se vocês quiserem passar a treinar com Zoochi eu posso ajudá-los a ficarem mais fortes... Nem que seja apenas um pouco.

- Osu! – falam Gon e Killua.

- Isso deve ser contagioso, ttebayo! – fala Naruto.

* * *

><p>A luta de Gon e Guido era previsível... Pelo menos por Naruto, aparentemente, depois que Naruto derrotou os três caçadores de novatos as pessoas resolveram apostar em massa em Gon, o que ajudou muito Naruto que apostou em Guido e ganhou muito mais que planejava.<p>

Naruto ficou olhando Gon pelas sombras, o moreno estava na cama do seu quarto com o braço apoiado em uma tipóia enquanto Killua brigava com ele, logo entra Wing e dá mais um sermão... Naruto não o culpava... Quem esperaria que Gon usasse Zetsu durante a luta... Ele poderia ter morrido depois de ser atingido por um pião com seu corpo totalmente sem aura...

- Como punição você vai ter que ficar 2 meses sem poder treinar Nen... – fala Wing que coloca uma fita no dedo de Gon e depois sai do quarto.

- Eles tem muito potencial, mas são muito inconseqüentes... – fala Naruto – Me lembram de mim quando era mais novo.

- Você ainda tem muito potencial... – fala Wing – Não fale como se fosse um velho... Eu me sinto um velho quando você faz isso...

- Desculpe... – fala Naruto.

- Quanto ao treinamento do Zoochi? – pergunta Wing.

- Nós ainda estamos trabalhando com a questão da força, da velocidade e da resistência... isso vai ser o que vai demorar mais... – fala Naruto – Mas ele é um aluno surpreendentemente dedicado... Ele já está começando a dominar o Soru e está avançando bem como Kami-e... Mas está tendo dificuldades com o Geppou e com o Tekkai.

- Quanto tempo você acha que ele vai demorar para aprender? – pergunta Wing.

- Aprender as técnicas não é o mais difícil... – fala Naruto – O maior problema é depois para dominá-las... Ele já conseguiu um acréscimo considerável de Douriki ele tem 502... Gon e Killua tem mais de 3000 de Douriki... Isso mostra a diferença entre eles... Principalmente Killua... Eu desconfio que ele esconda sua força para não deixar Gon desconcertado... Se minhas estimativas estão certas ele deve ter por volta de 5000 de Douriki.

- Eu gostaria de um padrão melhor...

- Guido possui 1000 de Douriki, Sadosu possui 1240 de Douriki e Riluberto possui 1402 de Douriki... – fala Naruto – Eles só são mais fortes que Gon e Killua por causa do Nen... Eu não gosto de me gabar, mas possuo mais de 10.000 de Douriki... A quantidade exata eu não vou dizer... Segredo ninja! Dattebayo!

- Ok... – fala Wing.

- Em uma ou duas semanas Zoochi deve alcançar a força de uma pessoa do 100º andar... – fala Naruto – Eu tenho certeza disso.

- Isso é bom! – fala Wing – Eu pensava que ele ainda iria demorar um oito a nove meses para chegar lá... Isso é muito bom...

- Eu pretendo deixar Zoochi por volta do 190º andar antes de partir... – fala Naruto – Eu vejo nos olhos de Killua e Gon, eles vão partir assim que o treinamento básico de Nen deles acabar... Eles não tem interesse nenhum no Torneio depois que Gon disputar contra Hisoka...

- Uma boa análise... – fala Wing – Eu também suspeitava que eles entraram nesse torneio apenas para ficarem mais fortes...

- O Nen é realmente muito poderoso. – fala Naruto – Mas a força de vontade deles é invejável.

- Você vai realizar mais alguma luta? – pergunta Wing.

- Eu vou focar no treinamento de Nen. – fala Naruto – Nos próximos dois meses Gon não vai poder treinar nem, mas eu sei que em uma semana ele estará totalmente curado... E vai querer o treinamento físico...

- Você vai treinar ele nessas condições? – pergunta Wing.

- Eu vou garantir que ele não saia ferido do treinamento. – fala Naruto – Vou usar minha alquimia de cura...

- Eu espero que eles saiam bem dessa... – fala Wing.

- Eles são mais fortes do que você imagina. – fala Naruto.

- Eu sei... – fala Wing – Às vezes eu acho que acordei dois monstros...

- Foi isso que você fez. – fala Naruto – Mas não se culpe... Se não fosse você a ensinar alguém mal intencionado poderia tê-lo feito. Você pelo menos poderá focalizá-los para o bem... Será uma boa influência para seus futuros... Principalmente para Killua.

- É isso que eu espero todos os dias... – fala Wing que se despede.

- Daqui a dois dias é a partida do Hisoka... – fala Naruto – Você vai assistir?

- Claro que sim... – fala Wing – Um dos meus discípulos pretende lutar contra ele... Eu quero ver do que ele é capaz.

- Você vai deixar Gon ver? – pergunta Naruto.

- Isso eu não posso deixar. – fala Wing. – No seu nível atual ele só iria se desesperar mais.

- E como ele vai conhecer mais do seu oponente? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu tenho um amigo meu que é do grupo da Manipulação. – fala Wing – Ele consegue gravar fitas que é possível assistir tudo o que se filma.

- Inclusive Nen? – pergunta Naruto – Uma habilidade útil para se ganhar dinheiro... Mas não o fala muito sobre combate...

- Nem todos os usuários de Nen são especializados em combate. – fala Wing – Na verdade eu diria que é a minoria...

- Isso é estranho... – fala Naruto – Pois até agora todos os que eu vi são... Talvez aqueles que não sejam somente se tornem mais reservados... Paciência...

* * *

><p>A luta de Hisoka contra Kastro foi um pequeno show a parte do mágico Hisoka... Naruto podia ver o nem de Hisoka se expandir, comprimir e grudar nas superfícies... Uma coisa que ele nunca imaginou ver.<p>

- O In dele é muito bom... – fala Naruto – Se eu não tivesse aprendido o Gyou estaria perdido. Lutar com oponentes iguais ao Hisoka deve mesmo valer a pena...

- Ele é muito experiente no uso de Nen... – fala Wing – Sua aura é madura... E aquela habilidade especial... Ele deve ser do grupo da transformação...

- Transformação, eh? – pergunta Naruto – Gon é da Intensificação, o grupo mais equilibrado, e ao mesmo tempo, um dos piores grupos para se enfrentar alguém da Transformação ou Materialização.

- Por que você diz isso? – pergunta Wing.

- Aqueles do grupo da intensificação acabam ficando voltados a ataques diretos... – fala Naruto – Pois nos ataques diretos eles tem vantagem... Emissão se baseia na longa distância, mas os membros da Intensificação podem agüentar um pouco de dano antes de vencer a distância... Materialização pode dar trabalho por agregar habilidades especiais, mas o objeto manipulado pode acabar sendo destruído... Os grupos de Transformação e Materialização não tem o problema de destruição de objeto... E ao mesmo tempo podem agregar habilidades especiais ao Nen... Algumas habilidades podem ser simples e efetivas como as do Hisoka... Outras podem ser mais complexas... Restrição de movimentos... Restrição da liberação do próprio Nen... Controle dos movimentos... Se um integrante do grupo de intensificação for pego lutando com alguém com uma habilidade dessas... Eu duvido que consigam vencer apenas na força bruta.

- Uma boa análise para alguém que não conhecia o Nen a pouco tempo... – fala Wing – Se você pudesse dizer qual o tipo de Hatsu é o mais fraco, qual você diria?

- Eu diria que todos são equivalentes... – fala Naruto – Depende da maneira que ele é usado... Porém eu diria que a Manipulação é a mais arriscada... Como eu disse uma vez que o membro da manipulação perdeu seu objeto ou ele foi destruído a luta acaba... Ele fica sem poder mais usar seu Nen... Porém inversamente a isso, por causa desse risco a mais os usuários da Manipulação acabam encontrando maior facilidade de se desenvolverem que os demais... E é comum ver um usuário do Hatsu de Manipulação ver que é muito forte.

- Eu não esperaria mais... – fala Wing que se levanta, a luta já tinha acabado e a maioria das pessoas já haviam saído do estádio – Você tem consultado outras pessoas ou busca mais informações sozinho?

- Eu encontrei uma boa biblioteca não muito longe daqui... – fala Naruto – Tem uma seção sobre nen que fica oculta para aqueles que não conseguem usar o Gyou nos olhos...

- Bom saber disso... – fala Wing – Eu acho que vou mandar Zoochi para lá fazer pesquisa de campo...

- Uma ótima experiência, eu garanto. – fala Naruto que também se levanta. – Se você não se importa eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver antes do nosso treinamento...

- Apenas esteja lá no horário marcado. – fala Wing.

- Soru!

* * *

><p>Naruto aparece nas sombras de uma sala onde uma mulher de cabelos azuis estava literalmente costurando o braço de Hisoka.<p>

- Certo, pronto. – fala a mulher – Artérias, Ossos, Nervos e Músculos foram todos costurados...

Naruto olha abismado quando o braço de Hisoka simplesmente se encaixa no lugar.

- Bela técnica... – fala Hisoka.

- Agora, sua mão direita. – fala a mulher – Dessa vez segure o seu braço.

Novamente a mulher costura Hisoka, dessa vez o outro braço e ele volta a se mover normalmente.

- É tão atraente quando você usa essa técnica. – fala Hisoka – Talvez eu tenha deixado que ele cortasse o meu braço somente para observar suas técnicas de costura.

- Não precisa me agradecer... – fala a mulher – Braço direito: 20 milhões e o Braço Esquerdo: 50 milhões. Me pague logo...

- Eu sei... – fala Hisoka – Em cheque como sempre, né? E também está ocupada hoje? Quer jantar comigo hoje?

Mas a mulher não deixa Hisoka terminar de falar e já tinha ido embora.

- Que pena... – fala Hisoka.

- Que pena não é? – pergunta Naruto.

- Naruto-kun... – fala Hisoka – O que eu devo sua visita?

- Eu estava passando e resolvi dar meus cumprimentos pela sua última luta. – fala Naruto saindo das sombras – Aquela mulher era interessante... E aquela técnica... Eu nunca imaginei que se podia usar o Nen daquela maneira.

- O mundo é muito vasto... – fala Hisoka – E se pode usar o Nen de diversas maneiras...

- Igual aquela combinação de cola e elástico que você criou? – pergunta Naruto – Kastro nem viu o que o atingiu...

- Fico feliz que você gostou da minha luta... – fala Hisoka – Mais algum motivo em especial para você ter vindo aqui?

- Eu gostaria de saber quando você pretende enfrentar o mestre do andar... – fala Naruto.

- Infelizmente eu não pretendo enfrentá-lo tão cedo... – fala Hisoka – Por que a pergunta?

- Eu aguardava ansioso uma luta contra você. – fala Naruto.

- Você sabe muito bem que minha próxima luta será contra Gon-kun... – fala Hisoka – Por que esse interesse repentino de lutar comigo?

- Eu me interesso por lutar com pessoas fortes. – fala Naruto – Eu sei avaliar bem a força de cada um e vejo que você é muito forte que qualquer pessoa desse andar.

- A mesma coisa vale para você. – fala Hisoka – Eu vi suas lutas... Eu gosto de dar meu show ao público, mas você deu um show para os lutadores... Vencer as lutas de três maneiras diferentes e sem usar nenhum tipo de Nen... Aquilo foi interessante.

- Eu faço o que posso. – fala Naruto – Não posso deixar minha concorrência saber das minhas habilidades de Nen antes do tempo. Eu tenho certeza que você poderia vencer aqueles três sem usar Nen... Eles eram ridículos... Nem mereciam estar nesse andar.

- Eu concordo com você. – fala Hisoka – Mas vermes assim sempre surgem... Não tem jeito...

- Eu esperava da Torre do Torneio Celestial pessoas como você ou aquela garota de cabelos azuis... – fala Naruto – Eu posso dizer só de olhar que ela também é forte.

- Isso ela é... Machi sempre deixa essa primeira impressão nas pessoas... – fala Hisoka – Mas se você está procurando por pessoas fortes, daqui há alguns meses haverá um leilão de 1º de Setembro em York Shin... Muitas pessoas fortes se encontrarão por lá.

- Uma boa dica... – fala Naruto – Obrigado.

- Não fale assim... – fala Hisoka – Eu não estou te ajudando... Eu só queria tem mais uma chance de lutar com você... Ou, pelo menos, ter mais uma chance de ver você lutando... Quando vejo pessoas fortes lutar eu fico excitado...

- Eu agradeço o elogio, mas eu não gosto desse tipo de coisas esquisitas-ttebayo! – fala Naruto – Soru!

Naruto desaparece da frente de Hisoka.

- Quem sabe você não consiga matar uma ou duas pernas da aranha abrindo caminho para que eu possa pegar a cabeça... – fala Hisoka lambendo os lábios. – Você não perde por esperar Danchou-sama...

* * *

><p>Um mês e meio se passam muito rápido no conceito de Naruto, Gon, Killua e Zoochi se tornaram mais fortes em pouco tempo... Nos conceitos de Nen, força física, velocidade e resistência... Naruto, porém, se recusou a ensinar o Roukushikie para Gon e Killua. Eles ainda havia pouco tempo para treinamento, uma vez que os dois estavam muito mais interessados no treinamento do Ten, bom... Eles eram novos, poderiam aprender outros estilos ou desenvolver os seus estilos próprios... Naruto mesmo pensava em desenvolver seu estilo aprimorando as técnicas do Roukushikie...<p>

No final desse período Naruto resolveu se inscrever para mais uma luta... Ele lutaria contra El Dorado. Se pedissem para que Naruto descrevesse o seu oponente ele poderia descrevê-lo como um lutador de nível mediano do 200° andar. Ele usava uma lança enorme com protetores nas pontas, provavelmente ocultando lâminas, sua pele era toda coberta por tatuagens de cor vemelha e com símbolos tribais em preto. Seus olhos amarelos e doentios encaravam o loiro silenciosamente enquanto ele sorria maliciosamente.

A aura de El Dorado não era viciosa... Logicamente ele estava condicionado a machucar Naruto, mas ele não podia ver as mesmas más intenção que ele vira em Hisoka. Naruto imaginou que se ele encontrasse com esse homem na rua eles provavelmente se ignorariam... De alguma maneira ele sabia que não gostava desse tipo de pessoas iguais a El Dorado.

- Podem começar a partida! – ordena o Juiz.

Os dois lutadores ficam se estudando por alguns instantes, El Dorado com uma postura firme e Naruto com as mãos nos bolsos. O impasse dura apenas alguns segundo quando El Dorado avança contra Naruto e dá uma ataque contra sua barriga com a ponta da lança ainda usando os protetores.

O loiro fica parado e recebe o ataque e não se move.

- Te-awase... – fala Naruto – 2200 de Douriki... Você é um homem forte...

- Ponto para El Dorado! – fala o juiz.

El Dorado não sorri, seu ataque supostamente deveria jogar Naruto do outro lado da arena e o loiro nem deu um passo para trás...

- Eu posso dizer que essa partida vale à pena. – fala Naruto se movimentando um pouco e entrando em postura de luta.

El Dorado então encrava a lança contra o chão e quando a puxa a proteção fica presa na arena... Naruto podia ver a lâmina cheia de Nen da lança e a lança começa a crescer.

- Você usa Nen da transformação e da materialização... – fala Naruto – Me sinto melhor... Se você fosse um Manipulador eu ficaria com pena de destruir sua lança...

El Dorado não fala nada, apenas avança.

- Kami-e! – fala Naruto desviando de todos os ataques da lança de El Dorado, os ataques começam a se intensificar cada ver mais até que Naruto muda a postura.

- Soru!

Naruto desaparece e reaparece atrás do Homem.

- Rankyaku! – fala Naruto dando um chute no ar.

El Dorado tenta se proteger do ataque de pressão de ar com seu bastão, mas ele quebra, o ataque o atinge e ele voa para longe... E bate de cabeça.

- El Dorado foi nocauteado! – fala o Juiz – Vencedor: Naruto Uzumaki.

- Esse ataque eu nunca vi... - fala Killua.

- Isso aí! – Gon.

- Naruto-sensei sempre me surpreende... –osu! – fala Zoochi – Se Wing-sensei me deixasse aprender as técnicas de ataque... –osu!

- Eu já disse que as técnicas de ataque de Naruto-san estão proibidas. – fala Wing – Somente as de defesa, movimentação e esquiva.

- Mas Wing-sensei.

- Zoochi...

- Osu!

- Esse foi um ótimo aquecimento… – fala Naruto – Quem quer treinar um pouco agora?

Mais duas semanas se passaram e foi à vez de Killua enfrentar El Dorado que aparentemente não encarou bem a derrota para Naruto e queria conseguir mais vitórias... Dessa vez o pobre El Dorado levou a pior, pois, ao contrário de Naruto, Killua não se segurou... Numa luta daquelas em que a quantidade de Nen estava tão empatada a força física de Killua fez muita diferença. Afinal os mais de 5000 de Douriki de Killua aniquilaram os 2200 de Douriki de El Dorado.

Uma coisa desagradável aconteceu, porém um mês depois, o trio caçador de calouros resolveu pegar no pé de Gon e Killua, para isso eles seqüestraram Zoochi. Normalmente Naruto simplesmente incapacitaria-os de forma que eles nunca mais pudessem usar o Nen novamente, mas Killua apareceu antes que ele saísse da sombras e resgatou Zoochi... O meio que ele usou foi aceitar perder a luta, Naruto não concordava com os meios, mas ele queria deixar seus alunos se desenvolverem sozinhos.

Paralelamente os caçadores de calouros foram atrás de Gon e obrigaram-no a fazer a mesma coisa. E dessa vez Killua tomou uma ação... Ele espantou completamente os veteranos usando intimidação. Não tão forte quanto Haki, mas ainda sim efetiva. Ele foi tão convincente que Sadosu fugiu e que Riluberto e Guido foram obrigados a lutar pelas regras e acabaram perdendo totalmente.

Vendo seus discípulos ganharem suas lutas e sabendo que o treinamento estava próximo do seu fim, uma vez que Zoochi estava no 130º andar, Naruto resolve se inscrever em mais lutas... E vence duas nelas usando apenas dois golpes... Soru e Sai... Ele já estava recebendo o apelido de Naruto da Velocidade da Luz... Não que ele chegasse a essa velocidade efetivamente e é claro que ele tinha que dar socos equipados com Nen para efetivamente nocautear seus adversários, foi quando Gon e Killua resolveram cobrar o desafio de Naruto.

As lutas foram decididas que seriam feitas em dias consecutivos, primeiro seria a luta contra Killua, depois a luta contra Gon... A escolha foi totalmente aleatória, feita por um sorteio.

- Então Naruto... – fala Killua – Eu vou fazer você se arrepender de todo o treinamento que você me deu.

- Duvido. – fala Naruto – Hoje pela primeira vez vou mostrar a vocês uma das minhas verdadeiras habilidades...

- Então você vai lutar usando Nen... – fala Killua coçando a cabeça. – Não contava com essa.

- Provavelmente serei forçado para não matar você. – fala Naruto – Isso é se você realmente vai lutar comigo usando todas as suas forças... por que senão não é nem um desfio.

- Podem começar! – fala o Juiz.

- Então tá... – fala Kilua que desaparece e reaparece atrás de Naruto.

Killua ataca Naruto e as mãos dele atravessam o loiro antes dele desaparecer me fumaça.

- Igual o Kastro? – pergunta Killua.

Naruto aparece ao lado de Killua e dá um chute nas suas costelas.

- Se ficar distraído vai acabar se ferindo. – fala Naruto – Você não disse que iria lutar com todas as suas forças?

- Essa era a habilidade de Kastro... – fala Killua.

- Essa é uma das minhas habilidades. – fala Naruto – Se chama Jutsu do clone das Sombras... Muito útil, não é?

Killua avança contra Naruto e começa a uma seqüência de ataques que Naruto desvia com grande facilidade sem precisar se preocupar de usar Kami-e, apenas a agilidade dele era suficiente.

- Assim eu não vou poder usar minha habilidade... – fala Naruto.

- Eu vou mostrar a você... – fala Killua se transformando em um monstro – Sua expressão muda e suas mãos se transformam em garras.

- Isso que eu queria. – fala Naruto que levanta os dois antebraços parecendo segurar alguma coisa – Só não deixe sua força dominar seu controle... Força sem controle não é força... É fraqueza...

Killua avança contra Naruto numa velocidade impressinante, Naruto se desvia e Killua aparece do outro lado da arena, de costas durante uns poucos segundos até que recebe um enorme ataque, uma onda de energia em forma de raio.

Killua é empurrado para fora da arena e é bate contra a parede e afunda nela criando um buraco, o garoto consegue sair do buraco.

- Assim nem dá para brincar... – fala Killua – Eu vou desistir por hoje...

* * *

><p>- Naruto-sensei é do grupo da emissão -osu? – pergunta Zoochi – Mas aquela técnica de clones era de manipulação e materialização...<p>

- Naruto é do tipo especialização... – fala Wing – Ele é usa a materialização, intensificação, emissão, manipulação e transformação a nível máximo e com máximo de aproveitamento... Mas ele está se especializando em emissão, materialização e manipulação.

- Como pode alguém ter tantas habilidades? – pergunta Gon.

- Aparentemente essa é uma característica genética única dele e do povo dele... – fala Wing – Mas as pessoas do país dele são reservadas quanto a isso. Talvez medo de provocar uma guerra... As habilidades dele só podem ser encontradas em um a cada bilhão ou trilhão de pessoas...

- Naruto-sensei é mesmo incrível... -osu! – fala Zoochi.

* * *

><p>Na luta contra Gon Naruto resolve levar sua mão para a espada.<p>

- Você não vai usar o seu raio? – pergunta Gon.

- Emissão é bom, mas eu também sou bom em manipulação... – fala Naruto sacando a espada e Gon pode ver pela primeira vez a lâmina. – Pode ficar tranqüilo. Eu não vou usar um Bottoujutsu contra você... Seria até covardia.

Naruto avança contra Gon.

A espada de Naruto emite um brilho de Nen e Gon não queria saber que tipo de habilidades ela tinha... Ele simplesmente se desvia dos golpes o melhor que pode... até que Gon percebe que estava ficando mais fraco...

- O que você fez? – pergunta Gon se afastando.

- Eu adicionei uma propriedade especial na minha espada... – fala Naruto – Essa espada pode atacar diretamente o Nen do meu oponente... Muito útil principalmente para aqueles do grupo de reforço... Eu não preciso atingi-los ao atingir sua aura ela é cortada e liberada para a Natureza... Sem sua aura o oponente fica cansado... Então, o que você vai fazer agora que eu já retirei quase metade de sua aura.

Gon usa seu Ren, era um Ren bem forte, mas tinha apenas parte das capacidades que ele teria anteriormente.

- Você não agüentará por muito tempo... – fala Naruto quando Gon avança contra ele. – Descuidado! Estilo Hiten Mitsurugui: Ryu Shou Sem (Fulgor Ascendente do Dragão)

Gon é jogado para trás caindo de costas, ele não sabia o que era pior o golpe no pescoço ou o fato de mais da metade do seu Ren ter desaparecido num só golpe.

- Golpe Crítico e Queda! – fala o Juiz – Três pontos para Naruto.

- Você não vai poder fazer muito se isso continuar assim. – fala Naruto que guarda sua espada na bainha e bate as mãos. – Vamos ver o quão você é bom contra Alquimia...

Naruto bate as mãos no chão e Gon tenta correr, mas não consegue, suas pernas e braços são presos por mão de pedra que brotaram do chão.

- Agora seja um bom garoto e desista, Gon... – fala Naruto.

- Eu não vou desistir. – fala Gon.

- Então eu vou dar a você o que você queria no começo... – fala Naruto que coloca os antebraços mão para o alto como fez na partida contra Killua. – Quando eu lutei contra Killua foi rápido e eu usei o In para encobertar a presença, mas agora eu quero que você veja...

Surgem nas mãos de Naruto duas armas automáticas cromadas. (Lembre-se das Armas de Dante de Devil May Cry)

- Armas feitas de Nen? – pergunta Gon.

- São legais, não são? – pergunta Naruto – Eu passei muitas horas estudando tudo sobre armas somente para decidir que tipos de armas seriam as melhores para mim... Eu passei horas em estandes de tiro da cidade... Montei e desmontei todo o tipo de armas... E somente a um mês atrás eu consegui materializar completamente as duas, mas minha quantidade de Nen é grande o suficiente para mantê-las sempre materializadas.

Naruto aponta uma das armas para Gon e a outra ele apóia nos ombros.

- Desculpa, mas eu vou te derrubar agora... – fala Naruto dando um disparo contra Gon.

O tiro sai como um raio grande e atinge Gon que estava preso. O garoto é jogado para fora da plataforma direto contra a parede.

- Golpe Crítico e Queda! – fala o Juiz – O resultado agora são seis pontos para Naruto e zero para Gon.

- Você realmente tem alguma coisa por essas paredes... – fala Gon saindo da parede.

- Só mesmo alguém da intensificação para sobreviver um ataque desse... – fala Naruto.

Gon vai até o ringue de luta.

- Vamos terminar isso no mano a mano. – fala Naruto se colocando em postura de combate.

Os dois se jogam um contra o outro e começam a distribuir golpes com grande ferocidade, Naruto e Gon não se importavam em ser atingidos, só queriam continuar atacando, o loiro então dá um soco um pouco mais forte e Gon é jogado para trás por quase um metro, mas não cai.

- Golpe Crítico! – fala o Juiz. – Oito a Zero a favor de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Você é forte... – fala Naruto – Mas só faltam dois pontos, o que você vai fazer?

Gon se abaixa e pega a pedra do chão.

- Soru! – fala Naruto que aparece atrás de Gon antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu vi a sua luta contra Hisoka. – fala Naruto – Sai!

Naruto atinge Gon na costela e o faz voar largando a pedra no alto.

- Rankyaku! – fala Naruto cortando a pedra em duas antes que caísse sobre ele.

- Golpe Crítico! – Anuncia o Juiz – Naruto Uzumaki vence!

- Uma boa luta... – fala Naruto – Mas ainda está muito cedo para ele promover um desafio divertido... Não importa muito... Agora eu tenho oito vitórias.

Naruto bate as mãos, se aproxima de Gon e encosta nele.

Gon sentia diversos ossos seus quebrados, uma dor insuportável no corpo todo, mas logo a dor foi passando e em segundos seu corpo estava novo.

- Essa sua Alquimia é muito útil. – fala Gon se sentando, para a surpresa da equipe médica que estava com uma maca pronta para levá-lo para o setor médico.

- A alquimia de cura foi uma das mais difíceis de me acostumar... – fala Naruto – Eu tive que estudar muitas horas sobre o corpo humano para conseguir chegar onde estou.

- Obrigado, pela luta... – fala Gon.

- Eu que deveria agradecer. – fala Naruto – De longe foi à melhor luta que eu tive até agora... Junto com a contra Killua, é lógico. Vocês ficaram fortes nesse tempo aqui, logicamente eu também fiquei e somente por isso fui capaz de ganhar de vocês...

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte Gon e Killua partiram da cidade, Naruto continuou no torneio e conseguiu as 10 vitórias necessárias para desafiar o mestre do andar. Naruto ainda ficou mais um mês treinando para desenvolver-se nos vários campos de Hatsu antes de viajar para Yorkshin.<p>

* * *

><p>Fim do Capítulo 3<p> 


	4. Leilão de York Shin

**Leilão de York Shin.**

Naruto estava andando nas ruas de York Shin, ele estava ainda mais perdido que o normal... Ainda mais perdido do que a sua primeira vez naquele mundo... Só que dessa vez suas roupas o permitiam passar sem ser notado pela multidão.

- Essa cidade é muito grande, ttebayo! – fala Naruto desanimado.

Havia pessoas andando por todos os lados, às vezes era possível ver limusines andando nas ruas como se fossem donas delas, outras vezes Naruto podia ver diversos dirigíveis nos céus.

O loiro ia andando distraído com a cidade e acaba esbarrando em um homem enorme.

- Desculpa! – fala Naruto se desviando do homem e tentando prosseguir no seu caminho.

- Ei, você! – fala o homem – Eu não admito esse pedido de desculpas mixuruca... Você vai se ajoelhar aqui e pedir desculpas direito.

- Eu já me desculpei, ttebayo! – fala Naruto – Não vou me ajoelhar para você.

- Parece que ele não entendeu, rapazes... – fala o homem – Você certamente não sabe quem nós somos...

Os homens começaram a se ajuntar ao redor de Naruto.

- Vocês são idiotas que estão no meu caminho. – fala Naruto que dá um soco em cada um, seu golpes eram tão rápidos que ele atinge o último deles antes do primeiro começar a cair no chão por causa da dor.

Na rua as pessoas começam a correr.

- Você não sabe quem você atacou... – fala um dos homens que se levanta e começa a correr – Você vai pagar por isso... Eu vou garantir que você vai pagar por isso.

- Gente estranha... – fala Naruto que continua a andar pela cidade. – Naruto entra num cassino e começa a apostar e a ganhar... Ele ganha tanto que é obrigado a sair do cassino antes que o cassino falisse.

Quando o loiro chega do lado de fora ele vê que já era noite, então ele vai procurar um lugar para comer, por sorte ele encontra uma Barraca de Ramen.

- Tio, 50 das maiores tijelas que você tiver de Carne para começar! – fala Naruto.

Uma hora depois Naruto sai da barraca deixando o dono muito mais cansado e muito mais rico... Afinal não eram todos os dias que um cliente consumia 300 tijelas gigantes de Ramen em apenas uma única visita.

O loiro então procura um lugar para se hospedar, mas não encontra. As reservas na cidade estavam lotadas e já estava muito tarde. Naruto continua andando sem destino até que ele encontra uma área que estava sendo isolada.

- Ei... – fala um dos homens – Aqui não é lugar de crianças...

Vários homens apontam armas para Naruto que não queria arrumar confusão.

Uma limosine para e abre a janela.

- Ei, você... Eu conheço você... – fala um homem de idade que estava sentado no banco de trás da limosine.

- O Toshika-sama conhece esse rapaz! – fala o homem que faz uma reverência – Eu peço mil perdões...

- Venha aqui, meu rapaz... – fala o homem e uma porta se abre. Naruto não sabe o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que isso iria deixá-lo fora de confusão.

- Sabia que era você... – fala Toshiko – ele era um homem idoso de cabelo grisalho... Era magro e enrugado.- Eu não sabia que você tinha vontade de participar do Leilão...

- Eu vim aqui por que recebi uma dica sobre pessoas fortes que viriam lutar aqui... – fala Naruto.

- Eu fico surpreso por você vir aqui lutar... – fala Toshiko – É claro que durante o leilão da máfia acontece também torneios de luta clandestina... Chamamos de apostas condicionais... Mas para alguém com experiência na Torre do Torneio Celestial esses campeonatos não passam de passeios no parque.

- Um homem e uma mulher muito fortes devem estar aqui... Ele disse que haveriam outros. – fala Naruto – Se você acompanhava o Torneio Celestial deve conhecer o homem, era Hisoka, o mágico.

- Então vai ser um torneio fabuloso... – fala o Toshiko – Um torneio que valeria a pena ser assistido...

- E um que valeria a pena participar... – fala Naruto – Desde que participei do Torneio eu não gostei de não ter oportunidade contra Hisoka... Seria uma grande experiência...

- Seria uma disputa interessante... – fala Toshiko – Hisoka, o mágico, contra Naruto, da Velocidade da Luz... Me diga, rapaz, onde você está hospedado?

- Eu não consegui lugar na cidade... – fala Naruto.

- Se você não se importar em me acompanhar todas as noites durante os leilões eu prometo deixar que você fique numa das suítes 6 estrelas que eu aluguei na cidade.

- Você alugou mais de uma suíte? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu aluguei dezenas de suítes... – fala Toshiko – Nós da máfia sempre fazemos assim, primeiro por que temos nossos empregados, depois por que sempre podemos encontrar mais alguém... E, por final, nunca sabemos quando podemos ser alvo de nossos inimigos... Então nós nunca ficamos num quarto... Todos os dias eu durmo em quartos diferentes...

- Se o senhor não se ofende, o senhor poderia me dizer o quê o senhor veio procurar nos leilões? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu sou um colecionador de armas... – fala o Toshiko – Estou procurando armas e balas raras...

- Você gosta de armas, ttebayo! – fala Naruto – Eu tenho estudado muito sobre elas, ttebayo!

- Você gosta de armas de fogo? – pergunta o Toshiko – Eu fico surpreso por alguém que usa espada goste de armas de fogo...

- Eu uso as duas... – fala Naruto – Mas eu não coleciono armas de fogo... Eu as uso... Eu treino com elas... E eu as estudo... Eu sei tudo como elas são criadas... As histórias da fabricação... Os defeitos... Isso tudo faz parte do treinamento que eu estou fazendo... Eu preciso ter a visão clara do funcionamento da arma para poder materializar uma arma perfeitamente funcional.

- Nen? – pergunta o Toshiko – Você usa Nen?

- Todos os que alcançam o 200º andar são mais ou menos obrigados a saber. – fala Naruto – Aqueles que não sabem acabam se ferindo gravemente.

- Isso é ótimo... – fala Toshiko – Eu tenho encontrado problemas em contratar pessoas fortes para fazer minha defesa... Eu suponho que você realmente possa suprimir esse problema.

- Eu sou bem forte. – fala Naruto – Afinal conseguir 10 vitórias sem nenhuma derrota no Torneio Celestial deve ser prova disso.

- Você tem razão. – fala Toshiko sacando um celular do bolso e entregando a Naruto – Eu sei que você vai passar os dias comprometido com os seus torneios... Mas antes do início da noite você vai receber um telefonema para se encontrar com o restante da equipe que vai me escoltar para o leilão... Fique tranqüilo, pois o leilão só começa a manhã... Logicamente esse trabalho seria apenas durante o período do leilão... Sobre seu salário... Quanto você gostaria de ganhar?

- Eu não preciso muito de dinheiro... – fala Naruto – Ultimamente eu tenho guardado alguns bilhões na minha conta...

- Um homem sem amor ao dinheiro? – pergunta Toshiko – É só falar seu preço...

- Se eu pudesse pedir algo em troca eu pediria conhecimento. – fala Naruto – Eu estou sempre buscando aprimoramento... Atualmente eu tenho enfatizado na questão de armas de fogo e Nen... Mas todo o conhecimento é importante e interessante. Eu gostaria que o senhor me pagasse em livros sobre armas, guerras, sobre Nen e estilos de lutas variados.

- Um pedido extravagante... – fala Toshiko – Mas quem sou eu para falar de pedidos extravagantes... A questão é a quantidade...

- Eu possuo uma técnica que me permite ler e armazenar uma quantidade praticamente infinita de livros... Eu diria que quanto mais, melhor...

- Gostei disso... – fala Toshiko – Eu vou adicionar as suas funções o transporte dos objetos comprados no leilão...

A limusine para na porta de um prédio de altíssima classe e Toshiko entrega um cartão para Naruto.

- Esse cartão identifica você como trabalhando para mim. – fala Toshiko – Se houver qualquer problema com você pela cidade é só você apresentar o cartão e a própria máfia o protegerá.

Naruto sai do carro e vai até o hotel onde, depois de apresentar o cartão, é recebido com uma grande pompa.

O loiro é conduzido pelo elevador até o apartamento que seria alocado, lá encontra uma mulher de cabelos ruivos deitada na cama apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

- Olá... – fala a mulher – Eu não me lembro de ter pedido serviço de quarto...

- Er... Eu não vim por causa do serviço de quarto. – fala Naruto. – Eu fui convidado por Toshiko-san para me hospedar aqui...

- Você foi convidado por Toshiko-sama? – pergunta a mulher que corre até a escrivaninha e pega uma arma. – Me dê um motivo para que eu não atire em você...

Naruto apresenta o cartão que Toshiko lhe deu.

- Eu não acredito nisso... – fala a mulher pegando um celular e ligando, surpreendentemente o telefone no bolso de Naruto começa a tocar.

- O que você fez com Toshiko-sama? – pergunta a mulher atirando em Naruto que se desvia.

- Eu não fiz nada... – fala Naruto.

- Então por que você está com o celular dele? – pergunta a mulher.

- Ele me deu o celular! – fala Naruto.

- É mentira! – fala a mulher dando outros tiros em Naruto... Ela continua atirando até acabarem as balas, mas nenhuma delas atingem o loiro.

- O que é você? – pergunta a mulher.

- Como assim? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu te dei dezenas de tiros dessa distância... – fala a mulher – E você desviou-se de todas as balas... Você não é uma criança comum.

- Desviar disso não foi muito difícil... – fala Naruto.

A mulher pega novamente o telefone e liga para um segundo número, depois de algum tempo de conversa ela desliga o aparelho.

- Ok. – fala a mulher – Agora eu estou convencida... Perdão pela situação toda... Eu sou Kallen, uma das empregadas de Toshiko-sama.

- Empregada? – pergunta Naruto – Onde já se viu empregada com armas?

A mulher pega um cigarro e acende, depois joga a fumaça na cara de Naruto.

- Toshiko-sama é um famoso colecionador de armas... – fala Kallen – Ter acesso a um acervo de armas como as dele é uma honra... Como empregada eu posso pegar algumas dessas belezinhas mesmo que seja enquanto eu as limpo...

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunta Naruto – Eu supunha que esse quarto estava desocupado.

- Claro que não. – fala a mulher – Esse é o meu quarto... Toshiko-sama alugou o andar inteiro, então você pode escolher qualquer um deles para ser o seu quarto... Na verdade nesse andar inteiro somente eu estava hospedada... Parece que você será meu novo vizinho...

- Er... Claro...

- Por falar nisso, vizinho... – fala a mulher se sentando na cama e cruzando as pernas – Eu gostaria de saber como você conheceu Toshiko-sama? O que você faz para Toshiko-sama? Como se desviou daquelas balas?

- Uma resposta para tudo isso... – fala Naruto – Aparentemente Toshiko-san é um fã do Torneio Celestial... Bom, eu meio que sou famoso por lá... Ele me viu pela cidade e resolveu me contratar.

- Você participou do Torneio Celestial? – pergunta a mulher interessada – Qual foi o andar que você alcançou?

- Atualmente eu tenho 10 vitórias no 200º andar. – fala Naruto.

- Tá de sacanagem! – fala Kallen assustada.

- Não olhe assim para mim como se eu tivesse duas cabeças, ttebayo! – fala Naruto.

- Eu poderia saber seu nome... – fala Kallen.

- Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo!

- Você é Naruto Uzumaki da Velocidade da Luz? – pergunta Kallen que abre um sorriso maroto – Um prazer encontrá-lo Naruto-sama.

- Nani? – pergunta Naruto.

A mulher avança em cima de Naruto como se fosse um animal cercando sua preza.

- Deixe-me refazer a primeira impressão ruim que eu deixei, Naruto-sama... – fala Kallen avançando para cima de Naruto e o abraçando. O garoto se sentiu corar ao sentir seu rosto entre os seios da mulher

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Dattebayo! – fala Naruto – Eu ainda sou muito novo, ttebayo!

- Não tem problema. – fala Kallen – Eu te ensino o básico... O restante você pega na prática.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte Naruto estava andando nas ruas de York Shin, Naruto estava vestido ao estilo dos Mafiosos... Roupas sociais que impunham respeito no meio da multidão.<p>

- Ei, você! – fala o homem que esbarrara em Naruto no dia anterior.

Naruto se vira e vê o homem.

- É melhor você rezar... – fala o homem – Trouxemos um especialista em lutas dessa vez.

- Eu não sei o quem é você... – fala um homem que parecia uma fuinha – Mas você ofendeu um dos apadrinhados do líder da máfia na eurásia...

- Concordo, você não sabe quem eu sou! – fala Naruto sacando um cartão.

- Você trabalha para Heroito Toshiko-sama? – pergunta o homem – Não ache que o nome dele vai te tirar desse problema...

- Você parece forte... – fala Naruto – Você sabe usar Nen...

- Oh! – fala o homem – Se você também sabe usar Nen, então pelo menos vale a viagem... Eu ficaria muito frustrado se um Injiyuu (N/A: No anime Hunter x Hunter os Injiyuu, ou bestas das sombras, são os soldados de elite da Comunidade ou Máfia) fosse convocado para acabar com um patife que não sabe nem usar o Nen... Meu nome é Inu e você morre hoje!

O homem avança contra Naruto que coloca as mãos no bolso e saca duas automáticas, o Injiyuu se desvia da trajetória de disparo da arma e estava quase em cima de Naruto quando ele desaparece.

- Soru! – fala Naruto que reaparece atrás dele.

- Sayonara! – fala Naruto que dá um disparo duplo no Injiyuu, o homem voa até a parede mais próxima e cai no chão.

- Você derrotou um Injiyuu? – fala o homem – Você é um monstro...

- Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki. – fala Naruto – E eu só agi em autodefesa.

- Naruto Uzumaki? – pergunta um dos homens assustado – Como Naruto Uzumaki, da Velocidade da Luz?

- Parece que eu sou realmente famoso. – fala Naruto guardando as armas novamente no bolso.

- Corra antes que ele mate vocês! – fala um homem e todos correm de Naruto como se estivessem fugindo da peste Naruto resolve abandonar o Injiyuu onde ele estava, fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

Naruto encontra-se com Gon e Killua que estava junto a um homem mais alto vestido de terno e gravata.

- Olhem todos! Aqui, aqui, aqui! O grande leilão condicional está para começar! – fala o homem de terno azul empolgado – O item será um diamante que está avaliado em 3 milhões! A qualidade é garantida, e a confirmação é um certificado de autenticidade. A condição de uma oferta é queda de braço. Quem vencer esse menino ganhará o diamante. Cada tentativa custa apenas 10 mil Jenins! Que o leião comece!

Naruto assiste enquanto Gon derrota um a um os oponentes, ele estava oculto com seu In ativo, por isso não esperava ser visto por Gon ou Killua. Na hora do almoço tem uma parada para o lanche e depois eles continuam... Naruto resolve retornar a barraca de ramen e, uma hora e 300 tijelas de ramen depois, ele retorna dessa vez sem usar seu In.

- Vocês também vieram para o leilão? – pergunta Naruto.

- Naruto-san! – fala Killua – Você tem algum interesse no leilão?

- Me falaram que algumas pessoas fortes estavam se reunindo aqui para algum tipo de torneio. – fala Naruto – Eu estou interessado em saber que tipo... Mas eu ainda não tenho detalhes...

- Quem te disse isso? – pergunta o homem.

- Hisoka. – fala Naruto.

- Hisoka? – pergunta o homem – Você conhece Hisoka.

- Não olhe assim para mim, ttebayo. – fala Naruto – Ele não é um dos meus amigos... A propósito eu me chamo Naruto Uzumaki.

- Leorio. – fala o homem.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Leorio-san... – fala Naruto – Espero que os dois não estejam te dando muito trabalho...

- Que nada... – fala Leorio – Nós só estamos tentando levantar 8,9 Bilhões de Jenins.

- Pra que vocês querem isso? – pergunta Naruto.

- Vamos comprar um jogo... – fala Gon – Greed Island... Um jogo que contém as pistas para encontrar o paradeiro do meu pai.

- Isso é triste, ttebayo! – fala Naruto – Eu não conheci meus pais... Se você precisar de dinheiro eu posso te emprestar...

- Emprestar? – pergunta Leorio – Você vai emprestar 8,9 Bilhões de Jenis?

- É mesmo, por que ser avarento? – pergunta Naruto – Eu vou te dar os 8,9 Bilhões de Jenins.

- Você está brincando? – pergunta Killua.

- Claro que não! – fala Naruto. – Eu tenho muito dinheiro... Eu guardei todo o dinheiro que eu ganhei na Torre Celestial.

- Mas você não deveria ter tanto dinheiro... – fala Killua.

- Eu apostei. – fala Naruto – Eu apostei todo o meu dinheiro na minha vitória... A maioria das apostas era ao meu favor e eu multipliquei meu dinheiro rápido... Algumas vezes eu apostei em vocês... Na primeira partida de Gon contra Guido eu apostei no Guido, apostei no Hisoka duas vezes... Uma vez contra Kastro a outra contra Gon...

- Você apostou contra mim duas vezes... – fala Gon.

- Três vezes se você contar sua partida contra mim. – fala Naruto – E, na verdade, você deveria imaginar que você eventualmente perderia essas duas partidas... Até onde eu sei você não tem chance de vencer Hisoka e você mal sabia usar Nen quando lutou contra Guido pela primeira vez... Sem contar que foi idiota o suficiente para usar o Zetsu durante a luta...

- Tá bom... Tá bom... – fala Gon.

- Mesmo assim você deve estar dando tipo, todo o dinheiro que você tem... – fala Killua.

- Eu te falei que quando eu cheguei à cidade ontem eu entrei num cassino e só saí quando tinha levado o último centavo deles? – pergunta Naruto – De alguma maneira eu tive muita sorte ontem...

- É isso ai! – fala Gon – Agora podemos comprar o jogo!

- Mas 8,9 Bilhões isso é só o lance inicial. – fala Killua.

Naruto pega um cheque e preenche, depois entrega a Gon.

- Deposite esse cheque logo. – fala Naruto entregando a Gon – Isso deve cobrir qualquer lance.

Quando Gon pega o cheque os olhos dele começam a girar.

- Eu nunca vi tantos zeros... – fala Gon e Killua toma o cheque da mão de Gon.

- Mil... Dez Mil... Cem Mil... Um Milhão... Dez Milhões... Cem Milhões... Um Bilhão... Dez Bilhões... Trinta Bilhões... – fala Killua com os olhos arregalados. – Eu imagino quantos doces dava para comprar com isso tudo...

Gon retira o cheque da mão de Killua na hora.

- Isso é muita coisa... – fala Leorio – Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem sem isso?

Naruto abre a tela do celular, ele ainda tinha problemas em usá-lo, mas depois que Kallen lhe ensinou ele sabia um pouco.

- Isso é quanto eu tenho na conta corrente agora... – fala Naruto mostrando a Leorio.

- Isso é um absurdo! – fala Leorio. – Você tem mais dinheiro que alguns países...

- Não precisa espalhar, ttebayo! – fala Naruto – Eu andei vendendo armas também... Aparentemente minhas armas feitas de Alquimia funcionam bem junto com o Nen de manipulação... Tive muitas encomendas depois que Wing-san avisou isso para Netero-san...

- Você está falando do Netero, o presidente do Comitê Hunter? – pergunta Leorio.

- Não conheço outro. – fala Naruto – Ele me fez prometer que eu iria participar do próximo exame, ttebayo! Aquele velinho é muito doido...

- Se já conseguimos isso tudo então não precisamos mais fazer leilões... – fala Leorio – Onde você está hospedado.

- Eu estou hospedado num quarto de hotel do líder da casa dos Toshiko. – fala Naruto – Aparentemente ele era fã do Torneio Celestial... Em troca eu tenho que acompanhar ele até o torneio.

- A casa dos Toshiko é muito famosa... – fala Leorio – Mas se você vai se envolver com a máfia, eu acho que você precisa saber de uma coisa... A Genei Ryodan está na cidade.

- O que é isso? – pergunta Naruto.

- Um grupo de criminosos classe A. – fala Leorio – Eles realizam roubos e assaltos por todo o mundo, são poderosos e ousados...

- Deve ser disso que Hisoka estava falando então... – fala Naruto – Tanto faz... Se eles são criminosos então eu posso matá-los se eu os encontrar, não é isso?

- Teoricamente, sim... – fala Leorio – Mas você é forte o suficiente?

- Eu me considero forte. – fala Naruto.

- Não tenha dúvidas, Leorio... – fala Killua – Naruto-san é tão forte quanto Hisoka.

- Tanto assim? – pergunta Leorio.

- Nós ainda não comparamos nossas forças diretamente. – fala Naruto – Seria interessante... Quem sabe um dia?

O grupo continuou conversando por horas, eles almoçaram juntos e continuaram juntos até que Naruto recebeu o chamado telefônico e teve que ir ao ponto de encontro do outro lado da cidade.

Quando o loiro entra no local ele vê olhares rudes dirigidos para si.

- Que bom que você chegou a tempo, Naruto! – fala Toshiko como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – Eu já consegui a primeira remessa de seus livros... Eles devem estar no seu apartamento quando você retornar...

- Agradeço, Toshiko-san... – fala Naruto.

- Eu discordo de levar um criança para um local tão importante... – fala um homem que Naruto nunca vira.

- Essa não é uma criança comum. – fala Toshiko – Ele é Naruto, da velocidade da Luz.

- E como eu posso saber que ele é confiável. – fala o homem. – Como eu vou saber que ele poderá dar conta da situação se for necessário? Esse leilão está cercado de boatos...

Naruto saca sua espada e a guarda numa velocidade que ninguém vê a lâmina, tudo o que pode ser ouvido é o barulho do saque e de quando Naruto guarda a espada.

Em três lugares diferentes e afastados do quarto três vasos se quebram.

- Battoujutsu do Estilo Hiten Mitsurugui: Sou Ryu Sen (Fulgor do Ninho do Dragão). – fala Naruto.

- Uma ótima demonstração de uso da espada. – fala o homem com uma aura agressiva ao redor de si – Mas durante o leilão não poderão entrar armas...

Naruto então revela uma aura ainda maior que a do homem.

- Só por que eu oculto sempre meu Ten com um In não quer dizer que eu não saiba usar Nen, se é isso que você quer dizer. – fala Naruto – Eu não usei Nen junto ao meu Kenjutsu, mas eu posso garantir que, quando eu uso, os efeitos são tremendos... Além disso, eu tenho um método de conseguir entrar com as minhas espadas dentro do leilão...

Naruto saca um pergaminho e logo as espadas desaparecem dentro dele.

- Eu chamo Fuinjutsu... – fala Naruto – Se for necessário eu recorrerei a elas.

- Agora que os problemas já foram resolvidos. – fala Toshiko – Eu gostaria que você e mais três seguranças acompanhassem minha filha ao leilão.

- Não era o senhor que iria ao leilão? – pergunta Naruto.

- No primeiro dia não tem nada que me interesse muito. – fala Toshiko – Por isso eu pensei em deixar minha filha se divertir um pouco no leilão representando a família...

- Titiue! (Maneira formal de falar Pai) – fala Kallen que entra na sala e abraça Toshiko.

"Merda... Peguei a filha do chefe" – pensa Naruto.

- Eu espero que você trate muito bem da minha filha, Naruto-san. – fala Toshiko – Ela é meu maior tesouro.

- Eu tratarei dela como se fosse o tesouro mais importante do mundo. – fala Naruto suando frio...

- Não tenha dúvidas... – fala Toshiko – Ela é o tesouro mais importante do mundo!

* * *

><p>O trabalho como segurança da era chato... Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era parecer forte e cumprimentar todas as pessoas que conheciam a fama de Naruto na Torre do Torneio Celestial... E aparentemente os membros da máfia apostavam muito dinheiro nesse Torneio...<p>

Outra coisa que Naruto notou eram os boatos que corriam sobre Naruto ter derrotado um dos Injiyuu... Aparentemente isso teve uma repercussão boa, pois os membros das outras famílias estavam intimidados.

Mesmo escondendo bem Naruto estava nervoso, e Kallen não facilitava. Toda a vez que eles estavam sozinhos ou fora da vista das outras pessoas ela apertava a bunda de Naruto ou cochichava coisas indecentes ao seu ouvido.

Quando chegou o momento do início do leilão dois homens apareceram na frente do palco, Naruto reparou imediatamente que ambos estavam usando In... Aquilo definitivamente não era bom.

- Kallen-chan... – fala Naruto – Você confia em mim?

- Claro, Naruto-kun... – fala Kallen.

- Então fique atrás de mim... – fala Naruto - Não importa o que aconteça não saia de perto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta um dos seguranças

- Vocês não sabem usar Gyou? – pergunta Naruto e eles automaticamente ativam o Gyou... Aqueles que usavam Nen que estavam ao redor reparam o aumento do Nen provocado pelo grupo da família Toshiko e também ativam seu Gyou.

- Senhoras e Senhores estou feliz em tê-los aqui esta noite. E agora, deixamos o discurso – fala o rapaz moreno e menor – E mandamos todos para o inferno!

As pontas dos dedos do homem maior se soltam e ele começa a disparar Nen contra os convidados do leilão.

Kallen não tem tempo para entender... Quando ela vê ela estava agarrada a Naruto e mais outros seis Narutos estavam na sua frente.

Uma enorme parede de pedra estava protegendo-os dos disparos de Nen, mas a arma era muito forte...

- Eles são somente dois... – fala Naruto – Mas são muito fortes... O menor deve ser tão ou mais forte que o Hisoka...

Alguns dos Narutos tinham suas espadas na mão, outros tinham suas armas, e outros estavam sem nada na mão.

- Vamos! – fala Naruto e o grupo de dispersa.

Um dos clones com espada engaja numa luta contra o moreno baixinho que também possuía uma espada oculta dentro de um guarda-chuva.

Outros três Narutos tentavam se aproximar do homem maior sem serem atingidos por uma saraivada de disparos de Nen... Muitas pessoas estavam mortas... Algumas poucas conseguiram fugir...

Um dos clones de Naruto protegia Kallen junto com os outros dois guarda-costas e os outros clones sustentavam a parede que protegia Kallen com Alquimia.

* * *

><p>- Você é forte... – fala o rapaz moreno.<p>

- Eu me chamo Naruto Uzumaki. – fala o loiro.

- Eu me chamo Feitang. – fala o moreno – Se minha missão não fosse te matar eu o convidaria para a Ryodan... Além disso, não temos mais lugares vagos...

- Isso é temporário. – fala Naruto.

A luta de espadas era tremenda, e o homem acompanhava Naruto não importa a velocidade que ele usava.

Naruto guarda a espada e faz uma postura de Battoujutsu.

- Battoujutsu? – pergunta Feitang – Você está se arriscando muito.

- O estilo Hiten Mitsurugui é o estilo com o Battoujutsu mais rápido que existe! – fala Naruto – Eu vou provar isso para você na sua própria carne...

Os dois ficam se encarando por alguns segundos até que Naruto se move uns milímetros para frente e os dois atacam.

- Battoujutsu do Estilo Hiten Mitsurugui: Kuzu Ryusen(Fulgor das Nove Cabeças do Dragão)

Feitang é atingido pelos nove ataques instantâneos de Naruto e cai de costas no chão sangrando muito. Naruto vai até o corpo do rapaz e afunda sua espada no coração dele e corta sua cabeça, garantindo sua morte.

* * *

><p>Os Narutos tentam conseguir uma vantagem sobre o homem enorme, mas ele não deixava aberturas... Ele era um lutador experiente de longa distância e sabia como não ser cercado...<p>

Um Naruto com duas armas começa a disparar tiros de Nen contra o homem numa velocidade incrível... Por mais que o modelo da arma fosse uma automática, a quantidade de disparos por segundo era superior a qualquer metralhadora, mas os disparos eram mais fracos que os do homem.

- Você concentra muito bem seu Nen... – fala Naruto escondido atrás de uma das paredes que ele mesmo criara para conseguir avançar.

- Você também não é dos piores. – fala o homem.

- Meu nome é Naruto. – fala o loiro.

- Franklin... – fala o homem.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – pergunta Naruto.

- Nada pessoal. – fala Franklin – Uma missão...

- Que tipo de missão? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu sou da Genei Ryodan... – fala Franklin – Danchou mandou roubar todos os itens do leilão e matar todas as testemunhas...

- Parece que vocês não vão conseguir fazer isso. – fala Naruto que se levanta e começa a fazer novos disparos, mas depois tem que se abaixar.

- Seus disparos são fortes, mas você ainda não consegue concentrar muito seu Nen... – fala Franklin. – Provavelmente seu Nen não é do tipo emissão.

- Até agora meus disparos eram não letais... – fala Naruto – Mas eu vejo que não vou conseguir capturar um Genei Ryodan vivo se eu tiver que lutar com mais de um de vocês ao mesmo tempo...

- Parece que sim? – pergunta Franklin. – Você fala como se pudesse fazer melhor que isso...

Naruto se levanta e começa a atirar contra Franklin, seus disparos são mais potentes que antes e atravessam os disparos do homem maior, o atingindo em vários pontos vitais.

O loiro não para de atirar até ter certeza que o homem morrera.

Naruto então ordena a cinco dos clones buscarem sobreviventes e sondarem o perímetro para conferir se existiam outros inimigos, os outros três iriam ajudar a retirar Kallen do prédio junto com o original.

* * *

><p>Naruto abre a porta rapidamente e um aspirador de pó atinge sua cabeça antes dele virar poeira.<p>

Logo depois outros dois Narutos saem seguidos por um Naruto segurando Kallen, e os dois guarda-costas dela.

Os Narutos começaram a lutar com a mulher com o aspirador de pó... Ela era a melhor chance dele capturar um membro da Ryodan vivo...

- Soru! – falam os dois Narutos ao mesmo tempo.

A espada de um dos Narutos é parada pela boca do aspirador enquanto, mas o outro encosta uma arma na cabeça da mulher.

- Qual é o seu nome Genei Ryodan? – pergunta Naruto.

- Shizuku... – fala a mulher com medo de morrer.

- Você é da Materialização! – fala Naruto que dispara na mulher, um único disparo na direção do coração a queima roupa.

No mesmo momento o aspirador de pó se desfez.

- O que você fez? – pergunta a mulher.

- Eu usei a habilidade especial de um dos tipos das minhas balas... – fala Naruto – Pode considerar uma bala especial... Quando eu atiro a curta distância na direção do coração ela força você a entrar em Zetsu por certo tempo... Sai!

O clone de Naruto soca a mulher no estômago, deixando-a inconsciente e coloca-a nos ombros.

- Vocês vão ter muito a explicar ainda Genei Ryodan.

* * *

><p>Os clones verificam rapidamente que não havia mais sinal de aura no auditório, em outras palavras, todos haviam morrido.<p>

Depois eles avançam em direção dos bastidores onde eles conseguem visualizar uma armadilha feita de fios tão finos que só podiam ser vistos por Gyou... Felizmente, para Naruto, ele estava praticamente sempre com o Gyou ativo.

Desviar das linhas foi tarefa de criança... Naruto sempre fora bem flexível e o treinamento de Kami-e desenvolveu essa característica ao extremo, não os clones puderam sair do auditório sem ser percebidos pelo inimigo por não tocar nos fios e por usar In para ocultar suas auras.

Os clones continuam avançando até que sentem outras três auras poderosas à frente.

- Vamos nos transformar e separar... – fala um dos clones – As auras vem de dois locais diferentes... Devem ser a turma de apoio deles... Jutsu de Transformação!

Os cinco clones de Naruto se transformaram em dois Franklins, dois Feitang e Shizuku... Eles se separam nas direções em que os inimigos estavam.

* * *

><p>Um loiro estava no seu computador... Não era sempre que ele tinha acesso a informações privilegiadas da máfia, e aquele computador estava ligado direto ao banco central da maior instituição criminosa do mundo... Ele não podia esperar mais...<p>

Dois homens vem se arrastando em sua direção... Um era enorme quase um gigante, enquanto o outro era menor... bem menor...

Os dois pareciam gravemente feridos... Mancavam enquanto manchavam o chão de sangue.

- Franklin? Feitang? – fala o loiro – O que aconteceu com vocês... E por que estão usando Zetsu?

- Nós fizemos conforme o plano... – fala Feitang esbaforido – Mas eles estavam preparados... Havia Injiyuu no meio da platéia do leilão... Um deles tinha habilidade de selar o Nen... Shizuku está morta!

- A Shizuku? – pergunta o loiro.

- Muitos convidados fugiram na confusão... – fala Feitang – Um dos Injiyuu a viu na porta...

- Não é possível que esses Injiyuu sejam tão fortes. – fala o rapaz loiro – Eu conferi no site Hunter...

- Podem ter ocorrido mudanças recentes na formação dos Injiyuu. – fala Franklin – Não sei... O problema somos nós três não pudemos lutar contra eles 10.

- Algum deles morreu? – pergunta o loiro.

- Eu consegui matar dois antes de ter nosso Nen selado. – fala Feitang – Franklin matou mais um... Shizuku não teve muita chance...

- E o que aconteceu com Koltopi? – pergunta o loiro – Ele não deveria dar apoio a vocês.

- Nós não o vimos... – fala o Franklin.

O loiro então pula para trás e se distancia dos dois.

- Não precisam mais fingir... – fala o loiro – Eu sei que vocês não são Franklin e Feitang.

- Eu iria deixar você viver... – fala o falso Franklin – Você deveria nos levar até Danchou... Agora me diga como você descobriu que não éramos os verdadeiros?

- Por que Koltopi não veio conosco nessa missão ele está junto a Danchou... E por que vocês não falaram meu nome nenhuma vez. – fala o loiro. – O que vocês fizeram com Franklin e Feitang?

- Mortos. – fala o falso Feitang. – Igual você logo estará...

O rapaz retira um celular do bolso.

- Você é da materialização ou da manipulação? – pergunta Naruto.

- Como se eu fosse dizer... – fala o homem.

- Posso saber pelo menos o nome daquele que eu vou matar? – pergunta o falso Feitang.

- Se você quer saber meu nome, primeiro vai ter que me dar o seu... – fala o loiro.

- Naruto Uzumaki. – fala o falso Franklin.

- Shalnark. – fala o loiro.

- Então, Shalnark... – fala o clone de Naruto transformado em Feitang – Eu vou te apresentar as minhas técnicas.

O falso Feitang retira uma espada de um pergaminho e o falso Franklin retira duas automáticas do bolso.

- Soru! – falam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Shalnark só tem tempo para apertar um botão de seu celular antes dele ser cortado pela espada.

- Você é da Manipulação! – fala Franklin que atira nas costas de Shalnark, um disparo a queima roupa em direção ao coração.

- O quê? – pergunta Shalnark – O que aconteceu?

- Você entrou em Zetsu... – fala Franklin ao mesmo tempo que os dois homens se transformam num rapaz loiro – Eu acertei... Você é da Manipulação.

- Meu celular... – fala Shalnark que se vira para a porta e tenta correr.

- Sai! – Naruto aparece novamente e lhe dá um soco no estômago. – Captura concluída! E um dos clones de Naruto desaparece dando informação aos outros do que tinha acontecido.

* * *

><p>Três clones de Naruto, transformados em membros do Ryodan estavam aguardando um dos clones que estava com Shalnark se dissipar... Obter informações era importante... Aproveitar que havia um membro da Ryodan sozinho e dois outros juntos para obter primeiro toda a informação possível de um, mesmo que ele descobrisse a farsa seria mais fácil capturar um deles sozinhos, que quando eles estavam usando trabalho em equipe.<p>

Quando o clone explode e eles têm a confirmação eles seguem com o plano.

O falso Franklin segurava à falsa Shizuku enquanto o falso Feitang mancava ao seu lado... Todos os três estavam sangrando...

Para alegria, ou desespero de Naruto ele reconheceu um dos membros do Ryodan, uma mulher de cabelos azuis que estava anteriormente junto a Hisoka no Torneio Celestial... E internamente sorriu modificou o jutsu de transformação de ultima hora para parecer que Shizuku havia perdido um braço... Era perfeito.

- Oi! – fala o homem – Vocês já terminaram o serviço? E por que vocês estão usando Zetsu?

- O Injiyuu estava na platéia... – fala Feitang – Eles eram adversários formidáveis... Matamos metade deles, mas um deles tinha habilidade de fazer os inimigos entrarem em Zetsu... Nós tivemos que fugir... Mas Shizuku está gravemente ferida.

- Machi! – fala Franklin que entra batendo a porta – Shizuku perdeu um braço... Precisa de ajuda.

- Eu não uso minhas habilidades para fazer caridade, sabia? – pergunta Machi. – Mas não tem jeito... Ela vai ter que me pagar depois dessa... Eu não vou aceitar se ela disser que se esqueceu...

Machi pega uma agulha enquanto Franklin segura os braço amputado de Shizuru.

- Seu Nen é Materialização! – fala, surpreendentemente, Shizuru com uma automática em uma das mãos, ela dá um tiro à queima roupa em Machi.

- Ei... – fala o homem se afastando – O que vocês estão fazendo?

- São inimigos, Nobunaga! – fala Machi.

- Sai! – fala Franklin dando um soco no estômago de Machi.

Nobunaga em uma fração de segundos corta um dos clones ao meio com sua espada, e o clone explode em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Era uma cópia feita de Nen? – pergunta Nobunaga.

Os dois clones desfazem a transformação, revelando-se cópias de Naruto.

- Battoujutsu? Eh? Pelo visto nós acertamos... – fala um dos clones – Enfrentar os dois ao mesmo tempo seria muito difícil...

- Mas vocês foram pegos de surpresa, não é Nobunaga? – fala Naruto – Shalnark, Shizuku, Franklin, Feitang... Eu matei 4 de vocês e essa aqui será entregue para se tornar boneca da Comunidade (Mafia), ela irá contar sobre seus outros colegas... De uma maneira ou de outra.

- Você se esquece de duas coisas. – fala Nobunaga – Você não pegou Ubo!

- Ainda tem mais um? – pergunta Naruto abrindo um sorriso sinistro – Melhor ainda... Eu já estava ficando decepcionado... Eu esperava mais do Ryodan... Não um bando de fracotes despreparados...

- Eu vou mostrar a você o verdadeiro poder do Ryodan! – fala o homem correndo contra Naruto em postura de Battoujutsu.

- Eu também sei usar o Battoujutsu! – fala Naruto – Battoujutsu do Estilo Hiten Mitsurugui: Kuzu Ryusen(Fulgor das Nove Cabeças do Dragão)

Nobunaga é atingido pelos nove golpes praticamente instantâneos.

- Bela técnica... – fala Nobunaga antes de cair no chão sangrando em grande profusão. Pela quantidade de sangue Naruto sabia, ele estava morto.

Um dos clones se desfez e nesse momento Naruto ouviu um enorme barulho como se uma besta inumana despertasse do seu sono.

* * *

><p>Naruto estava com um grupo de dois clones... Um dos Narutos segurava Kallen no colo, e era acompanhado por dois seguranças, o outro segurava Shizuku nos ombros. E o outro agia como escolta.<p>

O loiro sabia que poderia criar mais clones a qualquer momento, mas ele queria economizar seu Nen... A habilidade de selar o Nen de uma pessoa era uma habilidade complexa que, para uso completo possuía cinco restrições: (1) Descobrir o nome da pessoa, poderia ser apenas o primeiro nome ou como ela era conhecida; (2) Adivinhar qual o tipo de Hatsu a pessoa possuía; (3) Atirar uma Bala a queima roupa no coração e (5) A mesma quantidade de Nen que era selado de uma pessoa atingida pela técnica era selado no próprio Naruto.

Por isso, essa era uma técnica que consumia uma boa parte do Nen de Naruto... Era provavelmente a habilidade preferida e mais perigosa que Naruto possuía.

Felizmente para Naruto, ele possuía mais de 1.000 vezes a quantidade de Nen que um usuário de Nen comum. O ruim para Naruto era que os membros do Genei Ryodan não eram pessoas comuns.

Apenas em selar o Nen de um de seus membros, o loiro sentiu um decréscimo considerável de seu Nen, mais do que o esperado, ainda sim facilmente suportável... Depois quando o Nen de Shalnark foi selado Naruto sentiu outro decréscimo considerável, ainda sim ele conseguia prosseguir, mas quando Naruto selou o Nen da Machi ele sentiu seu Nen cair a níveis que ele considerava críticos... No caso de Naruto ele ainda possuía mais Nen que a maioria, ainda sim faltava um membro do Ryodan... O tal de Ubo...

A grande vantagem dessa técnica era que todas as vezes que Naruto usava suas reservas de Nen aumentavam consideravelmente por causa do grande uso... Uma verdadeira espada de dois gumes, mas no caso de Nen isso não necessariamente era ruim... Pois depois de uma experiências dessas ele iria ficar mais forte... Muito mais forte.

- URÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – Naruto ouve um grito absurdo vindo do lado de fora do corredor que eles estavam passando o grito era tão forte que provavelmente ecoara por toda a construção.

- O que é isso? – pergunta um segurança.

- É um Nen muito forte... – fala o outro homem.

- Deve ser o último membro do Ryodan... – fala Naruto – Havia 7 deles... Eu capturei 3 e matei 3... Esse deve ser o último.

- O melhor para o final? – pergunta a mulher.

- Três deles mataram praticamente todos no auditório... – fala Naruto – Havia usuários de Nen ali... A maioria não teve tempo para se defender.

- Você acha que consegue derrotar esse último? – pergunta o segurança.

- Eu não tenho idéia. – fala Naruto – Se o poder deles for equilibrado eu tenho alguma chance... Mas esse Nen que essa pessoa está liberando... Isso não parece ser normal... Talvez ele seja algum daqueles especializados em luta direta... Esse é o pior caso possível.

- O que vamos fazer nesse caso? – pergunta o segurança.

- Eles eram apenas 7. – fala Naruto – 6 deles já foram sub-julgados. Quando ele descobrir que eu matei três deles ele deve vir atrás de mim para se vingar... Nesse momento vocês fogem com Kallen e com essa outra Ryodan... Somente eu sei liberá-los do estado de Zetsu. E se eu morrer eles nunca mais poderão usar Nen... Ficarão mais fracos que pessoas comuns...

- E o que vai acontecer com você? – pergunta o homem.

- Eu sou forte mesmo sem usar Nen. – fala Naruto que chuta a porta e vê a cena que parecia de uma guerra... Pessoas estraçalhadas para tudo que era lado, tudo ao redor estava destruído e no meio estava um homem com roupas feitas de peles, seu cabelo era longo e grisalho e sua altura impressionava.

- Ei... – fala o homem – Essa não é a Shinzuku? E vocês não eram para estarem mortos? O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que eles estão demorando tanto?

- Você está falando de quem Ubo? – pergunta Naruto

- Somente meus amigos me chamam de Ubo... – fala o homem – Para você é Ubogin...

- Como eu estava falando, Ubogin... – fala Naruto – De quem você estava falando? Do Shalnark? Do Feitang? Do Franklin? Da Machi? Do Nobunaga? Ou quem sabe de todos eles ao mesmo tempo?

- Como você sabe os nomes de todos nós? – pergunta Ubogin.

- Eu matei todos eles, menos Shizuku aqui... – fala Naruto – Ela vai direto para a máfia, vai ser torturada e vai entregar o restante dos seus companheiros, afinal o Genei Ryodan é composto por 13 idiotas não só por 7!

- Você o quê? – pergunta Ubogin que começa a liberar Nen descontroladamente – Nem em seus maiores sonhos você poderia fazer uma coisa dessas...

- Mas eu tenho a Shizuku-chan aqui para provar que o que eu estou falando é verdade. – fala Naruto – Eu poupei sua vida por que ela era a mais fraca do grupo... Se isso não é o suficiente para provar o que eu estou dizendo, então o simples fato de eu estar aqui e ninguém ainda ter chegado para nos perseguir é mais que prova o suficiente.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – grita Ubogin liberando uma aura impressionante.

Naruto entrega Shizuku para um dos seguranças... E os dois Narutos que estavam na frente do grupo sacam suas espadas... Logicamente Naruto deveria evitar armas... Ele não podia perder muito mais Nen... E todas suas habilidades são concentradas no grande uso de Nen.

- Uma espada? – pergunta Ubogin – Nobunaga e Feitang também usavam espadas... Não me diga que você derrotou-os com elas...

- Nobunaga ficou impressionado com a minha técnica antes de morrer. – fala Naruto.

Ubogin não ouviu mais nada, ele atacou com grande violência.

- Impacto Big-Bang!

- Soru! – falam os dois Narutos desviando para sentidos diferentes.

Uma densa nuvem de poeira se forma e nenhum dois podia ver Ubogin.

O homem enorme começa a atacar um dos Narutos que desvia com grande graça e agilidade, os ataques de Ubogin eram tão fortes que se eles simplesmente encostassem em Naruto ele poderia ficar com diversos ossos quebrados, felizmente Naruto possuía seu Haki de percepção... Ataques como aqueles a aquela velocidade eram totalmente evitáveis...

Em algum momento Naruto sabia que teria que atacar seu inimigo, mas a julgar pela sua aura era improvável que ele conseguisse um bom ataque... Nesse momento ele estava começando a se arrepender de ter capturado três membros da Ryodan. Sua idéia de capturar Machi surgiu em um dos clones assim que ele a reconheceu... Sua habilidade era primorosa... Naruto ainda estava impressionado com o trabalho que ela fez no braço de Hisoka... Ele simplesmente não queria matar alguém que tinha um poder tão fabuloso... E ele sabia que podia vencer Nobunaga apenas com seu Battoujutu... Ele deixou um clone ser destruído apenas para poder avaliar a velocidade da espada dele... O plano seria perfeito se houvessem apenas 6 membros da Ryodan como ele esperava... Ele não esperava um homem das cavernas que usasse o Nen da Intensificação em nível máximo estivesse usando In.

- Você é rápido, mas por quanto tempo você vai agüentar ficar desviando? – pergunta Unbogin – Eventualmente eu vou te atingir e você vai morrer.

Logo Ubogin sente um golpe nas costas, mas o golpe é muito rápido para se desviar... Ele simplesmente tenta parar o golpe com seu Nen...

Visualmente o golpe atravessa totalmente seu Nen e seu corpo antes de passar do outro lado, Ubogin não entende, ele simplesmente não sentiu nada...

- Não entendeu nada? – pergunta Naruto – O que mais eu poderia esperar de um intensificador?

O outro clone ataca com a espada e novamente o golpe simplesmente atravessa Ubogin sem feri-lo.

- Que ataques inúteis são esses? – pergunta Ubogin que vê que não tem propósito em se defender de ataques que simplesmente atravessam sem atingir seu corpo.

O monstrengo volta a atacar e Naruto aproveita cada abertura que ele deixava para atacar com sua espada, os golpes simplesmente atravessavam Ubogin como se fossem fantasmas... Isso deixava Ubogin receoso, mas ele já não mais desviava e aproveitou um desses golpes para atingir um dos Narutos que se desfez em fumaça.

- Um clone de Nen? – pergunta Ubogin – Eu pensei que fossem trigêmeos... Há! Há! Há! Há! Entendi sua farsa... Você está tentando me cansar com esses clones de Nen com ataques que não funcionam para depois lutar comigo de verdade...

Ubogin aponta para o Naruto que estava segurando Kallen.

- Você deve ser o verdadeiro... – fala Ubogin – Eu não quero lutar com farsas feitas de Nen, eu quero lutar com você!

Naruto entrega Kallen para um dos seguranças.

Ubogin parte diretamente contra o Naruto enquanto os seguranças se afastam carregando Kallen e Shizuku.

- Sigam o plano! – fala Naruto e os dois seguranças correm dando a volta o mais longe possível de Ubogin.

- Não adianta fugir! – fala Ubogin – Eu tenho o cheiro de vocês... Eu vou perseguí-los depois de matar esse desgraçado!

Ubogin chega perto de Naruto com seu ataque frontal e Naruto ataca com uma espada na altura do coração.

- Battoujutsu do Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi! – fala Naruto que saca e guarda a espada em uma fração de segundos.

Um enorme corte horizontal aparece no peito de Unbogin, um corte profundo e horrível.

O monstro ainda tem força para socar Naruto desfazendo-o em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Não era o verdadeiro? – pergunta Ubogin?

- Eu sou o verdadeiro! – declara Naruto caindo do alto com espada em punho.

- Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Ryuu Tsuisen(Fulgor do Impacto do Dragão)

Um corte profundo e preciso atinge a jugular de Unbogin, cortando a sua pele de aço e fazendo espirrar uma grande quantidade de sangue.

O homem segura seu próprio pescoço evitando a morte por hemorragia.

- Você realmente é forte... – fala Ubogin triste – Isso quer dizer que você realmente pode estar falando a verdade e todo mundo está morto agora...

- Só notou isso agora? – pergunta Naruto.

- A partir de agora eu vou lutar com todas as minhas forças! – fala Ubogin – URÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Outro grito ensurdecedor acontece, mas o Nen de Ubogin não aumenta nem um pouco, ao contrário diminui.

- O que está acontecendo... – fala Ubogin – Por que eu não posso usar meu poder?

- Você achou que aqueles golpes todos de espada eram à toa? – pergunta Naruto – Eu uso duas espadas... Uma é um Sakabatou... Uma espada de lâmina invertida... Eu acrescentei a ela uma característica especial que não permite-a machucar ou matar pessoas, sua lâmina só atinge objetos... E mais uma coisa... Ela ataca diretamente o Nen... A segunda também tem uma característica especial... Mas eu só a ativo quando oponente é muito forte... Fora isso eu apenas intensifico seu corte.

- Falando nisso, eu não senti Nen do corpo de Shizuku... – fala Ubogin – Eu pensei no início que vocês estavam carregando o corpo dela até notar que ela estava respirando... Você usou essa sua habilidade nela até que não restasse mais Nen nela?

- Não. – fala Naruto – Eu possuo outras habilidades... Essa, no caso, força o oponente a entrar em Zetsu.

- E por que você não usou em mim também? – pergunta Ubogin.

- Para um homem morto você faz muitas perguntas. – fala Naruto – Tudo bem... Eu vou te responder... Eu não usei por que essa habilidade requer algumas condições especiais... Logicamente eu não vou ficar explicando todas as minhas habilidades... Isso atrapalha o trabalho.

- Essa luta foi interessante... – fala Ubogin – Se você não tivesse matado meus companheiros eu certamente já o teria convidado para o Genei Ryodan... Mas você precisa morrer agora para acalmar o espírito de Nobunaga, Shalnark e Franklin...

- Eu pensei que você incluiria Machi-chan na lista... – fala Naruto – Um homem grande como você certamente faz sucesso com as mulheres.

- Quando eu quero alguma coisa, eu roubo. – fala Ubogin – Seja comida, sexo, tesouro ou qualquer coisa... Além do mais... Machi era bem bonita, mas era violenta como um touro...

- Você falou uma coisa muito errada ai... – fala Naruto – Mas antes de eu liberar minha raiva eu ainda tenho mais uma pergunta... Você também não citou o nome de Feitang...

- Eu não gosto daquele idiota. – fala Ubogin – Um doido que ama torturas... Eu o mataria se Danchou permitisse, eu sempre torci secretamente que alguém o matasse, aparentemente ninguém era competente o suficiente até você aparecer.

- Agora que minhas dúvidas já foram esclarecidas... – fala Naruto – Eu vou te matar... Pois existem 3 tipos de pessoas no mundo que eu não tolero... O primeiro tipo são aquelas que tiram vantagem dos mais fracos, o segundo tipo são aqueles que abandonam seus companheiros e o terceiro tipo são aqueles pervertidos imundos... Você acabou de se enquadrar em dois desses tipos... Um dos crimes mais graves que eu conheço, punível apenas com morte...

- E que crime é esse? – pergunta Ubogin – Eu cometo muitos crimes... Roubar e assassinar inocentes?

- Isso o colocaria apenas na primeira categoria. – fala Naruto – Mas estuprar... Esse é um dos piores crimes que eu conheço.

- Você fala como se fosse um puritano. – fala Ubogin.

- Não sou... – fala Naruto – Sou um ser humano... Um daqueles que sabe que certas coisas são inaceitáveis.

- Eu quero ver você me matar... – fala Ubogin – Esses dois golpes de agora foram golpes de sorte...

- Eu tenho dois lemas de vida... – fala Naruto – O primeiro, eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas e, o segundo, eu sempre protejo meus companheiros... Para cumprir esses lemas eu aposto minha vida. E eu fiz uma promessa para você, eu vou te matar!

O Nen de Naruto aumentou centenas de vezes, o que assustou Ubogin... Até agora Ubogin se sentia dominando a disputa, mesmo os ataques que Naruto atingiu podiam ser vistos como traiçoeiros e covardes, mas naquele momento ele não sentia que conseguiria vencer o loiro nem se estivesse com 100% de suas capacidades de luta.

Naruto guarda sua espada e duas automáticas se materializam em sua frente.

- Níveis letais de Nen ativados... – fala Naruto e as automáticas começam a disparar inúmeras balas ao mesmo tempo em Ubogin... O grandalhão percebe, com surpresa que as balas de Nen atravessam seu corpo de aço como se fosse feito de papel... E que elas passam atingindo diversos pontos vitais de uma só vez.

O homenzarrão cai no chão estremecendo de uma dor que ele nunca sentira na vida, ele não consegue falar por causa da destruição da traquéia e da perfuração dos pulmões, não consegue se mover pois quase todos seus músculos foram dilacerados... Ele apenas olha para cima esperando que a morte venha rápido, foi quando ele viu o loiro estava próximo dele com as duas armas com seus canos apontados para seus olhos... Ele ouve o gatilho ser acionado... Depois nunca mais ouve nada naquela vida.

- Você matou aquele monstro? – pergunta um dos seguranças da família Toshiko.

Diversos homens da máfia que estavam ao redor aparecem e começam a aplaudir Naruto, ele estava tonto, cansado... Ele não esperava precisar usar suas restrições... Ele realmente não queria... Mas ele tinha que usar isso para que aquele ogro não fosse atrás de Kallen... E também para que ele não o matasse...

Outros dois Narutos aparecem vindos da construção carregando Shalnark e Machi, ambos ainda estavam inconsciente, afinal Naruto deu um soco neles enquanto ele estavam em Zetsu...Sem aura para amortecer o soco o golpe foi muitas vezes mais destrutivo que seria, ainda mais um ataque com o braço endurecido pelo Tekkai.

Naruto olha para o lado e um homem loiro estava encarando-o... Pelos olhos dele parecia que ele iria saltar em cima dos membros do Genei Ryodan ali mesmo.

- Com licença... – fala o rapaz – Eu sou Kuarapaica, da família Nostrad... Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com o restante das pessoas do Leilão.

- A Genei Ryodan atacou o leilão. – fala Naruto – Eu matei quatro deles, capturei três... Esses sete provavelmente mataram todos os outros... Eu sou forte, mas, mesmo eu, não posso lutar com os sete ao mesmo tempo... Dois ou três é meu limite... Enquanto eu lutava eu vi pessoas fugindo... Aparentemente um deles tem a habilidade de materializar um aspirador de pó que pode absorver matéria inanimada... Isso inclui objetos e corpos... Então se você não encontrar os seus companheiros entre os mortos eles podem ter sido absorvidos por essa habilidade.

- E essa pessoa... – fala o loiro – Que materializa o aspirador de pó... Ela sobreviveu?

- Sobreviveu. – fala Naruto – E eu vou entregá-la a custódia da máfia... Torturar nunca foi minha especialidade. Eu luto para matar ou ser morto, obter informações ou convencer alguém como eles de devolver os corpos não é meu departamento, mas, de ante mão eu peço que, se você não encontrar seus companheiros que você desista... Eu enfrentei-os hoje... Pude sentir sua determinação durante a luta... Se não conseguirmos alguém que possua algum tipo especial de Nen que ou os obrigue a falar através da manipulação ou permita revelar suas lembranças através de um caráter especial eu não acredito que obteremos informações.

- Obrigado! – fala o rapaz loiro – Obrigado pelas informações e por vingar meus companheiros... Se o que você está dizendo é verdade, eu perdi três nobres companheiros neste dia... Saber que o Ryodan perdeu quatro e que outros três estão presos não conforta totalmente, mas serve de consolo.

- O problema agora vai ser a retaliação. – fala Naruto – O Ryodan é formado por treze membros, outras seis pessoas estão vivas e livres... E eles devem querer se vingar... Sem contar no líder deles... Eu imagino que tipo de homem deve ser capaz de reunir 12 monstros desses numa mesma bandeira...

* * *

><p>No esconderijo do Genei Ryodan um homem com cabelos negros e uma tatuagem no centro da testa recebe uma mensagem simples no celular.<p>

"Naruto Uzumaki" – dizia a mensagem.

- Naruto Uzumaki? – pergunta o homem – Paku... Eu quero que você investigue no site de Hunters sobre o nome 'Naruto Uzumaki'...

"Eu não pensei ouvir esse nome tão cedo... Eu acho que fiz bem em dar a dica sobre York Shin para Naruto..." – pensa Hisoka – "Talvez ele dê uma luta melhor até que a contra o Danchou... Não... Ele ainda está verde... Se verde ele consegue se sair assim, imagine quando amadurecer..."

- Sim, Dachou-sama... – fala Pakunoda.

- Você não tem nenhuma resposta sobre a situação daqueles 7 que você enviou para o leilão, Danchou-sama? – pergunta Hisoka.

- Ainda não tive respostas... – fala o líder da Genei Ryodan – O telefone de Shalnark parece estar desligado... Ele dificilmente desliga o telefone... Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido.

- Machi estava com um mau pressentimento sobre esse trabalho... – fala um homem que seus cabelos cobriam o rosto deixando a amostra só o cabelo – Os pressentimentos dela geralmente estão corretos.

- Eu queria saber quem é esse Naruto Uzumaki e por que Shalnark se daria ao trabalho de enviar uma mensagem somente com esse nome e depois desligar o celular... – fala o moreno.

- O que você acha que aconteceu, Danchou-sama? – pergunta Hisoka.

- Provavelmente eles estão todos mortos... – fala o homem – Com sorte um ou mais deles foi capturado com vida...

- É difícil para eu acreditar que Feitang esteja morto... – fala um homem loiro – Ubogin é forte, mas pode ter caído vitima de algum efeito do Nen do inimigo, do outros somente Shalnark e Shizuku eram fracos o suficiente para serem capturados vivos sem dar trabalho, principalmente se quebrarem o celular dele... Então, vamos montar um grupo de resgate?

- Se algum deles estivesse vivo e livre já teria conseguido algum meio de nos avisar. – fala o homem – Então vamos trabalhar com a possibilidade de eles estarem mortos ou cativos pela máfia. Eu duvido que algum deles falasse alguma coisa, mesmo sobre tortura... Mas eles ainda são integrantes do Genei Ryodan...

- Uma coisa que me intriga é como descobriram sobre o ataque e contrataram um segurança tão forte... – fala o líder do grupo – Eu não acredito que um homem assim estivesse por coincidência no evento... Além dos resgates vamos examinar a missão e todas as possíveis falhas... Não podemos descartar a presença de um traidor entre nós... E não podemos descartar a possibilidade de outras pessoas além de Naruto Uzumaki estejam envolvidas... Eu não acredito que uma pessoa, sem ajuda, subjugaria 7 membros do Ryodan...

- Eu achei as informações... – fala Pakunoda retornando – Naruto Uzumaki, 15 anos, nascido em 10 de Outubro, conhecido como Naruto, da velocidade da luz... Lutador revelação do 200º andar da Torre do Torneio Celestial... Em um mês ele chegou ao 200º andar vencendo os oponentes com apenas um golpe. Ele acumulou 10 vitórias e não teve derrotas, perdendo apenas 2 pontos em todas as lutas. Sabe usar Espadas e um estilo de luta corpo a corpo muito rápido... Não é informado o tipo de Hatsu que ele possui, mas aparentemente ele usou seu Hatsu em apenas duas das oito partidas... Não há informações anteriores sobre ele... Sem família... Sem parentes... Sem nenhum tipo de registro anterior a Torre do Torneio Celestial... Aparentemente ele acumula uma enorme fortuna vinda de apostas e da venda de armas que são boas para o uso de Nen do tipo Intensificação e Manipulação...

- Curioso... – fala o líder da Ryodan – Hisoka... Você também participa do Torneio Celestial, você já tinha ouvido falar nele?

- Eu fui recentemente até lá para participar de duas lutas... – fala Hisoka – Fiquei apenas por alguns meses... Eu ouvi falar que havia três jovens prodígios nunca prestei muita atenção neles... Até cheguei a lutar com um deles, depois eu tive outros compromissos para tratar...

- Vamos formar trios para investigação. – fala o líder – Eu, Paku, Koltopi vamos investigar para saber se a máfia tinha algum tipo de informações prévias sobre nós, para confirmar quem permanece vivo e resgatar nossos companheiros... Hisoka, Bonerof e Phinx vão buscar pistas sobre Naruto Uzumaki. Façam o que fizerem não se separem... Se esse garoto derrotou os 7 ele deve ter feito de maneira a lutar com cada um sozinho, usando de armadilhas ou algum tipo de habilidade de Nen... Duvido que tenha sido uma luta justa.

- Eu duvido que exista alguma luta justa... – fala Hisoka – Se todas as lutas fossem tidas como justas todos seriam do grupo da intensificação.

- Você está certo... – fala o líder – Vamos sair assim que amanhecer... A nossa próxima missão pode ser a mais importante da história da organização. Nunca antes perdemos em uma simples missão metade dos membros da organização... Ainda mais uma missão com chances tão grandes de êxito.

* * *

><p>A fama de Naruto aumentou muito, assim como a reputação da família Toshiko. Isso causou certos embaraços a Naruto, é lógico, um deles era que Heroito Toshiko que resolveu pagar qualquer quantia para que Naruto permanecesse como seu segurança.<p>

Além dele, outros chefes da máfia, fizeram o mesmo, ele inclusive recebeu propostas de alguns dos 10 padrinhos para que ele se tornasse um Injiyuu...

O maior inconveniente foram os membros da Ryodan capturados, Naruto teve que mantê-los em Zetsu para que pudessem ser interrogados, principalmente Machi e Shalnark, a mulher por que era muito violenta e o rapaz por que seu Hatsu era de manipulação, por isso ele poderia usar a mente de alguém para tentar fugir... Shizuku não oferecia os mesmos riscos, mas Naruto não era um homem de tomar riscos desnecessários com pessoas poderosas como os membros do Ryodan.

Nesse momento a habilidade especial de Naruto estava começando a ficar incômoda... Ele pode derrotar Ubogin por que ele era basicamente um lutador frontal... Sem muitas artimanhas, dependendo apenas da força bruta... Os outros membros da Ryodan não deveriam ser lutadores tão ortodoxos...

Com a morte de diversos nomes famosos da Comunidade (máfia), o leilão de York Shin foi adiado e Naruto apenas junto a Kallen... Às vezes ele conversava com Gon, Killua e Leorio sobre o Greed Island... Naruto esperava jogar um jogo desses um dia, afinal, o que não poderia ter em um jogo feito onde ser usuários de Nen era requisito mínimo...

O loiro resolveu andar nas ruas transformado no Sandaime Hokage... Hiruzen Sarutobi ou no seu velho professor da academia Iruka Umino... Sempre lembrando de mascarar seu Nen... O estilo de roupas não condizia com o das pessoas da cidade, mas aqui e ali ele podia ver pessoas diferentes... Ainda sim era mais fácil se esconder na multidão assim que com sua aparência verdadeira.

No mesmo dia da operação falha da Ryodan de roubar os itens do leilão, a máfia recebe diversos ataques... Os corpos dos Ryodan mortos são roubados e aqueles que foram cativos foram libertos e todos os seguranças que guardavam os mesmos foram sumariamente assassinados.

Os 10 padrinhos (chefes maiores da máfia), que colocaram os Injiyuu para guardar e interrogar membros do Ryodan capturados, ficam espantados ao descobrirem seus prezados Injiyuu mortos por apenas 3 pessoas. Eles então instituem uma recompensa de 2 Bilhões por cada um dos seis membros do Ryodan com rosto conhecido, vivos ou mortos.

Várias famílias começam uma perseguição contra os criminosos... Logicamente Naruto não tinha problemas com isso... Mas ele não queria se envolver mais, se houvesse alguém mais perigoso no Ryodan do que aqueles que ele já enfrentara... E isso era bem possível... Com a quantidade de Nen atual ele duvidava que pudesse lutar com alguém como Hisoka, sem contar que não era apenas uma pessoa, ainda havia mais seis pessoas e tudo o que ele sabia era de Hisoka e de, provavelmente, um homem, chamado Koltopi, sem contar sobre Danchou... Apenas esse título de líder da Ryodan... Aparentemente ele não era um homem a ser ignorado.

O loiro passou horas lendo os milhares de livros que Toshiko-san havia conseguido para ele, Naruto tinha certeza que sua materialização estava ficando cada vez mais consistente... Sem contar que ele aprendera muito sobre diversos tipos de armas, que ele logo começou a produzir para a venda em diversas lojas especializadas em armas para usuários de Nen...

O loiro estava andando a esmo numa das noites... Ele tinha que andar cada vez mais longe para comer seu Ramen, uma vez que seu nome ficou famoso e ele não queria freqüentar o mesmo lugar por muito tempo...

Depois de 5 dias e a máfia decide contratar assassinos profissionais e prossegue o leilão com os itens que a Ryodan não havia roubado, novamente Naruto atendeu a suas responsabilidades como segurança da família Toshiko...

Aparentemente algumas famílias, para ganhar mais respeito da máfia, enviaram guardas de elite para evitar novos ataques do Ryodan ao leilão... Naruto realmente não queria participar... Mas depois de muita insistência de Toshiko-san, foi à carinha de cachorro pidão de Kallen que o convenceu...

Quando chegam ao prédio do leilão Naruto é convocado com os outros para participar da reunião numa sala fechada, quando ele entra na sala ele vê duas figuras de cabelos brancos com uma aura impressionante, o loiro que encontrou com ele depois que Naruto derrotou Ubogin e mais duas pessoas que tinham níveis de poder interessante, os outros eram perda total de tempo.

- Parece que estão todos aqui. – fala um homem baixinho e careca. – Vamos expor a missão de acordo com os 10 padrinhos. Sua missão é eliminar o Genei Ryodan. Eles devem aparecer no prédio leilão esta noite. Além de vigiar essa área, se o alvo aparecer, os eliminem. Se tiverem uma idéia melhor, por favor, nos avisem. Os métodos não importam desde que cumpram o serviço. Se quiserem alguma coisa, digam agora.

- A planta do prédio. – fala um dos homens sem expressão.

- E uma planta dos arredores – fala outro desses homens.

- Vamos decidir codinomes de contato. – fala o terceiro.

- Usaremos cores... – fala o Segundo homem – Eu sou Amarelo.

- Então eu serei Azul – fala o terceiro.

- Eu serei vermelho – fala o primeiro.

- Que criancice. – fala o velho de cabelos brancos.

- Vocês sabem que vão acabar mortos no fim do dia, não sabem? – pergunta Naruto.

- Huh? O que disse? – pergunta 'Vermelho'

- Quais cores vocês querem? – pergunta 'Amarelo'

- Silva. – fala o homem mais novo.

- Eu sou Zeno. – fala o homem mais velho.

- Silva e Zeno? – pergunta o 'Amarelo'

- Zeno? – pergunta 'Vermelho' – Que cores são essas?

- Usamos nossos nomes. – fala Zeno.

- Não importa do que nos chamará! – fala Silva – Mas não tente nos dar ordens. Temos nossos próprios métodos.

- Silva e Zeno... – fala 'Azul' – Não me digam que vocês são da família Zoldick?

- Isso mesmo! – fala Zeno.

- O quê? A família Zoldick? – pergunta 'Amarelo' – Dizem que ninguém nunca viu a real aparência deles. Eles são lendários.

- Mas geralmente nós não nos disfarçamos nem nos escondemos. – fala Zeno.

- Então quer dizer que família Zoldick não é só um codinome de assassinos? – pergunta 'Azul' – mas sim o nome verdadeiro?

- Exatamente... – fala Zeno – Quer nosso cartão? O endereço e o telefone estão nele. Se quiser alguém morto, fale comigo, daremos 30% de desconto.

"Eles são parentes de Killua" – pensa Kurapaika.

- Vocês são parentes do Killua? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você conhece Killua-kun? – pergunta Zeno.

- Cabelos brancos... Família de assassinos... – fala Naruto – Claro que eu conheço ele... Ele lutou comigo no Torneio Celestial seis meses atrás.

- Eles ainda continuam com aquele torneio? – pergunta Zeno – Bons tempos aqueles que eu não tinha muitas preocupações na vida... Como é bom ser jovem...

- Você não parece ser Gon-kun... – fala Silva.

- Eu sou Naruto... – fala o loiro – Naruto Uzumaki... Eu treinei Nen com o mesmo professor que Killua.

- É bom saber que Killua está crescendo. – fala Zeno.

- E ele... – fala Silva – Ele está mais forte?

- Se você me permitir medir o nível de força física em uma unidade que eu conheço... – fala Naruto – O Douriki... Eu diria que ele tem por volta de 7.500 de Douriki... Eu diria que tenho 18.000 de Douriki, Zeno-san tem por volta de 20.000 de Douriki e Silva-san uns 35.000 de Douriki... Isso, é claro, estou contando apenas a força física... O Nen é totalmente diferente... Ainda não me sinto capacitado para estimar isso... Mas Killua e Gon dominaram as quatro formas do Nen e devem começar logo a desenvolver seu Hatsu.

- Você fez uma boa estimativa da diferença de força física entre Silva e eu... – fala Zeno. – Você tem realmente bons olhos para fazer isso apenas de nos ver e avaliar dessa maneira... Por isso eu acredito nas proporções que você está fazendo... Mas para alguém na sua idade ter essa força física toda... Seus mestres deveriam ser muito bons...

- Os melhores... – fala Naruto – Além disso, eu enfrentei adversários fortes... Sei quando encontro alguém de alto nível... Eu pensei que tinha visto os limites da Intensificação quando enfrentei um monstro... Um Ryodan com 25.000 de Douriki que tinha seu Nen aumentado muito por causa de Loucura e Irracionalidade... Eu acho que ainda tenho muito a aprender...

- O mundo é muito grande... – fala Silva – Existem pessoas mais fortes que eu...

- Se isso é verdade então eu quero logo encontrar mais pessoas assim... – fala Naruto.

- Que reunião comovente... – fala um dos homens com um Nen considerável, era um homen velho com roupa militar – Mas estamos fugindo do assunto aqui...

- Cala boca barata intrometida. – fala Naruto – Você é só o sexto mais forte do grupo.

- Sexto? – pergunta o homem.

- Silva, Zeno, Eu, Kuarapaika, aquele outro ali e, por fim você... – fala Naruto – Aqueles três vermes nem contam para isso... Nen parece que sabem usar Nen...

- Os Zoldick eu relevo... – fala os outros...

- Eu provei minha força derrotando os sete membros do Ryodan no mesmo dia. – fala Naruto – Eu já vi o Nen do Kurapaika... Ele é bem mais considerável do que aparenta, o outro ali tem uma aura duas vezes maior que a sua... Como eu disse você não passa de uma barata...

- Ei... – fala um dos outros três que Naruto falou que não sabiam usar Nen.

- Eu falei que não queria falar com baratas... – fala Naruto usando Haki de intimidação.

- Os jovens de hoje são tão energéticos... – fala Zeno – É bom ver que Killua-kun encontrou bons amigos.

- Mas e o nosso trabalho em equipe... – fala 'Amarelo'.

- Para nossa segurança é melhor cooperarmos – fala 'Vermelho'

- Kuarapaika, por favor, fale o que você acha para aquelas baratas o que você acha... – fala Naruto.

- Eu acho que uma organização temporária só irá nos atrapalhar. – fala Kuarapaika – Se alguém precisar de suporte pode usar homens da Comunidade (máfia). Se todos agirem individualmente não haverá problemas. Trabalhar sozinho está bom para mim.

- Realmente não há necessidade de trabalharmos em equipe. – fala o velho com boina militar – Cada um pode fazer o que quizer.

- Eu Concordo. Cada um tem idéias e estilos diferentes. – fala o homem que estava calado até agora – Eu já decidi trabalhar sozinho... Além do mais, se uma criança pode vencer 7 deles eu não imagino que vão me dar trabalho.

- Seis contra quatro. – fala o velho de boina – Está bom para vocês assim?

Naruto olhou para um dos homens que ficou calado o tempo todo... Um homem de máscara vermelha que estava semi-nu que segurava uma foice com corrente... Aparentemente foi chamado somente para figuração... Até que o loiro coloca a mão na cabeça dele e faz circular o seu chakra pelo corpo dele... O homem parece que acorda e cai no chão.

- O que você fez? – pergunta um dos homens.

- Ele estava sobre o efeito de uma ilusão... – fala Naruto – Uma ilusão muito forte... Provavelmente alguém do Ryodan infiltrou-o para saber quem éramos nós...

- Possivelmente eles já sabem quem somos. – fala Kurapaika.

- Eu não percebi isso... – fala Zeno – Rapaz, seus olhos devem ser muito bons para perceber isso...

- Eu estou acostumado a usar Gyou regularmente. – fala Naruto.

- Isso é sério? – pergunta o baixinho careca – O Ryodan já infiltrou alguém aqui...

- Algum deles deve estar nesse prédio. – fala Zeno – Provavelmente o líder.

- Vocês dois querem ficar com ele? – pergunta Naruto – Eu gostaria de evitar o líder, se fosse possível... Os outros, porém eu não tenho dúvidas que vão dar uma boa luta antes de morrerem.

- Fugindo de uma luta? – pergunta Silva.

- São nove inimigos no total. – fala Naruto – Começar pelos mais fracos é a escolha óbvia... Ao contrário de nós eles já se conhecem há vários anos... O trabalho de equipe deles é possível... Vocês dois também tem essa possibilidade por serem pai e filho... Ou algum de vocês pretende enfrentar o líder da Ryodan sozinho.

- Boa análise, meu rapaz... – fala Zeno.

- Eu recomendo aos outros o mesmo, se bem que não me importo com o que vocês vão fazer.– fala Naruto – Menos as baratas ali... Vocês não tem chance nem com um membro regular do Ryodan sozinho... Imagine com o líder.

- Ei... Garoto... – fala 'Vermelho' – Você sabe com quem está falando.

- Com um homem que vai morrer até o final do dia. – fala Naruto.

- Todo convencido achando que vai ganhar a recompensa. – fala 'Azul'.

- Eu não vim aqui pela recompensa... Se bem que eu nunca dispensaria dinheiro ganho por merecimento... – fala Naruto – Eu tenho uma promessa a cumprir... Eu vou matar ao menos mais três Ryodans hoje... Sinto-me meio preguiçoso... E ao mesmo tempo mais alerta que antes, pois sei que eles vão aparecer... Se vocês querem alguma fama eu recomendo que peguem vocês mesmos... Tem o suficiente para todos.

- Bem, se quiserem uma aliança façam entre si. – fala o homem que Naruto classificou como o quinto mais forte. – Sempre é uma possibilidade.

- Isso ai! – fala o velho de boina militar. – Vocês podem ficar brincando de guerra enquanto os profissionais resolvem o trabalho.

- O leilão começa as 21:00h – fala o velho baixinho – Estejam prontos.

* * *

><p>Naruto está do lado de fora do leilão, uma rua escura e silenciosa, ele faz três sinais com a mão, corta a ponta do dedo e bate a mão no chão.<p>

- Jutsu de Invocação! – fala Naruto fazendo surgir os três membros da Ryodan.

- O que fazemos aqui? – pergunta Shizuku.

- Você de novo? – pergunta Machi – Veio terminar o serviço?

- Se fosse para nos matar ele teria feito isso quando a máfia colocou uma recompensa sobre nossas cabeças, não é? – pergunta Shalnark – Você quer informações... Novidades para você... Nós não vamos falar nada, mesmo que nos mate.

- Eu estava esperando por isso. – fala Naruto sacando suas armas e apontando para a testa de Shalnark – Eu não posso lutar direito enquanto minha habilidade estiver ativa em vocês...

Naruto dá um tiro em Shalnark, outro em Shizuku e mais um em Machi.

Os três ficam parados como se estivessem paralisados. Naruto então coloca a mão no peito de Shalnark.

- Dispersar! – fala Naruto sentindo imediatamente seu Nen retornar a níveis aceitáveis, o loiro repete o processo com Machi e Shizuku – Ainda bem que eu pensei em colocar selos para invocar em vocês... Eu não queria sair correndo atrás do En que estava contido na bala... Agora eu quero que me respondam... Shalnark... Me fale sobre os integrantes do Ryodan que estão vivos além de vocês três...Comece por Danchou e vá falando pela ordem de importância na organização... Me fale sobre as habilidades daqueles que você conhece... Como eles se parecem... E me diga qual o Hatsu que eles se especializaram...

- O nome do Danchou é Kuroro... Kuroro Lucifer. – fala Shalnark – O Nen dele é de Materialização/Especialização... a habilidade dele é roubar Nen das pessoas e lacrá-las num livro que ele materializa e usá-los livremente... Existem, porém algumas exigências que ele tem quer cumprir antes de roubar o Nen do inimigo, as quais eu desconheço, ou ele não consegue fazê-lo... Danchou tem cabelos e olhos negros e possui uma tatuagem de uma cruz na testa... Costuma usar mantos com uma cruz invertida na direção das costas, mas ele não as usa quando quer se infiltrar em algum lugar...

- Eu sabia que ele era forte... – fala Naruto – Mas o potencial dele com essa habilidade pode ser quase infinito...

- Pakunoda é uma mulher com a habilidade de ler as mentes das pessoas apenas com o toque... – fala Shalnark – O Nen dela é do tipo Materialização/Especialização... Ela materializa um revolver e pode criar balas de Nen com pensamentos e atirar diretamente em alguém... Ela pode atirar até em 7 pessoas ao mesmo tempo... Ela também pode disparar balas de Nen que possuem força similar de um revólver... Ela é alta e possui cabelos cor de creme... Anda sempre com roupas sociais...

- Uma mulher problemática... – fala Naruto – Ela certamente é um alvo...

- Koltopi é um homem de cabelos azuis revoltos que deixa aparecer apenas um dos olhos... O Nen dele é Materialização... Ele pode copiar objetos com Nen... Ele toca os objetos com a mão direita e materializa cópias feitas de Nen com a mão esquerda... Não há limite do tamanho dos objetos criados... Ele pode copiar qualquer coisa desde um prédio a uma pedra gastando a mesma quantidade de Nen... Mas não pode copiar coisas vivas... Só objetos... Os objetos criados são feitos de En e duram por 48 horas... Então nessas 48 horas ele pode rastreá-los...

- Isso também é promissor, mas esse não me parece grande lutador... – fala Naruto.

- Phinx é um loiro alto... Provavelmente Intensificador... Sua habilidade é girar os braços e a cada giro sua quantidade de aura dobra... Aparentemente deve haver um limite dessa habilidade, e eu só vi ele girar até 7 vezes os braços... Mas possivelmente ele pode fazer mais vezes. Ele gosta de quebrar os pescoços das pessoas...

- Um outro cara trabalhoso... – fala Naruto – Vou ter que fazê-lo de alvo também...

- Boneroff é um tanto misterioso... Ele veste várias ataduras no corpo e usa luva de Box... É careca e muito branco, mas os olhos dele são negros, por isso ele não pode ser albino... – fala Shalnark – Suspeito que ele haja como um segurança pessoal de Danchou caso algum dos membros da Ryodan se voltar contra ele... Geralmente ele, Pakunoda e Koltopi estão sempre próximos a Danchou... Sua habilidade e seu tipo de Nen são desconhecidos... Provavelmente ninguém da Ryodan sabe além de Danchou e Pakunoda.

- Isso foi muito esclarecedor... – fala Naruto – Eu vou mate-lo fora da lista... Os Zoldick podem cuidar dele se ele não fugir no meio da confusão...

- Hisoka se veste igual a um palhaço... – fala Shalnark – Seu Nen é do tipo transformação e ele é o membro mais novo do Ryodan... Ele pode transformar seu Nen em uma substância elástica que estica e encolhe segundo sua vontade e que gruda e solta de qualquer superfície que ele quiser...

- Esse eu já sabia... – fala Naruto. – Só não sabia que ele era o menos importante... Alguma das duas tem mais alguma coisa para acrescentar?

- Nada... – fala Machi.

- Também não... – fala Shizuku.

- Então, Shalnark, você poderia me fazer o favor de morrer? – pergunta Naruto a Shalnark não uma arma feita de Nen, mas uma arma de verdade.

- Sim, Naruto. – fala Shalnark que coloca a arma na cabeça e dispara.

- Machi-chan... – fala Naruto – Como eu não gosto de matar mulheres, especialmente as bonitas... Eu quero que você esqueça da Genei Ryodan... Saia dessa cidade, vá para um país calmo... Procure viver uma vida honesta no interior, case-se, tenha uma família grande e feliz... Esqueça-se do seu passado violento... Use sua habilidade no Nen para ajudar pessoas, não para matá-las. Fui claro?

- Sim, Naruto. – fala Machi que se vira e vai embora.

- Shizuku... – fala Naruto – Primeiro eu quero que você devolva, se possível os corpos que seu aspirador de pó sugou no leilão...

A mulher materializa o aspirador de pó e devolve uma pilha de corpos dele.

Naruto pega o corpo de Shalnark e coloca nos ombros e a arma que o rapaz usou para se matar ele coloca no bolso.

- Você passará a trabalhar para a família Toshiko como segurança de Kallen Toshiko... – fala Naruto – Você deve protegê-la com sua própria vida, não importa a situação. E sempre obedecer as suas ordens, desde que isso não ponha a vida dela em perigo, fui claro?

- Sim, Naruto! – fala Shizuku.

- Agora me siga... – fala Naruto que anda para dentro do prédio da máfia sendo seguido por Shizuku até que é cercado por homens armados.

- O que essa mulher do Ryodan está fazendo aqui? – pergunta um segurança.

- Eu sou um dos assassinos contratados pelos 10 padrinhos... – fala o loiro – Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki... Essa mulher me ajudou a matar um de seus companheiros... Ela se rendeu em troca da vida... Eu pretendo negociar a rendição dela diretamente com os 10 padrinhos...

- Deixem-no fazer seu trabalho. – fala o baixinho careca – Finalmente algum resultado... Os outros todos são inúteis... Traga esse para cá... Vamos leiloar esse cadáver como oferta especial...

- Os Zoldick só devem agir quando os outros estiverem mortos... – fala Naruto – E se todos eles foram atrás do líder eles certamente estão...

Naruto coloca o cadáver de Shalnark no chão onde foi indicado... Ele estava em um lugar de destaque onde podia facilmente ser visto pelos passantes...

- Nós não vamos matá-la... – fala o careca – Mas não vamos deixá-la livre até a decisão dos 10 padrinhos...

- Eu assumo a responsabilidade. – fala Naruto – Se ela causar mais problemas eu não receberei a recompensa sobre a cabeça desse ai e nem de qualquer outro Ryodan que eu trouxer... E eu vou trazer pelo menos mais dois...

- E o que você sugere? – pergunta o homem.

- Eu gostaria que a deixassem num quarto... – fala Naruto – Ela não oferecerá resistência, mas não deve ser maltratada ou agredida... Pode não parecer, eu também não pareço... Mas ela é muito forte... O suficiente para eliminar mais de 100 guardas de vocês... Eu recomendo levar meus avisos a sério... Ela não gosta de contato físico... Ela vai matar qualquer um que não for eu e a segurar...

- Eu entendo... – fala o homem enxugando a testa.

- É bom que você entenda... – fala Naruto – Eu vou atrás do seu pescoço de alguém se alguma coisa acontecer a ela antes de eu conseguir negociar os termos de rendição com os 10 padrinhos... Se eu não achar qualquer responsável eu vou atrás de sua cabeça...

- Eu já compreendi. – fala o homem.

- Então, Shizuku, acompanhe esse homem e obedeça as instruções por hoje... – fala Naruto apontando para o careca – Se for atacada pode matar e desfazer-se do corpo com seu aspirador...

- Sim, Naruto. – fala Shizuku acompanhando o careca.

Naruto sai do prédio andando se esgueirando pelas sombras... Seu Zetsu era perfeito... Ele escondia sua presença como se fosse feito de escuridão...

Logo que começou a andar pelas ruas Naruto viu vários homens com o pescoço torcido... Provavelmente trabalho de Phix...

Próximo a esses cadáveres eles vários homens com cartas perfurando por cartas em pontos vitais... Especialidade de Hisoka...

O loiro viu homens mortos como se fossem esmagados... Ele não sabia quem tinha feito isso, mas ele podia apostar que era algo de Boneroff ou do próprio Kuroro... Os únicos que possuíam habilidades que ele desconhecia... Logicamente Naruto não podia descartar Koltopi... Ele podia ter copiado algo que esmagou os homens...

Naruto ainda viu alguns homens mortos por balas... Essa era a primeira pista que ele iria seguir... Pakunoda... Essa mulher era perigosa... Não podia continuar viva de maneira alguma.

O loiro continua andando nas sombras até que encontra uma mulher de cabelos cor de creme, salto alto e roupas sociais... Ela tinha uma expressão doentia e andava como se estivesse em um desfile...

Naruto não pode deixar de notar que o decote de Pakunoda era tão cavado que ele podia ver metade do seio... No mesmo momento o loiro repreendeu seus pensamentos... O que Kallen iria falar se soubesse que ele pensou isso?

Desde o início Naruto sabia que o seu relacionamento com Kallen estava fadado ao insucesso... Um dia ele teria que voltar a vila da folha, mesmo assim ele já havia mergulhado nesse relacionamento mais profundamente do que qualquer coisa que ele já tenha feito na vida.

Ao lado de Pakunoda havia um homem com cabelos azuis revoltos e um olho aparecendo... Logicamente era Koltopi... A descrição era exatamente o que ele mostrava.

- Vamos lá, Koltopi... – fala Pakunoda – Danchou mandou-nos para o leilão...

- Eu já vou... – fala Koltopi – Só estou terminando de tirar o lixo...

Pakunoda arregala os olhos ao ver a ponta de uma espada saindo do peito de Koltopi.

- Deixaram dois membros não especializados em combate sozinhos? – pergunta Naruto que suspendia o homem pequeno pela sua espada. O homem estava logicamente morto... Não tinha como ele sobreviver esse ataque.

- Você matou Koltopi! – fala a mulher.

- Você é a próxima Pakunoda. – fala Naruto.

- Quem é você... – fala a mulher materializando uma arma – O que é você...

- Eu sou sua morte... – fala Naruto.

Pakunoda sente uma espada entrar no corpo por trás e ela olha para trás somente para ver outro Naruto.

- Eu evitei o coração... – fala Naruto – Geralmente eu não gosto de matar mulheres... Você porém é uma exceção... Seus poderes são muito perigosos... Eles tornam a Genei Ryodan muito perigosa... Ler a mente das pessoas não é uma coisa boa a se fazer...

- Como você sabe? – pergunta Pakunoda.

- Shalnark me contou. – fala Naruto encostando a mão em Pakunoda e permitindo que ela absorvesse seu conhecimento.

- Sayonara! – fala um terceiro Naruto que aparece ao lado dela apontando um revólver no ouvido de Pakunoda e atirando.

O disparo espalha o cérebro de Pakunoda abrindo um buraco em sua cabeça.

- Agora eu já tenho os três necessários para cumprir a promessa... – fala Naruto – Kallen-chan não vai ficar desapontada... Se bem que pode ser perigoso deixar aquele Phinx vivo...

Naruto vai para o prédio carregando os corpos de Pakunoda e Koltopi ainda preocupado em se esconder... Um de seus clones no prédio se desfaz... Agora, do grupo de assassinos contratados restavam apenas Silva, Zeno, Naruto e Kurapaika... Previsível... O inesperado era o fato de Kuarapaika não ter participado de nenhuma ação... Pelo Nen que Kurapaika liberava no dia que Naruto matou Ubogin, ele esperava que e o segurança do grupo Nostrad aproveitasse qualquer chance para lutar contra a Genei Ryodan.

O loiro continuou a andar e chegou no prédio, depositou o corpo de Pakunoda e Koltopi ao lado do corpo de Shalnark.

- Belo trabalho... – fala Zeno – Eu fico intrigado pelas suas técnicas... Claramente esse aqui morreu de suicídio com arma de fogo... Essa outra morreu com uma arma de Nen... E esse morreu com uma perfuração de espada... Você tem um belo arsenal de técnicas ao seu dispor...

- Eu agradeço pelos elogios... – fala Naruto – Mas esses três me exercitaram pouco... Um dos Ryodan se rendeu... Então só faltam mais quatro sem contar o líder... Os idiotas já estão mortos... O da corrente está fora de circuito...

- Então já está na hora de nós entrarmos em ação também, Silva! – fala Zeno – Não podemos deixar os jovens nos passar...

- Claro que não, titiue... – fala Silva – Vamos mostrar o quão é forte a família Zoldick...

- Quando vocês retornarem eu terei matado mais um... – fala Naruto.

- Esse é o espírito, rapaz. – fala Zeno.

* * *

><p>Naruto se movimentava novamente pelas sombras... Quando ele encontra os membros do Genei Ryodan os três estavam juntos (Machi estava saindo da cidade e Kuroro dentro do prédio)... O loiro os observa de longe... Ao redor deles centenas de corpos mortos.<p>

- Koltopi e Pakunoda estão atrasados... – fala Hisoka.

- Machi, Shalnark e Shizuku não respondem o telefone. – fala Phinx – Algo deve ter acontecido no esconderijo.

- Eles estavam muito deprimidos de não poder participar da operação... – fala Hisoka.

- Mas eles não podiam se estavam sempre em Zetsu. – fala Phinx – Aquele Nen de Naruto Uzumaki era forte... Vamos precisar de um bom removedor de Nen para livrá-los daquilo...

- Lembra o que Kuroro nos falou? – pergunta Boneroff – Uma habilidade dessas deve consumir muito do usuário... Ou deve ser muito difícil de ser usada... Lembrem-se do que eles falaram... Não deixem ele descobrir qual é o Hatsu de vocês...

- Ele já sabe o meu... – fala Hisoka – Eu contei numa luta no Torneio Celestial que ele estava assistindo...

- O meu não é difícil de descobrir se ele conseguir lutar por alguns segundos... – fala Phinx – Espero que ele não tenha encontrado com Koltopi e Pakunoda... Eu falei para eles esperarem pela gente, mas Pakunoda sempre está com pressa para ficar ao lado de Danchou.

- Eu não a culpo... – fala Hisoka.

- Você às vezes fala coisas muito estranhas... – fala Phinx – As pessoas podem interpretar no sentido errado.

- Vocês pensam muito mal de mim... – fala Hisoka.

Uma corrente evolve Phinx rapidamente e ele é puxado para fora do grupo. Boneroff tenta se movimentar para ir atrás do companheiro, mas logo cai morto por uma carta de Hisoka.

Kurapaika sai das sombras com Phinx acorrentado.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse desistido de sua vingança. – fala Hisoka – Naruto matou muito mais aranhas que você...

- O que você está fazendo, Hisoka, traidor... – fala Phinx até que a corrente que o envolvia cobre sua boca.

- Eu não tive muita oportunidade... – fala Kurapaika – Esse aqui é meu...

- Pode ficar com a recompensa por Boneroff também. – fala Hisoka – Nem valeu o meu tempo matá-lo... Meu alvo é Danchou...

- Nosso alvo. – fala Kuarapaika.

- Eu quero lutar contra ele... – fala Hisoka – Um contra um... Foi por isso que eu entrei nessa organização... Foi por isso que eu fiz uma aliança com você...

- Vejo que não preciso te matar, Hisoka. – fala Naruto saindo das sombras – Isso é bom... Eu já matei Pakunoda, Koltopi e Shalnark... Machi e Shizuku estão sobre o efeito do meu Nen... Uma habilidade diferente da que eu usei da última vez... Você provavelmente nunca mais verá Machi e eu estou tentando fazer Shizuku uma segurança da máfia...

- Como as coisas mudam... – fala Hisoka – Se não fosse minha chance de lutar contra Danchou eu lutaria com você agora com muito prazer... Mas você ainda está um pouco verde... Daqui a um ou dois anos vai ser perfeito...

- Os Zoldick estão procurando por ele... – fala Naruto – Se ele está dentro do prédio, como eu acho, ele dificilmente vai escapar dessa vivo.

- Danchou tem um plano para isso. – fala Hisoka – Uma velha regra dos Zoldick... Eles não perseguem mais o alvo quando os contratante morre... Danchou contratou um Zoldick... O irmão mais velho de Killua... Irumi... Para matar os 10 padrinhos... Assim que ele cumprir a missão Zeno e Silva abandonarão a missão pela metade... Depois disso eu terei minha chance de matá-lo...

- Ele espalha os planos assim entre os membros do Ryodan? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu sou amigo pessoal de Irumi. – fala Hisoka – E ele me deve alguns favores... Essa informação ele usou para pagar um desses favores...

- Você chegou a pensar que você poderia perder essa luta? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu? – pergunta Hisoka – Nunca!

- Então depois de hoje a Ryodan vai acabar... – fala Naruto – Isso é bom... Fiz uma boa ação enquanto passei por esse mundo...

- Você pode se divertir com Phinx... – fala Hisoka – Ele estava presente a época do massacre da tribo Kuruta há cinco anos... Você vai se divertir muito com ele...

- Lembre-se de levar os corpos para a máfia... – fala Naruto – A sua família vai ganhar muito respeito e você, talvez você consiga mais acesso a procurar os olhos vermelhos...

- Anotarei sua sugestão. – fala Kuarapika.

Naruto e Hisoka andam lado a lado em direção a entrada do prédio do leilão...

- Eu gostaria de um favor seu, Hisoka. – fala Naruto – Eu sei que Irumi vai matar os 10 padrinhos, mas eu preciso de um comunicado deles anistiando Shizuku de seus crimes, por ajudar a capturar o restante do Ryodan, você poderia arranjar isso?

- E o que eu ganho em troca? – pergunta Hisoka.

- O que você quer? – pergunta Naruto.

- Uma luta com você. – fala Hisoka – Nós dois... Até a morte.

- Feito! – fala Naruto – Só não vá se arrepender depois...

- Certamente que não vou... – fala Hisoka.

- Nos próximos meses eu pretendo jogar o Greed Island. – fala Naruto – Se você não me encontrar por telefone eu vou estar no jogo...

- Isso é interessante... – fala Hisoka – Eu já ouvi falar nesse jogo... Agora que eu sai do Ryodan eu não tenho muito que fazer... Eu terei muito tempo para matar...

Quando eles estão quase na entrada Hisoka se despede e passa correr pelas sombras procurando por Kuroro.

O loiro anda tranquilamente pelo prédio, ele sente a terrível batalha que estava sendo travada entre quatro auras extremamente poderosas...

- Naruto-kun! – fala Kallen, que estava ao lado de seu pai – E então? Pegou-os? Quantos deles?

- Três! – fala Naruto – Quatro se considerar que uma se rendeu!

- Se rendeu? – pergunta Kallen – Mas seu trabalho não era matar todos eles? E por que só três? Três era o mínimo para cumprir a sua promessa...

- Eu não estava com muita vontade de lutar hoje, Dattebayo! – fala Naruto – Além disso, o líder deles está lutando com os Zoldick... Dois deles abandonaram o grupo para sempre... E a que se rendeu vai virar parte de sua segurança pessoal... Ttebayo!

- Segurança pessoal? – pergunta Kallen – Não é perigoso?

- Ela é forte! – fala Naruto – Mas está sobre o controle da minha habilidade de Nen... Ela não vai desobedecer nenhuma ordem minha... Vai defender sua vida de qualquer perigo com a própria vida dela e vai obedecer qualquer pedido seu desde que não coloque sua vida em risco, ttebayo!

- Você fez isso? – murmura Kallen que abre um sorriso terrível – Você realmente não consegue fazer mal a mulheres, não é mesmo, Naruto-kun... Mesmo naquele primeiro dia... Você era mais forte que eu... Podia ter evitado.

- Não é como se eu não tivesse gostado, ttebayo! – responde Naruto na mesma altura – Mas isso me surpreendeu...

O homem careca aparece atrás de Naruto que se vira imediatamente.

Naruto vê que ele estava acompanhado por Shizuku.

- Não há necessidade de conversar pessoalmente com os 10 padrinhos... – fala o careca - Eles a perdoaram completamente... Agora que os Zoldick mataram o líder do Ryodan... Restam apenas Três aranhas... Duas (N/A: Hisoka e Macchi) se contarmos com essa que saiu... A organização acabou... Nós nos mostramos mais fortes.

- Que bom que você está aqui, Shizuku. – fala Naruto – Essa é Kallen, é essa pessoa que você deve proteger com sua própria vida.

- Sim, Naruto. – fala Shizuku.

- Não é bom... – fala Kallen – A partir de agora você deve chamá-lo de Naruto-sama.

- Kallen... – fala Naruto.

- Sim, Kallen. – fala Shizuku.

- E deve me chamar de Kallen-sama! – fala Kallen.

- Kallen! – fala Naruto.

- Sim, Kallen-sama! – fala Shizuku.

- Não peça coisas muito absurdas a Shizuku... – fala Naruto – Ela vai cumpri-las literalmente...

- Literalmente? – pergunta Kallen com um sorriso ainda mais terrível – Isso é bom...

- Os padrinhos concordaram, porém em pagar apenas pelos Ryodan mortos... – fala o baixinho careca – Afinal o serviço originalmente era de assassinato.

- Sem problemas. – fala Naruto – Apenas transfira o dinheiro para minha conta como o combinado.

- Imediatamente... – fala o careca fazendo uma reverência – O leilão começará em breve... Tenha um bom entretenimento.

- Você vai querer comprar algo do leilão? – pergunta Kallen.

- Eu já tenho tudo o que quero... – fala Naruto.

- Há... – fala Kallen – Eu pensei quer você iria comprar alguma coisa para em dar de presente...

- Que tal aquele projétil de Roosevelt 003 com 33.3 mm (Nome fictício de Arma, o primeiro nome pensado no momento...) que matou ultimo presidente? Ouvi dizer que ela ainda está com o sangue do presidente comprovado por exame de DNA... – pergunta Naruto – E que eles estão vendendo hoje no leilão...

- O lance inicial é de Cinco Bilhões! – fala Kallen – Você vai mesmo comprar ela pra mim.

- Tudo o que você quiser, Kallen-chan... – fala Naruto – Tudo o que você quiser.

- Isso ai! – fala Kallen.

* * *

><p>Depois do leilão Naruto, Kallen e Shizuku retornam para o hotel onde iriam passar a noite.<p>

- Eu andei pensando uma coisa, Naruto-kun... – fala Kallen – Depois dessa semana você vai entrar naquele jogo... Greed Island...

- Eu prometi... – fala Naruto – Vai ser uma boa experiência...

- E você pode nunca mais voltar para me ver... – fala Kallen.

- Depois de completar um ano nesse mundo eu vou ter que ir embora... – fala Naruto – Nós conversamos sobre isso... Não pode ser evitado.

- Eu entendo... – fala Kallen batendo na barriga – Mas eu sempre terei um pedaço de você comigo.

- Não me diga que você está...

- Estou grávida! – fala Kallen.

- Toshiko-san vai me matar quando descobrir. – fala Naruto.

- Eu já contei a ele... – fala Kallen – E ele me disse que não tem problemas... Se eu estiver feliz é isso que conta.

- Ele disse isso? – pergunta Naruto. – Mesmo?

- Ele também me disse que era feio uma mulher de 26 anos corromper menores... – fala Kallen – E que você era um jovem inexperiente... Além disso, depois de tudo o que você fez por ele e pela família ele não poderia fazer nada contra você... E que ele ficaria feliz em criar seu filho como neto e que provavelmente algum dos 10 padrinhos apadrinhá-lo-ia pessoalmente... O que aumentaria ainda mais o prestígio da família.

- Mas... Como você ficou? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você ainda tem coragem de me perguntar isso? – pergunta Kallen vermelha – Todas as noites nós fazemos igual coelhos... E você nunca sabe quando parar... Você só parava quando eu desmaio...

- Eu não posso me controlar muito bem... – fala Naruto – Eu sei disso, mas eu não faço por mal.

- Eu sei... – fala Kallen abraçando – Por isso eu pensei em algo que pode nos ajudar...

- Kallen, Shizuku ainda está aqui... – fala Naruto.

- Não tem problema... – fala Kallen – É exatamente ela que vai nos ajudar...

- O quê? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você nunca sonhou em ter duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo? – pergunta Kallen.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – fala Naruto.

- Por que não? – pergunta Kallen. – Shizuku-chan, você é virgem?

- Sim, Kallen-sama! – fala Shizuku.

- Então está decidido! – fala Kallen – Então, Shizuku... É uma ordem... Você vai engravidar de Naruto-kun...

- Sim, Kallen-sama... – fala Shizuku que começa a retirar suas roupas, gesto que é acompanhado por Kallen.

- O quê? – pergunta Naruto.

- Nosso filho vai precisar de um irmão. –fala Kallen – Como você não estará aqui para fazer mais um comigo você vai fazer um com Shizuku.

* * *

><p>Uma semana se passou e Naruto recebeu durante toda a semana o que Kallen chamou de 'tratamento especial'... No final da semana Naruto recebeu uma ligação de Gon e Killua informando que não conseguiram comprar o jogo com os 30 bilhões que Naruto havia conseguido emprestado por causa de um milionário chamado Batera que gastou quase toda sua fortuna nisso, mas que havia uma maneira de jogar o Greed Island sem comprá-lo. Logicamente Naruto embarcou na idéia no ato...<p>

No dia marcado para o exame de habilidades para ingressar no Greed Island, Naruto, Gon e Killua estavam na sala de espera com dezenas de outras pessoas que usavam Nen... Os três eram aparentemente os mais novos do exame excluindo-se uma garota que aparentava ser mais nova que Naruto.

- Senhoras e Senhores, desculpem o atraso. – fala um apresentador – O exame que selecionará os jogadores para o Greed Island começará de imediato. Escolheremos jogadores para os 6 Greed Island que Battera-sama ganhou no leilão.

- Seis? – pergunta Gon – Não eram Sete?

- Não ficou sabendo? – pergunta Killua – Um deles foi roubado!

- Todos aqui acreditam que tem potencial já que aceitaram pagar 12 milhões para serem testados no exame.

- Não foi tão caro assim, ttebayo... – fala Naruto.

- E também, vocês devem ter recebido as regras para participar desse jogo. – fala o apresentador – Vocês sabem usar o Nen. Logo o exame consiste em mostrar seu Nen para o examinador que decidirá se você será aprovado ou não. O examinador é... O Hunter Profissional Tsezugera-san.

- O Hunter Mercenário, Tsezugera – fala um homem atrás de Naruto – Apesar de todos os seus trabalhos serem por dinheiro, ele conseguiu o título de Hunter uma estrela por sempre se superar em cada trabalho.

- Se ele apareceu então significa que a recompensa por completar esse jogo será muito generosa... – fala um homem que estava atrás de Gon.

- Vocês treinaram mais seus Nen? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu treinei muito. – fala Killua.

- Eu também... – fala Gon – Tenho certeza que eu vou passar...

- Vamos começar com o exame vocês mostrarão seus Rens na sala atrás do palco. – fala Tsezugera – Foi tudo planejado para que não se possa ver o interior dela. O Exame terminará quando os 32 jogadores forem escolhidos.

Tsezugera se vira anda para trás das cortinas.

- Desculpe-me, Gon, Killua... – fala Naruto – Mas eu vou no grupo da frente.

- Aqueles que quiserem participar, por favor, venham aqui.

- Soru! – fala Naruto que simplesmente surge à frente do homem.

Um homem aparece segundos depois tentando furar a fila, mas é simplesmente repelido como se fosse uma bala ricocheteando.

- Aquele foi um belo golpe... – fala uma garota atrás de Naruto.

- Você conseguiu enxergar? – pergunta Naruto.

- Por que você me atacou? – pergunta o homem no chão.

- Por que você tentou furar a fila? – pergunta Naruto – Eu cheguei aqui quase um segundo antes de você se levantar! Dattebayo!

- E quem pode provar isso? – pergunta o homem assumindo postura de combate e espalhando um Nen considerável.

- Senhores... – fala o homem – Não há necessidade de brigar...

Naruto coloca a mão na sua espada em postura de Battoujustu.

- Eu vou provar que ninguém aqui é mais rápido que eu, Intensificador-san... – fala Naruto – Ou você acha que pode vencer Naruto Uzumaki? Eu prezo muito o meu título de ser o mais rápido...

- Você é Naruto, da velocidade da Luz? – pergunta a garota – Que incrível... Você matou Sete Membros do Genei Ryodan... Você deve ser muito forte.

- O quê? – pergunta o homem que – Você é um monstro...

O homem se afasta.

- Isso mesmo... – fala Naruto ainda com a mão na espada – Para o final da fila...

- Eu não sabia que um monstro desses iria entrar no jogo... – fala um homem.

- Me falaram que ele derrotou um membro do Ryodan apenas com um golpe... – fala outro.

- Me falaram que ele matou um monstro de mais de 100 metros de altura... – fala outro.

- Ele foi criado por criaturas de poderes sobrenaturais... – fala um terceiro.

- Os boatos sempre distorcem os fatos... – fala Naruto finalmente retirando a mão da empunhadura da espada.

- O primeiro, por favor, entre... – fala o apresentador.

Naruto entra por um corredor coberto cercado por cortinas... Ele sentia que atrás das cortinas haviam usuários de Nen, usando Hatsu para formar algo semelhante a uma barreira, provavelmente usando Nen de transformação... Bobagem para Naruto... Hisoka formava uma barreira bem melhor sozinho sem ser um especialista nisso que esses todos juntos.

Quando chega no fundo da Sala Naruto encontra com Tsezugera.

- Então... Mostre-me seu Ren – fala Tsezugera

- Mostrar o Ren? – pergunta Naruto – Não é melhor mostrar alguma técnica do Hatsu... O Ren é legal, mas é meio monótono.

- Não tem problema... – fala Tsezugera – "Mostre-me o seu Nen", significa para um Hunter o mesmo que: "Mostre-me o resultado do seu treinamento". Que por sua vez significa o "Quão forte você é?". Pode fazer o que quiser para mostrar a sua força. Por favor, me mostre seu potencial máximo, além do Ren.

- Ok! – fala Naruto que faz um selo cruzando os dedos e formando 10 clones.

- Clones? – pergunta Tsezuguera – São ilusões ou são reais?

- Todos Reais! – fala Naruto que saca sua espada e ataca um deles que se defende com sua própria espada fazendo um som de choque metal contra metal.

O Naruto e o clone guardam suas espadas.

- E se isso não for o suficiente... – fala Naruto ao mesmo tempo que todos os clones fazem um único selo com as mãos, um se transforma em Tsezuguera, outro em Battera, outro no apresentador, os outros se transformam em pessoas que estavam na platéia... Cópias perfeitas.

- E então! – fala o clone transformado em Tsezuguera com uma voz idêntica a sua – Isso é o suficiente? Ou eu tenho que mostrar mais?

Tsezuguera olha estático para os clones que ficam encarando ele.

- Isso é o suficiente... Você foi aprovado. – fala Tsezuguera apontando para uma porta.

- Ótimo! – fala Naruto e todos os clones explodem em fumaça.

"Esse cara é perigoso demais... Eu vou ter que voltar mais cedo e tentar completar antes que ele o faça..." – pensa Tsezuguera.

Naruto passa pela porta e entra num auditório vazio, escolhe um lugar bem no alto...

Quase meia hora depois Killua aparece e se senta ao lado dele.

- Eu senti seu Nen daqui. – fala Naruto – Não sei o que fez, mas a sua técnica deve ser impressionante...

- Obrigado. – fala Killua.

- Eu encontrei com seu pai, Silva, e seu avô, Zeno, no leilão em York Shin... – fala Naruto – Eles foram contratados para ir contra o Ryodan.

- O Ryodan só tem monstros mesmo... – fala Killua – A máfia só chama nossa família em último caso...

- Isso por que a Comunidade tem inveja daqueles que são mais fortes... – fala Naruto – Eu não sei de que forma, mas eu vi que eles treinaram seus corpos até a exaustão para se tornarem armas de matar... Você também me passa uma sensação dessas... Mas eles estão quase no limite do seu talento... Você ainda vai ficar muito mais forte que os dois.

Uma enorme explosão acontece, a porta se abre e Gon sai dela.

- Killua! – fala Gon – Naruto!

- Eu sabia que vocês iam passar... – fala Naruto – Bem típico de alguém do seu tipo de Nen... Fazer barulho por tudo...

- Aquela explosão foi sua técnica especial? – pergunta Killua.

- Isso ai! – fala Gon.

- E como ela é? – pergunta Killua.

- Se... Gre... Do... – fala Gon

Eles começam uma luta Greco-romana que Gon estava claramente sendo esfolado vivo até que Tsezugera aparece novamente.

- Antes de tudo parabéns a todos vocês! – fala Tsezugera – Todas as 22 pessoas escolhidas tem o direito de jogar o Greed Island. Apenas se vocês completarem o jogo, receberão a recompensa de 50 bilhões. Outras coisas estão mencionadas no contrato. Por favor, leiam ele. Partiremos de York Shin as 17:00h. Façam todas as preparações necessárias até lá e esperem na entrada central da estação de Tarsetol.

* * *

><p>Depois de uma viagem de trem sem nada muito interessante, o grupo de 22 pessoas chega a enorme mansão de Battera ainda sendo escoltados por Tsezugera, eles avançam dentro da mansão até um quarto que estava cheio de joystations e telas de televisão.<p>

- Antes de começarmos, deixe-me explicar uma coisa. – fala Tsezugera – O jogo não funciona independentemente, isso significa que, não importa qual o aparelho você estiver jogando, todas as pessoas começam no mesmo lugar. Se você analisar as coisas por esse lado, é como se fosse um jogo on-line, onde as pessoas de todo o mundo jogam numa mesma área virtual.

- Como assim? – pergunta Gon.

- É difícil explicar a um iniciante de games... – fala Killua – Ele está querendo dizer que todos podem jogar no mesmo lugar...

- O quê? – pergunta Gon – Isso é óbvio, já que todos os jogos estão aqui...

- Não é isso... – fala Killua.

- Ser inocente é tão bom... – fala Naruto.

- Bem, não importa. – fala Killua.

- Distribuirei os Memory Cards. – fala Tsuzugera – O jogo começa após você colocar o Memory Card e colocar seu Ten no Joystation. Porém devemos decidir a ordem primeiro. Há uma explicação do sistema quando se inicia o jogo e só uma pessoa pode ouvi-la por vez.

- Se todos começarem ao mesmo tempo esperamos dentro do jogo, não é? – pergunta um dos participantes.

- Isso mesmo... – fala Tsezugera. – Não quero que vocês tenham problemas. Então vamos decidir uma ordem agora.

- Certo que tal uma partida de Jan-ken para decidir a ordem? – pergunta um dos homens. – Quem vencer vai primeiro, certo?

- Eu concordo! – fala Gon.

- Eu estou gostando disso – fala Naruto.

* * *

><p>- Você é o primeiro? – pergunta Tsuzeguera – Tome aqui seu Memory Card... Seu Greed Island é esse!<p>

Tsuzeguera aponta uma dos Joystations e Naruto coloca o Memory Card no console.

Agora é só colocar seu Ten no console.

- Naruto! – fala Gon – Espere pela gente depois da explicação!

- Claro que sim, Dattebayo! – fala Naruto

Naruto coloca as duas mãos nas laterais do console e desaparece.

Dentro do console Naruto aparece numa sala futurística e logo uma porta se abre revelando um corredor e outra porta no fim do corredor se abre revelando uma sombra.

O loiro anda até o final do corredor e vê uma mulher sentada numa enorme mesa metálica flutuante com o que pareciam ser centenas de computadores.

- Olá! – fala Naruto.

- Bem vindo ao Greed Island! – fala a mulher. – Qual o nome que você vai querer usar no jogo?

- Naruto – fala o loiro que vê, surpreso um anel surgir no seu dedo.

- Agora eu explicarei o jogo, Naruto-sama, você deseja ouvir? – fala a mulher.

- Sim. – fala Naruto.

- Nesse jogo há algumas magias que todos os que tem o anel podem usar. – fala a mulher. – "Book" e "Gain"... Por favor, levante sua mão com o anel diga "Book".

- "Book!" – fala Naruto.

Um livro se materializa na frente de Naruto.

- Para terminar esse jogo você precisa coletar 100 cartas. – fala a mulher. – E então guardar todas essas cartas no livro, em outras palavras, o objetivo do jogo é completar o livro. Por favor vá a primeira página.

Naruto abre o livro e o vê vazio com números esquisitos.

- Você ainda não tem nenhuma carta. – fala a mulher – Mas tem números em cada compartimento. Cada compartimento corresponde a uma carta que deve ser colocada no lugar. Isso se chama Compartimento Específico. Há algumas páginas depois do compartimento específico que não possui numeração, nesses você pode colocar qualquer carta. Isso se chama Compartimento Livre. Há num total de 100 Compartimentos Específicos numerados de 000 a 099 e também 45 Compartimentos Livres. Preencha todos os Compartimentos Específicos. Se você fizer isso, você completa o jogo.

- Como eu obtenho as cartas? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você deve pegar um item e ele se transformará numa carta. – fala a mulher – Por exemplo, se você pegar uma espada...

Um espada se materializa na frente da mulher.

- A espada se transformará em uma carta quando for tocada pelo jogador. – fala a mulher que encosta na espada e a transforma em uma carta – Caso queira usar a carta que pegou como uma arma, deve dizer a palavra "Gain".

Quando ela termina de falar a carta se transforma novamente numa espada.

- Então, a carta retorna a forma original. – fala a mulher – Porém, uma vez que você tenha usado o comando "Gain", seu item não voltará a ser uma carta. Para ter essa carta de volta, terá que achar o item novamente. Alguma pergunta até aqui?

- Até agora nada... – fala Naruto.

- Como eu já disse: use o "Gain" para devolver a forma original de um item, mas ele nunca mais voltará a ser uma carta. E também tem mais dois casos que você não pode transformar um item numa carta. Um desses casos é quando o limite de transformação de uma carta foi alcançado.

- E o que isso seria? – pergunta Naruto.

- Há um limite de transformação em cartas para cada item nesta ilha. – fala a mulher – Alguns limites são para 100 transformações e existem alguns itens raros que o limite é 3. No caso desses itens raros se outro jogador transformar o item numa carta antes de você então não será mais possível transformar aquele item. Isso acontece quando o limite é atingido. E ainda mais uma coisa você deve manter a carta no livro. Caso não coloque a carta dentro do livro em um minuto ela voltará ao estado original e você não será capaz de usá-la de novo. E o mais importante: Você deve ter cuidado, caso um jogador morra, o anel e o livro serão destruídos e as cartas desaparecerão. Então tenha cuidado.

- Então essa regra é para impedir uma matança, ttebayo! – fala Naruto.

- Isso conclui a explicação. – fala a mulher – Estas são as informações básicas. Se quiser uma informação mais detalhada, obtenha por si mesmo no decorrer do jogo.

- Eu tenho mais uma dúvida... – fala Naruto.

- Eu já dei todas as informações básicas... – fala a mulher.

- Eu queria saber seu nome, olhos bonitos... – fala Naruto.

- Meu nome é Eather... – fala à mulher que fica corada.

- Um nome bonito para uma Game Master... Espero vê-la novamente em breve. – fala Naruto – Eu achei impressionante sua habilidade de materialização... Geralmente é necessário a aqueles que possuem a habilidade de materialização estar em contato direto com o objeto... Materializar centenas de anéis e objetos... Incluir o caráter especial neles... Usar um In tão preciso que eu tenho dificuldades de enxergar... Realmente incrível...

- Você é o primeiro jogador que de primeira percebe isso... – fala a Eather – Eu aprecio que você tenha gostado do nosso jogo...

- "Book". – fala Naruto.

O livro de Naruto desaparece e o chão começa a se abrir para que ele saída no chão.

Naruto desce a escada que dá para um campo gramado onde ele deita encostado na parede aguardando a chegada de Gon e Killua.

* * *

><p>Um a um as pessoas foram entrando no jogo até que sobra apenas Tsezuguera, logo depois Battera entra no salão.<p>

- Como estão os competidores dessa vez? – pergunta Battera.

- Eles estão bem... – fala Tsezuguera – Bem, então está quase na hora de eu retornar ao jogo. Tenho que voltar dentro de 10 dias, caso contrário os dados com as cartas minhas cartas desaparecerão.

- Uma ótima informação essa! – fala Naruto do outro lado do salão. – Isso é realmente impressionante.

- Quem é você, como você entrou aqui? – pergunta Battera.

- Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki! – fala Naruto – Eu estou aqui e estou no jogo.

- Esse é o Nen dele. – fala Tsezuguera – Uma habilidade impressionante...

- Eu tinha que ser o primeiro para poder manter o meu título... – fala Naruto – Mas na verdade eu estava interessado em analisar o Nen contido no jogo... Por isso eu fiquei para trás e usei o Gyou para analisar o jogo... Eu sabia que o jogo foi feito por vários "Game Masters", mas é interessante que um deles possua um usuário de especialização que possa transportar as pessoas par um lugar em específico a altas velocidades...

- Você percebeu? – pergunta Tsezuguera.

- Claro que sim. – fala Naruto – Esse não é um jogo de videogame normal... Esse é um jogo real, por isso os jogadores podem morrer de verdade... Impressionante... Eu não esperava que pudessem reproduzir algo assim apenas com Nen.

Naruto então explode em fumaça.

- Esse era um dos jogadores novos? – pergunta Battera.

- Ele descobriu no primeiro dia o que eu demorei meses descobrindo... – fala Tsezuguera – Um monstro com essa imensa capacidade de análise... Só podia ser mesmo aquele que matou 7 do lendário grupo de ladrões e assassinos Genei Ryodan... Se Battera-san não se importa eu irei retornar ao jogo... Tenho impressão que ele vai simplesmente terminar esse jogo rápido demais, não devo deixá-lo me superar...

- Aguardo ansioso por isso. – fala Battera.

* * *

><p>Fim do 4° Capítulo!<p> 


	5. Greed Island

**Greed Island**

Naruto, Gon e Killua estavam reunidos dentro do jogo de Greed Island.

- Num jogo com múltiplos jogadores... – fala Naruto – Alguns jogadores veteranos de baixo nível geralmente caçam os novatos.

- Como assim? – pergunta Gon.

- Você não se lembra de quando nós chegamos ao 200° andar da Torre do Torneio Celestial? – pergunta Naruto – Aqueles três foram atrás de Zoochi para terem vantagem em cima de vocês...

- Você sabia disso? – pergunta Gon.

- E Wing-san também sabia... – fala Naruto – Isso era esperado... Existe um ditado que diz: "Nesse mundo se você não está jogando sujo, você não está tentando...". Existem pessoas que levam isso ao pé da letra.

- Então o que você nos sugere? – pergunta Killua.

- Nós temos dois cursos de ação. – fala Naruto – O primeiro é sair o mais rápido possível de perto da área do início do jogo... O segundo é capturar um desses jogadores e extrairmos o máximo de informações possíveis...

- O segundo método é um pouco rude... – fala Gon.

- Obter informações é muito importante. – fala Naruto – Não precisamos torturá-lo. Podemos apenas capturá-lo e ameaçarmos que vamos tomar suas cartas se não responder algumas perguntas... Ou, quem sabe, ameaçarmos amarrá-lo numa árvore e abandoná-lo a mercê de outros jogadores que não vão ser tão bondosos... Isso são só algumas suposições... Você deve se lembrar que eles provavelmente vão fazer o primeiro movimento.

- Ok. – fala Gon – Se alguém fizer o primeiro movimento nós...

Um homem aparece do céu e cai na frente dos três.

- Isso é Nen? – pergunta Killua.

- Por que vocês não estão usando Gyou? – pergunta Naruto, Gon e Killua ativam seu Gyou - Book!

- Book! – falam Killua e Gon por instinto.

"Reagiu bem rápido... Será que o loiro não é um novato?" – pensa o homem.

- Essa é a planície mais próxima do ponto de partida... Vocês são novatos, não são? – pergunta o homem que pega uma carta e coloca atrás do livro – Killua-kun... Gon-kun... Naruto-kun...

- Como você sabe nossos nomes? – pergunta Gon.

- Novatos com certeza! – fala o homem que pega outra carta – Ativar Rastreio, ataque Killua!

Uma carta é ativada e atinge Killua que tenta fugir.

- Idiota! Não é possível fugir de uma carta nesse jogo. – fala o homem.

A magia atinge Killua.

- Você está sentindo alguma coisa, Killua? – pergunta Gon.

- Agora já deu! – fala Naruto que segura os dois braços do homem pelas costas. – Vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer? Esse tipo de gente é a escória da sociedade... Um dos tipos de pessoa que eu mais odeio... Aqueles que tentam tirar vantagem dos mais fracos.

- Entendemos... – fala Gon.

- O que você está fazendo? – pergunta o homem – Me solta...

- O que você fez comigo? – pergunta Killua com os olhos como se fosse o próprio demônio.

- Sem pressa, Killua. – fala Naruto – Não precisamos matar ninguém... Queremos respostas e ele pode nos dar algumas...

- Eu não vou responder nada... – fala o homem.

- Gon, pegue as cartas do livro dele... – fala Naruto.

- Bo-

Naruto tapa a boca do homem.

- Gon, retire todas aos cartas do livro dele e passe para o seu... – fala Naruto.

O moreno faz exatamente o que Naruto manda e o loiro retira a mão da boca do homem.

- Vamos começar com o efeito que essa carta que você usou contra Killua... – fala Naruto.

- E por que eu responderia? – pergunta o homem.

- Por que se você responder a tudo vamos devolver suas cartas. – fala Naruto.

- E que garantias eu tenho? – pergunta o homem.

- Nenhuma. – fala Naruto – Em compensação se você não responder vamos amarrar você numa árvore e deixá-lo a mercê dos outros jogadores... Eu sei que todos os jogadores usam Nen... Imagine de quantas formas você pode ser assassinado se for encontrado por um maníaco?

- Você não faria isso! – fala o homem com medo.

- Você duvida? – pergunta Naruto – E fique feliz que eu não vou deixar Killua resolver com você... Você deve ter percebido... Ele não é uma criança normal...

- Eu quero que você deixe-o comigo, Naruto... – fala Killua ainda com o olhar de monstro – Eu vou matá-lo...

- Então? – pergunta Naruto – Você prefere cooperar ou não?

- Eu vou cooperar. – fala o homem.

- Então, que tipo de efeito as cartas que você usou em Killua tem? Como você descobriu nossos nomes? Fale-me sobre as cartas mágicas... Sobre o modo de obter dinheiro... De obter comida... Sobre como obter informações sobre o jogo e outros jogadores... Eu quero tudo... Com detalhes... E se você mentir eu vou saber... Eu posso dizer isso... Essa é uma das habilidades do meu Nen...(N/A: Obviamente Naruto mentiu a última parte...)

000

Depois de obter diversas informações do homem, Naruto se sentiu satisfeito, liberou o homem e Gon lhe devolveu suas cartas.

- Agora temos mais informações... – fala Naruto – Nessa direção nós vamos dar na cidade dos prêmios. Podemos obter um mapa, comida, algum dinheiro e informações.

- Mas as cartas mágicas só podemos conseguir em Massadora.

- Precisamos de dinheiro para comprá-las... – fala Naruto – Não dinheiro de verdade... Dinheiro do jogo... Para isso vamos ter que trocar cartas por dinheiro... E o modo mais fácil para isso é derrotar monstros...

Naruto olha um cachorro na rua ele o pega e ele vira uma carta no mesmo momento.

- Curioso... – fala Naruto que guarda o cachorro num Compartimento não-específico – Quem sabe isso é útil para alguma coisa? Talvez possamos vendê-lo?

- Esse sistema de obter itens... – fala Killua – Qualquer coisa é um item?

- Aparentemente sim... – fala Naruto – Suponho que algumas coisas não possam ser consideradas itens... Só podemos descobrir se segurarmos essa coisa e ela se transformar em carta ou não. Pensando assim árvores, pedras, cidades, pessoas ou a própria ilha poderiam ser considerados itens, mas eu duvido que coisas muito grandes pudessem ser transformadas em itens... Afinal esse é um jogo feito de Nen... Transformar objetos muito grandes em cartas minúsculas deve consumir uma quantidade absurda de Nen... Essas restrições nas cartas em parte devem ser por causa disso... Alguém tem que usar Nen para isso tudo acontecer... Os Game Masters devem ser usuários de Nen muito avançados para agüentarem quase 800 pessoas ao mesmo tempo materializando livros, transformando objetos em cartas, depois cartas em objetos sem contar em como eles devem ter transformando a ilha em não-mapeável... Evitando pessoas estranhas de virem e as pessoas de dentro de fugirem da ilha fora das regras do jogo... Eles ainda devem ser ricos para terem comprado uma ilha desse tamanho... E devem ser influentes para evitarem que países se aproveitem dessa ilha e ataquem...

- Eu já estou ficando com dor de cabeça... – fala Gon.

- O fato é que esse jogo se passa no mundo real... – fala Naruto – Isso é o conjunto de diversas pessoas com diversas habilidades especiais... Por exemplo... No início, aquela senhorita que explica sobre as regras do jogo, o nome dela é Eather... Ela é uma Game Master... Provavelmente cuida sozinha do sistema de Materialização através dos Anéis que ela nos dá... Eu diria que os poderes dela são relacionados à materialização e emissão a área de atuação é a ilha toda...

- Isso é verdade? – pergunta Gon.

- Isso explicaria a morte dos jogadores... – fala Killua – Depois que eles morrem o corpo deles seria lançado em direção ao local ficam os Memory Cards... Provavelmente uma habilidade de Emissão...

- O sistema de localização dos Memory Cards para envio provavelmente é feito de uma variação do Ren, o En... – fala Naruto – E a pessoa que está na saída da ilha deve ser aquele que manipula isso... O fato dos Joystations não poderem ser destruídos durante o jogo é por causa de Intensificação... E os personagens do jogo são criados através de Materializações... O próprios CD de Joystation do Greed Island devem ser frutos de alguém com habilidades de manipulação... Alguns dos poderes dos objetos e personagens são criados através de materializações ou Manipulação de objetos reais... Como bonecos e afins...

- Eu acho que já chega... – fala Gon – Falando assim perde um pouco da graça.

- Você tem razão. – fala Naruto – Não devemos ficar tentando entender o jogo... Um jogo é feito para ser divertido, não é? Vamos aproveitá-lo...

- BOOM!

Naruto, Gon e Killua correm em direção ao barulho.

- Ele estava no nosso grupo. – fala Gon.

- Eu sei... – fala Naruto – O cara que tentou furar fila... Lembre-se do que aquele cara falou... Nenhuma carta pode ferir uma pessoa... Quem fizeram isso foram jogadores... Sempre que desconfiarem de algo suspeito usem Gyou... Ou podem acabar assim... Uma bomba com esse poder destrutivo deve ser uma habilidade de Transformação, Materialização ou Emissão... Se for uma Materialização ou Transformação a pessoa que atacou ainda está próxima... Materializações e Transformações perdem poder e efeito à distância...

- Vocês são Novatos diferentes... – fala um homem que aparece atrás deles.

- Lógico, somos Hunters... – fala Naruto – E você tem que treinar melhor o Zetsu de vocês... Nós pudemos perceber que você estava se escondendo desde que agente chegou aqui... Você é um caçador de novatos igual o outro?

- Não diria que sou um caçador. – fala o homem – Eu sou um recrutador... Vocês não precisam vir comigo... Mas eu sei de uma forma mais fácil de vencer o jogo.

O trio segue o homem até um lugar onde encontra diversas pessoas que vieram com o grupo deles, além disso, haviam mais duas outras pessoas desconhecidas.

- Um dos jogadores foi assassinado... – fala o homem que os trouxe – Ele era do mesmo grupo que vocês... Esses três também viram, a barriga dele explodiu.

- Era o furão de fila... – fala Naruto.

- Eu acho que o Boomer fez isso. – fala o homem.

- Boomer? – pergunta Killua.

- Primeiro, deixe-me aliviá-los da possibilidade mais preocupante. – fala um dos homens veteranos no jogo – A morte não foi causada por uma carta de magia. Nesse jogo não há magias que podem matar pessoas. Por causa disso, posso assegurar a vocês que a magia usada em você não o matará ou o machucará. Há 40 tipos de magia no total como ataque, defesa, movimento e muitas outras... A magia usada em vocês é do tipo de investigação. Deve ser a de Rastreio ou de Aderência. Uma vez atacado por essa magia, a sua informação é exposta ao seu oponente. O oponente será capaz de saber onde você está e que tipo de cartas você tem. Nesse jogo, isso pode ser uma grande desvantagem. Para quem está sobre o efeito dessa magia, ela se tornou seu ponto fraco. Para encontrar novatos, esse tipo de jogador espera no ponto de partida do jogo. Eles te perseguirão quando tiver uma carta rara e irão tomá-la a força. No pior caso você pode perder a vida.

- Que nem o cara que explodiu? – fala uma das pessoas que entrou no jogo com eles. – Eu não morrerei assim tão facilmente.

- Não, a pessoa que matou esse cara era de um grupo diferente. – fala um dos homens veteranos no jogo – Faz parte dos exterminadores, que caçam outros jogadores. Alguns desejam diminuir a quantidade de rivais, então visam matar outros jogadores desde o começo.

- Outros matam apenas pelo prazer de matar. – fala Naruto – Entraram no jogo por que souberam de alguma maneira que poderiam matar e sair impunes.

- Isso também... – fala o homem – Eles escolhem o alvo e atacam antes que a pessoa consiga reagir. Pelos corpos encontrados e pelo jeito que morreram, sabemos que há, pelo menos, quatro pessoas fazendo isso. A pessoa que matou aquele cara era uma delas. Eu tenho certeza que ele assassina usando Nen. Pelo jeito que ele mata nós o chamamos de Bommer (Aquele que trabalha com explosões e explosivos, no Brasil, Blaster). Representa bem o que ele faz.

- Nesse jogo tem três maneiras de se conseguir cartas. – fala o terceiro veterano que até agora estava calado – Vocês sabem quais são?

- Achar os itens! – fala Gon.

- Trocar com os outros jogadores. – fala uma segunda pessoa.

- Roubar de outros jogadores – fala Killua.

- Correto, especialmente esse terceiro método. – fala o homem – A quantidade de pessoas que vem desistindo de procurar e trocar cartas, e decidem roubar dos outros vem aumentando cada vez mais. Ameaçando e machucando... Eles forçam a mostrar seu livro e roubam as cartas... E se alguém se recusar a entregar as cartas eles ferem ou matam a pessoa. Se a pessoa morre o anel desaparece junto com as cartas salvas. Assim, mesmo que não consigam roubar as cartas, pelo menos o limite de transformação aumentará.

- Como assim? – pergunta Gon – Se a carta desaparecer ninguém a terá, certo?

- Ele está falando do limite de transformação. – fala Killua – Por exemplo, se houver um item que já alcançou o limite de transformação, a carta desaparecerá quando quem tem ela morrer. Isso abrirá espaço para pelo menos mais uma transformação.

- Se você mata a pessoa, não poderá roubar as cartas. – No começo, essa regra servia para fazer com que os jogadores não matassem uns aos outros. Mas, já se passaram 10 anos do lançamento do jogo, e a situação está piorando. A quantidade de pessoas que matam outros jogadores e gostam das regras que permitem isso, está aumentando. A situação deste jogo está fincando crítica. Vamos por um fim nessa situação. Vamos nos unir e completar o jogo. Quero a ajuda de vocês.

- Como? – pergunta um dos novatos – Qual dos três métodos vocês usam.

- O terceiro método. – fala um dos veteranos.

- Então vocês também roubas as cartas. – pergunta o novato.

- Não, não usamos de violência! – fala o homem.

- Magia! – fala um segundo Novato – Vocês usam magia para pegá-las, certo?

- Já veio aqui antes? – pergunta o primeiro novato.

- Não, é a minha primeira vez. – fala o segundo Novato – Mas se você pensar você conseguirá entender.

- Entendo... – fala Naruto – Quando você falou magias para atacar e defender elas não atacam a pessoa, mas sim o livro... Elas roubam cartas do livro...

- Correto! – fala o veterano – Usamos magias para pegar as cartas. Entre os 40 tipos de magia existem aquelas ofensivas e as defensivas, ou seja, as que pegam as cartas e as que te protegem disso... Nos concentramos nesse tipo de cartas de magia.

- Entendi... – fala o segundo novato – Primeiro livre-se das cartas de defesa do adversário, isso deixa o alvo desprotegido. Então, use magias ofensivas para pegar as cartas dos Compartimentos Específicos do inimigo, correto?

- Correto, o número de cartas que precisamos é por volta de 1900. – fala o veterano – Atualmente possuímos por volta de 800 com ajuda de nossos companheiros. E, também, para concluir o jogo, estamos juntando as cartas de todos os membros. Já coletamos 67 das 100 necessárias.

- Isso é quase 70% do total! – fala um dos novatos.

- Nosso grupo se formou há 5 anos... – fala um dos veteranos – No início achávamos que seria um plano impossível... Mas em alguns meses dobramos o número de cartas e de membros. É questão de tempo até conseguirmos todas as cartas.

- Cooperação é poder, certo? – pergunta um dos novatos.

- Vamos acabar com os assassinatos nesse jogo. – fala um dos homens.

- Lhes asseguro que não há outra forma de concluir o jogo. – fala o homem.

- As regras permitem que as cartas sejam roubadas. – fala um dos veteranos – Sempre haverá a possibilidade de você ser roubado. Porém, o nosso plano é de uma pessoa se esconder e manter as nossas cartas em um lugar secreto. Logo nossas cartas estão seguras. O restante das cartas de magia que nós precisamos serão encontradas nos próximos 2 meses. Quando tivermos tudo seremos capazes de completar o jogo em um mês.

- Isso significa que falta pouco tempo. – fala o segundo novato.

- E a recompensa? – fala o primeiro novato – Como dividiremos a recompensa entre todos?

- Já sabemos que vocês estão aqui por causa de Battera-san. – fala um dos veteranos – Nós também estamos. A recompensa é de 50 Bilhões. Nós dividiremos elas entre todos os que ajudaram. De acordo com o planejado, as 10 primeiras pessoas que começaram esse plano dividirão 20 Bilhões. Os outros ficarão com os 30 Bilhões restantes. Cada um de vocês ganhará quase 200 Milhões.

- Caso se unam a nós removeremos a magia lançada em vocês. – fala um dos veteranos – Ou podem tentar se livrar delas saindo do jogo, mas vocês já devem saber que muitos não conseguem sair e vivem vários anos neste jogo.

- E podemos remover usando uma magia? – pergunta Killua.

- É sobre isso que eu estou falando. – fala o veterano. – Nós temos muitas cartas de magia que podem ajudar a vocês saírem desse jogo.

- Me unirei a vocês... Vai demorar muitos anos para completar esse jogo sozinho. – fala o primeiro novato. – É uma pena que os 50 Bilhões virem 200 Milhões, mas acabaremos o jogo em 3 meses.

- Deixe-me perguntar algo. – fala o segundo Novato – Caso eu Obtenha um item raro de dificuldade SS, minha recompensa aumentará?

- Sim, se for uma carta do nível SS, pagaremos 500 Milhões por ela. – fala um veterano.

- Ok. Eu me unirei a vocês também. – fala o segundo Novato.

- Me desculpe, Killua... – fala Gon.

- Desculpar-se de quê? – pergunta Killua.

- Não irei me unir... – fala Gon – Eu jogarei com minhas próprias forças.

- Se você é um Hunter e veio para esse jogo despreparado... – fala Naruto – Desista de completá-lo! Se esse jogo fosse fácil de ser completado o prêmio não seria bom... Se vocês gastaram 5 anos para completar 67 cartas eu vou fazer uma aposta com vocês agora... 5 meses... É o tempo necessário que levaremos para completar as 100 cartas...

"Até, por que, depois disso eu terei que sair desse mundo..." – pensa Naruto.

- Você está louco? – fala um dos homens.

- Vamos lá Killua! – fala Naruto – Eu vou mostrar a eles por que eu ganhei o meu título de Velocidade da Luz.

- Até lá teremos completado o jogo! – fala um dos Veteranos.

- Em dois Meses eu monopolizarei uma das cartas de Nível SS. – fala Naruto – Vamos ver quem vai completar o jogo em três meses.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – fala um dos homens.

- Deixe-o... – fala um dos homens – Ele só vai facilitar para que nós as roubemos.

- Eu também sei usar Nen... - fala Naruto – Se alguém tentar me roubar as minhas cartas... Eu não vou hesitar em usar Nen... Minhas habilidades de Nen meio descontroladas... Mas essa é uma promessa... E eu não volto atrás das minhas promessas... Eu aposto minha vida nisso.

Naruto se vira e sai junto com Killua e Gon, eles andam por algum tempo calados.

- Você não precisava falar aquilo, Naruto, pode ser impossível... – fala Gon.

- Aquilo é o que eu acho... – fala Naruto – Nos próximos meses vamos trabalhar para que vocês fiquem mais fortes... Quem está ai?

Uma mulher sai de trás de uma árvore, a mesma novata que estava no grupo deles...

- Gon, Killua, se alguma coisa acontecer comigo eu quero que vocês corram... – murmura Naruto.

- Por que você está falando isso? – pergunta Killua.

- Eu já te disse uma vez que eu conheci seu pai em York Shin... – fala Naruto – Pelo menos em força física... Essa garota é mais forte que seu pai... Eu o avaliei em 35.000 Douriki quando o encontrei... Essa mulher deve ter 40.000...

- Isso é impossível... Mas parece uma garota magricelas... – fala Killua. – E nem sinto um nen poderoso vindo dela.

- O Nen dela oculta sua verdadeira aparência... Quanto ao poder do Nen ela está o mascarando com um In muito preciso... Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar com vocês sobre a importância do Gyou? – fala Naruto que faz um selo e se transforma em Wing, depois em Zoochi e depois retorna ao normal. – Até mesmo eu posso mascarar minha aparência.

- Ei... – fala a garota.

- Calada... – fala Naruto – Você estava espionando a gente...

- Mas...

- Eu quero uma luta contra você! – fala Naruto.

- Quê?

- Soru! – fala Naruto que aparece na frente dela e começa a atacar.

A luta é rápida, Naruto ataca e se defende ao mesmo tempo que a garota faz o mesmo... Gon e Killua ficam surpresos... Naruto não estava se contendo nenhum pouco... E a mulher conseguia acompanhar os movimentos com perfeição.

Quase meia hora de luta corpo a corpo e tanto Naruto quanto a mulher começam a demonstrar sinais de cansaço.

Naruto para e se ajoelha na frente da mulher.

- Seja minha mestra. – fala Naruto.

- O quê? – perguntam Gon, Killua e a mulher.

- Você nem sabe o nome dela! – fala Killua.

- Um dia eu conversei com Wing-san... E ele me disse por quem ele foi treinado. – fala Naruto – Uma mulher de meia idade que se disfarçava de adolescente... Seu corpo era tão forte e desenvolvido que todos ficavam assustados quando viam sua verdadeira aparência... Seu nome ele não me disse, mas ela gostava de ser chamada de Biscke.

- Eu mato o Wing, quando eu sair daqui! – fala a Biscke – Vocês eram discípulos dele?

- Nós aprendemos o básico com ele. – fala Killua.

- Eu não posso dizer que aprendi todo o básico com ele... – fala Naruto – Eu já conhecia o Ten e algumas técnicas do Hatsu.

- Como você conhecia o Hatsu sem conhecer o Ren? – pergunta Biscke.

- Aparentemente eu tenho mais Nen que as pessoas normais... – fala Naruto – Se eu tivesse usado o Ren na nossa luta a ilha toda iria sentir minha presença... Wing-san me disse que eu tinha pelo menos 1000 vezes o Nen de uma pessoa comum... Muitas pessoas não conseguiam no Ren o que eu tinha no Ten... Além disso, ele me passou exercícios de controle da aura... Além de me ajudar com o meu desenvolvimento das minhas outras técnicas Hatsu.

- Que tipo de Hatsu vocês possuem? – pergunta Biscke.

- Transformação. – fala Killua.

- Intensificação. – fala Gon.

- Especialização. – fala Naruto – Eu posso usar os 5 Hatsus em nível máximo.

- Oh! – fala Biscke – Eu nunca conheci alguém com esse tipo de especialização...

- Eu conheci uma pessoa no leilão de York Shin... – fala Naruto – O seu nome era Kuarapaika... Um sobrevivente da tribo Kuruta... Quando ele ficava com os olhos vermelhos ele podia ativar sua especialização.

- Você conheceu o Kurapaika? – pergunta Gon – Como ele está?

- Vocês conhecem ele? – pergunta Naruto – Ele estava bem quando eu o encontrei pela última vez... Ele e Hisoka me ajudaram a limpar o resto do Genei Ryodan... Cada um matou um... Eu matei 7... Uma se rendeu e agora trabalha para uma família da máfia... Uma fugiu para o interior... O líder... Bem... Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele, mas ou Hisoka o matou, ou ele matou o Hisoka... De qualquer maneira se o Genei Ryodan sobreviveu eu tenho certeza que Kuarapika vai estar mais forte para lutar contra eles quando se reerguerem.

- Mais importante, por que você me atacou? – pergunta Biscke a Naruto.

- Você não gosta de um pouco de exercícios? – pergunta Naruto – Eu sempre quis lutar assim com alguém, desde que eu comecei a aprender Nen... Eu fui para a Torre do Torneio Celestial, mas foi só decepção... Eu não pude lutar com pessoas do Ryodan dessa maneira... Eles não jogavam limpo... Eu poderia morrer se fizesse assim, além do mais, ser forte é o requisito mínimo de ser um mestre...

- Ok... – fala Biscke com uma veia saltada na testa – Em compensação eu farei você passar pelos piores momentos de sua vida nesse teste.

- Duvido... – fala Naruto – Até onde sei entre os piores momentos da minha vida eu estava sendo pisoteado por uma multidão quando tinha seis anos... Eu estava sendo atacado por pessoas especializadas em assassinatos com Nen aos oito anos... Eu estava lutando com monstros do tamanho de prédios no meio do mar enquanto eu estava sem forças nem para nadar até uma ilha... Quando estava numa guerra com pessoas tão fortes que podiam causar terremotos, quando eu estava lutando contra um exército de centenas de cyborgues que cuspiam raios pela boca e mãos. Não parando de se movimentar até que arrancássemos suas cabeças... Esses foram os piores momentos de minha vida... Se você conseguir fazer pior eu peço que tente.

- Er... Eto... – fala Biscke sem saber o que falar.

- Se o treinamento não for duro ele não vale à pena. – fala Naruto – Pode fazer o seu pior, ttebayo!

Biscke abre um sorriso sinistro para Naruto.

- Eu acho que vou gostar de ter você como discípulo... Meu nome é Biscuit Krugar... Mas podem me chamar apenas de Biscke... Meu Nen é de transformação... E vou treinar vocês até que não agüentem mais...

- Mas primeiro temos que arrumar um lugar para comer, ttebayo! – fala Naruto – Eu estou morrendo de fome...

- Eu também... – falam Gon e Killua.

- Eu sei um lugar que podemos comer... – fala Biscke.

000

Naruto, Gon, Killua e Biscke estavam à frente de quatro monstruosos pratos de macarronada, eles eram tão grandes quanto Gon... Um prato para pelo menos 10 pessoas.

- Se você conseguir comer tudo isso em 30 minutos, então será de graça! – fala um cozinheiro esquisito...

- Um boneco modificado com Nen de manipulação... – fala Naruto.

- Não vai estragar a diversão... – fala Gon.

- Você está certo! – fala Naruto – Eu quero outro prato!

- Você já acabou? – pergunta Killua.

- 30 segundos! – fala o cozinheiro com outro prato na mão entregando a Naruto – Isso é impressionante...

Depois do centésimo quinto prato de Naruto, o segundo prato de Gon e Killua e o sexto prato de Biscke, eles finalmente resolvem parar de comer... Em compensação, o chefe cobrou as bebidas e Naruto teve que criar um clone para ir pegar o dinheiro pelos 45 Garous que lotavam seus compartimentos livres, para que eles pudessem sair do restaurante.

- Assim é fácil conseguir ficar milionário... – fala Killua – Por isso que você sempre tem tanto dinheiro... Coloca os seus clones para trabalhar por você...

- Eu ganho dinheiro em apostas... Em cassinos... – fala Naruto – Eu nasci com uma sorte fenomenal para jogos... Eu fechei 25 cassinos enquanto estive em York Shin.

- 25? – pergunta Killua – Mas nós ficamos por lá menos de 10 dias...

- No primeiro dia eu fechei um... – fala Naruto – Depois eu passei a fechar praticamente três por dia... Em duas a quatro horas eu consigo fechar um cassino... Deixo ele limpo... Sem dinheiro...

- Você deve ser milionário! – fala Biscke.

- Tente Trilhonário – fala Naruto.

- Quando Naruto nos mostrou a conta dele ele tinha mais de 10 trilhões de Jenins... – fala Killua.

- Eu cheguei a ter mais de 900 trilhões. – fala Naruto – Mas eu transferi quase tudo para uma pessoa...

- Transferiu tudo para uma pessoa? – pergunta Biscke.

- Claro... – fala Naruto – Eu não ia usar aquilo tudo... Eu dei 30 Bilhões para Gon... 899 Trilhões eu deixei com Shizuku...

- Sua esposa? – pergunta Biscke.

- Não é bem minha esposa... – fala Naruto – Pode-se dizer que é a mulher que vai ser responsável por proteger e treinar meus filhos em Nen... Uma missão para a vida toda... É um bom valor, não acha?

- Então você ainda tem 1 trilhão? – pergunta Biscke – O que você vai fazer com isso tudo?

- Atualmente eu não tenho idéia... – fala Naruto – Eu não pretendo ganhar mais... Não pretendo gastar também...

- Um trilhão em doces... – fala Killua – Quanto em doces daria isso?

- Era melhor comprar uma fábrica de doces e pedir sua participação nos lucros em material. – fala Naruto – Imagine um suprimento vitalício de doces...

Killua começa a devanear sonhando que comprou uma fábrica de doces...

- Quando completar um ano nesse lugar eu vou ter que partir... – fala Naruto – Para isso faltam exatamente cinco meses... Em dois meses vamos monopolizar uma carta de Compartimento Específico, em cinco meses vamos completar esse jogo... E eu devo deixar esse Trilhão de Jenins para dividir entre vocês três.

- 1 trilhão de Jenins divididos por três dá... – fala Gon fazendo a conta.

- 333 bilhões 333 Milhões 333 Mil 333 Jenins para cada e sobra 1 Jenin na minha conta... Desconsiderando, é claro, as taxas de transferência de dinheiro...

Biscke desmaia na hora.

- Eu acho que você surpreendeu-a demais... – fala Killua.

- Mulheres são sempre impressionáveis com dinheiro... – fala Naruto – Kallen sempre gostava quando eu comprava presentes caros para ela...

- Kallen é sua esposa? – pergunta Gon.

- Futura mãe de um dos meus filhos... – fala Naruto.

- Um dos seus filhos? – pergunta Killua.

- Shizuku vai ser mãe do outro... – fala Naruto.

- Você é um cara esquisito... – fala Killua – Eu me lembro uma vez você ter dito que não gostava de pervertidos...

- E não gosto. – fala Naruto – A idéia foi toda da Kallen... Quando ela descobriu que estava grávida queria que o filho tivesse um irmão... Como eu não tinha mais tempo para fazer outro com ela, ela me fez fazê-lo com Shizuku.

- Mas isso é triste... – fala Gon – Você não teve os pais... Você não se sente mal abandonando seus filhos.

- Mais do que tudo... – fala Naruto – Ter filhos estava fora dos meus planos... Eu esperava passar sem ser percebido... Eu não tive pai, mãe ou ninguém para me chamar de parente... Passei anos no orfanato e um ano morando nas ruas... Depois eu consegui um apartamento quando tinha 7 anos para morar sozinho... Eu não desejo a vida que eu tive nem para meu pior inimigo... Não... Meus filhos terão mãe e um avô... E estarão bem financeiramente... Eu garanti isso... Contratei uma segurança a altura para protegê-los... Shizuku é muito forte... Ela era um membro do Genei Ryodan...

- Você está falando sério? – pergunta Killua.

- E para que eu vou mentir? – pergunta Naruto.

- Então foi por isso que ela se entregou... – fala Killua fazendo cara de safado – Você fez ela se apaixonar por você, malandrão...

- Não foi isso... – fala Naruto – Ela está sobre o efeito do meu Nen... Eu usei uma combinação de Emissão e Manipulação... Ela não tem como me desobedecer enquanto estiver com meu Nen dentro dela... Ou eu deveria dizer que ela não quer me desobedecer? Essa habilidade foi pensada para ser usada de modo que eu pudesse manipular a vontade da pessoa ao invés de forçar restrições... Ela não só vai me obedecer, como ela vai sentir que quer fazer isso... Independente do que ela pensava ou fazia antes... Essa é a habilidade da minha Segunda Bala...

- E a habilidade da primeira? – pergunta Killua.

- Essa é uma habilidade mais comum... – fala Naruto – Quando eu atiro a Primeira Bala o inimigo é obrigado a ficar em Zetsu... Foi assim que eu consegui capturar três integrantes do Ryodan... Eu os coloquei em Zetsu... Um soco comum poderia derrubá-los. Logicamente ambas as habilidades possuem uma série de restrições, afinal se fosse fácil despertar habilidades poderosas todos as teriam...

- Você tem mais alguma bala? – pergunta Gon.

- Eu estou trabalhando nelas... – fala Naruto – Meu objetivo original era ter Sete balas... Cada uma com uma característica diferente... Mas mentalizar tantas características diferentes... Cada uma com uma série de restrições... Isso seria bem complexo... Lógico que eu já pensei e planejei as sete... E fora elas ainda possuo os disparos normais de Nen... Afinal eles são a forma mais efetiva do Nen de Emissão... Simples disparos de Nen que levam uma quantidade considerável de aura... Os golpes mais simples tendem a ser os mais potentes... Principalmente na Intensificação e na Emissão... No caso da Materialização e Manipulação funcionam de maneira contrária... Quanto maiores as restrições maior o poder... Por fim a Transformação que depende da característica daquele que usa, mais do que da própria característica do golpe... Vejam Hisoka, por exemplo... Ele usa apenas uma habilidade de transformação, mas aquela é a que mais se encaixa com ele... Provavelmente ele passou toda a infância comendo chicletes... Talvez Killua pudesse pensar algo relacionado a doces e sua transformação ficaria mais forte...

- Eu já estou satisfeito com o meu Hatsu... – fala Killua.

- Talvez usar as propriedades do chocolate que, quando fica quente, se derreter e ficar grudento igual e se endurecer novamente quando fica frio...

- Sem mais comentários bizarros... – fala Killua – Pare de me comparar com Hisoka...

- Tá bom... – fala Naruto – Comparar alguém com ele é meio bizarro...

* * *

><p>Um mês se passou e todos os três evoluíram estupidamente... O primeiro treinamento foi o de capturar os animais... Naruto completou todo o treinamento em um dia... Gon e Killua demoraram duas semanas. Depois disso Biscke passou um treinamento de resistência... Escavar com Nen... Enquanto um deles cavava com uma pá através de pedras, o outro carregava um carrinho cheio de material... Um treinamento necessário para Gon e Kilua que queriam desenvolver sua aura.<p>

Naruto, porém tinha muita aura e muita resistência para um treinamento desses... Naruto estava trabalhando com as cinco formas... Usando o seu jutsu dos clones das sombras Naruto podia treinar as cinco formas de Nen ao mesmo tempo, além de treinar outros conceitos e aplicações, como sustentar o Ren por mais tempo, o que se provou um exercício que espantava todas as pessoas daquela área, usar o Ten e o Ren ao mesmo tempo, uma técnica que protegia o corpo todo chamada Ken, Naruto dominou perfeitamente a usar as quatro técnicas básicas (Ten, Zetsu, Ren e Hatsu), mais o Gyou para criar o Kou, uma técnica que permitia a Naruto concentrar enormes quantidades de Nen em um ponto específico do corpo... Ele ainda aprendeu a expandir o Ren homogeneamente de maneira a ficar com baixíssimas concentrações ao redor permitindo sentir quem ou o quê estava ao seu redor, uma habilidade conhecida como En... Naruto aprendeu a controlar melhor o uso do Nen através de objetos, uma técnica chamada de Shu, E também aprendeu a transformar a mudar sua aura de defensiva para ofensiva em segundos, uma técnica chamada Ryu, além de muita meditação para controlar seu Nen que era muito selvagem e, eventualmente, a pedido de Naruto, duelos que acabavam com Biscke e Naruto exaustos...

Outra coisa que Naruto trabalhou naquele mês foram suas habilidades especiais de suas armas... Elas ainda estavam incompletas... Ele sabia, mas já se provaram úteis em batalha...

No final do primeiro mês Naruto se separou do grupo para comprar cartas em Masadora e cumprir sua promessa de monopolizar uma das cartas Rank SS... Demorou uma semana, mas Naruto retornou com um punhado de cartas de magia para defesa e a cinco cartas "SS#81 Planeta Azul".

- Você conseguiu... – fala Biscke.

- Não precisa usar "Gain"... – fala Naruto.

Naruto pega outra pedra preciosa azul que estava na foto e entrega a Biscke...

- O limite de transformações era de cinco... – fala Naruto – Eu peguei seis por que eu sabia que você poderia ficar tentada em transformar uma carta na pedra.

- Você foi muito rápido. – fala Gon.

- Eu demorei mais procurando as pistas... – fala Naruto – Depois de encontrar a pista certa e conseguir mais cinco cópias eu passei em Massadora para conseguir o máximo possível de cartas defensivas... O estoque de cartas estava baixo... Eu tive alguma dificuldade... Daqui a um mês vai ser virtualmente impossível... Aqueles homens são malucos, mas a estratégia deles funciona... Isso não evita que eles sejam alvo de pessoas com o Nen mais forte... Se eles guardam as cartas de defesa o método de defesa melhor vai ser o ataque físico... Se aparecer alguém tão ou mais forte que eu com verdadeiras intenções assassinas... Bem... Eles vão todos morrer em um piscar de olhos... No meu caso eu os deixaria apenas com alguns braços quebrados e menos algumas cartas de defesa nos Compartimentos Livres...

Passado mais um mês Naruto e Killua foram fazer o Exame Hunter, não que Naruto se importasse muito, mas ele havia feito uma promessa para Netero e ele cumpria todas as suas promessas.

O exame Hunter consistiu apenas da primeira fase... Afinal, o avaliador falou que quem pegasse pelo menos quatro crachás de outros participantes passava... Mas Naruto e Killua disputaram para saber quem pegava mais crachás... Uma disputa acirrada que Naruto ganhou por dois crachás...

Netero foi convocado imediatamente pelo primeiro avaliador e os dois se tornaram Hunters Profissionais...

Eles retornaram para o Greed Island e descobriram que todos os participantes do grande grupo, que estava tentando terminar o jogo sozinho, tinham sido traídos por um dos seus integrantes e todos eles morreram...

Depois disso, eles começaram a recolher as cartas numa velocidade surpreendente... Em um mês de coleta eles já tinham 74 cartas dos Compartimentos Específicos... Mesmo assim eles não eram os primeiros colocados... Tsezugera tinha 89 cartas e o grupo do Boomer tinham 96 cartas dos Compartimentos Específicos... Foi nesse momento que diversos grupos menores se reuniram para discutir a situação que estava envolvendo diversos assassinatos pelo grupo do Boomer...

Eles então decidiram procurar a única carta que nenhum dos grupos havia obtido... "SS#02 Litoral de Um Tsubo".

Todos aqueles grupos já haviam procurado pela carta em separados, mas agora eles tentaram juntos e, ao contrário do esperado, eles estavam conseguindo um resultado melhor... Isso até uma das pessoas daquela cidade apontar um bar onde eles encontraram diversas pessoas bebendo.

- Algum de vocês pertence ao grupo conhecido como Lazer e os 13 piratas? – pergunta um homem que pensava ser o líder do grupo.

- Nós somos! – fala o homem – E daí?

- Nós queremos saber sobre o litoral de um tsubo! – fala o mesmo homem.

- Esse bando de fracotes? – pergunta um homem que era o mais gordo e o maior do grupo de piratas, o homem pega uma garrafa de vodka e faz um enorme circulo ao seu redor, depois ateia fogo ao álcool. – Se vocês me fizerem sair do círculo eu vou deixá-los ver Lazer!

Um homem alto se destaca do grupo, ele era negro e alto, mas não era nada se comparado com o pirata enorme.

- Esse é o meu trabalho, uma vez que eu sou do grupo da intensificação! – fala o homem que força os músculos que aumentam muito de tamanho, logo depois pula para dentro do ringue de chamas.

"Fracote exibido" – pensa Killua.

"Ele não tem a mínima chance..." – pensa Naruto.

Os dois partem um para cima do outro numa luta de força bruta e o pirata logo toma a vantagem, ele abraça o homem com força e o leva até a extremidade da arena onde começa a queimar os pés dele.

- Isso é muito fácil... – fala o homem até que recebe um chute violento no rosto e larga o oponente.

"Esse chute foi muito bom..." – pensa o pirata.

- Eu vou ser seu oponente! – fala Gon.

- Uma tentativa por oponente. – fala o pirata – Você entrou me atacou e saiu.

Gon olha para o chão e estava fora do círculo de fogo.

- Deixa eu tentar de novo... – fala Gon.

- Deixa comigo... – fala Naruto, mas é interrompido por Killua.

- Não precisamos exagerar... – fala Killua que obstrui a passagem de Naruto com o braço – Vamos fazer isso sem revelar nossas verdadeiras forças... Deixe comigo.

- Então tudo bem, é com você, Killua. – fala Naruto.

O rapaz dá a volta na arena e vai até o bar onde pega uma garrafa.

- Eu vou pegar emprestado... – fala Killua que corta o gargalo com um corte perfeito com suas unhas.

Ele anda até a extremidade da arena.

- Eu vou deixar você dar o primeiro ataque. – fala o pirata confiante.

- Melhor ainda... – fala Killua que aparece acima do ombro do pirata e quebra a garrafa na cabeça dele com violência.

- É só isso que você sabe fazer? – pergunta o homem rindo.

- Isso é só o começo... – fala Killua que provoca uma fagulha que causa um enorme fogo na cabeça do pirata.

- Socorro... – fala o homem.

Os outros piratas iriam socorrer, mas Killua vira para eles.

- A nossa luta ainda não acabou. – fala o rapaz enquanto ele estiver dentro do círculo de fogo não vou permitir que ele seja socorrido.

O homem enorme, ao ouvir isso, gira saindo do circulo de fogo, assim que sai, seus companheiros abafam o fogo usando panos.

O gordão se levanta e avança contra Killua.

- Seu desgraçado... – fala o homem.

- Naruto coloca a mão em sua espada, mas, logo depois um homem do grupo de piratas dá um chute no rosto do gordão.

- Você deve sempre cumprir suas promessas... – fala o pirata que chutou o aliado olhando para os jogadores. – Desculpe a grosseria do nosso companheiro... Eu vou levá-los para Lazer.

Em pouco tempo o grupo de jogadores do Greed Island se viu na frente a frente a um grupo conhecido como Lazer e os 13 piratas, onde Lazer era claramente o homem maior e com a maior quantidade de Nen.

- Game Master... – fala Naruto apontando para Lazer – Eu suponho que ele deva ser o responsável por Emissão... Isso me deixa curioso... Eu não tenho idéia correta do tipo de Nen que possui Eter-chan (garota que fica na saída de Greed Island), provavelmente deve ser algum tipo de Manipulação...

- Naruto, você está estragando o jogo de novo... – fala Gon.

- Desculpe-me... – fala Naruto.

- Quem são eles? – pergunta Lazer.

- Eles são visitantes. – fala um dos piratas – Querem nos desafiar.

- O quê? – pergunta Lazer enquanto olha para as equipes – Faz muito tempo que eu aguardo por isso... Vamos começar nossas partidas logo. Quinze representantes de cada grupo lutarão. Uma vitória por pessoa e vencerá o grupo que obtiver oito vitórias. Nós escolhemos as modalidades. Se vencerem, vocês poderão obter o "Litoral de um Tsubo". Que tal?

- Com licença... – fala uma das pessoas do grupo – Eu tenho uma dúvida, o que acontecerá se nós perdermos?

- Nada de mais. – fala o homem – Só vamos pedir para tentar de novo.

- Tudo bem, aceitamos. – fala um segundo homem do grupo.

- Legal... – fala Lazer – O tema da disputa e esporte. Os membros do grupo serão desafiados nos seus esportes favoritos.

Um homem aparece à frente do grupo.

- Eu sou o primeiro! – fala o homem – Meu tema é Boxe... Tudo o que vocês têm que fazer para ganhar é me vencer numa partida de boxe... Só que vale usar qualquer coisa na partida, armas de Nem, inclusive.

- Então você vai atacar com armas? – pergunta um dos homens do grupo.

- Não... – fala o homem – Essa regra é mais para beneficiar os participantes.

- Há apenas uma regra. – fala Lazer – Um desafiante por esporte... Logo, quem participar desta modalidade não poderá participar novamente.

- Ok! – fala um dos homens – Eu serei seu oponente!

O homem recebe um par de luvas de boxe e ambos se dirigem ao ringe.

- Eu já sei qual é seu truque... – fala o homem – Você deve ser da emissão como eu... Mas eu não vou deixar aberturas para você.

O homem começa com uma enorme tempestade de socos voadores contra o pirata de Lazer, uma quantidade muito grande de socos por minuto.

Depois de quase cinco minutos de socos ininterruptos, eles param e os dois caem no chão.

- Calma ai... – fala um dos homens - Como os dois caíram no chão se só um deles deu os socos?

- Ele foi atingido. – fala Naruto – E aquele não foi um soco qualquer... A habilidade do Nem desse pirata deve ser especialização... Ele transportou seu pulso para baixo do queixo do adversário e o atingiu com um soco muito poderoso... Os socos que ele estava recebendo eram muitos, mas não eram muito fortes.

Segundos depois o pirata se levanta e Naruto troca olhares com Biscuit e depois com Killua, os três entram em um consenso silencioso, eles não teriam como ganhar com o nível de companheiros que eles tinham agora... O melhor que eles podiam fazer agora era esconder suas habilidades, encerrar logo essa disputa e reagrupar com um grupo mais forte.

- O próximo tema é futebol! – fala outro pirata...

O grupo continua tentando e perdendo em todas as partidas.

- Oito a zero... – fala Lazer – Vocês bem que tentaram, mas podem se reagrupar e tentar novamente...

- E agora, o que fazemos? – pergunta Naruto ao homem que respondia como líder do grupo.

- Nós não vamos fazer nada. – fala o homem – É impossível completar esse jogo, você não viu o nível dos desafios? Só vamos ficar calados sobre tudo.

Os grupos começam a se afastar.

- Eu reparei que vocês estavam escondendo suas habilidades. – fala um rapaz que eles reconheceram como sendo um dos que entraram no Greed Island no mesmo grupo que eles.

- Gomilu-san? – pergunta Naruto avaliando o homem – Você está convidado a trabalhar com agente se você desejar... Com você temos 5 pessoas... Precisamos de mais 8 pessoas.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando que talvez só mais 3 fossem o suficiente. – fala Biscuit.

- Eu não pensaria nisso. – fala Naruto – Lazer pode mudar de idéia ou de parâmetros do jogo... Mas pensarmos em 13 pessoas seria demais... Talvez nós pudéssemos pensar mesmo em oito ou nove para fazer uma tentativa, depois

- E agora? – pergunta Biscuit.

- Nós vamos ter que procurar ajuda. – fala Naruto. – Só que eu não tenho idéia de quem...

- Tezeguera... – fala Gon.

- Relevando o fato que ele vai querer ficar com a carta, mas eu acho que é mais seguro com ele que como Bommer. – fala Naruto – Ainda sim o grupo de Tezeguera é comporto por quatro pessoas assim ficamos com Nove. Vamos olhar nas nossas listas de nomes atrás dos livros para ver se encontramos alguém que possa nos interessar.

- Book! – falam todos eles ao mesmo tempo.

Naruto começa a conferir as listas até que aparece um nome que Naruto nunca esperaria.

- Quando foi que vocês encontraram com esse cara? – pergunta Naruto.

- Kuroro Lucifer? – pergunta Gon – Eu não conheço... Algum conhecido seu?

- Ele é o líder do Genei Ryodan! – fala Naruto – Supostamente ele deveria ter sido assassinado por Kurapika ou Hisoka...

- Então se ele está vivo, quer dizer que Kurapika está... – fala Killua.

- É muito apressado pensar assim. – fala Naruto – Mas as chances são altas.

- Vamos investigar esse homem. – fala Gon.

- Kuroro era um líder de um grupo de assassinos Rank A e eu matei 7 deles, ele certamente não ficará feliz em me ver, ou pior ficará feliz e tentará me matar... – fala Naruto – Além disso, talvez nãos seja ele...

- Como assim? – pergunta Killua.

- Hisoka me disse que ele iria entrar no Greed Island. – fala Naruto – E houve o caso do roubo de um dos aparelhos antes de virmos para cá.

- Eu li isso no jornal também. – fala Biscuit.

- Eu não li... – fala Gon que recebe um cascudo de Killua.

- Eu disse que era para você prestar mais atenção as notícias agora que você é um Hunter! – fala Killua que começa a fazer um mata leão no rapaz;

- Eu vou ler da próxima vez... – fala Gon sufocando – Eu prometo!

- Então pode ser outra pessoa... – fala Biscuit – Como poderemos atestar quem ele é de verdade?

- Vamos ligar para o Kurapica. – fala Killua – Mas temos que sair do jogo primeiro.

- Eu não tenho o telefone dele... – fala Naruto – Você os têm?

- Nós temos. – fala Gon.

- Eu vou sair do jogo e retornar em um dia. – fala Killua – Depois de obter mais informações. Enquanto isso vocês contatam Tezeguera. Depois pensamos em Kuroro...

- Parece um plano... – fala Biscuit.

- Você pode usar uma carta mágica para sair do jogo. – fala Gon.

- Não... – fala Killua – Com meu nível atual sair do jogo não vai ser difícil... Além disso, eu pensei em como conseguir os jogadores adicionais... Pessoas mais fracas devem ficar morrendo de medo, mas se nós oferecêssemos uma carta mágica para sair do jogo eles aceitariam se arriscar.

- Boa idéia. – fala Naruto – Isso deve realmente funcionar.

- Eu tenho outros assuntos para resolver – fala Gomilu – Quando chegar a hora entrem em contato. Return on! Masadora!

Killua então sai correndo em direção ao leste.

- Acompanny On! – fala Gon – Tezeguera.

O grupo então sai voando pelos céus.

* * *

><p>Tezeguera vê um grupo de três pessoas surgirem a sua frente e ele e seu grupo tomam postura de combate.<p>

- Nós viemos em paz! – fala Naruto rápido antes que algo precipitado acontecesse.

- Por que não usaram a magia Contacto? – pergunta o homem.

- Eu tinha que garantir que nada do que foi falado seria escutado por terceiros. – fala Naruto que concentra Nen e o espande – EN!

- Você melhorou durante o jogo, pelo visto... – fala Tezeguera.

- Estamos livres de problemas... – fala Naruto.

- O que vocês querem falar comigo que necessitavam de tanto cuidado? – pergunta Tezeguera.

- Nós encontramos o "Litoral de um Tsubo #02" – fala Naruto – Nós sabemos como adquiri-lo e as condições para tanto... Mas para isso nós precisamos de sua ajuda.

- E o que nós ganhamos com isso? – fala Tezeguera – O literal de um Tsubo é uma carta hiper rara que irá certamente decidir o destino desse jogo... Como vamos definir quem vai ficar com ele?

- Depois de nós te contarmos quais são os critérios para efetivamente colocarmos as mãos nele, você vai entender o porquê nós precisamos de sua ajuda. – fala Biscuit.

- Além disso, eu acho que não devemos pensar em escolher quem vai ficar com posse dele agora. – fala Naruto – Vamos deixar isso para depois... Eu acho difícil que nós, praticamente estranhos uns dos outros decidir algo que vai mudar a vida de todos nós tão drasticamente. Ao invés disso, eu quero que vocês ouçam com atenção ao que nós descobrimos... Depois vocês podem concordar ou não com o que nós estamos pensando.

Naruto, Gon e Biscuit então começam a explicar as regras e condições para se obter o "Litoral de um Tsubo #SS02"

- Entendi... – fala Tezeguera – Nosso time não poderia obtê-lo sozinho... Na verdade é quase impossível que algum time consiga isso então nos juntar mos a vocês é realmente a nossa melhor chance. Mas eu não acho necessário que tenhamos mais de 12 participantes fortes... E, pelo que você falou já temos 9 pessoas em 3 times... E o limite de conversão da carta é 3... O ideal seria escolher pessoas fortes que não estão interessadas nas cartas... Isso não vai ser fácil... Eu mesmo não conheço ninguém que cumpra esses critérios. O restante das vagas podemos completar com pessoas que podem ser substituídas, seria mais fácil mudando um ou dois integrantes para tentarmos novamente.

- Na verdade temos mais um nome em mente... – fala Naruto – Ele meio que se enquadra nessa descrição, mas ainda estamos estudando para saber qual a melhor forma de se aproximar...

- Vamos ter que marcar um local para começar... – fala Tezuguera.

- Daqui a dois dias, nesse mesmo horário, na frente da loja de cartas de Masadora. – fala Naruto.

- Por mim parece bom... – fala Tezeguera – Nós vamos procurar por pessoas dispostas a participar também...

- Isso é bom. – fala Naruto que desfaz seu EN. – Então nos encontramos em dois dias, em masadora...

Os dois grupos então se afastam do local aos poucos, até que Naruto consegue ouvir a voz de Tezeguera

- Acompanny On!

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte os três amigos estavam sentados bem no início do jogo.<p>

- Killua está demorando... – fala Gon.

- Ele é forte. – fala Naruto – Sabe tomar conta da si mesmo...

- Ele pode estar com problemas de contactar com Kurapika... – fala Biscuit.

- Vamos torcer para não ser isso... – fala Naruto – Eu imagino que Kuroro Lucifer seja forte, mas vamos torcer para que ele não tenha derrotado Hisoka e Kurapika... Eu não ficaria tão confiante se ele viesse atrás de mim... Se bem que se for isso, faz sentido ele estar nesse jogo.

- Tem outro motivo também... – fala Biscuit – Se ele é mesmo o líder do Ryodan e você, basicamente dizimou os companheiros dele, eu diria que esse seria o jogo perfeito para ele encontrar novos companheiros.

- Isso também... – fala Naruto – Se realmente for ele eu tenho que eliminá-lo rapidamente antes que ele levante novamente sua organização criminosa...

A porta então se abre e delas surge Killua.

- E ai? – pergunta Gon.

- Eu falei com Kurapika... – fala Killua – Kuroro está vivo, mas é impossível que ele tenha entrado no jogo...

- Por que é impossível? – fala Naruto – Se ele está vivo é bem provável que ele queira vingança.

- Kurapika selou o nen dele... – fala Killua – E para entrar nesse jogo é necessário saber usar nem, logo é impossível.

- Se é assim... – fala Gon – Quem está usando o nome dele no jogo?

- Eu tenho minha suspeita... – fala Naruto que saca uma carta do seu livro e entrega a Gon – Mas só há uma maneira de descobrir...

- Acompany On! – fala Gon – Kuroro Lucifer.

O grupo inteiro sai voando pelos céus em direção ao alvo.

Quando o grupo chega ao jogador que se nomeou Kuroro Lucifer, eles descobrem duas coisas, a primeira era que aquele era o momento de pausa para banho do jogador e segundo que, como Naruto suspeitava, o jogador não era outro senão Hisoka.

- Olha só o que temos aqui... – fala o homem que nem se importa em se vestir saindo da água inteiramente nu. – Vocês ficaram com saudades de mim?

- Na verdade estávamos mais interessados no Kuroro... – fala Naruto – Eu soube que ele ainda estava vivo. Perdeu o interesse nele?

- Não... – fala Hisoka que alacança uma toalha e começa a se secar – Ele não me interessa mais... Ele não pode mais usar Nen...

Naruto olha para Biscuit que estava dando risinhos nervosos enquanto Gon e Killua encaravam Hisoka nos olhos.

- E o que te traz ao Greed Island? – pergunta Naruto – Veio para nossa luta?

- Na verdade eu fiquei um pouco interessado no jogo também. – fala Hisoka – Mas eu vim basicamente para isso.

- Você está disposto a adiar alguns dias nossa luta e participar de um evento no jogo? – pergunta Naruto.

- Evento? – pergunta Hisoka que envolve seu corpo com a toalha para o desprazer de Biscuit.

- Uma competição... – fala Naruto.

- Me explique melhor... – fala Hisoka.

Naruto então começa a explicar sobre a carta que eles querem pegar.

- Isso é definitivamente interessante. – fala Hisoka – Isso vai me poupar de toda a espera pela luta... E pode se mostrar uma boa distração... Se eu usar minha goma elástica eu posso ganhar de qualquer um nas embaixadinhas... Então eu vou de futebol.

- Isso ai! – fala Gon.

- Agora é só arranjar os inúteis... – fala Killua – Têm tantos no jogo que nem precisamos procurar muito...

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte toda a equipe estava reunida na sala de Lazer e seus 13 piratas. Lá estavam Naruto, Biscuit, Gon, Killua, Hisoka, Goroinu, Tezeguera e seus três companheiros, mais alguns inúteis que se juntaram ao grupo com a promessa de receber uma carta mágica que permita sair do jogo.<p>

- Vocês retornaram rápido... – fala Lazer.

"O grupo parece mais forte também..." – pensa Lazer – "Apesar de ter alguns fracotes no meio... Deve ser realmente difícil conseguir gente boa lá fora..."

- Nós viemos desafiá-los em troca do "Litoral de um Tsubo #SS02" – fala Tezeguera.

- Eu esperava por tanto... – fala Lazer

* * *

><p>- Três disputas e três vitórias... – fala Lazer que viu três de seus homens derrotados pelos três companheiros de Tezeguera – Impressionante... Realmente impressionante.<p>

- O próximo sou eu... – fala o mesmo gordão que Killua tinha queimado apontando para o rapaz de cabelos brancos – Você e eu agora no ringue, minha modalidade é o sumô.

- Eu quero deixar para o final... – fala Killua – Para quando nós só precisarmos de um ponto para ganhar.

- Maldito! – fala o gordão que avança contra Killua.

- Pare ai... – fala um dos piratas – Você conhece as regras.

- Que se danem as regras! – fala o homem – Nós podemos nos juntar, matar Lazer e fugir desse inferno de ilha juntos.

- Palavras erradas... – fala Lazer que cria uma esfera de energia e atira contra a cabeça do homem, o matando.

- Por que você atacou um companheiro? – pergunta Gon indignado. – Que direito você tem para tirar uma vida?

- Ele era um prisioneiro que foi condenado à morte. – fala o homem – Sua única chance de permanecer vivo era trabalhando para mim... Se ele me desobedecesse eu poderia matá-lo.

- Como assim? – pergunta Gon.

- Lembra o que eu disse sobre o jogo ser real? – pergunta Naruto – Ele deve ser um Hunter de Lista Negra... Pagando uma grande soma de dinheiro eles podem até evitar que um criminoso seja assassinado, em troca de servidão... Esse deve ser o caso.

- Ei... Ele morreu e agora não pode lutar – fala Killua – E a luta dele?

- É verdade... – fala Lazer – Então considerem isso um ponto para vocês...

- Então ele que ganhou o ponto. – fala Killua apontando para um homem que era o mais fraco dos fracos que o grupo trouxera junto.

- Isso é justo... – fala Lazer – Mas agora... Eu acho que é inútil continuarmos com esse tipo de disputa... Vamos para o evento principal.

O chão se abre e uma quadra sai do meio.

Lazer então começa a usar seu Nen formando um enorme grupo de bonecos.

- Então é por isso que o grupo é conhecido como Lazer e os 13 piratas? – pergunta Naruto – Não era por causa dos outros, mas sim por causa da sua habilidade de Nen...

- A partida agora é de oito contra oito! – fala Lazer. – Uma partida de queimado...

- Nós quatro, Tezeguera, Goroinu e Hisoka... – fala Naruto – Somos só sete...

- Não podemos lutar sete contra oito? – pergunta Killua – Você fica com a vantagem.

Um dos bonecos se posiciona no meio da arena com um duplo zero no peito (00).

- Eu sou o juiz dessa partida! – fala Zero – E pelas regras não se pode começar a partida com menos de 8 jogadores de cada lado, podendo um deles começar do lado de fora do campo.

O Zero pega uma bola de couro simples e mostra para todos.

- As bolas são comuns, mas podem receber efeitos diversos de Nen dependendo de quem a manipular. – fala Zero.

Zero continua explicando as regras do jogo para os participantes que eram exatamente as regas comuns de queimada comum, a não ser que apenas uma das pessoas poderia retornar de fora da quadra depois que o jogo começara, mas o fato do uso de Nen ser permitido no jogo deixava todos preocupados.

- Então é só um dos perdedores começarem do lado de fora... – fala Killua – Ei, você...

- Eu não sou louco! – fala um deles.

- Ele matou um dos dele, imagina o que fará conosco... – fala outro.

Logo os medrosos começam a fugir.

- Eu imaginava... – fala Naruto.

- Então... – fala Goroinu criando um gorila negro feito de Nen – Ele deve servir como substituto... Afinal, você fez a mesma coisa...

- Serve. – fala Lazer – Agora que temos todos os jogadores necessários... Vamos jogar... Vocês começam.

Tezeguera pega a bola e joga contra um dos bonecos menores que estava mais na extremidade, a bola bate no boneco e depois no chão.

- Nº 2 Está fora! – fala Zero e o boneco sai do campo.

Goroinu pega a bola e ataca outro boneco, um que era um pouco maior e ele também é facilmente atingido e jogado longe, enquanto a bola cai no chão.

- Nº 5 está fora – fala Zero.

- Dois a Zero... – fala Goroinu.

Goroinu pega a bola novamente.

"Está muito fácil..." – pensa Naruto

- Vocês fazem um ou dois pontos e ficam felizes? – pergunta Lazer – Patético...

- Eu vou te ensinar a não nos menos prezar... – fala Goroinu atacando Lazer

- Eu acho que já está na hora de mostrar a eles a verdadeira formação de ataque de Lazer e os 13 piratas... – fala Lazer que para o ataque de Goroinu e ataca de volta, o golpe iria atingir o rapaz no rosto se a mão de Naruto não aparecesse na frente.

- Já que você vai jogar a sério... – fala Naruto.

- Oh... – fala Lazer - Temos algumas pessoas fortes nessa equipe também?

- Não fale assim Lazer... – fala Naruto – Você estava pegando leve...

Naruto então joga a bola em um terceiro pirata que cai fora do campo, mas a bola permanece do lado de dentro.

- Nº 3 está fora... A bola é do time de Lazer! – fala Zero.

- Droga... – fala Naruto – Eu pensei que usando essa força a bola também ia cair fora...

- Eles são mais durões do que pareciam, não é? – pergunta Lazer – Eu vou te mostrar que também sou...

Lazer joga a bola para o alto e se prepara para mais uma cortada.

O golpe vai em direção a Gon.

- Kou! – fala Gon concentrando todo o seu Nen nas mãos.

O ataque atinge a mão de Gon e sobe com violência perfurando o teto.

- Ei... – fala Naruto vendo a bola encravada no teto – Isso é mesmo só uma bola comum?

- Gon está fora! – fala Zero – A posse de bola continua com o time de Lazer.

- Como ele pode estar fora? – pergunta Naruto – A bola não caiu no chão.

- As paredes e o teto são extensões do chão. – fala Zero.

Gon já ia falar para retornar, quando Killua o interrompe.

- Você pode retornar depois de descansar um pouco... – fala Killua – Aguarde um pouco do lado de fora e concentre suas energias... Espere até restarem apenas 3 jogadores em campo.

- Ok! – fala Gon.

Lazer pega novamente a bola e a contra Killua que desvia para a esquerda, a bola, porém faz uma curva de 90º para a direita visando Hisoka, Biscuit, Goroinu e Tezeguera, sendo que não vê a bola vindo e é atingido nas costelas, caindo no chão do lado de fora.

"Se eu tivesse me desviado para a direita teria sido atingido..." – pensa Killua.

"O ataque dele estava bem mais fraco depois de desviar, ainda sim foi forte o suficiente para quebrar as costelas de Tezeguera-san..." – pensa Naruto – "Esse Game Master não é mesmo normal..."

- Tezeguera e Biscuit estão fora! – fala Zero.

- Por que Biscuit está fora? – pergunta Gon.

- As roupas valem como parte do corpo, não é? – pergunta Biscuit mostrando seu vestido que foi rasgado devida a grande velocidade que a bola o atingiu.

- Corretamente. – fala o Juiz.

- Três a dois... – fala Lazer – E a posse de bola ainda é minha.

Lazer joga a bola para um de seus bonecos do lado de fora do campo e eles começam a tabelar em altíssima velocidade, Naruto repara que Lazer pula e a bola é jogada em sua direção.

- Ele vai dar uma cortada? ! – pergunta Naruto – Eu pensei que era queimada e não vôlei...

O golpe de Lazer foi muito mais violento e vai novamente em direção a Goroinu que dessa vez troca de lugar com o macaco que é atingido e fulminado pelo ataque de Lazer.

- Substituir assim vale, desde seja feito com Nen, mas uma vez que for feito, não pode ser repetido... – fala Zero.

Naruto olha para Goroinu, ele certamente não teria sobrevivido a esse ataque... Não despreparado como estava.

- Três a três... – fala Lazer.

- Quatro de cada lado. – fala Naruto – Está cedo para comemorar...

Lazer joga a bola contra os piratas que estavam do lado de fora e, novamente eles começam com tabelas super rápidas até que Naruto intercepta uma delas.

- Hisoka! – fala Naruto jogando a bola para o homem.

- Ok! – fala Hisoka.

"Isso mesmo..." – pensa Killua – "Usando a goma elástica do Hisoka ele pode atacar e recuperar a bola inúmeras vezes."

- Uma pergunta! – fala Killua – Se uma pessoa for atingida sendo a última em quadra, ela pode pedir para retornar ao mesmo tempo?

- Não. – fala Zero – Assim que o último em campo é atingido o time perde, não importando se pediram para retornar ou não.

- Isso é bom... – fala Naruto.

Hisoka joga a bola e nocauteia o Nº 4, recuperando a bola depois.

- Isso ai... – fala Biscuit – faltam só dois...

- Ai vai! – fala Hisoka.

Só que os dois últimos Nº 6 e 7, se fundem se tornando o Nº 13 (Nº 1 começou fora da arena), que era muito maior e mais forte, de modo que ele segurou a bola que Hisoka mandou, não permitindo que ela retornasse.

- Isso vale? – pergunta Killua.

- Vale. – fala o juiz. – Essa é uma habilidade de nem.

- Vale mesmo? – pergunta Killua.

- Agora vamos ter que pegar aquela bola de volta... – fala Naruto.

- Retorno! – fala Gon.

- O jogador Gon retorna a partida! – fala Zero.

- Você tem alguma idéia? – pergunta Killua.

- Na verdade eu tenho sim... – fala Gon e eles começam a fazer uma reunião.

- Basicamente, eu paro a bola, Hisoka amortece o impacto com seu Nen e Killua matem a estabilidade do conjunto. – fala Gon

- Isso pode funcionar... – fala Hisoka.

- Parece um bom plano... – fala Killua.

- Me deixaram de fora. – fala Naruto.

- Mas você é parte do plano... – fala Gon – Você é nosso plano B.

- E qual é o plano B? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu ainda não sei, mas você vai ter que pensar nele se esse não der certo. – fala Gon.

- Ok... – fala Naruto – Eu podia ter ficado sem essa...

Os três se colocam em posição, deixando Naruto de lado.

- Entendi o plano... – fala Lazer – Mas será que isso vai funcionar?

O homem ataca Gon com uma cortada, muito para surpresa de Naruto quando a escolha óbvia seria ele, mas aparentemente o homem encarava Gon como um desafio maior.

O ataque atinge Gon e eles derrapam para trás, mas a formação permanece inalterada apenas deslizando ligeiramente para trás.

- Parece que funcionou afinal... – fala Naruto.

- Isso ai! – fala Gon – Killua, você pode ficar ali?

Killua para próximo a linha divisória entre os dois campos segurando a bola com as duas mãos.

- Aqui está bom? – pergunta Killua.

- Abaixe um pouco a bola e segure-a firmemente. – fala Gon.

- Assim? – pergunta Killua.

- Certo, agora não se mova. – fala Gon que entra em uma postura que todos os seus companheiros reconhecem.

"Oi... Ele vai mesmo fazer isso?" – pensa Naruto.

O Nen de Gon começa a aumentar a níveis desproporcionais e se concentrar no pulso.

- O primeiro é pedra... – fala Gon – Janken: Pedra!

A bola sai das mãos de Killua mais rápidas que um tiro de uma bazuca e atinge o Nº13 que é jogado para fora do campo com bola e tudo.

- Nº 13 fora! – fala Zero – Se a bola é pega por um jogador enquanto está fora, ele está fora. A posse é do time de Gon.

- Retorno! – fala o Nº 13 com uma voz Glutural.

- Eu odiaria fazer vocês realizarem essa mágica duas vezes... – fala Naruto – Parece que alguns piratas de Lazer também podem falar...

Biscuit pega a bola.

- Biscuit-chan... – fala Naruto - Atire a bola em mim com toda sua força...

-Você tem certeza disso? – pergunta Biscuit

- Bem forte e no rosto... – fala Naruto

Biscuit joga a bola contra o rosto de Naruto, mas, milésimos de segundos antes Naruto usa um jutsu de substituição sem selos com o Nº 13 que é atingido pelo golpe nada inocente de Biscuit e a bola sobe para o alto.

- Pegue a bola agora, Hisoka! – fala Naruto.

Hisoka usa a goma elástica e pega a bola eliminando o Nº 13.

- Nº 13 está fora! – fala Zero.

- Vocês realmente pegaram todos os meus piratas... – fala Lazer – Isso é mal...

- Vamos dar o máximo nesse último ponto! – fala Naruto entregando a bola a Killua.

- Ei... – fala Tezeguera – Se Gon usar esse ataque novamente as mãos de Killua vão ser destruídas.

- Como assim? – pergunta Naruto.

- Killua ainda não consegue fazer a aura defensiva caminhar rápido o suficiente pelo corpo para evitar reduzir a velocidade e a força do ataque de Gon. – fala Tezeguera – Por isso Killua usa Zetsu nelas... A quantidade de Nen que Gon está concentrando não é pouca e as mãos dele já devem estar em péssimas condições.

- Eu agüento mais um lance... – fala Killua não é assim tão grave.

- Impressionante, Tezeguera. – fala Naruto – Sua capacidade de percepção é incrível... Eu estava tão preocupado em vencer a disputa que não percebi isso, mas se o problema é só esse... Me mostre suas mãos, Killua.

- Eu já disse que não é nada... – fala Killua.

- Eu tenho habilidades médicas, ou você esqueceu? – pergunta Naruto – Minha alquimia vai curar suas feridas e retirar suas dores...

Killua estende as mãos e Naruto bate as suas, depois encosta suavemente nas mãos de Killua, aquelas mãos cheias de feridas e inchadas começam a recuperar a sua aparência anterior até ficarem sãs.

- Está melhor? – pergunta Naruto.

- Quase como novas... – fala Killua.

- Eu não posso retirar totalmente a sensação de dor... – fala Naruto – Ela está arraigada nos seus nervos e vai ficar por algum tempo, mas você vai poder usá-las normalmente.

Killua coloca a bola em posição.

- Interessante... – fala Lazer que desfaz todos os seus bonecos.

- Que Nen impressionante... – fala Naruto realmente surpreso.

- Eu não vou deixar vocês me fazerem passar vergonha.

- Esse é o verdadeiro Nen do Lazer. – fala Killua – Mostre para ele agora o seu, Gon.

Uma explosão absurda de Nen de Gon acontece quando o garoto aciona seu Ren.

- Tão brilhante... – fala Hisoka – Assim eu não agüento...

Gon concentra toda aquela aura em sua mão e bate contra a bola que parte a velocidades impossíveis na direção de Lazer que usa seu Nen para redirecionar a bola rebatendo-a de volta contra Gon e Killua e, enquanto Killua se desvia, Gon desmaia no chão inconsciente por uso excessivo de Nen.

- Nós vamos vencer... – fala Biscuit.

- Vencer assim não tem graça... – fala Hisoka que usa sua goma elástica para fazer um estilingue e rebater a bola.

- Soru. – Naruto aparece atrás de Hisoka.

- Você deve conhecer essa técnica, Hisoka... – fala Naruto que aumenta seu Nen a uma quantidade absurda parecido com Gon, mas com muito mais velocidade e precisão – BIG BANG IMPACT.

Naruto soca a bola no mesmo momento que a goma elástica se estica ao máximo.

- Interessante... – fala Lazer – Vocês querem ficar rebatendo a bola indefinidamente? Então eu devo seguir seu joguinho...

- Lazer vai rebater a bola, mas ele descobre duas coisas, a primeira é que a bola estava três vezes mais rápida que da outra vez e a segunda é que a bola veio cheia de um Nen grudento que não o permitiu rebater.

Lazer foi empurrado com violência contra a parede do fundo.

- Eles venceram completamente Lazer... – fala Goroinu.

- Nós vencemos... Nós vencemos... – fala um dos subordinados de Tezeguera.

- Incrível... – fala Lazer – Um time incrível.

- Você pode dar uma olhada nos meus dedos, Naruto-kun? – pergunta Hisoka.

- Er... Claro... ttebayo... – fala Naruto desconfortável... Ele sempre ficava desconfortável quando Hisoka falava com ele, o palhaço tinha esse efeito nas pessoas.

Depois de curar Hisoka, Tezeguera e Killua, O time recebe a carta "Litoral de um Tsubo #SS02", eles decidem que os times Tezeguera e Goroinu receberiam cópias enquanto o Time Gon ficaria com a original.

Hisoka, porém sai do grupo satisfeito da experiência por algum tempo, marcando reencontrar Naruto em três semanas quando estaria mais próximo para Naruto vencer o prazo de um ano naquela dimensão.

Assim que Hisoka sai uma ligação via Contacto surgue.

- Olá, Tezeguera... – fala uma voz conhecida – Eu soube que você adquiriu o "Litoral de um Tsubo #SS02"...

- Como você soube disso? – pergunta o homem.

- Eu acabei de confirmar agora, mas eu descobri isso através daqueles caras patéticos que estavam com você até agora.

Naruto abre o livro para ver a lista de jogadores que eles encontram e descobrem que aqueles últimos estavam mortos.

- O que você quer Gentsuru? – pergunta Tezuguera.

- Eu quero propor uma troca... – fala o homem.

- Não faça isso... – fala Naruto – Gentsuru é o Bomer...

- Quem está falando? – fala Gentsuru.

- Você sabe quem eu sou? – pergunta Naruto.

- Não...

- Então vai ficar sem saber. – fala Naruto.

- Eu já desconfiava isso... – fala Tezuguera – Mas parece que você confirmou minhas dúvidas Gentsuru... Não haverá trocas...

- Então eu vou atrás de você para pegar a carta à força! – fala Gentsuru.

- Nós não vamos nos render... – fala Tezuguera que fecha o livro cortando o Contacto.

- Gentsuru não desconfia que vocês têm a carta original. – fala Tezuguera – Então nós vamos distraí-lo de vocês... Nós podemos agüentar no máximo 3 semanas, nesse tempo eu quero que vocês façam planos para combatê-lo. Eu sei que vocês conseguem.

- E o que você ganha em troca? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu só quero que vocês me emprestem a "Alexandria da Sorte #A66" para que eu possa completar o jogo.

- Mas essa carta é fácil de se pegar... – fala Gon.

- Eu sei que ela é fácil, mas para fazer isso nós temos que sacrificar todas as nossas cartas dos encaixes não específicos e não podemos fazer isso agora.

- Entendo... – fala Naruto – Então, depois de completar as 99 cartas e obter os meios de correr atrás da 00, vocês vão nos devolver, não é isso?

- Exatamente. – fala Tezuguera – Quando chegarmos a esse ponto não terá mais sentido usar essa carta.

- Isso me parece um plano... – fala Killua.

- Goroinu... – fala Tezuguera – Nós realmente precisaremos de sua ajuda...

- Pode contar comigo! – fala o homem.

- Calma ai... – fala Naruto – Agora eu percebi... Enquanto vocês estiverem lutando com Bomber eu vou estar lutando com Hisoka... Eu não vou poder ajudar...

- Não tem problemas, Naruto-san. – fala Gon – Nós somos fortes... Vamos nos virar bem sozinhos.

- Pelo menos ainda temos mais umas cartas que eu posso coletar enquanto vocês vão ficar treinando. – fala Naruto

- Você não vai treinar antes da luta com Hisoka? – pergunta Killua.

- Claro que não. – fala Naruto – Eu tenho que descansar meu corpo... O meu treinamento vai ser só o básico e isso deve ser o suficiente...

- Hisoka é muito forte... – fala Gon – Mas eu sinto que Naruto-san também é...

- Vai ser uma boa luta, pelo menos... – fala Naruto.

* * *

><p>As três semanas passaram muito rápido e Naruto conseguiu mais cinco cartas e encostou no problema das cartas que já haviam alcançado o limite de transformações.<p>

- Droga... – fala Naruto – Agora só me resta lutar com Hisoka e torcer que o plano de Gon e dos outros funcione... Afinal, eu não quero passar de mentiroso... Eu quero que nossa equipe complete o Greed Island antes de chegar o período que eu possa mudar de mundo...

Naruto caminha até o local marcado para a luta e encontra Hisoka parado lá com sua cara sínica.

- Quais são as regras da luta? – pergunta Naruto.

- Vamos lutar até a morte... – fala Hisoka.

- Vamos fazer uma pequena mudança. – fala Naruto – Vamos fazer a luta até a morte ou a submissão... Mas se o oponente não aceitar a submissão ele pode matar mesmo assim.

- Eu não me importo. – fala Hisoka – Se eu vencer você não espere perdão...

- Eu não estou tão preocupado com o fato de você vencer... – fala Naruto – Eu confio nas minhas habilidades... Mas vamos adicionar um jogo de punição para o perdedor...

- Eu estou começando a gostar disso... – fala Hisoka.

- Se alguém se submeter essa pessoa terá que atender a um pedido, qualquer pedido que seja da pessoa vencedora. – fala Naruto.

- Eu estou simplesmente amando isso... – fala Hisoka – E já sei exatamente o que pedir para você se você perder... Mas eu acho que você vai acabar morrendo de qualquer maneira.

- Desde que você aceite as condições e cumpra sua parte no acordo, eu não vejo problema algum... – fala Naruto – Eu não vou e não posso perder.

- Confiante... – fala Hisoka – Eu gosto dessa atitude em um oponente... Mas já falamos muito... Vamos começar.

Os dois adversários começam a emitir suas auras a aura de Naruto era enorme e a de Hisoka, mesmo sendo menor era viciosa.

- Você tem um bom Nen... – fala Hisoka – Matá-lo será divertido...

Hisoka então sente um peso enorme nos ombros.

- Isso não é Nen... – fala Hisoka sentindo a respiração mais pesada.

- Isso é Haki... – fala Naruto – O meu Haki de intimidação.

- Ah! Que sensação fantástica... – fala Hisoka – Eu estou ficando sem ar... Eu quero mais...

Naruto olha com cara de incrédulo... Hisoka estava ficando excitado com isso tudo?

O Nen de Hisoka aumenta um pouco e obviamente Naruto atribui isso a loucura que ele estava experimentando agora.

Hisoka avança primeiro e, em seu rosto, Naruto podia ver sua expressão maníaca.

Naruto saca sua espada.

- Battoujutsu do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Sou Ryu Sen (Fulgor do Ninho do Dragão)

Mas os golpes de Naruto são esplendorosamente desviados por Hisoka que, como um animal devia dos ataques quase invisíveis munido de um instinto absurdo, mesmo tendo que sacrificar aquele absurdo topete vermelho.

- Tekkai! – fala Naruto segundos antes de receber um soco no rosto e sair voando, ele sente o seus corpo ser puxado de volta e vê que já estava preso na técnica de Hisoka.

Naruto materializa suas armas.

- Níveis letais de Energia! – fala Naruto que começa a tirar em Hisoka, o palhaço se desvia diversas vezes e os tiros de Naruto vão ficando mais rápidos, em maior número e mais precisos até que o braço do palhaço é atingido e ele é obrigado a largar a técnica, fazendo Naruto cair no chão.

- Você é bom... – fala Hisoka.

- Você também não é ruim. – fala Naruto.

- Isso foi um elogio? – pergunta Hisoka.

- Vai ser o melhor que você vai conseguir arrancar de mim... – fala Naruto.

- Vamos ver o que eu vou arrancar de você... – fala Hisoka – Se bem que eu não quero arrancar elogios de você... Eu quero arrancar gemidos.

"Espero que ele esteja falando sobre tortura..." – pensa Naruto – "Por que eu realmente não vou me submeter se ele quis dizer o que eu acho que ele quis dizer..."

Hisoka avança novamente contra Naruto, mas dessa vez, Naruto estava mais preparado.

- Soru! – fala Naruto que aparece na frente de Hisoka. – Shigan Ouren!

Hisoka se move alguns centímetros, não o suficiente para fugir dos ataques de Naruto, mas o suficiente para evitar que eles atingissem pontos vitais.

- Bom... – fala Hisoka que aponta um dedo para Naruto e o loiro se vê preso novamente na goma elástica do palhaço – Assim que deve ser você deve me acertar... Isso é glorioso...

Naruto olha preocupado quando a goma elástica de Hisoka se expande para todos os lados e se prende a várias coisas possivelmente problemáticas como galhos de arvores e pedras.

- Agora acabou! – fala Hisoka ao mesmo tempo que centenas de detritos voam em direção a Naruto a elevadíssimas velocidades.

- Ken! – fala Naruto criando um escudo de defesa usando somente seu Nen para amortecer o impacto dos objetos.

- Você é diferente de tudo o que eu já vi, Naruto Uzumaki... – fala Hisoka que tinha certeza que aquele ataque seria mortal, mas, de alguma maneira, Naruto escapou apenas com alguns ferimentos superficiais.

- Não fale como se você fosse normal... – fala Naruto.

- Eu nunca disse isso. – fala Hisoka – Você pode usar ataque, defesa e cura como se fosse um intensificador, você cria armas com Nen de materialização, você dispara Nen de emissão... Isso são quatro tipos de Nen... E eu aposto que essa sua espada deve haver algo relacionado ao Nen de manipulação... Definitivamente você é um usuário de Nen da Especialização, mas eu nunca vi um Nen tão variado mesmo nessa categoria.

- Eu sou complicado... – fala Naruto – Mas como só me resta pouco tempo nesse mundo eu vou te dizer a verdade... Eu não sou desse mundo... No meu mundo é comum existirem pessoas com essas condições...

- Um mundo muito interessante... – fala Hisoka – Eu gostaria de visitar seu mundo, se possível, isso é, se houver pessoas tão fortes como você por lá.

- Eu sinto que há pessoas tão ou mais fortes que eu aqui. – fala Naruto – Quanto a visitar meu mundo essa é uma técnica que eu não posso ensinar por falta de tempo, além disso, Você não vai vencer essa luta, mas se vencesse poderia me obrigar a lhe ensinar.

- Você tem uma grande quantidade de Nen... – fala Hisoka – Mas aquela sua última defesa gastou muito de você e você ainda está preso na minha goma elástica... O que você acha que pode fazer ainda?

- Eu posso fazer muitas coisas... – fala Naruto – Afinal eu sei seu nome, Seu nome não é Hisoka?

- Sim, é... – fala o palhaço - Pra que a pergunta?

- E seu Nen não é de transformação?

- Isso mesmo... – fala Hisoka – Você já sabia disso... Eu contei isso na luta contra Gon no torneio Celestial.

- Eu só estou completando dois dos pré-requisitos... – fala Naruto que corre na direção de Hisoka, mas é jogado para o alto pela goma elástica de Hisoka, Naruto dispara como um foguete na direção da mão do palhaço, mas não perde a concentração, ele materializa suas armas.

- Primeira Bala! – fala Naruto quando está numa distância muito pequena de Hisoka apontando a arma para o coração do palhaço.

No mesmo instante o Nen de Hisoka desaparece por completo e Naruto se choca em alta velocidade com o palhaço que voa até árvore mais próxima.

Hisoka sente-se totalmente sem energia, ele sangrava muito e seu nem não curava seus ferimentos como ele queria.

- O que você fez? – pergunta Hisoka.

- Minha primeira bala... – fala Naruto – Ela deixa os meus oponentes em Zetsu... Foi assim que eu capturei Machi, Shalnark e Shizuku vivos da primeira vez.

- Habilidade Impressionante... – fala Hisoka – Eu tenho certeza que Danchou gostaria de roubar ela se houvesse oportunidade... Não dá para lutar sem Nen... Eu desisto... Perdi... Faça o que quiser comigo.

- Assim é bem melhor... – fala Naruto – Tudo o que eu quero é bem simples... Eu quero que você continue o que você estava fazendo... Afinal, você estava procurando um removedor de Nen para cuidar de Kuroro Lucifer, não estava?

- Então você sabia? – pergunta Hisoka.

- Alguém como você não deixaria isso passar... – fala Naruto – No momento que eu descobri você aqui no Greed Island e que você não tinha vindo atrás de mim ainda, sem contar o fato de Kurapaika ter selado o Nen de Kuroro... Eu tive esse pensamento quase que imediatamente.

- Eu sei por que eu quero Kuroro com seu Nen de volta... – fala Hisoka – Eu quero lutar com ele, mas e você? O que você ganha?

- Eu quero que a Genei Ryodan volte à ativa... – fala Naruto – Kuroro eventualmente vai inscrever novos membros e logo eles, ou melhor, vocês estarão de volta a ativa...

- E o que você ganha com isso? – pergunta Hisoka.

- Kurapaika, Gon e Killua precisam ficar mais fortes. – fala Naruto – Eles não estavam fortes o suficiente antes, mas agora eles precisam ficar ainda mais fortes... E a Genei Ryodan vai ser um passo necessário para eles.

- Ok... – fala Hisoka – Mas alguma coisa?

- A segunda coisa é que eu quero que você enfrente Gon novamente. – fala Naruto – Eu sei que vocês decidiram uma luta de vida e morte igual a essa, mas eu duvido que no final ele aceite te mate... Tome cuidado com Killua, porém, ele não é tão estável quanto parece.

- Só isso? – pergunta Hisoka – Basicamente faça o que quiser?

- Uma última coisa... – fala Naruto – Deixe Machi e Shizuku viverem as suas novas vidas em paz... Meu Nen no corpo delas é muito forte e demorou alguns dias para me refazer desse gasto absurdo. Mas se vocês forem atrás delas vão entender o efeito da segunda e da terceira bala... Não vai ser uma coisa bonita de se ver, eu garanto.

- Então fazer Kuroro desistir de Machi e Shizuku, e o resto é o mesmo de sempre? – pergunta Hisoka – Eu posso fazer isso...

- Ótimo. – fala Naruto que aponta a mão para Hisoka. – Liberar.

Hisoka sente seu Nen retornar e ele estava cansado, aquela luta foi mais trabalhosa que ela valia...

000

Naruto se reúne com Gon, Killua e Biscuit e fica surpreso que seus amigos capturaram Gentsuru e seus dois comparsas.

- Você já esteve em dias melhores... – fala Naruto que vê Gon todo detonado.

- "Suspiro do Arcanjo #SS01" On! – fala Biscuit ativando uma carta que faz surgir um enorme arcanjo.

- O que eu posso fazer por você? – pergunta o Arcanjo.

- Cure Gon! – fala Biscuit.

O Arcanjo começa a soprar e cura completamente Gon.

- Agora vamos curar Gentsuru... – fala Gon.

Depois que todos estavam curados, Gon completa o seu livro com as cartas que estavam sendo monopolizadas por Gentsuru.

- Agora só faltam mais duas... – fala Killua.

- As que estavam sendo monopolizadas por Tezeguera. – fala Naruto.

Subtamente surge uma nova figura.

- Goroinu? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu pensei que você tinha escapado do jogo junto a Tezeguera... – fala Biscuit.

- Tezeguera me pediu para entregar isso... – fala Goroinu – Aparentemente não é mais necessário completar o jogo... Mas eu recebi 4 bilhões... Eu achei que poderia dividir com vocês...

- Guarde seus 4 bilhões... – fala Naruto.

- Como assim guarde os 4 bilhões? – pergunta Biscuit – Ele tem que dividir isso comigo...

- Você é muito gananciosa Biscuit... – fala Gon – Naruto-san nos disse que iria deixar 333 bilhões para nós...

- 333 bilhões? – pergunta Goroinu – Quem tem essa soma de dinheiro nesse mundo?

- Eu tinha... – fala Naruto.

- Tinha? – pergunta Biscuit.

- Eu transferi para a conta bancária de vocês quando fui fazer o Exame Hunter... – fala Naruto – Agora eu não preciso mais me preocupar com o dinheiro...

Biscuit desmaia.

- Faça um bom proveito com seus 4 bilhões... – fala Naruto – Você os mereceu.

- Er... Tá bom então... – fala Goroinu – Eu só vim aqui deixar essas duas cartas que faltavam... Mas tudo bem... Tchau!

Naruto pega as cartas e entrega a Gon que completa seu livro.

No mesmo momento, um alarme em toda a ilha anunciando que um jogador alcançou as 99 cartas em seu livro e que em minutos começaria um jogo com 100 de perguntas e respostas para decidir a posse da 100ª Carta.

Depois de alguns minutos anunciam que Gon foi o vencedor com 87 respostas corretas.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte faz-se um enorme espetáculo no Greed Island, com direito a um desfile de carro aberto para Gon e seu time... Naruto aproveitou bem aquele que seria o seu último dia naquele mundo no meio de festas e banquetes.<p>

Quando chegou a hora, porém, ele se despede do grupo e se afasta, ele realiza a tão seqüência de 50 selos com as mãos e desaparece do mundo dos Hunters.

* * *

><p>Fim do 5° Capítulo!<p> 


	6. Planeta Dagobah e O Santuário de Atena

**Planeta Dagobah e O Santuário de Atena.**

Assim que Naruto aparece no seu próximo local ele sente suas narinas invadidas por um cheiro muito ruim... O ar era úmido e abafado, pesado... Difícil de respirar... O seu corpo agüentava um peso de centenas de atmosferas... Seu corpo estava cansado... Ele não esperava mais que ficasse cansado agora que tinha desenvolvido muito suas reservas de chakra, mas ainda estava cansado.

O loiro sentiu que estava sendo observado... Ele não tinha chakra suficiente para expandir seu En, então ele simplesmente não podia determinar a direção de quem o observava...

Ao seu redor o cenário era desolado... Um pântano fétido que se estendia em todas as direções e sentidos até onde a vista alcançava...

O loiro procurou ter cuidado em seus os passos e não afundar nas águas mal cheirosas.

Depois de alguns segundos Naruto teve certeza que estava sendo vigiado, ele podia dizer que era apenas uma pessoa, mas não sabia onde ela estava se era uma presença hostil ou apenas um curioso... O loiro não tinha idéia do que pensar a não ser procurar um abrigo... Ele andou por horas até que encontrou uma pequena floresta, não era um abrigo perfeito, mas era o melhor que ele conseguira.

Naruto sobre na árvore mais alta e adormece, sem conseguir adormecer totalmente... A presença ainda estava lá... Observando-o... E ele não sabia de onde vinha ou o que era.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, Naruto sentiu suas reservas de chakra reabastecidas, a presença ainda estava por ali, mas ele estava forte o suficiente para usa usar o En...<p>

O Chakra de Naruto foi se expandindo uniformemente por toda a área... Naruto podia espalhar seu chakra rapidamente por centenas de metros... E quando ele estava a quase meio quilômetro de distância ele descobriu a localização do seu observador.

O chakra de Naruto continuou se expandindo até incluir dezenas de quilômetros e ele se espantou em descobrir que ele estava em um planeta pequeno... Pequeno o suficiente para que o raio de ação de seu En cobrisse metade do mesmo... Em todo o planeta ele encontrou milhares de formas de vida, mas a maioria eram pequenos seres e vegetais... A única forma de vida que parecia apresentar algum tipo de inteligência era o pequeno espião...

Naruto vai ao encontro da pequena figura que, sentindo sua movimentação, foge ao seu redor Naruto sentia distorções como se ele estivesse usando algum tipo de poder especial...

"Talvez essa forma de vida possua chakra..." – pensou Naruto.

O loiro continua a avançar até que encontra uma arvore velha e retorcida, próximo as raízes havia algo parecido com uma porta.

Não querendo ser intrometido, Naruto bate à porta e uma pequena figura verde sai de dentro da casa, a criatura tinha pouco mais de 60 centímetros, rugas e orelhas pontudas além de um cajado de madeira que se apoiava como se fosse uma bengala.

- Os negócios com esse planeta você ter, isso saber eu querer... – fala a criatura.

Naruto leva algum tempo para entender o que a criatura queria dizer... A maneira que ele falava era diferente do que ele já havia escutado.

- Eu viajo por muitos planetas para treinamento... – fala Naruto – Eu aprendi alquimia em certo planeta, eu aprendi o combate corpo a corpo e o Haki em outro planeta, aprendi Kenjutsu em um terceiro planeta, e o controle a manipulação do chakra num quarto planta... Eu já verifiquei metade do planeta e descobri que está inabitado, além do senhor...

- Se outra metade você verificar vazio descobrir este planeta estar... – fala a criatura

- Em todos os lugares que eu cheguei a primeira pessoa que eu encontrei era sempre alguém digno de ser um mestre... – fala Naruto – Por favor, me ensine...

- Jornada sua de treinamento, ajudar não posso eu. – fala a criatura.

Naruto se ajoelha e coloca a cabeça no chão.

- Eu lhe suplico...

- Boa característica humildade ser... – fala a criatura – Mas é muito velho pra Yoda treinar você Jedi.

- Por favor, Yoda-san! – fala Naruto – Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa para ser reconhecido.

- Há muito tempo Yoda não treinar Jedi... – fala Yoda – E a força muito grande em você é... Maior que qualquer outro que já vi é... Muitos Jedi fortes corrompidos vi ficar... Muita paixão em você eu sentir... Perigoso ser... Ódio fácil crescer...

- Ao menos teste minhas habilidades... – fala Naruto.

- Seu pensamento e mente deve eu ler... – fala Yoda – Aceitar você vai querer?

- Eu não tenho nada a esconder... – fala Naruto.

Yoda anda até o rapaz que ainda estava ajoelhado, mas já não mais estava com a cabeça curvada em terra e coloca sua mão na testa de Naruto.

- Muito sofrimento e dor na sua mente eu ver... – fala Yoda – Paixão e Emoção a você controlam... Medo e Ódio, porém eu não sentir... Grande a determinação em você é... A você, lógica não se aplicar...

- O senhor vai me treinar, Yoda-san? – pergunta Naruto.

- Mestre Yoda agora a eu você chamar... – fala Yoda – Oitocentos anos treinei eu jedi, nunca igual a você alguém vi... Determinação em você eu ver... Habilidades em você eu desenvolver... Mas promessa eu quero que você faça...

- Que tipo de promessa? – pergunta Naruto sério – Eu sou uma pessoa que nunca descumpri suas promessas... Eu não posso prometer qualquer coisa.

- De outros mundos você vir... – fala o Mestre Yoda – Para outros mundos você irá... Em guerra nossa galáxia está... Dela você não participará. Condição única essa ser, para padawan você se tornar.

- Não entendo, Mestre Yoda... – fala Naruto – Eu poderia ajudar seu povo em sua guerra... Você viu o quão forte eu sou e quão rápido eu aprendo... Por que não usar de minha ajuda?

- Muitos anos eu esconder... Guerra esperar acabar... – fala Yoda – E em guerra nada de bom eu encontrar... Amigos perder... Ganância eu ver... Apenas medo e destruição eu encontrar... Poder ou reputação Yoda não querer...

- Ainda sim você deve ter suas pessoas preciosas... – fala Naruto – Você não vai atrás delas? Ajudá-las?

- Pessoas preciosas eu não mais ter... – fala Yoda – Muito velho sou para novas encontrar... Planeta Dagobah fora do mapa estar... Os Jedi fora do mapa esconder... Árvores da força meu poder ocultar...

- Então, mesmo que eu quisesse eu não poderia participar da guerra. – fala Naruto.

- Poderoso com a força você ser... – fala Yoda – Com treinamento chamar aliados você poder...

- Mas para fazer o treinamento eu terei que fazer a promessa, não é? – pergunta Naruto – Ok, Mestre Yoda, o senhor venceu... Eu realmente preciso de treinamento... Não acredito que poderei ajudar minhas pessoas preciosas com o poder que eu tenho... Se você não quer que eu participe de sua guerra... Isso é uma opção sua... Eu concordo com seus termos... Prometo não me envolver com sua guerra... Isso é uma promessa para toda vida.

- Padawan de Mestre Yoda você se tornar... – fala Yoda – Duro treinamento à frente você ter...

Seis meses durante o treinamento, Naruto estava meditando novamente, tentando fortalecer sua ligação com a força, nesse momento algumas memórias lhe invadem a mente.

* * *

><p>Início do Flash Back<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto acabara de ser tragado pela grande porta negra, ele sente-se ser jogado numa sala vazia, havia uma criatura sem forma, feita apenas de algo parecido com luz e uma forma humana, ele não tinha olhos, apenas uma boca e a forma humana.<p>

- Tenho um visitante interessante hoje. – fala a criatura.

- Quem é você? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu sou a verdade. – fala a figura – Havia muitos anos que eu não encontrava uma figura como você... O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Eu não sei... – fala Naruto – Simplesmente apareci aqui...

- Todos vêm aqui querendo alguma coisa... – fala a Verdade – Do que você precisa?

- Eu preciso ficar mais forte. – fala Naruto – Eu preciso ter a força para proteger as pessoas que são preciosas para mim...

- Um pedido nobre... – fala Verdade – Mas tudo na vida tem um preço... Tudo no mundo necessita de uma troca equivalente... Sem perder uma coisa equivalente não se pode ganhar outra... O que você me dá em troca da força que você precisa.

- Eu não sei o que eu posso lhe dar... – fala Naruto – Não possuo nada de real valor...

- Você tem tempo para pensar... – fala a Verdade – Mas, se lembre, quanto maior o valor que você me oferecer, maior será a recompensa que eu poderei te dar... Se me oferecer alguma coisa sem valor eu não vou te dar nada de valor... Essa é a lei da troca equivalente.

- Eu lhe ofereço... – fala Naruto – A minha vingança... A minha raiva... O meu medo... O meu ódio... Eu lhe ofereço todos os meus sentimentos ruins...

Verdade abre um enorme sorriso.

- Pela primeira vez eu vejo alguém sacrificar algo tão grandioso... – fala a Verdade – Um dia um homem já me sacrificou um braço em troca de conhecimento... Um outro homem sacrificou seu corpo inteiro em troca de sua mãe falecida... Uma mulher sacrificou sua capacidade de ter filhos pelo seu filho morto... Todos sacrificaram coisas que tinham de bom... Sacrificaram coisas que se orgulhavam em ter... Ninguém sacrificou coisas realmente importantes... Coisas que você gostaria de ter com o desespero do fundo do seu coração... Tudo bem... Eu aceito o seu sacrifício... Agora você tem direito de passar por essa porta.

A porta se abre e sombras cobrem Naruto.

- Até a próxima vez, Naruto Uzumaki... – fala a verdade. – Esperarei ansioso até lá...

* * *

><p>Final do Flash Back<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto treina pesado durante um ano... Ele aprende sobre a força, que ele descobre, surpreso ser parecido com o Haki, só que a força é muito mais abrangente... E ela não flui somente dentro do seu corpo... Ela flui por todo o universo... E por todos os universos, onde quer que Naruto fosse... Um poder que estava desperta nas mentes de todas as criaturas vivas e adormecido nos objetos.<p>

Yoda não deixava de ficar surpreso com o progresso de seu novo Padawan... Naruto fazia coisas que para outros pareciam difíceis de maneira fácil e coisas que para outros eram impossíveis com alguma dificuldade... O que era esperado de alguém que tinha tamanha afinidade com a força... De certa maneira, Yoda não pensava estar treinando um verdadeiro Jedi... Naruto tinha muitas emoções... Mas de certo modo todas eram boas... Não havia sombras em sua alma... Não havia medo... Mas a razão também era pouca... Isso, talvez fosse a coisa que Yoda mais precisava treinar em Naruto...

O treinamento de Sabre de Luz foi um dos treinamentos que Naruto pegou mais fácil... Desde a teoria de se construir uma sabre de luz, seus cristais, a empunhadura e o manejo da sabre... Yoda via Naruto como sendo um prodígio com aquela arma... Pela avaliação do velho Mestre Jedi, o loiro poderia lutar com os antigos Mestres Qui Gon Jin e Mace Wandu ao mesmo tempo sem ser gravemente ferido quando eles estavam em na sua melhor forma.

Ao fim do treinamento, Yoda testou as habilidades de Naruto com a Sabre de Luz, seus conhecimentos sobre a força e sobre a filosofia e o código Jedi... Naruto fez o exame completo que um dia foi requerido à antiga ordem Jedi e Yoda não conseguiu ver falhas no rapaz... Ele realmente tinha o coração no lugar.

- Duro ser despedir... – fala Yoda – Um ano passar e agora de Padawan, Mestre Jedai você ser... Orgulho muito tenho eu de você treinar...

- Eu também tenho orgulho de do grande mestre que eu tive... – fala Naruto – Eu não poderia encontrar um mestre melhor mesmo que eu procurasse por todo o universo... Sou grato a você por tudo...

- Muito velho eu ficar... – fala Yoda – Coração enfraquecer... Sinto que não muitos mais anos eu ter... Ultima vez que nós vivos nos encontrar, isso a força me dizer...

- As pessoas não morrem realmente... – fala Naruto – Não enquanto os vivos se lembrarem delas... E enquanto eu estiver vivo eu lembrarei do mestre que me ensinou sobre a força e sobre como ser um Jedi.

- Reconhecimento de um discípulo feliz o mestre deixa... – fala Yoda – Muitos erros velho Yoda cometer, Meu acerto lembrado feliz eu ficar...

Naruto faz uma grande reverência ao mestre e faz, em grande velocidade, a famosa seqüência de 50 selos com as mãos e uma porta se abre atrás de Naruto, sombras o envolvem e ele desaparece da frente de Yoda.

O velho homem olha para os céus e vê uma nave descendo... Dentro da nave ele sente um homem que possuía muita força, mas pouco treinamento em como usá-la.

- Momento de descansar meu não é... – fala Yoda se encaminhando para sua casa – Dia seguinte trabalho muito terei eu...

* * *

><p>Uma mulher estava correndo pelas ruas da capital grega... Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, deixando seu corpo parcialmente nu... Era tarde da noite e seus gritos enchiam o ar... Nenhuma pessoa caridosa, porém apareceu para lhe ajudar.<p>

Uma pessoa aparece a sua frente... Era exatamente dessa pessoa que ela estava fugindo antes... A pessoa que ela tinha esperanças de ter deixado para trás...

Ela sente seus cabelos serem seguros pelas mãos firmes do homem, ela sente o seu cheiro de álcool e grita... Ela sabia que não tinha esperanças...

A mulher recebe um tapa no rosto, mesmo sem ter um espelho para ver ela sabia que aquele tapa deixaria marcas... O seu rosto pulsava como se estivesse em brasa e ela não tinha mais forças para lutar... Lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto quando ela sentiu o restante das suas roupas rasgadas serem retiradas a força.

Ela então é jogada contra uma parede e sente seu agressor forçar sua boca contra a dela... De pronto ela morde seu agressor... Uma mordida forte... Desesperada... De certa maneira ela se sentia vingada ao sentir o gosto do sangue do seu agressor misturado ao gosto de álcool e saliva.

O homem se afasta e ela cospe um pedaço de carne que arrancara dos lábios do homem.

- Sua vadia imunda... – fala o homem – Você deveria se sentir honrada de ir para a cama comigo... Eu, Niobe de Hidra vou lhe punir por sua insolência...

O homem segura a mulher pelo pescoço com uma mão, a outra ela afasta o máximo possível de seu corpo e fecha o punho.

A mulher fecha os olhos esperando um golpe, possivelmente mortal, mas o golpe nunca vem.

Amedrontada ela abre os olhos e vê que uma mão segurando o braço do seu agressor.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - pergunta um loiro desconhecido que havia impedido a agressão.

- Você sabe com quem você está falando? – pergunta o homem bêbado – Eu sou Niobe de Hidra.

- Existem 3 tipos de pessoas no mundo que eu não tolero... – fala Naruto – O primeiro tipo são aquelas que tiram vantagem dos mais fracos, o segundo tipo são aqueles que abandonam seus companheiros e o terceiro tipo são aqueles pervertidos imundos... E você foi classificado em dois desses três tipos... E não pense que o fato de estar bêbado vai ser o suficiente para amenizar a minha ira... Você tem sorte, porém, se eu tivesse chegado um pouco depois eu teria que matá-lo... Agora eu vou dar-te somente a surra da sua vida.

- Um homem comum não conseguiria ferir a um dos cavaleiros de Atena. – fala Niobe – Eu vou te mostrar como eu consegui o poder...

Naruto dá um soco no rosto do homem e ele é arremessado de costas até afundar na parede.

- Esse ataque... – fala o cavaleiro – Isso não foi o Cosmo...

- Em você não vale nem a pena gastar os preciosos conhecimentos que obtive com Mestre Yoda... – fala Naruto – Se eu simplesmente atacasse você com a força eu não conseguiria expressar o que sinto... Por isso eu vou te mostrar isso com os meus braços...

Naruto começa a bater no homem até que ele sente que Niobe estava entre o limiar entre a vida e a morte.

O loiro olha então para a mulher.

- Não se preocupe... – fala Naruto que retira sua capa, seu manto Jedi que Mestre Yoda lhe dera e cobre a mulher – Essa lição irá lhe ensinar a não mais mexer com as mulheres... Espero que você possa andar... Você pode?

- Posso... – fala a mulher se levantando.

- Se você ainda estiver com medo eu posso lhe conduzir para casa... – fala Naruto – Desculpe-me eu sou estrangeiro aqui... Mas se você me der às direções eu posso acompanhá-la...

- Eu acho melhor não... – fala a mulher.

- Não vou insistir... – fala Naruto – Depois da experiência que você teve deve ser difícil acreditar em homens desconhecidos...

- Não é isso... – fala a mulher – Esse homem... Ele era um cavaleiro...

- O que é isso? – pergunta Naruto – Algum tipo de organização mafiosa?

- Não... – fala a mulher – Você nunca ouviu falar no santuário e nos cavaleiros de Atena?

- Nunca... – fala Naruto – Como eu disse, sou estrangeiro... Um peregrino que vaga buscando o aprimoramento de suas habilidades de luta... De alguma maneira eu cheguei aqui... Agora me falta encontrar um mestre que me ensine...

- Eu temo que isso não seja possível... – fala a mulher – Não aqui... Não no santuário de Atena... Aquele homem que você atacou era um dos cavaleiros de Atena... Logo outros, mais fortes, virão atrás de você...

- Eu nunca tive medo de uma briga. – fala Naruto – E se eles não quiserem me ensinar eu os forçarei a isso...

- Você não sabe mesmo com quem você está se metendo... – fala a mulher – É melhor você fugir... Ir para outro país... Se esconder... Aquele era somente um cavaleiro de Bronze bêbado... Os cavaleiros de Bronze são os mais fracos, logo acima dos soldados... Como você derrotou um cavaleiro de Bronze, cavaleiros de Prata virão atrás de você... Ninguém derrota os cavaleiros de Prata... Sem contar os doze cavaleiros mais fortes... Os cavaleiros de Ouro.

* * *

><p>O mestre do santuário estava em seus aposentos para meditação... E quando o mestre do santuário entra em seus aposentos para meditação ninguém era autorizado a interromper... Ninguém, exceto o cavaleiro de Prata de Altar...<p>

O mestre do santuário vê a porta dos seus aposentos se abrirem e um homem entrar... Ele vestia uma roupa cheia de contas, no seu pescoço estavam diversos colares e pingentes...

O homem, que estava meditando, pára... Não que ele estivesse conseguindo prosseguir bem na sua meditação... Alguma coisa interferia na sua meditação e isso era preocupante... Afinal o que seria tão poderoso para interferir na meditação do próprio mestre do santuário?

- O que te traz aqui de uma viagem tão longa de Jamiel até aqui, Hakurei de Altar? – pergunta o Grande Mestre.

- É assim que você recepciona seu irmão gêmeo que não vê há muitos anos, Sage? – pergunta o Cavaleiro de Altar.

- Você entra nos meus aposentos e interrompe minhas meditações... – fala Sage retirando a máscara revelando ser uma cópia fiel do cavaleiro de Altar – Eu tenho muitas responsabilidades como grande mestre do santuário... Se eu soubesse que o trabalho era tão grande eu não teria aceitado a troca do posto de cavaleiro de Câncer com você...

- Você sabe perfeitamente o porquê da troca. – fala Hakurei – Além disso, o quê eu vim falar é de extrema importância... Se bem que você também teria percebido isso se não estivesse tão ocupado com seus afazeres de grande mestre...

- Vá direto ao assunto. – fala Sage – Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você se delonga.

- Há duas horas alguma coisa surgiu em nosso mundo. – fala Hakurei – Alguma coisa de grandes poderes psíquicos entrou nessa dimensão... Poderes que superam os meus ou os seus... Você deve ter notado que algo está interferindo sua meditação.

- Eu estava pensando que era o fato de estar com excesso de trabalho. – fala Sage – Mas se você está falando eu acho que você tem razão... Manigold!

Um homem vestido de armadura dourada sai das sombras.

- Sim, Sage-sensei! – fala o cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer.

- Eu quero que você vá pesquisar sobre isso... – fala Sage. – Se ele não parecer hostil, não o ataque... Apenas observe... Eu quero um relatório detalhado.

- Não seria mais apropriado enviar Asmita ou Shion? – pergunta Manigold – Eu possuo um sexto sentido aguçado, mas eles superam em muito minhas habilidades nessa categoria... Ainda mais se for alguém que supera a capacidade do senhor, Sage-sensei.

- Não duvides de suas habilidades... – fala Sage – E a confiança que eu deposito em Asmita é limitada...

- E Shion atualmente está treinando um discípulo para sucedê-lo no reparo de armaduras... – fala Hakurei – Ele é nosso melhor... Precisamos de outros como ele.

- Entendo... – fala Manigold – Farei o meu melhor... Farei o meu trabalho...

* * *

><p>Demorou algum tempo, mas no meio da madrugada Naruto conseguiu um lugar onde ele poderia passar a noite... Era um hotel barato, mas era o suficiente para que ele pudesse dormir confortável.<p>

Ao chegar ao quarto Naruto não foi dormir... Ele estava acostumado a passar diversos dias sem dormir... Por isso ele foi meditar.

O loiro se sentou na postura de Lótus e sua mente começou a vagar por todo aquele mundo... Ele sentiu um mundo repleto de todo o tipo de pessoas... Desde que fizera seu treinamento com Mestre Yoda, Naruto sentiu sua mente se expandir a limites que ele jamais imaginaria serem possíveis...

A mente de Naruto continuava a vagar por esse admirável mundo novo...

O loiro então encontra um lugar que era diferente dos demais... Homens fortes estavam treinando continuamente... Sua consciência vaga até um relógio com 12 símbolos estranhos e, por várias casas onde cavaleiros vestidos com magníficas armaduras douradas se encontravam...

O loiro então entra numa casa onde se encontrava um homem loiro vestindo um magnífico uniforme dourado.

- O que você veio fazer na Casa do Cavaleiro de Virgem? – pergunta o homem.

Naruto fica surpreso... Somente um verdadeiro mestre em poderes psíquicos poderia detectá-lo daquela forma.

- Quem é você? – pergunta o cavaleiro dourado – E o que você quer comigo?

- Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki... – fala Naruto – Um peregrino... E quem é você?

- Eu sou Asmita de Virgem... – fala o cavaleiro loiro – Eu sou o mestre dessa casa do Zodíaco... Aqui não é lugar para nenhum peregrino... Volte para o lugar de onde veio.

Naruto se sente empurrado para fora das casas e algum tipo de barreira se formou ao redor de modo que ele não podia mais entrar.

O loiro continua a vagar por aquele mundo até que ele sente presenças ao redor de seu corpo e interrompe a sua meditação.

- Não sei quem são... – fala Naruto – Mas essa não é hora para uma visita...

A porta do seu quarto é arrombada e cinco figuras aparecem.

- Você é mesmo corajoso por desafiar os cavaleiros de Atena... – fala um das figuras – Eu sou Heccato de Fênix

- Eu sou Goro de Cisne.

- Eu sou Astória de Leão Menor

- Eu sou Garuda de Dragão...

- Eu não pedi para vocês se apresentarem... – fala Naruto que aponta uma mão para os homens e todos eles começam a flutuar. – E eu disse que não era uma boa hora para visitas... Por que vocês destruíram a porta do quarto do hotel... Você sabe quanto tempo eu demorei para encontrar um hotel com vagas nessa cidade?

- Coloque-nos no chão. – fala um dos homens.

- Eu não tenho a obrigação de obedecer a arrombadores... – fala Naruto – Que idéia idiota foi essa?

- Você desafiou o santuário... – fala um dos homens – Atacar um cavaleiro de Bronze é uma ofensa muito grave...

- Vocês são os cavaleiros de Prata que tanto me falaram? – pergunta Naruto.

- Somos Cavaleiros de Bronze... – fala um dos homens – Nós seis somos o suficiente para acabar com você...

- Seres insignificantes não deveriam se comportar com soberba... – fala Naruto – Eu já derrotei um de vocês... Que diferença faz derrotar uma barata ou seis?

Naruto então aponta para a janela e os seis homens saem voando pela pequena janela do quarto em fila e rapidamente como balas...

O loiro pula pela janela no final... Ele cai no chão de pé perfeitamente como um gato, mesmo sendo uma queda de mais de seis andares.

Os cavaleiros de bronze se recompõe e se colocam de pé.

Naruto sente um homem enorme aparecer atrás de si, ele o agarra por trás e dá um abraço de urso.

- Eu sou Mitas de Urso! – fala o cavaleiro – Eu vou espremê-lo até a morte...

- Tekkai! – fala Naruto.

O homem começa a espremer Naruto com todas as suas forças, mas não parece ter efeito algum.

- Cólera do Dragão! – fala Garuda que avança contra Naruto atingindo seu rosto e, com surpresa, seu punho se quebra no rosto do rapaz.

- Esse seu golpe não foi muito forte... – fala Naruto sorrindo – Eu vou mostrar a vocês como realmente se faz...

Usando a força Naruto empurra Mitas para trás e ele cai de costas...

- Soru!

Naruto aparece na frente do cavaleiro de Dragão com a mão na empunhadura de espada, o cavaleiro de bronze coloca seu escudo entre ele e Naruto.

- Battoujutsu do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Sou Ryu Sen (Fulgor do Ninho do Dragão).

O loiro aparece atrás do cavaleiro de dragão embainhando a espada novamente em segundos depois e o escudo do dragão é cortado em dois, logo depois vários cortes surgem no cavaleiro de dragão que cai no chão cheio de ferimentos.

- Eu não vou deixar isso ficar assim... Eu, Jahuu de Lobo irei matá-lo... Garra de Lobo! – fala um homem que ataca Naruto somente para ser parado por uma mão aberta de Naruto... Mesmo com todos os anos de treinamento com Mestre Yoda usar a força da mesma forma que ele usava na época que era Contra-Almirante da Marinha ainda era o mais natural a ele.

- Ele parou o ataque de Jahuu! – fala o cavaleiro de cisne – Mas isso é impossível... A velocidade dos ataques dos cavaleiros de Bronze são iguais a velocidade do Som.

- A velocidade do Som é brincadeira para mim... – fala Naruto – Para eu que já fui chamado de Naruto, da velocidade da Luz.

- Velocidade da Luz? – pergunta o cavaleiro de Leão Menor – Há! Continue acreditando nisso... Apenas os cavaleiros de Ouro podem chegar a essa velocidade.

- Soru! – fala Naruto aparecendo atrás do cavaleiro de Leão Menor – Shigan!

Naruto atinge o homem que cai no chão incapacitado para lutar.

- Não importa a época ou o lugar... – fala Naruto – Eu sempre posso contar em encontrar idiotas que subestimam seus oponentes, mesmo não sabendo nada sobre eles...

O cavaleiro de cisne começa a fazer uma pose esquisita e começa a balançar os braços como se fosse uma ave.

- Pó de Diamante! – fala Goro de Cisne.

O ataque atinge Naruto que se congela completamente.

- Meu ataque transforma tudo a temperatura de -100°C! – fala o cavaleiro de Cisne – Não há como sobreviver a isso...

Heccato de fênix ataca o bloco de gelo e Naruto se quebra, pouco antes de se desfazer em fumaça.

- Que bom que não fui atingido pelo ataque. – fala Naruto que aparece atrás de Goro que ao ouvir a voz se afasta – A partir de agora eu também vou levar essa luta a sério...

Naruto saca sua espada... E pela primeira vez os homens realmente vêem a lâmina da espada de Naruto... Uma vez que o Battoujutsu de Naruto é tão rápido que não dá tempo para tanto, mas logo depois Naruto desaparece do campos de visão dos cavaleiros.

- Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Ryu Tsui Sen (Fulgor do Impacto do Dragão).

Naruto desce atingindo o cavaleiro de cisne que é cortado através de sua armadura, mas logo depois ele desaparece e reaparece a frente do cavaleiro de urso.

- Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Ryu Shou Sen (Fulgor Ascendente do Dragão).

A espada encontra com o pescoço do enorme cavaleiro de Urso e o teria decapitado se Naruto não tivesse girado sua espada no último momento para atingi-lo com a parte sem lâmina da espada.

- Agora só faltam dois... – fala Naruto vendo que apenas os cavaleiros de Lobo e de Fênix resistiram aos seus ataques.

- Ave Fênix! – fala o cavaleiro de Fênix atacando com seu punho de fogo.

- Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Do Ryuu Sen (Fulgor do Dragão da Terra).

Naruto atinge o chão e atira pedras contra o cavaleiro de Fênix atingindo sua testa.

O cavaleiro de Bronze perde o seu foco e não consegue atingir Naruto que não se move.

- Estilo Hiten Misturugui: Ryuu Kan Sen (Fulgor da espiral do Dragão)

O ataque de Naruto atinge o cavaleiro de Fênix que recebe diversos cortes horrendos no peito e é lançado de costas.

- Agora só falta você... – fala Naruto guardando a espada.

O cavaleiro de Lobo parte contra Naruto em alta velocidade e começa a socar Naruto.

- Kami-e! – fala Naruto.

O loiro aumenta a flexibilidade de seu corpo ao máximo de modo que seu corpo desvia-se de todos os ataques do seu oponente sem nenhum trabalho.

Jahuu de Lobo estava ficando cansado da sua seqüência de ataques, foi quando ele deixou uma abertura.

- Sai! – fala Naruto atingindo o cavaleiro de Lobo no estômago e o fazendo recuar. – Rankakyu!

Naruto atinge o ataque no cavaleiro de Lobo que sente sua armadura ser destruída e seu corpo atingido pelo poderoso ataque.

- Eram mesmo baratas... – fala Naruto – Pelo menos eu consegui me exercitar hoje como não venho me exercitando a muito... Mestre Yoda era bom com a Sabre de Luz, mas lutar somente usando minhas habilidades Jedi não é tão bom quanto lutar usando o Rokushiki, o Hiten Mitsurugi e a força ao mesmo tempo... Mas eles nem mereceram que eu usasse a Alquimia ou o Nen...

Naruto olha para seu quarto de hotel e vê pessoas olhando de lá... Provavelmente os donos do hotel... Ele sabia que não seria mais bem vindo por lá, por isso ele resolveu procurar outro lugar... A madrugada já era alta e ele já sentia os primeiros raios de sol.

O loiro continua andando pelas ruas daquela cidade e para próximo a praia... Ele sempre gostou de observar o mar... Trazia a ele uma sensação de nostalgia das vezes que ele navegou pela Grand Line e pelo New World...

Apesar do clima a praia permanecia vazia, apenas Naruto sentado na areia, a brisa marítima e a água do mar que batia.

O rapaz ainda estava distraído contemplando a natureza quando ele sente diversas presenças se aproximarem dele...

Em poucos segundos vários homens se materializaram ao redor de Naruto... Os homens vestiam armaduras negras, algumas delas muito parecidas com as dos cavaleiros que ele enfrentou.

- Eu devo tomar que vocês são mais cavaleiros de Bronze? – pergunta Naruto – Ou vocês são os temidos cavaleiros de Prata?

- Nenhum dos dois. – fala um dos homens – Nós somos os Cavaleiros Negros.

- Cavaleiros Negros? – pergunta Naruto – Eu nunca ouvi falar de vocês...

Naruto aponta o dedo para um deles e começa a contar.

- Um... Dois...

- O mestre do Santuário preferiu não enviar os seus cavaleiros de Prata... – fala um dos cavaleiros ao invés disso ele nos enviou, nós que somos a sombra do santuário... Aqueles que cuidam da justiça mesmo sem receber o crédito devido... Os Cavaleiros Negros...

- Dez... Onze... – fala Naruto – Vocês são num total de Onze... Depois de ter enviado seis baratas agora envia mais onze...

- Eu não vou perdoá-lo! – fala um dos cavaleiros – Meteoro do Pégaso Negro!

- Soru! – fala Naruto que aparece atrás do Cavaleiro Negro de Pégaso – Shigan Ouren!

O Cavaleiro é atingido por diversos golpes de Naruto e cai no chão.

- Próximo... – fala Naruto e os cavaleiros negros recuam – Ninguém?

Naruto coloca a sua mão na empunhadura de sua espada.

- Fiquem tranqüilos... – fala Naruto – Eu não vou matá-los... Não hoje... Eu só vou mandar um recado para esse tal de Grande Mestre... Vamos fazer o seguinte... O último que agüentar de pé será o mensageiro...

- Battoujutsu do Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Sou Ryu Sen (Fulgor do Ninho do Dragão) – Fala Naruto cortando ao mesmo tempo os Cavaleiros Negros de Dragão e Cisne – Lógico que eu vou pegar apenas leve o suficiente para que vocês sobrevivam... Qualquer seqüela posterior é de responsabilidade de vocês que me atacaram primeiro.

Naruto ouve um barulho e sente uma corrente se envolver ao redor de seu corpo.

- Tente escapar dessa corrente... – fala o Cavaleiro Negro de Andrômeda

Naruto faz um esforço tremendo somente para não deixar sua espada cair de sua mão... A maior desonra que poderia sofrer como espadachim... Nesse momento ele entendeu o por que de Kuarapaika ter escolhido uma corrente...

Convertendo todo o seu Nen para Intensificação Naruto sentiu o seu corpo cada vez mais forte e as correntes começaram a recuar até que se romperam.

- Impossível – Fala o cavaleiro Negro de Andrômeda.

Naruto avança contra o cavaleiro Nergo a uma velocidade surpreendente.

- Sai! – fala Naruto atingindo-o no estômago.

O cavaleiro Negro cai para trás.

- Fênix Negra! – fala o cavaleiros Negro de Fênix

Narurto se desvia do golpe com seu Soru e reaparece atrás do cavaleiro Negro de Fênix.

- Kamisori! – fala Naruto fazendo dois cortes em forma de 'X' em suas costas usando apenas uma de suas mãos e derrubando o cavaleiro Negro no chão.

Naruto olha para os seis cavaleiros restantes... Nenhum deles daria uma boa luta...

O loiro então guarda sua espada e coloca as duas mãos de forma que parecia estar segurando uma arma, logo depois duas automáticas aparecem.

- De onde veio essa arma? – O cavaleiro de Negro de Unicórnio pergunta.

- Eu nunca vi isso... – fala o Caveleiro Negro de Leão Menor.

- Uma arma comum nunca vai vencer nossas armaduras. – fala o Cavaleiro Negro de Urso.

- E quem disse que essa arma é comum? – pergunta Naruto que começa a atirar nos homens enormes disparos de energia os homens vêem assustados as centenas de disparos em direção deles... Eles são atingidos e lançados para trás com vários tipos de ferimentos e fraturas de diversas gravidades.

Um único Cavaleiro Negro se mantém de pé no meio de toda a confusão... O cavaleiro Negro de Hidra.

- Por quê? – pergunta o homem – Por que você não me atingiu?

- Você será meu mensageiro ao Santurário... – fala Naruto – Eu quero que o meu recado chegue ao grande mestre...

- E que recado é esse? – pergunta o Cavaleiro Negro.

- Eu não tenho vontade de enfrentar o santuário de Atena, mas também não vou fugir... – fala Naruto – O primeiro cavaleiro que eu enfrentei... Um cavaleiro de Bronze... Ele estava bêbado e tentava estuprar uma mulher...

- Isso é mentira! – fala o cavaleiro Negro.

- Pense o que você quiser... – fala Naruto colocando a mão na espada – Você é somente o garoto de recados... Eu deixo a cargo do Grande Mestre fazer a investigação... Ou você quer que eu mate você e use outro colega seu para enviar o recado?

O Cavaleiro Negro começa a correr desesperado, foi quando um vulto aparece acima dele.

- Ataque Fantasma! – fala o vulto atacando o Cavaleiro Negro.

O Cavaleiro Negro, então começa a parecer desesperado e cai no chão se retorcendo até morrer.

- Por que você fez isso? – pergunta Naruto.

- É minha responsabilidade punir aqueles que não cumprem com suas responsabilidades... – fala o homem. – Eu sou Landor, Mestre dos Cavaleiros Negros.

Existem 3 tipos de pessoas no mundo que eu não tolero... – fala Naruto – O primeiro tipo são aquelas que tiram vantagem dos mais fracos, o segundo tipo são aqueles que abandonam seus companheiros e o terceiro tipo são aqueles pervertidos imundos... Atacar um colega, ou pior ainda, um subordinado... Esse é um crime punível por morte...

- Eu não estou no mesmo nível dos meus pobres colegas... – fala Landor – Eu sou o mais forte... Ataque Fantasma!

Naruto é atingido pelo ataque... Ele começa a ver sua espada voando até si e cortando seu corpo todo... O loiro cai... Ele sente a dor, mas não geme... Não iria dar esse prazer ao seu inimigo... Ele simplesmente se levanta ignorando as sanções... O loiro tenta quebrar a ilusão... Ela é muito forte...

"Naruto Uzumaki..." – fala a voz de um homem dentro dos pensamentos de Naruto, uma voz que ele já havia escutado antes – "Por que você recua? Pretende morrer assim?"

Um cavaleiro de armadura dourada surge no meio dos seus sonhos ele se sentava em postura de lótus, seus cabelos loiros esvoaçavam enquanto ele voava.

Naruto sentia seu corpo sendo cortado diversas vezes pela sua espada... A dor era excruciante e a quantidade de sangue que ele via no chão... Ele sabia que eram feridas mortais, mesmo assim ele continuava de pé.

"Eu não consigo me mexer..." – fala Naruto – "Eu sei que é uma ilusão, mas não consigo desfazê-la"

"Se você não consegue desfazer a ilusão é só ver através dela." – fala o cavaleiro de armadura dourada – "Esqueça-se dos olhos humanos... Você também é sensitivo ao sexto sentido como eu... Provavelmente a pessoa mais sensitiva nesse mundo depois de mim... Abra os seus olhos da mente... Ele está no meio da sua testa... Seu terceiro olho... O olho da verdade... Com ele você poderá ver através de qualquer ilusão..."

Naruto se concentra na testa e sente sua mente se clarear... Logo depois ele se vê novamente na frente de Landor.

- Esse golpe foi horrível... – fala Naruto – Não esperava um golpe desses... Mas sua pena de morte ainda não foi aplicada.

- Você sobreviveu ao meu Ataque Fantasma? – pergunta Landor.

- Graças a você eu vi um golpe que vale a pena ser aprendido... – fala Naruto – Como retribuição eu vou lhe dar uma morte rápida...

Naruto coloca a mão na empunhadura da espada.

- Battoujutsu do Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Kuzu Ryu Sen – Fala Naruto usando a sua segunda técnica de Kenjutsu mais forte, cortando Landor em 9 pontos diferentes oferecendo uma morte instantânea.

Naruto olha ao redor... Nenhum dos Cavaleiros Negros estava em condições de entregar sua mensagem... Foi quando um dos Cavaleiros Negros começa a se levantar... Era o Cavaleiro Negro de Andrômeda... Claro que ele seria o mais rápido a se levantar... Afinal ele recebera apenas um soco no estômago... Um soco com um punho de ferro, mas ainda sim um soco.

- O que você fez... – fala o Cavaleiro Negro. – Eles estão mortos?

- Fique calmo... – fala Naruto – Os outros não estão mortos... Ou pelo menos todos... O Cavaleiro Negro de Hidra foi morto por Landor... E eu matei Landor por causa disso...

- E por que você mataria Landor por vingança do cavaleiro de Hidra? – pergunta o Cavaleiro Negro de Andrômeda.

- Eu pedi para que o cavaleiro de Hidra fosse meu mensageiro. – fala Naruto – Landor o atacou deslealmente... O crime de atacar seus próprios colegas é punível com a morte...

- Landor tem o direito de punir seus Cavaleiros Negros como quiser... – fala o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda Negro.

- Se Hidra tivesse cometido um crime, seria diferente. – fala Naruto.

- Desobedecer às ordens de Landor é um crime. – fala Andrômeda Negro.

- E quais eram as ordens? – pergunta Naruto.

- Matar você! – fala Andrômeda Negro.

- Então a ordem é impossível. – fala Naruto.

- Então deveríamos morrer tentando. – fala Andrômeda.

- Impossível. – fala Naruto – Eu não vou matá-los... Eu vou apenas incapacitá-los tempo o suficiente para que eu possa ir embora sem problemas...

- Então nós somos inúteis e merecemos a morte! – fala Andrômeda Negro – A punição de Landor seria mais do que bem vinda.

- Você fala como se fosse apenas uma arma... – fala Naruto – Mas agora Landor está morto... Não há mais ninguém para lhe punir...

- Errado! – fala Andrômeda Negro – As regras dos cavaleiros Negros dizem que se o mestre dos Cavaleiros Negros for vencido em uma luta justa o vitorioso é o novo mestre dos cavaleiros Negros...

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira, não é? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você agora é nosso mestre... – fala o urso Negro se levantando ainda com muitos ferimentos.

- Nós devemos obedecê-lo – fala o Unicórnio Negro que não conseguia se levantar do chão.

- Eu não posso aceitar isso... – fala Naruto.

- Não é questão de aceitar ou não. – fala o Andrômeda Negro – Isso é um fato... A partir de agora você será nosso mestre.

Naruto coloca as mãos na cabeça... Ele estava sentindo uma terrível dor de cabeça...

- Isso não está acontecendo... Isso não está acontecendo... – murmurava Naruto de maneira quase inaudível.

Num súbito estalo na sua mente ele teve uma idéia brilhante.

- De onde vocês vieram? – pergunta Naruto.

- Nós viemos da 'Ilha da Rainha da Morte'. – fala o Cavaleiro Negro de Leão Menor.

- Ótimo... – fala Naruto – Vamos todos para lá então... Eu estou sem lugar para me hospedar nessa cidade, certamente me faria bem uma viagem.

* * *

><p>Uma semana de viagem foi o tempo que Naruto demorou para alcançar a Ilha... Um lugar desolado e aparentemente amaldiçoado... O loiro não queria arrumar mais problemas com o Santuário ou coisa parecida... Rapidamente ele desistiu da idéia de enviar um mensageiro ao santuário, uma vez que isso quase certamente resultaria na morte do mesmo... Naruto não se importaria de enviar um inimigo a morte, mas agora, ele querendo ou não, aqueles Cavaleiros Negros eram aliados...<p>

A sua estada na 'ilha da rainha da morte' se mostrou mais produtiva do que Naruto pensou no começo, pois o loiro conseguiu desenvolver sua força enquanto treinava com os Cavaleiros Negros e ele aprendeu a técnica ilusória do mestre dos cavaleiros negros... O Ataque Fantasma.

Com o novo mestre, os Cavaleiros Negros ficaram ainda mais fortes... Geralmente os Cavaleiros Negros tinham força similar a um Cavaleiro de Bronze, mas atualmente eles já estavam superando e muito essa expectativa.

* * *

><p>Quando completou um mês que Naruto estava naquele mundo, Naruto recebeu outra visita do Santuário... Quatro homens vestidos com armaduras brancas. A diferença entre eles e os cavaleiros anteriores era clara...<p>

Naquele momento Naruto estava meditando numa clareira na floresta maldita da ilha, ele permaneceu parado em sua posição até que ele podia sentir que os cavaleiros estavam bem próximo dele.

- Eu tomo que vocês são os cavaleiros de prata... – fala Naruto que se põe de pé e vê os quatro homens se aproximarem.

- Eu não entendo como os cavaleiros de Bronze perderam para ele... – fala um dos homens.

- Verdade... – fala outro – Eu não sinto seu chakra...

- Eles eram uns inúteis... – fala o terceiro cavaleiro.

- Não é necessário nós quatro para cuidarmos de um inseto... – fala o quarto cavaleiro – Um cuida dele, os outros três matam os Cavaleiros Negros.

- Eu não me importo que vocês me menosprezem – fala Naruto – Mas eu não sou um homem que deixa os seus inimigos matarem seus aliados... Nisso eu aposto minha vida...

- Antes de matá-lo, porém, eu acho que as apresentações estão em dia... – fala um dos cavaleiros – Eu sou Tracy de Lagarto...

- Eu sou Oboi de Mosca...

- Eu sou Baragan de Baleia Branca...

- Eu sou Kairas de Cérbero, o cão que guarda o portão dos Infernos...

- E eu Naruto Uzumaki... – fala Naruto – Atual mestre dos Cavaleiros Negros, mesmo sem ter escolha nisso...

- Naruto-sama! – fala uma voz acima de Naruto.

O loiro olha para cima das árvores e vê os seus 10 Cavaleiros Negros.

- Nós vamos cuidar dos Cavaleiros de Prata... – fala o cavaleiro Negro de Andrômeda – Você deve ficar em segurança...

- Permaneçam fora disso! – Fala Naruto – Eu não sei que tipo de mestre Landor era para vocês, mas eu não vou usá-los como armas... E eu sei que atualmente o único em condições de lutar com eles sou eu.

- Deixe-nos pelo menos enfraquecê-los... – fala o Cavaleiro Negro do Urso.

- A lealdade de vocês realmente me comove. – fala Naruto – Mas eu não disse que iria perder essa luta... Na verdade ela deve ser a luta mais interessante que eu tive até agora... Afinal eu terei a chance de experimentar aquele ataque.

- Você já conseguiu aprender aquele ataque, Naruto-sama? – pergunta o Cavaleiro Negro de Cisne. – Landor demorou cinco anos para aprendê-lo...

- Eu tenho meus métodos... – fala Naruto. – Mesmo tendo-o aprendido, eu ainda nunca o testei... Eles vão ser minhas primeiras cobaias...

- Você fala como se tivesse a vitória em suas mãos... – fala Kairas – Mas será você forte o suficiente para derrotar 4 cavaleiros de prata?

- Golpe Fantasma! – fala Naruto que aparece do outro lado do cavaleiro de Cérbero.

O homem subitamente cai no chão e sua armadura se esfacela.

- O que você fez com Kairas? – pergunta o cavaleiro de lagarto – Como você o matou?

- Eu o matei... – fala Naruto – Esse golpe é forte demais para quem tem mente fraca... É melhor eu não usar isso com regularidade...

Um homem enorme aparece atrás de Naruto, o segura pelas roupas e o joga para o alto.

- Isso é para vingar meu companheiro! – fala o cavaleiro de baleia banca com uma mão para receber o rosto de Naruto que estava caindo.

- Geppou! – fala Naruto que começa a saltar no ar mudando de trajetória.

- Veja o poder do cavaleiro de Mosca... – fala um cavaleiro de prata que aparece ao lado de Naruto e dá um chute em Naruto tentando jogá-lo para o alto – Vôo mortal!

Naruto para o golpe com a palma da mão aberta.

- Rankyaku! – fala Naruto devolvendo para o cavaleiro de mosca um golpe que o lança várias centenas de metros adiante com um corte profundo no peito.

Naruto cai no chão com uma aterrissagem perfeita.

- Dois já foram... – fala Naruto – Quem é o próximo?

- Tornado do Lagarto! – fala o cavaleiro de Lagarto atrás de Naruto, mas seu ataque não consegue atingir a Naruto.

- Soru! – fala Naruto que aparece atrás do cavaleiros de Lagarto – Shigan Ouren!

O homem é atingindo por dezenas de golpes de Naruto que cai no chão totalmente sem condições de lutar.

- Agora só resta você, grandão. – fala Naruto para o cavaleiro de Baleia Branca. – Eu te dou duas opções... Lutar aqui e arrastar seus pedaços até o santuário, ou levar seus companheiros feridos ou mortos embora junto com minha mensagem para o grande Mestre.

- Eu não poderia sobreviver a uma desonra dessas... – fala o cavaleiro de Baleia Branca – Se eu não puder vencê-lo prefiro que me mate aqui...

- Isso não vai acontecer... – fala Naruto – Mas já que você vai se arrastar até o Santuário de Atena, eu vou pedir para que você leve minha mensagem de qualquer maneira... Eu não me importo que ela demore mais de chegar... O motivo pelo qual eu ataquei o primeiro cavaleiro de Atena foi pro que ele estava bêbado e tentou estuprar uma mulher... Eu só não o matei por que eu evitei que ele consumasse seu crime... E já que eu estou me justificando, o Cavaleiro Negro de Hidra foi morto por Landor... Eu matei Landor por ele ter matado um companheiro... Isso é contra meu código de ética...

- Você fala como se o santuário fosse o criminoso e você o injustiçado... – fala o Cavaleiro de Prata de Baleia Branca assumindo a postura de batalha – Saiba que todos os cavaleiros são emissários da justiça... Nenhum cavaleiro se prestaria a algo tão bárbaro.

- Essa é uma mensagem para o Grande Mestre... – fala Naruto – Quem vai investigar ou não é ele...

- Mesmo assim ainda fica o fato de você ter matado Kaitos... – fala o cavaleiro de Baleia Branca.

- Como eu já disse não tolero que matem meus aliados... – fala Naruto – Eu não conheço os Cavaleiros Negros a muito tempo, mas eles são leais a mim... E eu serei leal a eles... Se alguém os ameaçar eu não hesitarei... Logicamente eu não ataquei com o propósito de matar... Eu imaginei que um Cavaleiro de Prata conseguiria evitar um ataque desse nível... Mas também achei que vocês teriam me feito lutar mais intensamente do que eu realmente lutei...

Naruto bate as mãos e bate elas no chão.

O cavaleiro de Baleia Branca sente o solo ceder aos seus pés como se ela amolecesse... O homem enorme começa a afundar aos poucos.

- O que você fez? – pergunta o homem.

- Mudei as combinação dos elementos do solo... – fala Naruto – Usando a Alquimia coisas como essas são possíveis...

O homem começa a lutar contra afundar no solo, mas não tem muito hesito.

- É assim que será? – pergunta o homem – Você vai simplesmente deixar-me aqui para morrer?

Naruto bate as mãos e depois encosta no chão e o cavaleiro de prata para de afundar.

O homem percebe que metade do seu corpo estava afundado no chão sólido.

- Eu não iria afundá-lo totalmente... – fala Naruto – A idéia original era deixar apenas do seu pescoço para cima de fora, mas nesse ponto está o suficiente... Soru!

Naruto aparece logo a frente do cavaleiro de Prata que não esperava a velocidade do oponente, o cavaleiro de Baleia Branca era tão grande que Naruto ainda era menor que o homem, mesmo depois dele afundar metade do corpo dentro do chão.

- Rokuougan!

Naruto atinge o peito do homem com um golpe de impacto, a armadura de prata é destruída e o homem fica muito machucado, certamente inconsciente.

- Esse é um dos melhores golpes meus... – fala Naruto – Havia muito tempo que eu não o usava, e sei que você é uma pessoa que sobreviveria a ela... Não podia deixar uma oportunidade dessas... Não quando você nem quer ser enterrado ou quer entregar a mensagem...

* * *

><p>Uma semana se passou e Nada menos que 10 cavaleiros de Prata surgiram na 'ilha da rainha da morte'. A esse ponto Naruto esperava cavaleiros de Ouro, mas o número de cavaleiros de Prata serviu para impressionar o loiro.<p>

O loiro estava no meio do seu treinamento com os Cavaleiros Negros, ele ainda tinha certeza que eles não estavam prontos para os Cavaleiros de Prata, mas sentia que, ao menos, eles não iriam morrer se encontrassem com um.

- Eu quero que formem grupos de cinco... – fala Naruto – Fujam se vocês encontrarem mais de 2 Cavaleiros de Prata ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, Naruto-sama! – fala o Cavaleiro Negro de Fênix e os Cavaleiros Negros se dividem formando dois grupos.

- E o Senhor, Naruto-sama? – pergunta o Cavaleiro do Dragão Nergo.

- Eu vou sozinho... – fala Naruto – Não precisam se preocupar comigo...

Naruto corre pela ilha em direção aos cavaleiros de Prata mais próximos.

* * *

><p>O loiro corre a uma velocidade impressionante até que encontra com 4 dos Cavaleiros de Prata.<p>

- Eu gostaria de saber que negócios o Santuário ainda tem comigo? – pergunta Naruto para os cavaleiros de prata.

- Nós viemos seguindo as ordens do grande mestre. – fala um dos cavaleiros de prata – O mestre do Santuário quer você morto...

- Ele recebeu o meu recado? – pergunta Naruto.

- Sobre aquele recado... – fala o cavaleiro de prata – Ele disse que o Cavaleiro de Bronze desonrado foi tratado de acordo com o código dos cavaleiros... Em outras palavras, foi executado... Isso não muda o fato de você ter atacado e matado cavaleiros de Atena... Mesmo que Niobe, ex-Cavaleiro de Hidra tivesse efetivamente estuprado uma mulher você não deveria tê-lo tocado... Apenas um cavaleiro superior... Como um Cavaleiro de Prata, ou mesmo um Cavaleiro de Ouro, poderia administrar punição.

- Vocês me enojam... – fala Naruto – Agora já deu... Eu vou deixar de ser o velho Naruto bonzinho... Vocês criaram seu próprio código, mas apenas vocês podem ser os juízes e os Carrascos... Então eu pergunto, por que vocês não vigiaram o infrator? Se vocês se dizem cavaleiros da Justiça, mas apenas sua própria Justiça é aplicada a vocês, então são infratores... Até agora eu esperei os enviados do Santuário... Agora eu mesmo vou atrás desse tal Grande Mestre...

- Você fala grande para alguém que eu nem sinto que tem cosmo... – fala um cavaleiro – Permita-me que eu cale sua enorme boca... Eu sou Reji de Cão Maior.

- Eu sou Helemaco de Cocheiro. – fala o segundo cavaleiro de Prata.

- Golan de Hércules. – fala o terceiro cavaleiro.

- Badã de Centauro – fala o último cavaleiro de prata.

- Ótimo... – fala Naruto – Já tenho os nomes para colocar nas lápides...

- Fogo Infernal! – fala o cavaleiro de Centauro queimando totalmente onde Naruto estava.

- Essa foi perto... – fala Naruto atrás de Badã de Centauro, o loiro estava com sua mão na empunhadura da espada embainhando a espada.

- Quando? – pergunta o Cavaleiro de Prata quando sua armadura é cortada e seu corpo começa a espirrar sangue.

- Você não viu? – pergunta Naruto – Que pena... E eu nem usei o Soru para me mover... Battoujutsu do Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi.

- Como isso é possível? – pergunta o Cavaleiro de Cocheiro – Eu não o vi se mover... Geralmente os cavaleiros de Bronze se movem na velocidade do som, ou Mach1, os cavaleiros de Prata se movem entre o Mach2 e o Mach5... Mas a movimentação dele... Eu tenho certeza que é superior ao Mach 5...

- Você está querendo dizer que ele se move na mesma velocidade dos cavaleiros de Ouro? – pergunta o cavaleiro de Cão Maior.

- Talvez não tão rápido... – admite o cavaleiro de Cocheiro. – Há uma larga diferença de velocidade entre o Mach 5 e a Velocidade da Luz.

- Então só nos resta testar sua teoria... – fala o cavaleiro de Cão Maior – Eu, que me sou o mais rápido dos cavaleiros de Prata, me movimentando ao Mach5, mostrarei o verdadeiro Poder dos Cavaleiros de Prata.

O homem desaparece ao mesmo tempo que Naruto.

Diversas explosões se formam ao redor, logo depois Naruto e o cavaleiro de Prata reaparecem de costas um para o outro.

- Você é rápido... – fala Naruto.

- Não tão rápido quanto você... – fala o Cavaleiro de Prata caindo de cara no chão.

- Se não podemos ganhar na força... – fala um cavaleiro de prata que aparece atrás de Naruto – Ganharemos na força... Super Força de Hércules!

Naruto se sente ser jogado para o alto... Dessa vez o lançamento era mais forte que o que o cavaleiro de Baleia Branca havia feito.

- Que ataque repetido... – fala Naruto – Geppou!

- Ele está saltando no ar! – fala o cavaleiro de Hércules.

Naruto muda de direção ainda no ar a tempo de evitar um disco de atingi-lo no pescoço.

- Ele pode mudar de direção? – pergunta o Cavaleiro de Cocheiro.

Naruto joga uma Kunai para baixo e faz alguns selos com as mãos. Logo a Kunai se multiplica em centenas e elas caem cobre os cavaleiros de prata como se fossem uma chuva.

Quando Naruto pousa de sua queda ele vê que o cavaleiro de Hércules estava em cima dele novamente, mas desa vez seu corpo estava cheio de feridas por causa da chuva de Kunais.

- Eu vou matá-lo! – fala o Cavaleiro de Prata.

- Ataque Fantasma! – fala Naruto.

O enorme cavaleiro se sente perder o ar, sua armadura começa a se destruir e ele cai de costas no chão com os olhos revirados... Morto.

- Você matou o cavaleiro de Hércules? – fala o cavaleiro de Cocheiro.

Naruto bate as mãos e bate-as no chão mudando as propriedades do solo.

O cavaleiro de Cocheiro começa a afundar no terreno fofo.

- O que está acontecendo... – fala o cavaleiro de cocheiro – Me tira daqui...

Naruto olha o homem afundar, ele vê sua cabeça sumir e apenas suas mãos ficarem para fora, depois de alguns segundos nem isso ele vê mais... O cavaleiro havia sumido.

- Eu não tenho tempo para gente como você... – fala Naruto.

Naruto se vê então cercado por diversos corvos.

- Onde quer que você esteja... – fala Naruto – Apareça agora...

- Você percebeu minha presença... – fala um homem no topo de uma árvore – Eu sou Jami de Corvo...

- Eu pensei que vocês estavam reunidos em grupos... – fala Naruto.

- Eu estava com um grupo... – fala o cavaleiro de corvo, mas os cinco cavaleiros Negros que forma nos enfrentar forram derrotados em 5 segundos... Então nosso grupo se separou... Eu tive sorte de encontrar com você...

- Seus amigos tiveram a mesma sorte... – fala Naruto – Até agora minha pontuação contra os cavaleiros de prata é oito a zero... Quase igual aos de Bronze que é Nove a Zero...

- Eu vou mudar esse placar... – fala o Corvo.

- Claro que vai... – fala Naruto – Vou conseguir igualar o placar de Bronze...

- Insolente! – fala o corvo e centenas de corvos atacam Naruto por todos os lados.

- Shigan Ouren! – fala Naruto matando os corvos com golpes de apenas um de seus dedos.

- Você matou meus irmãos corvos... – fala o cavaleiro de corvo – Você terá que pagar por isso... Ataque pluma Negra.

Naruto se sente envolvido pelas penas dos corvos e vai ficando pesado, ele cai, sem conseguir respirar... E então explode em fumaça.

- Cara... Eu adoro quando posso combinar o jutsu de substituição e o jutsu do clone das sombras... – fala Naruto atrás do cavaleiro de corvo.

- Quando...

- Rankyaku! – fala Naruto cortando as costas do cavaleiro de corvo – O cavaleiro de corvo que conseguira escapar por um curto espaço de tempo de um golpe fatal ainda sim estava ferido caído no chão.

- O Santuário virá atrás de você... – fala o cavaleiro de corvo.

- Não... – fala Naruto – Eu vou atrás deles... Tobu Shigan!

Naruto atinge o cavaleiro de corvo que fica calado para sempre, o loiro, preocupado, corre até os cavaleiros Negros.

Quando Naruto chega ao grupo mais próximo de cavaleiros Negros, qual não foi sua surpresa quando os viu petrificados.

- Isso não é normal... – fala Naruto.

- Eu sabia que você viria aqui... – fala uma voz não muito longe.

- Foi você que fez isso? – pergunta Naruto.

- Quem fez isso foi um dos meus companheiros, o Cavaleiro de Prata de Perseu. – fala o cavaleiro de prata saindo do seu oculto – Eu sou Mellok de Auriga... Estarei matando você hoje...

- Foi isso que todos os outros disseram... – fala Naruto.

- Todos os outros? – pergunta Mellok de Auriga.

- Os cavaleiros de Centauro, Hércules, Corvo, Cocheiro, Cão Maior, Baleia Branca, Lagarto, Cérbero e Mosca... – fala Naruto – Minha pontuação com os cavaleiros de prata é nove a zero... A mesma pontuação com os cavaleiros de Bronze... Agora você vai me ajudar a passar a frente da pontuação...

- Isso não é um jogo tolo... – fala o cavaleiro de Prata avançando contra Naruto.

- Então por que vocês estão jogando? – pergunta Naruto que defende o primeiro golpe do cavaleiro de prata com uma mão e com a outra o suspende no ar.

- O que é isso? – pergunta o cavaleiro de Auriga.

- Eu só achei que as coisas seriam mais interessantes assim... – fala Naruto que bate as mãos e bate no chão, fazendo surgir uma barra de aço abaixo de uma das pernas do cavaleiro da casa de Auriga... Uma barra que ligava seu pé ao solo, logo, uma grande descarrega elétrica é produzida por Naruto usando a força contra Auriga, o homem sente a corrente atravessar seu corpo e descer pela barra de ferro até o solo... Quando Naruto termina a armadura de Auriga se parte ele cai no chão sem se mexer.

Naruto concentra seu chakra ao redor de seu corpo formando um Ren, logo depois ele começa a expandi-lo formando um En... Seu chakra se expande indefinidamente até que cobre toda a ilha.

- Achei você, Cavaleiro de Perseu... – fala Naruto – Soru!

* * *

><p>Perseu estava andando pela 'Ilha da Rainha da Morte'... Ele achara fácil derrotar os Cavaleiros Negros... Ele derrotou cinco deles com apenas um golpe... Porém ele sentia que os outros cavaleiros não estavam tendo a mesma sorte que ele... Provavelmente Naruto Uzumaki era realmente um oponente formidável... O cosmo de cinco cavaleiros de prata sumiu em um instante e o cosmo do sexto não sumiu pouco depois.<p>

Perseu não estava preocupado, porém, enquanto tivesse seu escudo ele seria invencível...

O Cavaleiro de prata ficou preocupado quando uma figura simplesmente apareceu a sua frente, era um rapaz loiro e não muito alto, aparentava ter entre 18 e 19 anos e que não vestia qualquer armadura... Essa era a descrição de Naruto Uzumaki... O homem que eles mais estavam procurando.

- Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki. – fala o loiro.

- Eu sou Adonis de Perseu... Agora morra... – fala o cavaleiro puxando seu escudo que emite um brilho sinistro.

Naruto desvia do ataque a altíssimas velocidades e aparece atrás de perceu.

- Eu não sei que tipo de poderes possui esse escudo... – fala Naruto – Mas enquanto eu estiver prevendo seus movimentos com tamanha clareza você não teria chance...

- Você é um telepata? – pergunta Perceu.

- Telepatia... Haki de Percepção... Força... – fala Naruto – Chame como quiser...

O cavaleiro de Perseu se vira com o escudo apontado para Naruto.

- Sai! – fala Naruto dando um soco intensificado com seu Chakra, um soco que quebra o escudo e afundando seu punho no peito do seu adversário. – A morte é o preço que eu pago por prender meus subordinados em armadilhas infames...

- Impossível... – fala Perseu – Eu deveria ser invencível...

O cavaleiro de prata começa a cuspir sangue e morre ainda com o punho de Naruto no seu peito.

Naruto retira o seu punho do corpo de Perseu... Seu golpe não foi dado com raiva ou ódio... Desde que Naruto participou da Marinha ele desenvolveu seu próprio senso de justiça... Ele havia prometido aos Cavaleiros Negros que lhes permitiria lutar contra os Cavaleiros de Prata por causa da sua lealdade que os impedia de fugir da ilha sozinhos, matar Perceu foi o gesto que ele tinha para mostrar respeito pela morte dos 5 Cavaleiros Negros que o homem petrificou.

O loiro seguiu então para o último grupo de cavaleiros de Prata...

* * *

><p>Ao chegar ao local da luta, Naruto se surpreendeu que o último grupo dos cavaleiros de prata era, na verdade, um grupo de Amazonas de Prata.<p>

Os cinco Cavaleiros Negros que estavam lutando contra as Amazonas estavam todos derrotados, mas para alívio de Naruto nenhum deles estava morto... Ele se lembrava de tê-los mandados fugir no caso de haverem mais de 3 Cavaleiros de Prata em grupo... Provavelmente eles subestimaram esse grupo por serem Amazonas de Prata...

- Eu me chamo Naruto Uzumaki... – fala Naruto – Apreciaria se vocês saíssem da ilha sem fazer resistência.

- Mai um... – fala uma das amazonas.

- Aparentemente sou o último... – fala Naruto – Além daqueles que estão aqui ninguém mais está em condições de lutar...

- Você e os outros Cavaleiros Negros derrotaram os outros Sete Cavaleiros de Prata? – pergunta a mulher – Isso é um ultraje... Uma mentira...

- Maron... – fala uma das Amazonas de Prata – A verdade é que eu não sinto mais os cosmos de nenhum dos outros Cavaleiros Negros ou dos Cavaleiros de Prata que vieram junto conosco...

- Eu também não sinto... – fala a terceira Amazona de Prata – Isso vem me preocupando muito...

- Eu não acredito que os fracos Cavaleiros Negros derrotaram os Cavaleiros de Prata. – fala Maron – Ainda mais que esse homem sem cosmo algum tenha derrotado algum deles... Até onde eu sei os Cavaleiros Negros deveriam estar envergonhados em ter esse ai como Mestre.

- Eles já derrotaram os quatro cavaleiros de Prata que vieram uma semana antes de nós... – fala a segunda Amazona de Prata.

- Eu aprecio a pausa para descanso oferecida pela sua conversa... – fala Naruto – Mas eu já estou ficando entediado... As moças poderiam abandonar a ilha... Eu estarei recolhendo meus aliados e cuidando dos seus ferimentos...

- E o que você pretende fazer depois? – pergunta Maron.

- Invadir o santuário. – fala Naruto.

- Como você ousa? – pergunta Maron.

- Vocês vieram a minha casa... – fala Naruto – Agrediram meus subordinados... Mataram alguns deles... E me pergunta por que eu quero uma guerra? Eu vou mostrar para esse tal Grande Mestre que não pode mexer com qualquer um... Aliás, ele de Grande só tem o nome, por que a guerra não faz ninguém Grande a não ser que você esteja falando de um grande imbecil.

- Eu já ouvi demais... – fala Maron que parte contra o rapaz, mas é impedida por uma das Amazonas. – Me largue Sari...

- Eu não quero que você morra assim... – fala Sari – Olhe para a mão dele... O punho dele está inteiro cheio de sangue... Isso quer dizer que ele matou ao menos um dos Cavaleiros de Prata... Se você avançar sozinha vai acabar morrendo.

- Eu devo discordar... – fala Naruto – Eu não matei pelo menos um Cavaleiro de Prata... Eu matei com certeza cinco deles... Os outros dois eu apenas derrotei o que não quer dizer que não possam acabar morrendo sem o atendimento devido... Infelizmente os Cavaleiros Negros encontraram o Cavaleiro de Perseu e ele os transformou em pedra antes de eu chegar para dar apoio... Em memória deles eu matei o Cavaleiro de Perseu... Esse sangue no meu pulso é dele.

- Você matou Adonis de Perseu? – pergunta Maron – Você matou meu irmão Adonis?

A mulher avança contra Naruto e começa a socar em alta velocidade enquanto Naruto se esquiva.

- Parece que ela levou para o lado pessoal... – fala Naruto. – Kami-e...

- Isso não é real... – fala Sari – Você já viu alguma coisa assim, Lena?

- Nunca... – fala Lena.

Maron pula se afastando de Naruto sem ter conseguido atingir um golpe no rapaz... Ela estava cansada e respirava ofegante.

- Não vai adiantar lutar dessa maneira... – fala Sari – Vamos atacar as três juntas...

- Eu vou vingar meu irmão... – fala uma mulher de cabelos e olhos verdes – Eu sou Maron de Serpente...

- Eu sou Sari de Águia. – fala uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos rubros.

- E eu sou Lena de Camaleão – fala uma mulher loira de olhos azuis.

Sari pula uma enorme altura, Lena vem pela direita e Maron pela esquerda.

- Vôo da Águia! – fala Sari.

- Presa Relâmpago! – fala Maron.

- Tempestade do Camaleão! – fala Lena.

- Ok... – fala Naruto – Eu fiquei um pouco impressionado – Mas não é o suficiente...

Naruto saca suas duas automáticas e aponta ao mesmo tempo para Maron e Lena dando um disparo na direção do rosto delas, depois une as duas armas e dispara na direção de Sari que estava caindo.

As três mulheres voam para longe de Naruto, segundos depois as três se levantam espantadas e encaram umas as outras.

- O que foi que você fez... – fala Sari.

- Mulheres tão bonitas não deveriam se esconder atrás de máscaras... – fala Naruto encarando as três mulheres que agora estavam sem suas máscaras.

As três mulheres atacam Naruto com uma intenção assassina ainda maior... Naruto sabia que elas iam ficar irritadas, mas o sentimento que vinha delas era de estarem sendo... humilhadas? Era esse o sentimento que elas tinham.

Uma a uma Naruto derruba as Amazonas de Prata apenas apertando pontos de pressão no corpo... Ele não era muito adepto a violência contra mulheres ainda mais depois que ele já provara quem era superior.

* * *

><p>As primeiras horas depois do término da luta de Naruto contra as Amazonas de Prata foram surpreendentes, principalmente por que o loiro descobriu que os Cavaleiros Negros que haviam sido petrificados pelo cavaleiro de Perseu haviam sobrevivido.<p>

Depois Naruto colocou todos os cavaleiros e Amazonas de Prata sobreviventes num barco em direção ao continente junto com os corpos e armaduras daqueles que morreram.

Três dias foram necessários para que os Cavaleiros Negros que lutaram com as Amazonas estivessem em condição para viajar para o Santuário, eles foram por uma rota mais longa, de modo que não encontrassem inimigos no meio do caminho.

* * *

><p>Duas semanas depois do último ataque do Santuário a 'Ilha da Rainha da Morte', Naruto estava novamente no ponto de partida... A ilha Grega onde ficava o santuário.<p>

Naruto, liderando os Cavaleiros Negros avança pelo santuário como se não fosse nada, arrombando os seus portões de ferro, destruindo suas paredes de pedra. Rapidamente Naruto e os Cavaleiros Negros se encontraram em batalha com os soldados e cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze... Que a essa altura não agüentaram por muito tempo... Os Cavaleiros Negros conseguiam derrubar vários cavaleiros de Bronze e alguns de prata... Os cavaleiros de Prata mais valentes e fortes eram derrubados por Naruto. (Logicamente nem todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos no santuário no momento: parte havia sido assassinada por Naruto, parte ainda não estava em condições de lutar, parte estavam cumprindo seus afazeres nas diversas partes do mundo e parte fora enviada para procurar por eles quando encontraram a 'Ilha da Rainha da Morte' vazia)

* * *

><p>O Grande Mestre reuniu Onze cavaleiros de ouro e o Cavaleiro de Altar no salão de reunião dos cavaleiros.<p>

- Como vocês devem ter percebido. – fala o Grande Mestre – Atualmente o santuário enfrenta um grande desafio... Naruto Uzumaki, novo líder dos cavaleiros Negros invadiu nosso lugar mais sagrado... Não podemos permitir que profanem mais nossa terra...

- Grande Mestre... – fala Kardia (N/A: Para quem não percebeu até agora essa história se passa antes da guerra santa de mais de 200 anos atrás (em 1743)... O Lost Canvarss), o cavaleiro de Escorpião – Eu gostaria de saber onde se encontra Manigold... Um chamado dessa importância deve ser atendido por todos os cavaleiros.

- Eu enviei Manigold em uma missão especial... – fala o Grande Mestre – Uma missão vital para o futuro do santuário...

- Mesmo desculpando a falta de Manigold... – fala Sisyphos de Sagitário. – Eu gostaria de saber detalhes sobre esse nosso inimigo...

- Naruto Uzumaki... – fala o Grande Mestre – É totalmente desconhecido o seu local de nascimento, os locais que ele treinou e as técnicas que ele aprendeu... Certamente ele não é um dos nossos cavaleiros e apresenta uma força física absurda, uma vez que ele venceu os cavaleiros de prata sem usar seu Cosmo.

- O senhor está falando sério? – pergunta Aldebaran de Touro – Esse é um feito que apenas o cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro poderia lograr atingir...

- Ainda não sabemos se ele não usa seu Cosmo de propósito para não ser rastreado ou se ele simplesmente não o despertou ainda... – fala o Grande Mestre – Eu não sei qual dessa possibilidades é a mais alarmante.

- Considerando que ele tem entre 18 e 19 anos... – fala Dohko de Libra – O cosmo dele já deveria ter se despertado...

- Eu também considerei isso... – fala o Grande Mestre – Ou ele selou completamente o seu cosmo de algum modo, ou ele realmente não o despertou... Eu não acredito que alguém viria ao Santuário sem liberar o seu cosmo.

- Talvez ele não quisesse ser encontrado... – fala Albafica de Peixes – Esconder o cosmo é uma técnica...

- Mas ele veio junto com dez Cavaleiros Negros que não selaram os cosmos deles... – fala o Grande Mestre – Além disso, ele enviou um desafio mental a mim assim que chegou à ilha...

- Você está me dizendo que ele invadiu mentalmente o Santuário e se comunicou telepaticamente com o mestre do Santuário, passando pelas barreiras de Shion e Asmita, sem contar a máscara e o capacete do Grande Mestre que tem poderes que inibem ataques mentais?

- Eu estou no santuário quase há dois meses... – fala Hakurei de Altar – Meu trabalho aqui era conseguir identificar uma nova fonte telepática que estava impedindo a mim e a Shion de meditar propriamente... E qual não foi à surpresa quando eu descobri que ela estava impedindo a meditação do Grande Mestre... Asmita é provavelmente o único ser vivo na face da terra que conseguiria enfrentá-lo em um duelo mental.

- Nas últimas duas semanas temos travado uma disputa mental... – fala Asmita – Mas, quanto mais próximos ficamos a força telepática dele fica mais evidente... Nas últimas duas semanas eu não consegui dormir nem um dia mantendo minha barreira... A única vez que eu pestanejei ele enviou a mensagem ao Grande Mestre... Desde lá ele não envia mais ataques mentais...

- Ele parece querer medir forças, minhas barreiras não são tão poderosas quanto às de Asmita... – fala Shion – O seu sexto sentido é muito forte... Ele simplesmente brinca enquanto as despedaça...

- Então temos um homem de passado desconhecido que é muito forte fisicamente a ponto de derrotar Cavaleiros de Prata, com o nível de cosmo desconhecido, com um sexto sentido muito evoluído, é o atual mestre dos Cavaleiros Negros e excesso de confiança em suas habilidades a ponto de atacar o santuário... – fala Dégel de Aquário – Tem mais alguma coisa sobre ele que já descobrimos?

- Não temos nenhuma nova informação... – fala o Grande Mestre.

- Então... – fala Aspros de Gêmeos – Quem vai ser aquele a destruir a ameaça?

- El Cid de Capricórino! – fala o Grande Mestre – Eu quero que você vá e mate Naruto Uzumaki, o mestre dos Cavaleiros Negros...

- Sim, Grande Mestre! – fala El Cid de Capricórnio que se vira e começa sair, mas para ao sentir um enorme cosmo... Todos então sentem o enorme cosmo... Era denso e profundo... E ao mesmo tempo quente e cálido...

- Esse cosmo... – fala Sisyphos – É o cosmo de Atena... Mas ele não vem dos aposentos dela... Ela está lá embaixo!

Todos ficam chocados.

- Sisyphos de Sagitário. – fala o Grande Mestre – Sua constelação é aquela destinada a proteger Atena a todo custo... Por isso eu o designo a resgatar a deusa Atena e devolvê-la a segurança do seu quarto no final das doze casas...

- Sim, Grande Mestre! – fala Sisyphos de Sagitário se levantando e saindo ao lado de El Cid.

- Os demais devem aguardar nas suas casas... – fala o Grande Mestre – Não devemos deixar que o inimigo entre nas 12 casas e ascenda o relógio de fogo...

* * *

><p>Naruto estava achando que a luta contra o Santuário estava fácil demais, principalmente por que ele não encontrou nenhum cavaleiro de Ouro, somente um punhado de Cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze.<p>

No meio da luta Naruto vê o Cavaleiro Negro de Unicórnio derrubar um cavaleiro de Bronze ferindo-o gravemente, logo depois uma garota não muito mais nova que ele aparece na frente do cavaleiro de Bronze caído e ele vê, para sua surpresa que o Cavaleiro Negro iria atacar a garota para atingir o cavaleiro caído.

Naruto consegue chegar a tempo para não deixar a garota ser ferida, mas, para sua surpresa, o loiro sente alguma coisa forte e profunda vindo dela...Uma sensação terrível e incrível que Naruto nunca sentira antes.

- Nós não atacamos adversários rendidos, Unicórnio Negro... – fala Naruto – E menos ainda garotas... Não importa o quão impressionantes elas sejam...

- Por que vocês estão atacando o precioso Santuário de Atena? – pergunta a garota e somente ai Naruto pode perceber a garota, ela era muito bonita com seu cabelo roxo e seu vestido branco.

- Eu estou apenas retribuindo o favor... – fala Naruto – Não pense mau de mim... Eu não sou um monstro... Mas desde que eu cheguei aqui há quase dois meses tudo o que vi desse Santuário não foi nada de Sagrado... A primeira coisa que eu encontrei quando cheguei a essa ilha foi um Cavaleiro de Bronze tentando estuprar uma cidadã local... Logicamente eu interferi e dei-lhe uma lição para que ele pudesse aprender, mas depois oito cavaleiros de Bronze me atacaram... Dessa vez eu agi somente para me defender e derrubei os oito sem matar nenhum... Mais tarde eu lutei com os Cavaleiros Negros e acabei virando mestre deles depois de matar o mestre antigo... Tudo por que ele matou um de seus companheiros que havia desistido de lutar.

- Isso não é verdade... – fala a garota – Você está mentindo... Você é um monstro...

- Eu não estou mentindo... – fala Naruto – Depois de tudo isso eu resolvi sair da ilha e fui para a ilha dos Cavaleiros Negros, mas o Santuário enviou outros quatro assassinos... Todos eles cavaleiros de Prata... Eu lutei com os quatro e acidentalmente matei um, mandei então uma mensagem ao Grande Mestre explicando o mal entendido... O grande mestre, então, me enviou em resposta um grupo de 10 pessoas entre Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Prata... Eu e meu grupo vencemos e matamos alguns... Não por que gostamos, mas para que pudéssemos todos sobreviver. Nós fugimos de nossa ilha e viemos para cá... Se eles são tão honrados e prezam pela verdade eles devem entender nossos sentimentos... Nós entramos pelo portão da frente... Sem sermos convidados, ainda sim nós estamos mostrando que não apoiamos a maneira como eles fazem as coisas... Eu não vou fazer vista grossa enquanto algum idiota acha que é bom estuprar mulheres... Eu não vou abaixar minha cabeça para o santuário simplesmente cortá-la... eu não vou cair sem uma luta!

- Mentira... Mentira... Mentira... Mentira... – fala a garota.

Naruto sente alguma coisa atrás de si e se desvia bem a tempo de uma flecha passar por onde sua cabeça estava segundos antes.

Logo depois um cavaleiro de Ouro aparece ao lado da garota de cabelos roxos.

- Sasha-sama... – fala Sisyphos – Nós ficamos preocupados...

- Você é um cavaleiro de Ouro? – pergunta Naruto se colocando em postura de combate – Já era hora de algum de vocês aparecerem...

- Minha missão não é lutar contra você, Naruto Uzumaki... – fala Sisyphos – Eu vim resgatar Atena.

- Atena? – pergunta Naruto – Essa garota é Atena?

- Sisyphos... – fala Atena – É verdade o que esse rapaz diz?

- Eu não posso te informar isso, uma vez que eu não sei o que ele lhe disse... – fala Sisyphos.

- Ela está perguntando se é verdade que o santuário está enviando assassinos atrás de mim por que eu parou um cavaleiro de Bronze bêbado de estuprar uma mulher nas ruas dessa cidade. – fala Naruto.

- O quê? – pergunta Sisyphos.

- Aparentemente o Grande Mestre deixou até alguns dos cavaleiros de Ouro no escuro... – fala Naruto – Isso pode ser prudente... Se você duvida disso, pergunte ao Asmita de Virgem... Eu tenho conversado com ele praticamente diariamente nos últimos 15 dias...

- Eu farei minhas investigações... – fala Sisyphos.

Sisyphos pega Atena nos braços e voa para fora do alcance de Naruto.

Naruto então desvia de um golpe vindo por trás de si que corta o chão ao meio.

- Esse ataque desleal foi terrível... – fala Naruto que vira para trás e vê um segundo cavaleiro de Ouro.

- Sisyphos pode não ter sido mandado para te matar, mas eu sou diferente... – fala o cavaleiro de ouro. – Meu nome é El Cid, e eu sou o cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio... Até agora você tem se agüentado bem nas lutas, mas logo você verá que os cavaleiros de Ouro estão em um nível totalmente diferente.

Naruto materializa as suas duas armas.

- Vamos ver o quão diferentes os níveis são... – fala Naruto que começa a disparar contra El Cid, Naruto pode ver apenas vultos dos movimentos do cavaleiro de Ouro que reflete os ataques usando suas mãos.

- Realmente esse nível de ataque atingiria um cavaleiro de Prata... – fala El Cid – Mas não é o suficiente para um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

- Níveis Letais de Energia... – fala Naruto que começa a disparar novamente, dessa vez El Cid começa a refletir alguns ataques, mas logo depois ele começa a cortá-los com seus braços como se fossem duas espadas.

- Esse ataque foi bom... – fala El Cid – Você me obrigou a usar a Excalibur contra você... Mas você vai ter que colocar algum Cosmo por trás desses ataques se pensa em me atingir...

El Cid desaparece e Naruto só consegue desviar do próximo ataque por causa do Haki de percepção... Isso era novo para Naruto... Depois de anos essa era a primeira vez que ele se sentia mais lento que seu oponente, ainda com uma margem tão grande.

- Vejo que o Grande Mestre estava certo quando falou que você era um telepata... – fala El Cid – Você não enxergou meu ataque e não teve tempo para se defender... Você começou a se desviar antes que eu atacasse...

- Você é perceptivo... – fala Naruto que faz um selo em forma de cruz fazendo surgir 10 Clones das Sombras.

- Está querendo ganhar tempo com ilusões? – pergunta o cavaleiro de Ouro que segura um dos Narutos que queria lhe dar um soco.

El Cid fica surpreso ao ver um disparo de energia vindo de um segundo... E logo depois um terceiro o atinge com sua espada...

- Entendi... – fala El Cid destruindo o clone que estava em suas mãos – Eles são reais, mas nenhum deles é você... Está querendo ganhar tempo enquanto eu os destruo...

"Isso não é normal..." – pensa Naruto – "Ele foi atingido pelo Rankyaku, Shigan, as armas em níveis letais de energia e pela minha espada... Os golpes que faziam rachar as armaduras de Prata e Bronze como se fossem casca de ovo não conseguiram vencê-lo..."

El Cid destrói o último clone das sombras e Naruto aparece de onde se escondera.

- Já está preparado para morrer? – pergunta El Cid – A partir de agora eu vou atacas a sério.

O homem coloca seu braço direito para o alto.

- Um corte direto... – fala Naruto e El Cid se surpreende.

- Se você acha que é espertinho, desvie desse ataque da minha espada... – fala El Cid – Espada Sagrada Excalibur!

Naruto se desvia, mas recebe um corte no braço esquerdo.

O loiro olha para o braço que estava sagrando e agradeceu por ter só perdido um pedaço de pele nesse golpe... O campo de batalha inteiro havia sido cortado em duas metades...

- Você é muito forte... – fala Naruto – Mas eu vou mostrar a você meu Battoujutsu...

Naruto coloca a mão na empunhadura de sua espada.

- Interessante... – fala o cavaleiro de Capricórnio – Vamos nos divertir com isso...

- Battoujutsu do Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Kuzu Ryu Sen (Fulgor das Nove Cabeças de Dragão)

El Cid fica surpreso ao ver os Nove ataques instantâneos... A velocidade deles excedia tudo o que Naruto mostrara até agora... Ainda sim o ataque não alcançara a Velocidade da Luz.

- Eu estou impressionado... – fala El Cid novamente levantando o braço direito para o ar – Nunca imaginei que um espadachin alcançaria um nível tão alto... Em respeito a isso eu vou matá-lo com o nível máximo do meu ataque...

- Se isso não puder vencê-lo... – fala Naruto colocando novamente a postura para Battoujutsu – Eu não sei o que mais poderá vencê-lo...

- Espada Sagrada Excalibur! – fala o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

- Battoujutsu do Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki (Ataque Final ou Ataque Supremo)

- Esse ataque seu foi muito bom... – fala Naruto segurando o seu ombro sangrando com uma mão e na outra metade de uma espada.

- Você desviou de quase todo ele... – fala El Cid que estava com um corte no braço.

- Essa sua armadura é realmente formidável... – fala Naruto eu teria cortado fora seu braço se não fosse por ela...

- Eu devo reconhecer que esse seu último ataque foi fantástico... – fala El Cid – Certamente um ataque digno de um Cavaleiro de Ouro... Mas você é dependente da sua espada para fazê-lo... E agora você está sem ela...

- Esta espada não é minha única arma... – fala Naruto – Agora eu vou ter que realmente lutar a sério.

O loiro estende a mão e a empunhadura da Sabre de Luz sai voando do seu bolso para a sua mão...

El Cid viu com surpresa a presença de Naruto crescer... Como se ele estivesse lutando com um gigante.

Naruto arremessa a Sabre de Luz e El Cid se defende com as mãos. A Sabre atinge o cavaleiro de Capricórnio e é defletida pela armadura, depois continua girando e retorna atingindo-o por trás e volta para a mão de Naruto.

- Realmente a armadura de ouro é uma coisa totalmente diferente... – fala Naruto – Eu nunca encontrei nada que não fosse cortado pelo Sabre de Luz até agora...

- As armaduras de Ouro são praticamente indestrutíveis... – fala o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio tomando posição de combate.

"Eu nunca imaginei uma arma que machucasse mesmo através da armadura de Ouro..." – pensa El Cid – "Eu tenho que terminar esse combate logo... Ele não parece saber usar o Cosmo... Se ele aprender no meio da batalha eu estou perdido..."

Naruto e El Cid partem um contra o outro em uma batalha feroz... Vários golpes são trocados por segundo... E eles estavam quase empatados em velocidade, sendo El Cid um pouco mais rápido, mas seus ataques eram parados pelo Sabre de Luz de Naruto graças a sua telepatia.

"Ele ficou mais rápido... Isso não é possível... Eu que fiquei mais devagar... Ele está usando seus poderes psíquicos para diminuir minha velocidade..." – pensa El Cid que se afasta.

O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio sente queimaduras por todo o seu corpo, principalmente seus braços que são suas principais armas de ataque, Naruto não estava muito melhor... Ele tinha vários cortes no seu corpo e, de alguma maneira seu sangue não espirrava mesmo tendo ele sido ferido em algumas artérias... El Cid supunha, novamente, que ele estivesse usando seus poderes psíquicos para conter os sangramentos...

- Você é forte... – fala El Cid – E tem boas técnicas... Eu admito isso... Talvez você tivesse vencido essa luta se estivesse lutando contra outro Cavaleiro de Ouro, mas eu, El Cid de Capricórnio, vou mostrar a você o meu golpe mais poderoso...

O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio começa a reunir o seu cosmo ao redor do seu braço, ele começa a emitir uma luz amarela forte e brilhante... Tão ofuscante ela era que quase cegava apenas olhar.

- Espada de Luz! – fala El Cid que ataca e Naruto é obrigado a se desviar...

O sabre de Luz, porém recebe o ataque e se sobrecarrega antes de se destruir.

A onda do ataque era tão potente que destrói quase completamente a área em que eles estavam lutando deixando o campo de batalha quase totalmente destruído.

O loiro se levanta muito machucado... Sujo de uma mistura entre sangue e lama ele se põe de pé mais uma vez com um sorriso maníaco no rosto.

- Realmente tem tempo... – fala Naruto encarando o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio – Tem muito tempo que eu não dependo da ajuda dela... Muito, muito tempo...

- Do que você está falando? – pergunta El Cid.

O corpo de Naruto começa a ser encoberto por uma energia vermelha.

- Kyuubi... Me empreste seu poder... – fala Naruto quando acontece uma explosão de energia vermelha

Naruto fica envolto pela energia como se fosse um manto e as suas costas podia-se ver três caudas...

- Eu não sabia que poderia usar tantas... – fala Naruto – Da última vez eu só pude usar uma... Que seja...

* * *

><p>Fim do 6° Capítulo!<p> 


	7. O 13º Cavaleiro de Ouro e Fiore

**O 13° Cavaleiro de Ouro e O Reino de Fiore.**

O mestre do Santuário estava em sua meditação quando sente o chakra demoníaco de Naruto... Sentir aquele chakra causa ao Grande Mestre um frio na espinha...

A porta dos seus aposentos se abrem e lá estava o cavaleiro de Altar.

- Você também sente essa energia, Sage? – pergunta o cavaleiro de Altar ao Grande Mestre – É a mesma energia que sentimos vinda daqueles dois deuses gêmeos...

- Hypnos e Thanatos... – fala o Grande Mestre – Esse tal Naruto Uzumaki... Eu já suspeitava que ele havia alcançado o Oitavo sentido... Eu tinha minhas dúvidas no início, pensando que ele não conseguiria usar o Oitavo sentido sem conhecer o Sétimo... Essa presença dele... Esse desejo por sangue humano... É a mesma presença daqueles dois deuses gêmeos... Só que mais enfraquecida...

- Provavelmente por ele ainda não ter desperto o Sétimo Sentido... – fala Hakurei de Altar. – Você acha que é prudente deixar El Cid lutar sozinho contra ele... Os deuses gêmeos mataram quase todos os cavaleiros de ouro da nossa época... Eles sobreviveram até a "Exclamação de Atena"...

- A presença dele é mais fraca que a dos deuses gêmeos e eu confio nas capacidades de El Cid quando se trata de matar... – fala o Grande Mestre – Além disso, Manigold tem ordens para interferir dependendo da situação.

* * *

><p>Flash Back<p>

* * *

><p>- É isso que você ganha por trair a marinha... – fala Sentomaru para Naruto caído no chão – Primeiro você manda seus monstros atacarem os pacifistas depois você acha que simplesmente vai matá-los sozinho? Nem mesmo você que tem força equivalente a um Almirante pode fazer isso, Contra-Almirante Naruto Uzumaki... Depois que essa guerra acabar você vai ser destituído de seu posto e vai para a tortura eterna de Impel Down...<p>

Naruto se levanta com problemas... Ele não esperava que os pacifistas fossem tão fortes... Não importa quantos pontos vitais Naruto atingisse... Não importava quão fortes eram seus golpes... Aquelas armas-humanas simplesmente continuavam caminhando... Monstros sem emoções criados modificando humanos em nome de uma justiça duvidosa.

- Eu não vou deixá-los destruir os aliados do Barba Branca assim tão fácil... – fala Naruto limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca – Eu vou destruir esses pacifistas... Todos eles... Nem que para isso eu tenha que usar os poderes do demônio... Kyuubi, me empreste seu poder...

Naruto sente seu corpo inflamar com os poderes da Kyuubi, o manto da raposa-demônio envolve o Uzumaki e surge atrás de si uma calda de chakra.

- O que é você... – fala Sentoumaru recuando – Você é um... Demônio...

O loiro parte para cima dos pacifistas seus golpes eram potentes o suficiente para partir os músculos de aço das armas-humanas e os raios dos pacifistas, mesmo quando o atingiam em cheio não provocavam mais tanta dor e feridas enormes... Além disso, as feridas menores que surgiam eram logo fechadas.

Sentoumaru vê em desespero os pacifistas sendo destruídos um a um com enorme brutalidade, ele procura um Den-Den Muchi para pedir ajuda, mas Naruto se vira para o rapaz... Os olhos de Naruto eram vermelhos e sua expressão animalesca...

Com um soco Naruto na cabeça nocauteia o homem obeso jogando-o contra a muralha externa de Marineforde.

Naruto então se vira novamente contra os pacifistas e vai destruindo-os um a um, para a grande surpresa dos piratas aliados do Barba Branca que avançam para dentro da bahia em forma de Lua Crescente de Marineforde para resgatar os sobreviventes dos piratas do Barba Branca.

O loiro continua na sua fúria cega até que nenhum dos pacifistas se movia mais...

* * *

><p>Fim do Flash-Back<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto e El Cid estavam se encarando... O cavaleiro de Ouro percebeu que seus movimentos agora estavam mais fáceis, mas isso agora não era grande vantagem pois ele aparentemente estava encarando algum tipo de super demônio... Pelo menos era isso que Naruto parecia para ele.<p>

- Finalmente você exibe sua verdadeira face... – fala o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio – Eu vou derrotá-lo em nome do santuário...

O cavaleiro de Ouro e o Jinchuriki partem um contra o outro e se chocam criando um impacto violento.

As habilidades de Naruto melhoraram em todos os sentidos... Equiparando-se as dos cavaleiros de Ouro, mas El Cid percebeu que seus ataques perderam a sua precisão e estilo... Como se ele tivesse perdido parte do controle do seu corpo para alcançar esse poder... O que fazia sentido uma vez que os poderes mentais de Naruto haviam desaparecido de todo.

A luta foi se tornando mais e mais intensa, o que preocupava os Cavaleiros de Ouro... Se a luta continuasse dessa maneira ela correria de maneira semelhante a guerra dos 1000 dias... Que era o que acontecia quando dois cavaleiros de ouro de mesmo nível lutavam... Ou as lutas demoravam apenas um segundo ou duravam 1000 dias... Ambas causando resultados assustadores.

Quando El Cid conseguiu recuar tempo o suficiente para preparar seu golpe mais poderoso ele não hesitou em atingir Naruto que partia para cima dele de frente.

- Espada de Luz!

O ombro de Naruto se abriu e grande quantidade de sangue começou a espirrar dele... A ferida começou a se fechar quase que instantaneamente e, segundos depois, ela estava completamente curada.

- Que tipo de habilidade é essa? – pergunta o Cavaleiro de Ouro – Para começar esse golpe era para cortar você em dois... Não sendo suficiente para isso você ainda consegue fechar o ferimento... Se é assim, eu não vou mais me segurar... Eu vou usar meu ataque mais forte da maneira mais potente... O meu golpe que é capaz de cortar dimensões e até mesmo armadura de Ouro... Espada de Luz!

Naruto dessa vez desvia do golpe, mas o golpe era poderoso demais para se desviar completamente, ele parte todo o Santuário de Atena e até as nuvens do céu se abrem.

O braço direito de Naruto desaparece completamente.

"Eu posso te dar mais poder..." – fala Kyuubi na cabeça de Naruto – "Você vai poder derrotá-lo..."

"Com esse nível de poder é difícil até mesmo de controlar..." – pensa Naruto – "Eu não preciso mais do seu poder... Meu corpo e minha mente não agüentam mais..."

"Você não pode se entregar..." – fala Kyuubi na cabeça de Naruto – "Você vai morrer... Eu vou morrer..."

"Eu não quero morrer..." – pensa Naruto – "Mas meu corpo não agüenta mais usar seu chakra... Eu sinto minhas veias de chakra queimando... Não dá mais..."

O chakra da Kyuubi começa a diminuir e se concentrar apenas no braço perdido de Naruto que começa a se regenerar do nada até estar em perfeito estado.

- Finalmente desistiu de lutar, demônio? – pergunta El Cid que levanta seu braço direito – Eu sou um assassino piedoso... Você não vai sofrer mais...

"Se ao menos eu tivesse mais poder... Se esse meu corpo pudesse se levantar para lutar mais uma vez..." – pensa Naruto que sente um calor dentro do seu peito.

"Você já vai desistir?" – pergunta uma voz na cabeça de Naruto.

"Você novamente Kyuubi?" – pergunta Naruto – "Não... Você é diferente..."

Naruto vê em sua frente uma caixa cinza quadrada com um símbolo grego que ele não conhecia.

"Quem é você?" – pensa Naruto – "O que é você?"

A caixa se abre e dentro dela estava uma armadura dourada em forma de uma serpente de três cabeças.

A armadura então explode se desmontando e começa a vestir Naruto.

* * *

><p>O Grande Mestre vê um brilho vindo da estátua de Atena... Numa explosão uma pedra ao lado da estátua se quebra e surge uma urna de uma armadura.<p>

- Não é possível... – fala o Grande Mestre – Essa armadura... Ela foi selada pela primeira Atena... Ela não poderia mais escolher um cavaleiro...

A armadura então parte em direção a luta entre Naruto e El Cid.

* * *

><p>El Cid estava a poucos segundos de desferir o golpe fatal em Naruto quando uma urna com armadura cai aos pés de Naruto, ela se abre revelando uma armadura dourada que El Cid nunca vira... Ainda mais por que as 12 armaduras douradas já possuíam seus respectivos donos...<p>

A armadura se desmonta e em um brilho Naruto estava de pé emitindo um Cosmo de igual nível de um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Nesse mesmo momento surge uma sombra atrás de Naruto.

- Ondas do Infernais. – fala a sombra.

Naruto é atingido pelo golpe dado a traição e cai no chão.

- Matá-lo era o meu trabalho, Manigold... – fala El Cid.

- Fique tranqüilo... – fala Manigold – Ele não está morto ainda...

- Então o que você fez? – pergunta El Cid.

- Eu o coloquei em estado letárgico... – fala Manigold – Ele vai dormir por algumas horas assim...

- Devo então finalizá-lo... – fala El Cid.

- Assim como matá-lo era seu trabalho, vigiá-lo era o meu... – fala Manigold de Câncer – Eu não sei que tipo de armadura é essa... Mas, sem dúvidas essa é uma Armadura de Ouro... Se ele é um Cavaleiro de Ouro ele não cometeu crimes contra o santuário... Ele estava apenas punindo infratores...

- Ele é um criminoso... – fala El Cid – Um inimigo do santuário... Um demônio...

- Ele pode ser o que quiser... – fala Manigold – E você não é obrigado a gostar de todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro... O que devemos fazer agora é levá-lo ao Grande Mestre para ele ver o que vai fazer...

O Cavaleiro de Câncer suspende Naruto em seus ombros.

- Você está desrespeitando uma ordem do Grande Mestre... – fala El Cid.

- Eu tenho minhas próprias ordens... – fala Manigold – E elas incluem suspensão ou alteração de qualquer ordem que o Grande Mestre der se for necessário.

- Se você estiver mentindo sua cabeça vai rolar por isso, Manigold... – fala El Cid se virando e saindo.

* * *

><p>Naruto acorda e estava amarrado a um pilar de pedra do Santuário ao seu redor haviam 12 homens vestidos com roupas douradas, um homem vestido com roupas prateadas, um segundo homem vestido com roupas comuns e mais um terceiro vestido com capacete dourado.<p>

- Quem são vocês? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você invade o santuário de Atena e não esperava encontrar com os Cavaleiros de Ouro? – pergunta o homem com máscara.

- Você deve ser o Grande Mestre... – fala Naruto – O homem que está querendo me matar...

- Estava... – fala o Grande Mestre – Um homem normal não pode vencer de um cavaleiro de Atena... As regras são claras... Apenas cavaleiros de ordem igual ou superior podem atacar e desferir punição aos cavaleiros que quebram o código dos Cavaleiros.

- Então eu deveria deixar uma mulher ser estuprada somente por que não posso atacar um dos Cavaleiros de Atena? – pergunta Naruto – Isso é engraçado... Eu imagino se ele tentasse estuprar a própria Atena... Ela não me pareceu forte o suficiente e o homem não conseguia distinguir muito bem o que estava fazendo...

- Não teste minha paciência... – fala o Grande Mestre.

- Eu posso falar o que quiser... – fala Naruto – Pelo menos deixe um homem morto falar as palavras de sua lápide...

- Palavras de sua lápide? – pergunta o cavaleiro de prata.

- Eu não consegui derrotar um de vocês sozinho... – fala Naruto – Dois de vocês já seria muito além das minhas capacidades... E vocês são quinze... Agora que eu entendo um pouco sobre o cosmo eu consigo ver o quão vocês são fortes... Eu não tenho chances...

- Eu não disse que iria te matar... – fala o Grande Mestre – Eu simplesmente disse que estava querendo vê-lo morto... Não mais... Manigold o seguiu durante o tempo desde que detectamos sua presença... Eu não tenho dúvidas sobre o seu caráter ou intenções... Eu só queria saber quem é você e de onde você vem...

Naruto então começou a contar todas as histórias de suas viagens... Dos mundos diferentes que ele visitou e sobre as coisas que ele aprendeu, no final da explicação El Cid levanta uma pergunta que a maioria dos Cavaleiros de Ouro estava na dúvida.

- O que é essa armadura dourada? – pergunta El Cid – Eu sempre soube que haviam 12 Constelações Zodiacais...

- A 13° Armadura do Zodíaco... – fala o Mestre do Santuário – A armadura de Serpentário... Ela ficava escondida numa pedra selada na estátua de Atena... O cavaleiro de Ouro de Serpentário é uma lenda que é passada entre os Grandes Mestres... Até agora só houve um Cavaleiro escolhido nessa constelação... E isso foi em eras mitológicas... Não há relatos sobre a morte do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Serpentário, apenas que ele veio de outra dimensão e retornou para ela depois de participar da primeira Guerra Sagrada... Provavelmente os Cavaleiros de Serpentário devem ser escolhidos apenas de pessoas de outra dimensão...

- Então vocês não vão me matar... – fala Naruto – Bom... E o que aconteceu com os Cavaleiros Negros?

- Eles estão todos vivos e bem... – fala Manigold – Eles estavam bem mais fortes do que o que era anteriormente registrado... Os Cavaleiros de Prata que sobraram tiveram problemas em pará-los...

- Eu os treinei bem... – fala Naruto.

- Eu não posso aceitar a inclusão dele entre os cavaleiros de Ouro – fala Dédalo de Aquário. – Ele não tem nem uma casa zodiacal...

- O cavaleiro de Serpentário não tem uma casa zodiacal, ainda sim é um cavaleiro de Ouro... – fala o Grande Mestre – Seus poderes e posição devem ser reconhecidos como tal...

Naruto viu que alguns dos Cavaleiros de Ouro não pareciam aprovar muito a imposição de dele como novo Cavaleiro de Ouro.

- Antes de você ser aprovado como um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro... – fala Hakurei de Altar – Você precisa fazer o juramento...

- Que tipo de juramento? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você deve jurar lealdade a Atena, ao Santuário e ao Povo da Terra. – fala Hakurei – Jurar que protegerá aos três com todas as suas forças. E que vai obedecer as ordens do Santuário com todas as suas capacidades.

- Eu não posso fazer um juramento desses... – fala Naruto – Eu nunca minto ou perjuro... Mas eu posso fazer um juramento diferente... Eu juro lealdade a Atena, ao Santuário e ao Povo da Terra, Juro que protegerei os três com todas as minhas forças e obedecerei as ordens de Atenas com todas as minhas capacidades... Por isso eu posso jurar.

Os cavaleiros sentem uma explosão de chakra vinda de Naruto... Naquele momento o seu chakra aumentou subitamente.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta Hakurei.

- Meu chakra... – fala Naruto – Eu prometi que nunca quebraria uma das minhas promessas... Se um dia eu quebrar uma promessa eu morrei... Em contra partida, quão mais difíceis são as promessas que eu faço, mais forte eu fico... Eu suponho que essa promessa que eu fiz seja muito difícil... Por isso o aumento das minhas forças...

- E por que alterar o juramento? – pergunta El Cid – Por que não obedecer ao Santuário, somente a deusa Atena?

- Eu não vou aceitar ordens que Atena não aprove... – fala Naruto – Não quero ser enviado para matar uma pessoa que só defendeu um inocente... Uma daquelas pessoas da terra que os cavaleiros deveriam defender...

- Esse juramento é aceitável... – fala o Grande Mestre e as correntes ao redor de Naruto se afrouxam permitindo que o loiro se levantasse.

- Temos só mais um problema... – fala Hakurei – Todos os cavaleiros de Ouro tem que possuir o Sétimo Sentido... Em outras palavras, conseguir amplificar o Cosmo ao nível máximo... Mas, Naruto ainda não teve o treinamento correto e já foi escolhido pela sua armadura.

- Isso sim é um problema... – fala o Grande Mestre – Um cavaleiro de Ouro que não possui o Sétimo Sentido... Dohko, você é aquele dos 12 Cavaleiros que possui o maior Cosmo... Você poderia treinar Naruto?

- Se Naruto sem o seu cosmo pode enfrentar El Cid... – fala Dohko – Eu não me sinto capacitado para treiná-lo sozinho.

- Bem... Nesse ponto você tem razão... – fala o Grande Mestre – Então nos momentos que nenhum de vocês estiverem envolvidos com seus compromissos com o Santuário, eu peço um grupo de vocês se voluntarie para ajudar Naruto a treinar o Cosmo.

- Ele só vai ficar aqui durante um ano, não é? – pergunta Aspros – Por que se dar a esse trabalho... A próxima Guerra santa não vai ocorrer nos próximos 5 anos...

- Aqueles que despertam o 6º e o 7º Sentidos podem se mover livremente pelas dimensões... – fala Asmita – Se ele já domina o 6º Sentido e o adquiriu em apenas 1 ano... Em menos de 6 meses ele vai adquirir o 7º Sentido. Quando começar a Guerra ele poderá ser chamado de qualquer dimensão que ele estiver.

* * *

><p>Ainda no primeiro dia como cavaleiro de Ouro do santuário, Naruto foi verificar as condições dos Cavaleiros Negros e curar suas feridas com sua alquimia de Ching.<p>

Depois de curar não só os Cavaleiros Negros, mas também todos os outros cavaleiros e Soldados que sobreviveram a batalha e reparar o campo de batalha destruído pela sua luta com El Cid, tudo usando sua Alquimia, é claro, o loiro se viu numa situação difícil... Tudo começou quando três Amazonas de Prata, as mesmas que ele havia mandado de volta da 'Ilha da Rainha da Morte' apareceram para ele.

- Uzumaki-sama... – fala uma das Amazonas.

- Por favor... – fala Naruto – Sem formalidades...

- Nós três discutimos muito... – fala a Amazona de Águia – E queremos que você faça uma escolha...

- Escolha? – pergunta Naruto sem entender.

- Eu acho que cabe uma explicação melhor para isso, Sari... – fala a Amazona de Serpente

- Eu concordo com Maron... – fala a Amazona de Camaleão.

- Eu não entendo nada... – fala Naruto – Se você quer desculpas pela morte do seu irmão...

Naruto se ajoelha.

- Eu não posso trazê-lo de volta... – fala Naruto – Agora eu lamento por sua morte... Lamento por todas as mortes que causei... Mas não arrependo de ter me defendido... Se eu fosse mais forte... Forte o suficiente para vencer rápido sem matar... Ele poderia estar vivo.

- Meu irmão era um orgulhoso Cavaleiro de Atena. – fala a Amazona de Prata de Serpente – Ele morreu cumprindo seu trabalho... O nosso problema atual não é esse.

- Então me elucidem... – fala Naruto se levantando – Eu não entendo.

- Um cavaleiro de Ouro não deveria se curvar tão facilmente. – fala a Amazona de Águia. – Afinal você é um grande guerreiro de Athena.

- Eu me curvo para pedir desculpas quando estou errado... – fala Naruto – Com ou sem ordens... A vida de uma pessoa é um bem muito valioso para se retirar levianamente... Eu entendo agora as palavras do meu antigo mestre Yoda... "Esse negócio de Grande Guerreio existe não... Guerra não faz grande ninguém".

- Esse seu mestre deveria ser muito sábio... – fala a Amazona de Camaleão.

- Lógico que ele sabia que haviam momentos que lutar era imperativo... – fala Naruto – Mesmo assim, depois de ver a guerra, o espírito dele se consumiu... Depois de perder muitas pessoas amadas as pessoas ficam assim... Pelo menos aquelas que tem o coração no lugar.

- Você teve um bom mestre... – fala a Amazona de Serpente.

- Eu me orgulho de todos os meus mestres... – fala Naruto. – Cada um deles me ajudou a ser um pouquinho do que sou hoje.

- E é exatamente isso que é nosso problema. – fala a Amazona de Águia – Agora você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro...

- Esse era o problema? – pergunta Naruto.

- Em parte... – fala a Amazona de Águia – Originalmente os cavaleiros de Atena eram apenas homens... Por isso, para uma mulher ser aceita como Amazona ela deve jogar fora sua feminilidade cobrindo seu rosto com uma máscara... Ser vista por um homem com seu rosto descoberto é a pior das vergonhas possíveis... Pior que ser vista nua... No caso de um homem ver uma Amazona nua ela tem duas opções: Lutar até a morte ou se apaixonar por aquele homem...

- Vocês não podem estar falando sério... – fala Naruto.

- Essa é a lei do santuário... – fala a Amazona de Camaleão.

- Então... – fala a Amazona de Serpente – Você deve escolher uma de nós e matar as outras duas... Foi isso que nós decidimos.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – fala Naruto – No mundo, existem três tipos de pessoas que eu não tolero... O primeiro tipo são aquelas que tiram vantagem dos mais fracos, o segundo tipo são aqueles que abandonam seus companheiros e o terceiro tipo são aqueles pervertidos imundos... Como Cavaleiro de Ouro, eu sou superior a vocês... Matar qualquer uma de vocês é abandonar um companheiro e explorar alguém mais fraco... Obrigar uma de vocês a ficar comigo me transformaria num pervertido imundo... Essa escolha não é muito justa para mim... Eu não vou matar nenhuma de vocês... Nem escolher nenhuma de vocês... Vocês são seres humanos... Mulheres... Não são apenas carne.

- Então vamos as três nos suicidar... – fala a Amazona de Cobra – Também pensamos nessa possibilidade.

- Por quê? – pergunta Naruto – Isso não me deixa em uma condição melhor.

- É melhor a morte a humilhação... – fala a Amazona de Camaleão – E também...

- Vocês não me deixam opções... – fala Naruto que se ajoelha novamente – Vocês ainda podem me matar...

Naruto entrega uma espada dourada nas mãos da Amazona de Serpente.

- Eu quero que você me mate... – fala Naruto – Vingue seu irmão.

- Meu irmão morreu no trabalho... – fala a Amazona de Serpente – Vingá-lo seria uma desonra a sua imagem.

- Como? Por quê se recusa?

- Por que ela se apaixonou por você... – fala a Amazona de Àguia – Nós três nos apaixonamos.

- Você foi o único que já nos viu como mulheres e não simples amazonas... – fala a Amazona de Serpente – Para uma Amazona beleza é força... Mas você enxergou através de nossas mascaras antes mesmo de destruí-las.

- Eu não posso escolher uma de vocês... – fala Naruto – Além disso, eu ficarei no santuário apenas durante esse ano... Em aproximadamente 11 meses eu irei partir... Devo voltar apenas a tempo para a próxima Guerra Santa...

- Eu não me importo... – fala Sari de Águia.

- Nem eu... – fala Maron de Serpente.

- Não me importaria mesmo se você partisse amanhã e nunca mais voltasse. – fala Lena de Camaleão.

- Isso não está certo... – fala Naruto – Definitivamente ilógico...

- Com problemas? – pergunta uma voz atrás de Naruto.

- Hakurei de Altar! – fala Sari de Águia.

- Vejo que você está com um pequeno problema com mulheres... – fala Hakurei – Eu li o relatório da missão de vocês na 'ilha da rainha da morte'...

- Você leu aquilo... – fala a Amazona de Águia e todas as três abaixam os rostos.

- Não precisam ficar envergonhadas. – fala Hakurei – Essas práticas no santuário são mais velhas que eu... O Grande Mestre já perdoou todas as ofensas de Naruto ao Santuário... Essa é uma delas... Vocês não precisam seguir o código das Amazonas nesse caso.

- Ainda sim a humilhação foi muito grande. – fala Lena de Camaleão – Nós nunca mais poderemos olhar para o rosto dos nossos companheiros Cavaleiros e Amazonas depois de eles descobrirem isso... E é só uma questão de tempo...

- Além disso, todas nós três nos apaixonamos por Naruto-sama... – fala Sari de Águia.

- O desenrolar de fatos é interessante... Como é bom ser jovem... – fala Hakurei – Eu não esperava que chegasse a tanto quando li no relatório... Vamos fazer assim... E se nenhuma de vocês três morresse e as três ficassem com Naruto?

- Ei... – fala Naruto.

- Mas o código dos cavaleiros...

- Eu já disse que o código dos cavaleiros é um conjunto de regras mais velhas do que eu... – fala Hakurei – A maioria das regras data do período mitológico... Eu falarei com o Grande Mestre pessoalmente... Essa será sua compensação por ter sido marcado como alvo injustamente...

- Eu não posso fazer isso... – fala Naruto – Se eu mantivesse as três eu me tornaria mais um pervertido imundo...

- Meu jovem... – fala Hakurei – A vida é curta... Aproveite o que a vida pode lhe proporcionar... Eu vou contar uma história para você... 300 anos atrás na última Guerra Santa... Um certo Cavaleiro de Ouro viu uma Amazona se banhando no rio... A amazona deu a mesmas opções que elas deram a você... Mas o cavaleiro não levou a sério e simplesmente a ignorou... No dia seguinte ela foi encontrada morta. O cavaleiro de Câncer então desistiu da Armadura de Ouro e tentou suicídio, mas seu irmão gêmeo o impediu... Até agora ele tem que viver com a culpa de não ter aceitado o pedido daquela Amazona...

- Você está querendo dizer...

- Eu não estou querendo dizer nada... – fala Hakurei – Apenas aproveite as oportunidades que a vida lhe proporciona... Ainda mais quando um velho muito mais experiente e muito mais sábio que você lhe dá um conselho.

* * *

><p>O treinamento de Naruto é duro... Todos os dias ele treinava da manhã até a noite para desenvolver seu cosmo... E aparentemente o Cosmo de Naruto era espantoso, pois ele já havia superado seu professor (Dohko) e ainda não alcançara o 7º Sentido.<p>

Além de Dohko de Libra, Naruto constantemente era treinado por Aldebaran de Touro, ou como muitos cavaleiros de Bronze que o conheciam antes de assumir a armadura dourada o chamavam... Hasgard... Os treinamentos de Aldebaran eram baseados em aumento de força física... Coisa que Naruto já tinha muito, mas sempre era bom trabalhar mais um pouco...

Algumas vezes Naruto e Aldebaran promoviam lutas entre si a título de demonstração para os cavaleiros de Bronze e de Prata de como se podia usar a força somente em lutas...

Outro que sempre aparecia para ajudar Naruto era Manigold... O cavaleiro de Câncer o ensinou Naruto a mudar a freqüência da energia psíquica de Naruto... Basicamente o golpe das Ondas Infernais... Um golpe que enviava a alma do inimigo diretamente para o inferno...

Asmita de Virgem, por outro lado, nunca foi procurar Naruto pessoalmente, mesmo assim eles sempre se encontravam telepaticamente e Naruto aprendeu muito sobre o uso do 6º Sentido, principalmente sobre o uso do 3º Olho que permitia enxergar através de ilusões... O que permitiu Naruto não precisar mais usar os olhos para ver... Igual Asmita fazia, Naruto passou a andar com os olhos fechados preservando Cosmo nos seus olhos.

Shion de Áries ensinou Naruto a concertar armaduras, um trabalho duro e cansativo, mas necessário... Assim Naruto não precisaria atravessar as dimensões apenas para concertar sua armadura... Por mais improvável que seja uma armadura de ouro quebrar não era impossível.

Os treinamentos Com Sisyphos de Sagitário eram, de longe, os mais perigosos, aparentemente o Cavaleiro tinha problemas em pegar leve, deixando-se levar muito facilmente no meio do treinamento ficando sério de mais... O que era um problema principalmente quando Naruto percebia que no meio do treinamento de esquiva quando ele percebe que o cavaleiro de Ouro estava com vontade demais de atingir a flecha dourada nele... Logicamente Sisyphos mirava em pontos não-vitais e Naruto se recuperava rápido de um ferimento, ainda sim os ferimentos doíam um bocado.

Em outras ocasiões, Sisyphos ensinava Naruto sobre ataques em longa distância... Uma coisa que Naruto realmente tinha interesse, pois geralmente ele usava suas armas atirando centenas de tiros ao mesmo tempo e torcendo para que alguns dos disparos atingissem o oponente... Tudo para não ter o trabalho de mirar o adversário.

Ilíada de Leão (Pai de Regulus de Leão que lutaria a Guerra Sagrada) não era um homem muito sociável... Aparentemente ele tinha uma estranha doença no coração e ele não saía muito da sua própria casa Zodiacal e não gostava de receber visitas.

Albafica de Peixes era outro cavaleiro conhecido por ser anti-social... Aparentemente, em seu treinamento, ele se expôs tanto aos venenos das rosas que ele cuida que o seu próprio sangue era venenoso... O cavaleiro que era considerado o mais bonito e um dos mais fortes dos Cavaleiros de Ouro se mantinha afastado de todos por causa do seu sangue que ele considerava amaldiçoado. Isso não impediu Naruto de visitar a casa de peixes sempre que tinha oportunidade, uma vez que Naruto descobrira ser imunidade a venenos depois que acidentalmente atravessou o jardim das Rosas Diabólicas Reais a caminho da Sala do Grande Mestre... Aparentemente isso era relacionado ao fato de ser portador da Kyuubi e de vários atentados contra a vida de Naruto com uso de veneno quando ele era mais novo.

Aspros e Deuteros de Gêmeos, El Cid de Capricórnio e Kardima de Escorpião nunca dirigiram a palavra a Naruto quando estavam fora de serviço... E para o caso de dos cavaleiros de Ouro que não faziam muita coisa o dia todo isso significava muito... Aparentemente eles não se sentiam bem com Naruto entrando no grupinho exclusivo dos guerreiros de armadura dourada... Talvez pensassem que ele estava entrando pela janela.

Dédalo de Aquario, no entendo, tinha total aversão a Naruto... Aparentemente o cavaleiro de Cisne, que era seu discípulo, ficou gravemente ferido no ombro depois da luta contra Naruto e dificilmente conseguiria retornar a ser um cavaleiro de Atena.

* * *

><p>Oito meses depois do início do treinamento Naruto alcança o 7º Sentido em sua plenitude... E era considerado um dos cavaleiros de Ouro mais poderosos e mais amado pelo povo Grego, principalmente por que ele usualmente descia as cidades e ilhas vizinhas curando aos doentes com sua Alquimia de Ching.<p>

Os Cavaleiros Negros foram instituídos como cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze, substituindo alguns daqueles que morreram na pequena guerra que aconteceu.

Sari, Lena e Maron estavam grávidas de mais de seis meses e foram afastadas dos seus serviços pelo santuário para cuidar da gravidez... Foi nesse período que começaram a surgir pequenos problemas com espectros de Hades em vários lugares... E foi nesse período que Dohko aceitou mais um discípulo... Um garoto que aparentemente conheceu Atena quando era mais nova... Tenma (Cavaleiro de Pegasus em 1743 – N/A: Tenma = Pegasus em Japonês)...

* * *

><p>Naruto havia sido enviado para uma vila onde o cosmo de Ilíada de Leão havia desaparecido... Aparentemente ele fora checar rumores sobre espectros naquela vila e somente a armadura de Ouro de Leão retornou ao santuário... Era quase certa sua morte... O que era uma coisa triste uma vez que o Cavaleiro deixava um filho de quase 2 anos para trás.<p>

A cidade estava deserta... Naruto sentia presenças malignas... Provavelmente espectros... Mas ele simplesmente continua avançando em direção ao centro da cidade.

Ao chegar à praça central da cidade o loiro encontra uma cruz no centro da mesma... Na base da cruz uma montanha com centenas de corpos e, pendurado na cruz, estava o corpo de Ilíada, o finado Cavaleiro de Leão...

- EU SEI QUE ESTÃO AI... – Grita Naruto – APAREÇAM AGORA ESPECTROS!

Várias sombras surgem ao redor de Naruto... O loiro começa a contar quantas são, mas desiste ao ver que eram mais de vinte...

- Vocês mataram todas as pessoas dessa vila? – pergunta Naruto.

- Matamos sim... – fala um dos espectros.

- E mataram o Cavaleiro de Leão? – pergunta Naruto.

- Radamanthys de Wyvern o matou... – fala um dos espectros – Um tolo cavaleiro de Ouro não pode derrotar um dos três juízes do Mundo dos Mortos...

Naruto aponta um dedo para o espectro.

- Tobu Shigan! – fala Naruto e o espectro é atingido por um disparo na testa morrendo na hora. – Eu não perguntei sua opinião... Agora... Alguém sabe onde está quem matou o Cavaleiro de Leão?

Os espectros se encaram... Nenhum deles sequer pode ver o ataque de Naruto e eles ficam preocupados.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta... – fala Naruto impaciente.

Nesse momento todos os espectros pularam para cima de Naruto ao mesmo tempo.

- Parece que eu vou ter que descobrir sozinho... – fala Naruto – Tobu Shigan Ouren!

Todos os espectros são atingidos em diversos pontos vitais ao mesmo tempo.

- Impressionante... Você é muito mais forte que o outro... – fala um dos espectros se levantando e Naruto repara que era o primeiro que ele matara.

- Eu não matei você? – pergunta Naruto.

- Nós os espectros somos servos de Hades-sama... – fala o espectro – O deus da morte em pessoa nos ajuda...

- Entendi... – fala Naruto que vê aos poucos os espectros que ele matara se levantando.

- Ok... – fala Naruto – Agora eu entendi por que Ilíada teve problemas com vermes como vocês...

Naruto estende a mão para o alto e os espectros começam a levitar.

- Mas vocês vão perceber que eu não sou tão bonzinho quanto meu companheiro... – fala Naruto que fecha a mão com força e os espectros começam a se retorcer sendo esmagados apenas com a força – Eu vou quebrar cada um dos seus ossos... Espremer sua carne até sair todo o seu sangue... Vocês se transformarão em uma massa disforme de carne... Mesmo que possam ressuscitar, não vão ter um corpo para tanto...

Os espectros gritavam enquanto a enorme pressão os esmagava com grande violência... Uma a uma suas armaduras eram pulverizadas e seus corpos simplesmente explodiam em sangue tornando os cavaleiros massas de carne desforme.

Naruto então pula para trás no mesmo momento que um enorme ataque destruiu onde ele estava momentos antes.

- Você está fazendo uma bagunça muito grande com meus subordinados... – fala um Espectro com uma Súplice enorme. – Eu sou Radamanthys de Wyvern, Estrela Maligna da Fúria e um dos três Juízes do Mundo dos Mortos.

- Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Serpentário... – fala Naruto – Agradeço você ter poupado o trabalho de lhe procurar... Eu vim até aqui com apenas duas missões... Resgatar o corpo de Ilíada de Leão e destruir o que quer que tenha derrotado ele... Atena fica muito triste quando alguém mata um de seus cavaleiros... Principalmente um Cavaleiro de Ouro... Sua morte irá aplacar a sua tristeza...

Os dois se encaram e começam a liberar seus cosmos como se estivessem se estudando.

- Você é mais forte que o outro... – fala Radamanthys – Mas o resultado será o mesmo... Enquanto Hades estiver do meu lado... O resultado será o mesmo...

- É melhor começar a rezar por ajuda ao seu deus... – fala Naruto – Você vai precisar de toda ela.

- Rugido Deslizante! – fala Radamanthys avançando contra Naruto fazendo a mesma técnica que obrigou Naruto a se desviar...

Dessa vez, porém, Naruto não piscou ou pestanejou... Colocou sua mão na empunhadura da espada... Ele simplesmente se esquivou alguns milímetros da técnica... O suficiente para não ser atingido...

- Battoujutsu do Estilo Hiten Misturugi: Ichi Ryu Sem (Fulgor de um Dragão)

Radamanthys, pego de surpresa pelo ataque de Naruto, não consegue escapar de todo... Na verdade, ele não consegue nem mesmo enxergar o golpe que Naruto usou... Só conseguiu ver que seu braço se desprendeu do restante do corpo e voou acima de sua cabeça antes que ele sequer sentisse a dor do ferimento.

O cavaleiro de Wyrvern segura o que restou do seu braço amputado cessando o fluxo sanguíneo.

- Você é mais forte do que eu esperava... – admite Radamanthys – Mas eu pensava que os cavaleiros de Atena não usavam armas sem ser seus próprios corpos...

- Existem exceções... – fala Naruto – A armadura de libra possui 12 armas que podem ser usadas... A minha armadura possui uma única arma... Eu ainda possuo outras armas que uso quando não estou com a Armadura de Ouro... Afinal, não sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro convencional... Mas no fundo você está certo... Usar minha espada dourada contra um inimigo mais fraco pode ser demais...

Naruto guarda sua espada de Ouro na bainha da armadura e muda a postura de batalha.

- A partir de agora você sentirá o corte dos meus braços e pernas... – fala Naruto.

Um enorme número de mortos-vivos se levanta... e cobre todo o lugar até onde a vista alcançava.

- Esse ataque... – fala Naruto sentindo-se envolver por pessoas mortas – Não foi você...

Naruto aponta a mão para uma casa e um espectro loiro sai voando na sua direção parando quase dos metros de Naruto.

- Que raios é você? – pergunta Naruto.

O espectro se levanta devagar e olha irado para Naruto.

- Thanatos-sama me deu ordens de vigiar o avanço de nossas tropas... – fala o Espectro – Estrela Celeste da Contemplação, eu sou Verônica de Nasu.

- Que poder besta, você tem... – fala Naruto apontando um dedo para o alto e os zumbis vão se desfazendo – Agora está melhor... Agora eles podem descansar em paz.

- O que você fez? – pergunta Verônica de Nasu.

- Eu os enviei ao mundo dos mortos... – fala Naruto liberando seu cosmo e intimidando Verônica – Vocês serão os próximos...

- Fuja daqui, mestre Radamanthys... – fala Verônica de Nasu – Eu não posso permitir que você morra assim.

- Do que você está falando mulher... – fala Radamanthys – Essa luta ainda é minha... E mais respeito comigo, por que eu sou um espectro de nível superior...

- Vocês não entenderam ainda? – pergunta Naruto – Vocês foram vistos pelo Cavaleiro de Serpentário... Eu não deixo minhas presas escaparem...

Naruto levanta o braço direito.

- Kamisori! – fala Naruto que abaixa o braço com grande velocidade e Verônica de Nasu é atingida por um profundo corte no peito. – Ainda é pouco...

Naruto aparece a frente da mulher espectro e lhe dá um soco no rosto.

- Sai!

Verônica cai no chão com violência.

- Para terminar! – fala Naruto que estende o pé – Rankakyu!

O espectro é dividido em dois na altura da cintura, Naruto então olha para o espectro de Wyrvine que dá dois passos para trás... Verônica era um espectro inferior, mas nem mesmo Radamanthys poderia considerar vencê-la tão facilmente.

- Eu vou te dar o tratamento especial... – fala Naruto – Soru!

Naruto desapareceu e reapareceu na frente de Radamanthys.

- Sai Dai Rin: Rokuougan!

O ataque conecta com o peito de Radamanthys mais ou menos na altura do coração e cria um enorme buraco na súplice e no corpo do espectro, grade o suficiente para que Naruto colocasse as suas duas mãos dentro sem encostar no restante do corpo.

O espectro vomita sangue e voa de costas caindo muitos metros além...

- Mesmo que você retorne a vida neste corpo ele está inutilizado... – fala Naruto – Esse é o réquiem para Ilíada de Leão...

Naruto vai até a base da cruz, recolhe um a um os corpos e os enterra, depois retira Ilíada de Leão da Cruz e coloca seu corpo sobre seus ombros... Estava no momento de retornar para o Santuário.

* * *

><p>Os dois últimos meses no Santuário, Naruto passou treinando os Cavaleiros de Prata... O loiro percebeu que alguns deles já estavam levando suas habilidades aos seus limites, mas era necessário que eles se mantivessem afiados para a guerra que estava por vir... Ilíada de Leão era um cavaleiro de Ouro, mesmo descontando-se que sua causa de morte foi doença do coração ele ainda era um homem muito forte que morreu durante a luta contra espectros.<p>

Se Ilíada morreu em combate, mais preocupados ainda deveriam estar os cavaleiros de prata para ficarem mais fortes.

Nas duas últimas semanas naquele mundo, o mestre do Santuário deu a Naruto dispensa total de seus serviços... Para que ele pudesse aproveitar os momentos finais com suas três esposas e seus filhos recém nascidos.

A despedida daquele mundo foi uma das mais difíceis até aquele momento, primeiramente por que mesmo tendo filhos antes, foi a primeira vez que ele chegou a vê-los nascer... Outro problema foi a despedida dos cavaleiros que ele se tornou amigo e companheiro, principalmente aqueles que antes eram Cavaleiros Negros, por último e não menos importante, suas esposas... Todos pareciam estar levando a despedida até bem, mas ele sabia que no fim eles apenas não queriam que ele se sentisse mal pode deixá-los para trás.

Com o coração apertado Naruto fez uma seqüência de 50 selos com as mãos e uma porta negra surgiu atrás de si, as sombras se espalharam ao seu redor e ele desapareceu daquele mundo.

* * *

><p>Uma enorme figura estava numa das cavernas mais profundas do mais profundo vale de um país mágico conhecido como Reino de Fiore... Por anos aquela figura simplesmente se manteve escondido aguardando o momento correto que poderia sair do seu esconderijo, foi num dia desses que essa figura viu uma enorme porta se abrir a sua frente e dela sair um homem loiro vestido com uma armadura dourada aparentando ter não mais que 20 anos.<p>

O homem encara a figura como se não acreditasse muito no que estava vendo.

- Quem é você? – pergunta a figura – O que o traz ao covil de Grandine, o dragão do céu?

- Dragão? – pergunta Naruto – Interessante...

- Interessante? – pergunta Grandine – Tudo o que você tem a me falar é isso?

- Claro... – fala Naruto – Eu nunca encontrei um antes... Não sabia que vocês eram assim...

- Você não tem medo, mortal? – pergunta o dragão exibindo uma enorme fileira de dentes para Naruto.

- Medo eu? – pergunta Naruto – Você não me parece um monstro cruel e sem alma... E se fosse, eu poderia ainda sim vencê-lo em batalha, além disso, não existe esse negócio de verdadeira imortalidade... Tudo o que nasce um dia morre... É assim com os humanos é assim com os dragões... Suponho que vocês devam durar mais anos, porém...

- Hahahahaahahahahaha! – ri-se o dragão do céu – Eu nunca encontrei um humano adulto que encarasse um dragão sem sinal de medo! Nós dragões sempre escolhemos crianças humanas para passar nosso conhecimento por causa disso... Eu lhe pergunto, rapaz, você gostaria de aprender a Magia dos Dragões?

- Magia dos Dragões? – pergunta Naruto.

- Cada dragão tem um tipo de Magia Elemental... – fala Grandine – Eu sou o dragão do céu... Eu uso a Magia do Vento...

- E por que você me ensinaria isso? – pergunta Naruto.

- Cada dragão deve escolher uma criança humana para ensinar a sua própria magia para quando chegar a hora... – fala Grandine – Obviamente eu ensinei a uma humana... Mas ela se especializou em magia de cura... Eu acho que parte da culpa foi minha... Eu deveria escolher uma criança mais velha.

- Se cada dragão pode escolher uma criança, então por que você quer me escolher já que sou quase adulto? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você não tem medo... – fala Grandine – E, pela maneira que chegou aqui, posso dizer que não é desse mundo.

- Isso é bem verdade. – fala Naruto.

- E mais uma coisa... – fala o Dragão – Eu quero que você ensine a magia ofensiva a minha pupila anterior... Para que ela aprenda a se virar sozinha.

- E onde ela se encontra? – pergunta Naruto.

- Não tenho idéia. – fala Grandine – Tudo o que eu posso dizer a você é que ela tem cabelos azuis e se chama Wendy.

- Então eu vou ter que procurá-la pelo mundo todo? – pergunta Naruto.

- Apenas 10% dos humanos do mundo sabem usar mágica. – fala Grandine – Eles se agrupam em Guildas... Entre eles, pouquíssimos podem usar o que chamam de Magia Perdida... São magias poderosas que muitas pessoas nem acreditam que existe de tão raras... Por fim, apenas um grupo muito seleto de pessoas pode usar a Magia dos Dragões... Afinal, geralmente, cada dragão escolhe um humano... E não somos muitos dragões vivos na atualidade... Esses humanos são chamados de Dragon Slayers.

- Basicamente você vai me transformar em um Dragon Slayer? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você será um dos Dragon Slayers do Céu! – fala Grandine – Você terá uma pele tão dura quanto diamante... Comerá do próprio céu... Seu rugido derrubará montanhas... E suas mãos poderão curar qualquer tipo de ferida... Mas, em troca, eu quero que você passe os conhecimentos avançados de combate para Wendy.

- Fechado! – fala Naruto – Quanto tempo dura o treinamento?

- Seis anos! – fala Grandine.

- Vamos fazer isso em seis meses! – fala Naruto.

- Se você puder mesmo fazer isso... – fala Grandine. – Vamos começar então a aprender a como se come o vento...

* * *

><p>Seis meses depois Naruto deixa um dragão muito surpreso quando termina de aprender todas as técnicas de um Dragon Slayer do Céu... Aprendendo até as técnicas secretas de Grandine.<p>

- Foi mais fácil que eu pensei... – fala Naruto ao descobrir que tinha completado o treinamento... Ele sabia que aquele treinamento não teve nada de fácil... Os anos de treinamento anterior que ele teve ajudaram a agilizar o aprendizado.

- Esses meses foram os mais animados em anos... – fala Grandine – Mas agora está no momento de você cumprir sua parte no acordo...

- Sim, Grandine-sensei... – fala Naruto – Eu vou até as Guildas procurar pela Wendy...

- Você deve me prometer mais uma coisa... – fala Grandine – Quando chegar a hora... Você vai aparecer novamente para ajudar Wendy.

- Sim, Grandine-sensei... – fala Naruto – Eu vou ajudá-la quando chegar a hora.

Naruto sai da caverna atravessando o intrincado labirinto como se não fosse nada... Ele fica realmente mais animado quando sente as correntes de ar ao seu redor.

- Itadakimasu! – fala Naruto batendo as mãos.

O loiro abre a boca e começa a comer o vento... Seu peito se estufa e ele continua comendo do vento até que fica satisfeito.

- Gotsou-sama des-ta... – fala Naruto – O gosto do vento matinal é muito melhor que o vento daquela caverna.

Naruto continua andando... Nos meses que ele passou com Grandine, Naruto passou por várias transformações... Logicamente continuava a carregar sua armadura de ouro na urna as suas costas, mas ele passou a usar novas roupas... Mais parecidas com as de um Civil...

O loiro, porém continuava com os olhos fechados enxergando apenas graças ao seu 6º Sentido.

O treinamento para se tornar um Dragon Slayer foi duro mesmo sendo curto... O loiro estava andando pelas ruas da cidade quando ele vê um homem de cabelos azuis andando pela cidade de maneira furtiva.

- Ei... Você... – fala Naruto.

- Você está me vendo? – pergunta o homem.

- E não era para ver? – pergunta Naruto.

- Tirando o fato de você estar obviamente de olhos fechados... – fala o homem – Eu ainda estou sob o efeito de uma das minhas ilusões...

- Entendi... – fala Naruto – Ainda sim ilusões não funcionam comigo...

- Eu vou pedir para que você não conte a ninguém que me viu... – fala o homem.

- Eu posso fazer isso... – fala Naruto – Mas você vai ter que me ensinar sobre ilusões...

- Ensinar? – pergunta o homem.

- Claro... – fala Naruto – Eu não sei muito sobre elas... Só sei que consigo enxergar através delas...

- Você me parece uma pessoa muito forte... – fala o homem – Por que você quer aprender sobre ilusões? já me parece um mago...

- Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki, um Dragon Slayer do Céu. – fala Naruto.

- Você não pode ser o Dragon Slayer do Céu... – fala o homem – Eu conheço o Dragon Slayer do Céu.

- Você conhece a Wendy? – pergunta Naruto – Eu estou procurando por ela... Eu tenho uma missão passada por Grandine...

- Você realmente conhece o dragão do céu? – pergunta o homem.

- Claro... – fala Naruto – Apenas um dragão ou um Dragon Slayer de alto nível pode ensinar a Magia Perdida: Dragon Slayer...

- Meu nome é Mistygun, sou da Fairy Tail... Olha só... Eu estou meio ocupado agora... – fala o rapaz – Minha Guilda entrou em guerra contra outra... Eu estou destruindo a Sub-divisões da outra Guilda... E estou um pouco atrasado com meu cronograma...

- Se você quiser eu posso ajudar. – fala Naruto.

- Sem querer parecer rude... – fala Mistygun – Por que você ajudaria um desconhecido?

- Se eu fizer isso você vai poder me ensinar mais rápido sobre ilusões... – fala Naruto – Além disso, você parece saber um pouco sobre Wendy... Grandine não me contou muito... Aparentemente ele ainda está muito sensível no assunto.

- Ok... – fala Mistygun – Eu posso usar uma mão ou duas a mais...

* * *

><p>Naruto e Mistygun batem uma a uma as sub-divisões da gilda Phanton Lord, tomam todas as bandeiras dos prédios da Guilda e se encontram em uma clareira na floresta.<p>

- Agora nós já temos tudo... – fala Naruto.

- Mestre Makarov está doente... – fala Mistygun – Ele foi atacado por um homem que retira o poder mágico das pessoas... Eu tenho que ir até a cede da Phantom Lord e juntar o seu poder mágico novamente.

- Se ele só perdeu os poderes mágicos, não tem problema... – fala Naruto.

- Para um mago, os poderes mágicos são iguais a sua vida. – fala Mistygun – E você diz que não tem problema?

- Eu sou o Dragon Slayer do Céu, ou você se esqueceu? – pergunta Naruto – Eu sou mais especializado em combate que Wendy, mas sei curar esse tipo de coisa...

- Você faria isso? – pergunta Mistygun.

- Claro... – fala Naruto – Isso é muito fácil...

Naruto e Mistygun vão até a casa da velha curandeira, Polyusca, onde o Mestre Makarov estava se recuperando.

- Você tem certeza disso? – pergunta Polyusca, depois que Mistygun conta toda a história – Você pode realmente salvá-lo?

- Ele vai ficar melhor do que quando estava novo... – fala Naruto.

Minutos depois Mestre Makarov se levanta e sai correndo em direção a Fairy Tail.

- Imprudente como sempre... – fala Polyusca.

- Não é culpa dele... – fala Mistygun que já estava vestido com sua fantasia – Ele se preocupa com as pessoas da Guilda...

- Por que vocês não vão ajudá-lo? – pergunta Polyusca.

- Eu não sou da Fairy Tail eles tem que aprender a lutar suas próprias lutas... – fala Naruto.

Mistygun abre um saco e joga para o alto centenas de bandeiras.

- Vocês derrubaram todas as Sub-divisões da Phantom Lord? – pergunta Polyusca.

- Deu um trabalhão arrumar todas... – fala Naruto.

- Não pensem que vão deixar essa sujeira toda para que eu limpe depois! – reclama a velha senhora.

- Eu tenho mais um pedido a fazer, Naruto-san... – fala Mistygun – Eu estou sem muito poder mágico agora... Mas você ainda tem o suficiente para mais algum tempo... Se for possível... Ajude um pouco minha guilda.

- Ok... – fala Naruto – Mas, depois disso, você não vai poder mais fugir... Eu quero receber treinamento sobre ilusões e saber sobre a Wendy.

- Ok, você venceu... – fala Mistygun – Eu não tenho muito tempo para isso... Você vai ter que aprender com o tempo que eu tiver...

- Ok. – fala Naruto – Duas semanas devem ser o bastante... Soru!

Naruto desaparece deixando Polyusca e Mistygun sem palavras.

* * *

><p>Naruto chega na cidade de Magnólia, lar da Fairy Tail, e vê um enorme castelo andando sobre as águas.<p>

- Interessante... – fala Naruto – Isso é uma coisa que as Guildas desse país podem fazer?

Logo o castelo para no meio formando uma ilha. Dentro do castelo sai um enorme canhão que se aponta para a Guilda.

O loiro percebe uma quantidade absurda de chakra... Ou como as pessoas desse mundo chamavam, poder mágico... Se concentrando no canhão e um poderoso disparo é feito.

Para surpresa de Naruto uma mulher ruiva só de toalha de banho se coloca na frente do disparo do canhão, suas roupas se transformam em uma armadura e enorme, ela forma um escudo que consegue parar o enorme disparo do canhão... O preço disso, Naruto percebera, a armadura fora completamente destruída e a ruiva ficou muito machucada... Um feito impressionante... Apenas uma armadura de Ouro conseguiria sobreviver a um golpe daqueles...

- Makarov e, agora, Erza também está fora de combate. – Ouve Naruto – Uma voz amplificada vinda do castelo. Vocês não tem mais chances para vencer. Entreguem Lucy Heartfilia. Agora!

Os magos da Fairy Tail começam a gritar em protesto, sobre como eles nunca trairiam seus companheiros.

Internamente Naruto simpatizou com as pessoas da Fairy Tail... Ele não poderia negar que eles eram boas pessoas...

- Então eu vou lhes servir mais uma porção de Jupter! – grita a voz. – Tremam de medo durante os 15 minutos que leva para recarregar!

- Ele só pode estar de sacanagem... – fala Naruto que se aproxima da multidão passando através das pessoas da Fairy Tail até onde estava a ruiva caída, ao lado da ruiva havia mais uma mulher de cabelos brancos.

- Quem é você? – pergunta a mulher de cabelos brancos.

- Um amigo do Mistygun... – fala Naruto – Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki... Dragon Slayer do Céu.

- Você é um Dragon Slayer? – pergunta um garoto de cabelo rosa.

- Você nunca viu um? – pergunta Naruto.

- Como assim nunca viu um? – pergunta o garoto de cabelo rosa – Eu sou um... Eu sou o Natsu Dragon Slayer de Fogo...

- Você é o garoto do Igniel? – pergunta Naruto.

- Você conhece o Igniel? – pergunta o Natsu.

- Claro que não... – fala Naruto – Mas eu sei um pouco sobre todos os dragões... Eu perguntei isso a Grandine durante o treinamento...

- Quando foi a última vez que você viu o seu dragão? – pergunta Natsu.

- Ontem... – fala Naruto – Grandine me expulsou da caverna depois que eu completei o treinamento... Aparentemente não era nem para ele me treinar...

- Onde ele está? – pergunta Natsu.

- Sem desespero... – fala Naruto – Grandine me disse sobre os outros dragões... Mas tem um motivo que os dragões desapareceram há alguns anos atrás... Você vai acabar descobrindo isso mais cedo ou mais tarde... Eu posso te garantir que você vai encontrar com Igniel em breve... O encontro, porém não será tão agradável... Acredite em mim.

- Onde está Igniel? – grita Natsu

- Eu não sei... Grandine não sabe... – fala Naruto – Nenhum dragão sabe onde o outro se encontra... Essa é a lei... Essa é a regra...

- Deixe-o em paz Natsu... – fala um homem grande de cabelo branco – O mais importante agora é pararmos Jupter...

Diversos fantasmas começam a sair do castelo de Phantom Lord e eles começam a lutar contra os membros da Fairy Tail que ficam para trás.

- Depois nós conversamos mais! – fala Natsu correndo com um grupo para dentro do castelo.

Naruto olha para a ruiva caída no chão.

- Você quase morreu parando aquele canhão... – fala Naruto. – Eu me assustei quando vi uma mulher correndo de toalha em direção ao disparo... Mas você é forte.

- Eu faço o que for necessário para salvar meus companheiros. – fala a mulher.

- Você gostaria de uma segunda chance para lutar? – pergunta Naruto.

- Como assim? – pergunta a ruiva.

- Eu sou o Dragon Slayer do Céu... – fala Naruto – Curar uma ferida desse nível é brincadeira de criança...

- Por favor, Naruto... – fala a ruiva.

- Primeiro eu gostaria de saber seu nome... – fala Naruto.

- Erza... – fala a ruiva – Erza Scarlet.

- Observem as profundezas do inferno, Fairy Tail... – fala a voz no alto falante – Vocês só tem duas escolhas... Serem mortos pelo meu exército ou serem atingidos por Júpiter.

- Ok! – fala Naruto – Mas primeiro vamos limpar esse céu, eu gosto do céu bem azul...

Naruto estende um dedo para o alto e os fantasmas que saíram da Phantom Lord desaparecem.

- O que você fez? – pergunta a garota de cabelos brancos. – Aquela é a magia do Mestre Jose... Como você pode anulá-la tão facilmente?

- Mandei-os todos para o inferno... – fala Naruto e sua mão começa a ficar verde, iniciando o processo de cura.

Logo mais sombras surgem vindas do castelo.

- Eu não posso destruir aquelas sombras e curar Erza ao mesmo tempo... – fala Naruto a garota de cabelos brancos.

- Vamos contar com Natsu e os outros para destruírem Júpiter por dentro, os outros todos vamos dar cobertura enquanto ele cura Erza! – fala Mirajane.

Vários gritos são ouvidos em confirmação.

Em menos de seis minutos Erza já estava de pé totalmente restaurada.

- Eu vou enfrentar o Mestre Jose! – fala Erza.

- Por que você não espera o Mestre Makarov chegar? – pergunta Naruto.

- Mestre Makarov? – pergunta Erza – Mas ele está mal de saúde.

- Eu curei ele antes de vir pra cá... – fala Naruto.

- Mas por que ele não chegou ainda? – pergunta Erza.

- Eu sou mais de cem mil vezes mais rápido que ele... – fala Naruto – Ele ainda deve estar a caminho... Fiquem tranqüilos... Enquanto eu estiver aqui a única preocupação de vocês será o canhão mágico...

Naruto levanta um dedo novamente e todas as sombras desaparecem novamente.

- Avançar Fairy Tail! – fala Erza com uma nova armadura.

* * *

><p>- O que está acontecendo com minhas sombras? – fala Mestre Jose.<p>

"Enquanto eu estiver aqui elas não poderão fazer nada." – fala uma voz na mente de Jose.

- Que é você? – pergunta Jose – Onde você está? Por que está fazendo isso

Os membros da Phantom Lord não entendiam nada... Acharam que Jose estava ficando maluco.

"Seu tempo de tirania acabou..." – fala a voz na cabeça de Jose.

- Pare com isso... Saia da minha cabeça... – fala Jose.

"Você não vai ganhar hoje, Jose!" – fala uma voz na cabeça de Jose.

- Não importa o que aconteceram com as sombras... – fala Jose rindo-se histéricamente – Logo Júpiter estará recarregado... A Fairy Tail vai acabar...

* * *

><p>Boa parte dos membros da Fairy Tail avança para dentro do castelo e, alguns minutos depois Naruto ouve uma enorme explosão vinda do canhão.<p>

"Fim da linha para vocês..." – pensa Naruto.

A guilda começa a mudar de forma... Ela começa a se remodelar como se fosse um enorme robô.

- Aquilo são letras? – pergunta Naruto vendo que o robô desenhava algo no ar com magia.

- Aquilo é um círculo de magia... – fala a mulher de cabelos brancos – E um circulo de magia destruidora... Abyss Breacker...

- Isso é mal? – pergunta Naruto.

- Não é possível ser pior... – fala a mulher – Um Abyss Breacker desse tamanho... Ele vai destruir a cidade inteira.

- Tudo bem... – fala Naruto tentando avaliar a situação real – Basicamente saímos da panela para cair no fogo... Eu não acho que tenho alguma coisa que possa defender um ataque maior do que o daquele canhão de magia... Você sabe quanto tempo temos até que a magia entre em efeito?

- 10 minutos no máximo... – fala a garota de cabelo branco.

- Eu posso destruir uma coisa desse tamanho em 2 minutos... – fala Naruto – Mas tem muita gente lá dentro... 8 minutos... Em 8 minutos eu vou começar a destruição daquele prédio inteiro... Esse é o tempo que eles têm para evacuar.

- Mas esse prédio enorme... – fala a mulher.

- Não vai ser fácil... – fala Naruto – Mas é possível.

- Não! – fala a mulher se transformando em uma loira – Temos que esperar os outros que estão dentro... Confiar neles... Eu vou ganhar tempo!

A mulher começa a andar em direção a o gigante.

- É a mim que vocês querem, não é? – pergunta a mulher – Parem o ataque a guilda agora mesmo!

- Desapareça... – fala a voz de Jose no alto-falante – Sua impostora!

- Mas como? – pergunta a mulher retornando a forma original.

- Eu sabia desde o começo... – fala a voz de Jose – Eu sabia que Lucy não estava aqui...

Um circulo de magia surge abaixo dos pés da mulher de cabelos brancos.

- Fuja daí Mirajane! – grita uma mulher com cartas na mão.

O corpo de Mirajane some e reaparece entre os dedos do gigante.

- Odeio garotas que tentam me enganar assim... – fala a voz de Jose – Observem os momentos finais de sua amiga enquanto eu a esmago lentamente.

- Mira! – grita a garota com cartas na mão.

- Mira-chan! – fala um homem com cachimbo na boca.

- Ok... – fala Naruto ainda com o dedo apontado para o alto – Mudança de planos... Eu vou destruir isso tudo agora... Itadakimasu!

Naruto começa a absorver o vento com uma pressão violentíssima de sucção vindo de sua boca.

Até que ouve uma grande explosão e uma grande parte da parede se destrói revelando um enorme monstro de cabelos brancos, chifres, rosto verde e corpo vermelho com pernas amarelas de aves.

- Grawwww! – fala a besta que ataca o

- O que é isso? – pergunta Naruto parando seu ataque – Eu nunca vi uma monstruosidade dessas...

- É o Take Over de Corpo inteiro de Elfman! – fala Mirajane – Beast Soul!

Elfman derrota um dos membros da Phantom Lord e resgata Mirajane dos dedos do gigantes.

- Ela está bem... – fala Naruto. – Mas é impressão minha ou a magia ficou mais lenta...

- Deve ser por que eles derrotaram um dos '4 Elementos' da Phantom Lord... – fala a mulher com cartas na mão – Toda a vez que se derrota um deles a magia deve ficar mais fraca.

- Ok! – fala Naruto colocando dois dedos da sua mão na sua testa – Eu vou transmitir a mensagem a todos os que estão lá dentro...

- O quê você está fazendo? – pergunta a mulher que usava cartas para fazer magia.

- Eu estou transmitindo a informação telepaticamente... – fala Naruto – É mais rápido do que ir pessoalmente.

- Magia de Dragão, Magia de Cura, Magia de Velocidade, Telepatia, Magia das Sombras... – fala a mulher – Quantos tipos de Magia você conhece?

- Eu sou uma pessoa versátil... – fala Naruto – Nem sou tão forte assim...

* * *

><p>"Ei, vocês, da Fairy Tail!" – fala Naruto Telepaticamente – "A fonte de energia do Abssys Breacker são os membros do grupo dos '4 Elementos' da Phantom Lord... Dêem uma boa surra neles e a magia acaba!"<p>

"Yoshi! Eu vou chutar o traseiro deles!" – fala Natsu.

"Não se eu não os pegar primeiro!" – fala Gray.

"Eu juro que o homem Elfman vai pegá-los!" – fala Elfman.

"Pode deixar comigo!" – fala Erza.

Logo os diversos membros da Fairy Tail que estavam dentro do robô vão respondendo o chamado de Naruto.

"Vocês têm 12 minutos para fazer isso ou correm..." – fala Naruto – "Depois disso eu vou explodir o robô por fora!"

"Em menos de 5 minutos eu termino com eles" – fala Natsu.

"Você tá maluco agente ainda está aqui dentro!" – pensa Gray.

"Minha irmã ainda está aqui dentro!" – fala Elfman.

"Ainda restam 2 deles..." – fala Mirajane – "Devemos nos apressar."

"Se não conseguirmos a tempo pode explodir o robô!"- fala Erza.

"Você também está doida Erza?" – pergunta Gray.

"A escolha é obvia..." – fala Erza – "A cidade de Magnólia não tem nada a ver com o confronto entre Guildas..."

"Eu vou mostrar a vocês onde estão os outros membros da Phantom Lord..." – fala Naruto – "Não tenho idéia de quais deles são dos 4 Elementos não enquanto mantenho esse canal aberto de comunicação com todos vocês... Isso é com vocês."

"Olha lá!" – fala Natsu – "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo... Mas do nada eu sei exatamente como andar e aonde ir por todo esse robô gigante..."

* * *

><p>- E agora? – pergunta a mulher com cartas na mão.<p>

- Agora nós esperamos... – fala Naruto ainda com um dedo para o alto esperando.

* * *

><p>Alguns minutos depois<p>

"Gray derrubou mais um dos 4 Elementos..." – fala telepaticamente Naruto – "De um jeito ou de outro ele derrubou a mulher de chuva..."

"Agora só falta um..." – fala Erza.

"Natsu está enfrentando-o agora... Um tal de Area..." – fala Naruto passando a localização do homem para os outros. – "Mas uma coisa... Um tal de Gajeel entrou no prédio e ele está carregando Lucy Heatfilia..."

* * *

><p>- Eles estão nos encontrando muito rápido... – fala Jose – Agora só resta Area...<p>

- Mestre Jose... – fala um dos homens da Phantom – Erza Scarlet está lutando agora contra Area.

- Erza? – pergunta Jose – Ela não foi ferida por Júpiter?

- Aparentemente não... – fala o homem.

- Isso é ruim... – fala Jose.

"Eu disse que você não iria ganhar Jose..." – fala a voz na mente de Jose.

- Saia da minha cabeça! – fala Jose

* * *

><p>A mágica estava quase se ativando quando o robô para completamente.<p>

- Eles derrotaram os 4 Elementos... Natsu resgatou Lucy ... – fala Naruto – Mas não só isso... Makarov chegou!

- Mestre Makarov? – pergunta a mulher das cartas, que se chamava Cana. (N/A: Já estava ficando chato chamar Cana Alberona de mulher das cartas...)

O poder mágico de Makarov e Jose começa a se espalhar pelo campo de batalha, vários maremotos, terremotos, raios e catástrofes começam a acontecer...

- Eu posso ver que vocês não precisam mais de mim, Fairy Tail... – fala Naruto – Em duas semanas eu voltarei... Anote isso na sua agenda, Cana-chan... Soru!

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Elfman, Erza e um enorme grupo de membros da Fairy Tail aparecem correndo de dentro do robô quando uma luz enorme começa a se expandir.

- É o poder supremo do Mestre Makarov... - fala Cana.

* * *

><p>Em cima de uma montanha nas proximidades da cidade de Magnólia, duas figuras observam de longe uma imensa luz.<p>

- Que poder incrível... – fala Naruto – O que é isso? É igual o Almirante Kizaru... Só que muito mais poderoso... Muito mais assustador...

- Fairy Law... – fala Mistygun – Mesmo eu só vi o mestre Makarov usar isso poucas vezes... Uma invocação de Luz... A luz da justiça que destrói a escuridão. Ela destrói apenas o que o invocador julga como inimigo. Uma super poderosa magia lendária!

- Eu acho que não vai ser fácil aprender uma coisa assim... – fala Naruto com um brilho nos olhos – Mas é muito legal...

- Mesmo assim... – fala Mistygun – Obrigado Naruto... Graças a você eles venceram...

- Eu só dei suporte... – fala Naruto – Eles são muito fortes... Eles venceriam sem mim por lá.

- Mesmo assim eles não estão tão feridos quanto se tivessem lutado sem a sua ajuda. – fala Mistygun – Nessas duas semanas eu vou te ensinar tudo o que é possível sobre ilusões... E tudo o que sei sobre Wendy...

- Ok... - fala Naruto – Mas daqui a duas semanas eu tenho que voltar a Magnólia...

- Você pretende entrar na Fairy Tail? – pergunta Mistygun.

- Talvez mais tarde... – fala Naruto – Eu estou muito interessado em algumas das magias que eu vi aqui... Principalmente no Take Over de Elfman e Mirajane...

- Você tem preferências estranhas para magia... – fala Mistygun – Mas primeiro você tem que ver se consegue usar ilusões.

* * *

><p>Naruto e Mistygun caminham durante um dia inteiro em silêncio... O loiro já estava se acostumando com a maneira do garoto de cabelo azul de fazer as coisas...<p>

Quando eles chegaram num hotel eles pegaram um quarto com duas camas para passarem a noite.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto Mistygun retirou os panos que cobriam seu rosto.

- Antes de começar com o treinamento propriamente dito... – fala Mistygun – Você tem que entender um pouco sobre ilusões primeiro... Existem 6 tipos de ilusões... Cada um tipo ataca um dos sentidos...

- Seis tipos de ilusões... Cada um ataca um sentido... – fala Naruto – Entendi.

- As ilusões que atacam a visão são as mais fáceis de fazer... – fala Mistygun – Elas são ideais para lutas uma vez que o seu efeito é imediato... Você sabe por quê?

- Por que nossos olhos são sensíveis a luz e a luz viaja a uma velocidade impressionante de 300.000.000 km/s. – fala Naruto.

- Correto! – fala Mistygun – Em contrapartida as ilusões que atacam a visão são as mais fáceis de serem detectadas... Ataca o nervo óptico... Elas fazem parecer que certas coisas estão fora do lugar... Mas no meio de uma luta uma vantagem mesmo de alguns segundos pode ser definitiva. Pense nelas como sendo mais efetivas em curto alcance, mas há casos que se pode usar em longo alcance.

- Entendi... Ilusões de Visão... Fácil de fazer... Ideal batalhas... Fácil de detectar... Melhore em Curto Alcance... – fala Naruto.

- As ilusões para audição são mais complexas para se criar. – fala Mistygun – Mas também são ideais para batalha, pois o som viaja a 360 Km/h, são igualmente fáceis de se detectar, porém muito mais difíceis de se dispensar... Ataca o nervo auditivo... A visão pode ser obstruída, mas você só perde totalmente a audição se destruir os ouvidos...

- Ok... Ilusões de Audição... Complexas de fazer... Ideias para batalha... Fáceis de detectar... Difíceis de se dispersar... Longo Alcance... – fala Naruto.

- As ilusões com Oufato e Paladar podem ser classificadas juntas, mesmo sendo de tipos diferentes... Atacam os nervos da língua ou os nervos olfativos – fala Mistygun – Elas são ilusões que servem melhor para agirem como armadilha, pois o fator de propagação delas não é tão bom... E são difíceis de se detectar, dispersar e perduram por mais tempo no momento que são aplicadas... Curto Alcance quando é aplicada diretamente sobre a pessoa ou Longo Alcance quando é usada em um lugar ou objeto.

- Ok... Ilusões com Oufato e Paladar... Ideais para armadilhas... Longo período de Duração... Difíceis de se detectar e dispersar... Curto ou Longo Alcance. – fala Naruto.

- Ainda temos a Ilusão do tato... – fala Mistygun – A mais difícil de ser aplicada... Só pode ser mantida enquanto permanecer o contato, por isso é fácil de ser dispersa, mas é extremamente difícil de ser detectada... Ataca o sistema nervoso central... Usada em Armadilhas... Curto alcance no caso de contato direto com o conjurador da ilusão e Longo Alcance quando é colocada em um objeto.

- Ok... Ilusões de Tato... Difícil de ser aplicada... Difícil de ser aplicada... Necessita de contato... Fácil de ser dispersa... Difícil de ser detectada... Usada em Armadilhas... Curto e Longo Alcance... – fala Naruto.

- E o sexto tipo de ilusão é um mistério até mesmo para mim... – fala Mistygun – Ilusões que atacam diretamente a mente... Necessita que a pessoa possua habilidades telepáticas... Funcionam aplicando sugestões a pessoa... Como estamos falando em sugestionar diretamente a mente, essas ilusões influenciam todos os cinco sentidos ao mesmo tempo e podem condicionar uma pessoa a fazer algo, ou forçá-la a lembrar-se de coisas que nunca existiram ou esquecer coisas que viram... É o tipo mais poderoso de ilusão... Mas eu não tenho experiência prática com elas...

- Entendo... – fala Naruto – Eu acho que esse tipo eu vou ter que aprender sozinho...

- Eu uso minhas ilusões através dos meus cajados... – fala Mistygun – Eu tenho cinco cajados... Quatro deles são usados exclusivamente para ilusões... Um para ilusões com visão, um para audição, um para olfato e paladar e um para tato... O último cajado eu uso para minha magia de invocação de energia... Minha única arma de ataque.

- Ok... – fala Naruto – Eu acho que estou bem abastecido de magias ofensivas... Eu quero aprender mais sobre ilusões...

Eles continuaram conversando sobre ilusões por muito tempo até que percebem que a madrugada estava avançada e eles tinham que dormir para o treinamento que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

* * *

><p>Exatamente duas semanas depois Naruto tinha aprendido muito sobre ilusões... Talvez não tudo o que Mistygun sabia, mas o suficiente para personalizar e evoluir o treinamento com o decorrer do tempo. O que deixou Mistygun intrigado.<p>

Naruto também havia aprendido sobre Wendy, por isso se interessou em ingressar na Caitshelter, logo após ir até a Fairy Tail e conseguir aprender de alguma maneira sobre o Take Over.

* * *

><p>Quando Naruto chega a FairyTail ele vê que a Guilda estava em plena reconstrução. Todos da Guilda se reuniam em tendas improvisadas.<p>

Naruto entra pelas portas da Guilda e vê uma discussão entre Erza e um loiro com cicatriz no rosto.

- Essa guilda está cheia de fracos... – fala o loiro – Se todos não fossem tão fracos isso tudo não tinha acontecido...

- Você não pode falar nada, Luxus, já que não veio ajudar. – fala Erza.

- Vocês são muito dependentes de mim... – fala Luxus – Ainda muito fracos... Principalmente a novata que usa espíritos estelares...

Quando Naruto entra na guilda vários olhos se viram da discussão para ele, ele se encosta no balcão onde estavam Mirajane e Lucy.

- Naruto-kun... – fala Mirajane – Você veio entrar na Guilda?

"Naruto-kun?" – pensa Naruto – "Eu já fiquei tão popular?"

- Não... – fala Naruto – Eu prometi a Grandine que iria cuidar do treinamento de uma certa Dragon Slayer... Eu não posso fazer isso enquanto estiver na Fairy Tail... Ela já é membro de outra Guilda e eu posso ficar apenas mais 7 meses em Fiore...

- Você vai ter que sair do país? – pergunta Mirajane.

- Alguma coisa assim... – fala Naruto.

- Em que posso te ajudar, então? – pergunta Mirajane.

- Eu estava pensando naquela magia que eu vi Elfman usar... – fala Naruto – Mistygun me disse que você também a usa... Take Over... Eu gostaria de aprendê-la.

- Você gostaria de aprender essa magia? – pergunta Mirajane – Geralmente os magos não gostam muito daqueles que usam Take Over... É uma magia amaldiçoada...

- Eu sei... – fala Naruto – Eu não falo isso por que gosto... Mas eu preciso aprendê-la...

- Como assim precisa? – pergunta Mirajane.

- A verdade é que eu tenho um demônio selado no meu corpo... – fala Naruto – Ele está selado... Mas um selo pode ser removido e extraído de diversas formas... Eu soube que o Take Over é uma magia que você absorve o demônio...

- Eu não sabia sobre isso... – fala Mirajane – Eu também tenho um selado em mim... Um demônio do 4º Circulo... Qual é o nível do seu?

- Nono nível... – fala Naruto – Um demônio do Nono círculo... Ele foi selado em mim no dia do meu nascimento... Foi quando ele atacou minha vila causando grande destruição.

- Eu não soube de ataques de demônios do Nono nível há séculos... – fala Mirajane.

- Minha vila é de um país muito distante... – fala Naruto dando desculpas – Uma espécie de vila secreta só para magos... Aparentemente o poder mágico atraiu um demônio poderoso... O assunto ficou escondido por aqueles que sobreviveram para evitar que magos de outras terras fossem para lá... Eles gostam de guardar muito bem seus segredos.

- Muitos magos pensam assim... – fala Mirajane.

- E eu estou disposto a pagar a você e Elfaman por isso como se fosse um trabalho... – fala Naruto – Vocês só precisam usar seu tempo livre...

- O que você está fazendo aqui... – fala o loiro para Naruto – Primeiro a invasão da Phantom depois desconhecidos que nem querem participar da Guilda...

- Naruto-kun nos ajudou a lutar contra a Phantom Lord. – fala Erza. – Mais do que você pode dizer que já fez por nós...

"Naruto-kun novamente?" – pensa Naruto – "De onde saiu isso?"

Luxus aponta um braço para Naruto e dispara um raio contra ele.

O raio chega perto de Naruto e se desvia atingindo o teto de lona da tenda.

- Eu não vim aqui arranjar confusão. – fala Naruto – E um ataque a essa velocidade não me alcança... Então se o molenga fizer a honra da casa...

- Você está me expulsando da minha própria guilda? – pergunta Luxus.

- Não... – fala Naruto – Eu estou dizendo que você está atrapalhando o ambiente... O ar fica mais carregado quando você está por perto...

- hahahahahahahahahahaha! – os magos da Fairy Tail riem do trocadilho de Naruto e Luxus fica encarando desconcertado

- O que foi? – pergunta Naruto – Ficou Chocado?

- hahahahahahahahahahaha! – riem ainda mais alto os magos da Fairy Tail.

Luxus se vira e vai embora.

- Ele estava energético hoje... – fala Naruto.

- hahahahahahahahahahaha!

- O que você veio fazer aqui hoje, Naruto-kun? – pergunta Erza.

- Ele veio fazer um pedido de uma missão... – fala Mirajane que se aproxima mais de Naruto – Ele está querendo aprender a Magia Take Over...

Erza e Mirajane começam a trocar faíscas pelos olhos.

- Pra que você quer aprender Take Over se você pode aprender a reequipar? – pergunta Erza.

Naruto materializa duas armas.

- Eu entendo os fundamentos da magia de reequipar... – fala Naruto – Porém, para usá-la eu preciso ter armas de verdade... Eu não gostaria de carregar as armas e armaduras... Já que uma das minhas especialidades é criá-las...

- Você cria armas? – pergunta Erza.

- Minha Alquimia... – fala Naruto que bate as mãos e bate-as no chão.

Um enorme tridente surge do chão, feito de partes do próprio chão.

- Você está destruindo o piso! – fala Makarov.

- Eu posso concertar... – fala Naruto, mas antes que ele pudesse transformar o tridente em parte do chão novamente Erza toma o tridente dele e começa a testá-lo.

- Essa arma é excelente... – fala Erza – Ela é bem balanceada... E parece ser resistente...

- Eu apenas recombinei as propriedades dos matérias do piso... – fala Naruto – E esse piso não é nem tão bom para criar armas... Se eu usasse metal de alta categoria eu poderia fazer até mesmo um milagre com ele...

- Eu vou ficar com ele... – fala Erza.

- Eu posso te dar outro melhor... – fala Naruto – Esse ai é parte do chão...

- Eu gostei desse... – fala Erza.

- Isso por que você não viu os outros... – fala Naruto que puxa um pergaminho e o desenrola, revelando muitos selos.

- O que são esses selos? – pergunta Mirajane.

- São as minhas melhores armas já criadas... – fala Naruto – Eu vou mostrar algumas...

Naruto abre os selos e revela uma foice.

- Essa é uma das minhas melhores foices... – fala Naruto. – Ela corta através de quase tudo...

Com um gesto Naruto corta o tridente da mão de Erza como se fosse feito de manteiga, depois ele enterra a foice no chão e ela afunda alguns metros no piso de rocha.

- Essa é uma das espadas que eu tenho mais orgulho... – fala Naruto – A Dama da Noite... Uma espada que absorve a luz...

- Se ela absorve a luz, por que você deu o nome de dama da noite? – pergunta Mirajane.

- Fácil! – fala Naruto que segura a espada e a agita.

Toda a tenda fica escura por alguns segundos.

- O que você fez? – pergunta Mirajane.

- A minha espada absorveu toda a luz que estava na tenda por alguns segundos... – fala Naruto – Quando você luta com essa espada ela pode transformar o dia em noite ao seu derredor... Quando a capacidade de luz está cheia nesse mostrador aqui do lado, ela libera um grande ataque... Você pode ficar com essa ao invés do tridente...

- Por que você vai me dar uma espada dessas? – pergunta Erza.

- Eu tenho certeza que você vai usá-la melhor que eu... – fala Naruto – Além disso, eu não uso ela... Meu estilo de kenjutsu é baseado em Battoujutsu... Uma espada dessas não se adapta bem...

- Você quer quanto por ela? – pergunta Erza.

- Quanto? – pergunta Naruto – Eu não cobrarei nada... É de graça.

Erza pega a espada... Ela sente que realmente ela era milhões de vezes melhor que o tridente... Na verdade ela era melhor que qualquer outra espada que ela possuía.

- Eu não posso aceitar esse presente... – fala Erza.

- Quando é seu aniversário? – pergunta Naruto.

- Mês que vem... – fala Erza.

- Considere esse um presente adiantado, - fala Naruto.

Erza fica toda boba usando a sua espada nova, Naruto pega os dois pedaços do tridente e coloca no buraco que ele criou, bate as mãos e bate no chão fazendo-o se reconstituir ao que era antes.

Depois Naruto sela a foice no pergaminho e o enrola.

Naruto olha então para Mirajane e Lucy e vê que elas estavam olhando para Naruto com os olhos brilhando... Ele já conhecia as mulheres bem o suficiente para saber que elas também queriam uma arma de presente.

- Que tipo de armas vocês usam? – pergunta Naruto as garotas.

- Eu geralmente não uso armas... – fala Lucy – Apenas minhas chaves celestiais.

- Chaves Celestiais? – pergunta Naruto.

- São chaves que me permitem invocar seres celestiais. – fala Lucy que usa uma das suas chaves para invocar Plue de cão menor.

- Ele não é muito forte... – fala Naruto.

- Essa é minha invocação mais fraca... – fala Lucy – Mas ele é Kawaii!

Lucy então manda Plue embora e invoca Virgo.

Aparece então uma empregada com correntes nos pulsos.

- Já está na hora da punição, mestra? – pergunta Virgo.

Naruto tem que segurar o Nariz para não deixá-lo sangrar.

- Isso é demais para mim... – fala Naruto – Você é algum tipo de dominatrix?

- A mestra Lucy me pune todos os dias... – fala Virgo.

Naruto tem que conter muito as pernas para não cair.

- De onde você tirou isso? – pergunta Lucy.

- Eu tenho a arma perfeita para você... – fala Naruto retirando um chicote do pergaminho – Esse chicote se estica até 10 vezes o seu tamanho e é praticamente indestrutível...

- Por que um chicote? – pergunta Lucy já com o chicote na mão.

- Você vai me chicotear hoje? – pergunta Virgo – Lucy-sama é tão violenta...

- Esse chicote é perfeito para você... – fala Mirajane.

- Ele ainda tem um poder especial... – fala Naruto – Quando você atinge um oponente ele pode causar uma descarga elétrica nele...

- Não brinca... – fala Lucy.

- Eu nunca brinco. – fala Naruto – Eu não sou um especialista em chicotes, mas esse foi feito com um couro muito bom... Eu nunca consegui fazer um melhor que esse... E como eu não uso chicotes... Bem... Ele realmente se encaixa bem com você.

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun... – fala Lucy fechando o portão de Virgem – Eu acho...

- Que tipo de armas você usa, Mirajane-san? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu geralmente uso uma espada... – fala Mirajane – Ela se materializa junto ao Take Over...

- Então não adianta outra espada... – fala Naruto – Eu imagino que uma espada de um demônio do 4º Circulo seja melhor que qualquer coisa que eu possa oferecer...

Naruto então olha na sua lista de armas...

- Esse aqui é perfeito para você... – fala Naruto retirando uma adaga.

- Uma adaga? – pergunta Miranjane.

- Não é uma adaga qualquer... – fala Naruto – É a adaga...

Naruto pega a adaga e joga contra Lucy que fica assustada, mas a adaga se desvia e atinge no centro do alvo que estava do outro lado do salão pendurado na parede.

- É só você visualizar o alvo que ela atinge... – fala Naruto que estende a mão e a adaga retorna voando para ele – E depois ela retorna para a mão de quem a lançou... Nunca atinge outros alvos apenas o alvo que você estava imaginado... Mas ela é uma faca de dois gumes... Se você pensar em algo que não devia quando lançar ela vai atrás daquilo... É melhor usar apenas quando se tem certeza.

- Um ótimo presente, Naruto-kun... – fala Mirajane – Mas e se o oponente atacar a adaga no ar?

- Ela resiste a praticamente qualquer ataque... – fala Naruto – Eu digo praticamente, pois eu não a testei a qualquer coisa... Fiz diversos testes... Com calor, frio, pressão corte... Nada até agora a destruiu... Se alguém atacar a faca vai somente atrasá-la... Mas eventualmente ela vai atingir o alvo... Através de paredes, portas, ela vai atravessa tudo... Na verdade só há uma maneira de pará-la... E essa é o dono dela chamá-la de volta...

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun... – fala Mirajane.

- Se você é homem... – fala Elfman – Não fique flertando com a irmã dos outros! Take Over Beast Arm!

Elfman dá um soco com seu braço direito transformado em Naruto, mas o loiro para o golpe com um dedo.

- O Take Over de corpo inteiro é muito mais poderoso... – fala Naruto – Esse é interessante, mas tem menos poder... Claro que eu vou querer aprender esse também.

- Você vai querer aprender o Take Over? – pergunta Elfman – Mas você já é tão forte...

- Ele vai usar em um demônio do Nono círculo... – fala Mirajane.

- Essas coisas existem? – pergunta Elfman assustado – Bem, se dragões existem, por que não demônios do Nono círculo?

- Ele estava solicitando uma missão para nós ensinarmos a ele no nosso tempo livre... – fala Mirajane.

- Se você é um homem... – fala Elfman – Vai sentar e escutar direito... o Take Over é uma das magias mais perigosas que existem... Você tem que ter muito domínio próprio para usá-lo... A fera pode se apossar do seu corpo se você se contiver... Você pode até morrer. E o demônio escapar.

- Eu imagino que hajam riscos... – fala Naruto – Tenho que correr qualquer um deles.

- O maior problema é encontrar o demônio e subjulgá-lo. – fala Elfaman.

- Problema um resolvido... – fala Naruto que levanta a camisa mostrando o selo – Ele está bem aqui.

- Ele está ai dentro? – pergunta Elfman.

- É um selo para conter o demônio. – fala Naruto – Mas ele não é tão forte quanto um Take Over... um mestre em selos pode arranjar uma maneira de extraí-lo... E essa técnica tem um ponto fraco fatal... Se alguém extrair esse demônio da maneira errada eu morro.

- Isso é mal... – fala Elfman – Então vamos começar a treinar o Take Over...

* * *

><p>Naruto conseguiu um trabalho na pedreira próximo a cidade... Suas habilidades se mostraram úteis principalmente quando o pedido de material da Guilda começou a aumentar e os homens da pedreira ficaram doentes... O loiro nem ia pessoalmente, apenas enviava um clone que usava alquimia para fazer centenas de milhares de tijolos de pedra padronizados a um nível jamais visto... A qualidade ficou tão bem conhecida que pessoas de todo o país fizeram encomendas e o dono da pedreira ofereceu sociedade a Naruto dividindo os lucros para que o loiro fizesse os tijolos e as entregas nos prazos (usando clones, é lógico).<p>

Naruto também ganhou um dinheiro violento fazendo armas... Com os anos de treino, ele era um artesão de armas de combate como nenhum outro e vários magos de várias Guildas viraram fregueses das armas de Naruto, especialmente Erza que fez centenas de pedidos personalizados de armas e armaduras com diversas características e formas especiais...

O que mais intrigou Naruto foi um pedido que Erza fez de roupas intimas... Ate hoje ele imagina se ela não usa alguma dessas roupas, que eram extremamente provocantes, por baixo da sua armadura...

Um mês e meio se passou e Naruto conseguia usar o Take Over da Kyuubi no braço direito perfeitamente... Ele não se arriscava a usar a técnica de corpo inteiro, não depois que Mirajane e Elfman dividiram com ele o fato de sua irmã mais nova ter morrido depois que Elfman perdeu o controle de um Take Over e corpo inteiro.

Erza, que estava com ciúmes de Mirajane, resolve então fazer um treinamento com Naruto... Ou pelo menos Erza chamava assim... Eles lutavam com base nos ataques múltiplos... Em outras palavras ela ensinava Naruto a como lutar dando vários ataques ao mesmo tempo aumentando ao máximo a probabilidade de acerto.

A teoria era boa, mas na prática Erza e Naruto ficavam atirando centenas de armas um contra o outro... Enquanto as Armas de Erza eram armas reequipadas, Naruto criava suas próprias armas no momento usando Alquimia de Terra transformando o chão em centenas de armas... Logicamente não era um método muito bom de luta, pois formava enormes buracos no campo de treinamento e Erza perdia muitas de suas armas... Obrigando Naruto a criar ainda mais armas para repor as armas de Erza que eram destruídas (E Naruto imaginou se não era esse o verdadeiro objetivo do treinamento de Erza), mas o loiro não reclamou... Afinal assim como esse treinamento servia para lançar armas, ele também servia para treinar a o uso da suas automáticas materializadas.

Depois de muita insistência de Erza, Naruto aprendeu a magia de Reequipar, e só isso conseguiu acalmar Erza Scarlet. No fim, Naruto se convenceu que essa era uma boa magia para se usar já que ele tinha vários tipos de estilos de luta... Ele poderia usar roupas e equipamentos de diferentes estilos e guardar o excesso de bagagem em forma de selos.

* * *

><p>Na semana seguinte Naruto achou que já tinha dinheiro e conhecimento suficiente sobre o Take Over e parte então para a Caitshelter onde ele deveria encontrar a Dragon Slayer do Céu e cumprir sua promessa com Grandine.<p>

Para surpresa de Naruto, encontrar Wendy não foi difícil, o mais problemático foi fazer com que o líder da Caitshelter o recebesse na Guilda... Mesmo com a recomendação de Makarov ele teve problemas.

Wendy recebeu as notícias de Grandine melhor que Naruto esperava... Somente pelo fato do dragão do Céu estar vivo e estar preocupado com ela já serviu de consolo para seu coração apertado.

Charlie, uma gata branca que possuía habilidades semelhantes à Happy, foi a pessoa da Guilda mais difícil de convencer... Na verdade, Naruto nem se preocupou muito com isso... A partir do momento que Wendy acreditava nele e aceitava o treinamento, isso não era problema para ele.

Naruto passou três meses treinando Wendy nas técnicas de ataque... Ela era uma aluna difícil... Muito boazinha para o gosto de Naruto... Claro que sempre é bom pensar numa solução pacífica para os problemas, mas o caso dela era extremo... Ela não faria mal a uma mosca...

No final dos três meses, o mestre da Caitshelter retorna de uma reunião entre os mestres de Guildas.

- Nabla! – fala o velho – Nós vamos atacar a Oración Seis...

- Oración Seis? – pergunta Naruto.

- Uma das três guildas das trevas mais poderosas do mundo... - fala o velho – Nabla! Os mestres de Guilda concordaram com isso na reunião.

- O que significa esse Nabla? – pergunta Naruto a um dos veteranos da Guilda.

- Até agora eu não descobri... – fala o rapaz para Naruto.

- Então eu escolhi enviar três de vocês para integrar o time que vai atacar a Oración Seis... Nabla... – fala o homem.

- E como essa guilda das trevas é? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu soube que ela é formada por seis membros... – fala o velho – Nabla! Nabla!

- E qual vai ser o time? – pergunta um dos membros da Guilda.

- Naruto Uzumaki, Wendy e Charlie... – fala o homem – Vocês vão representar a nossa Guilda... Nabla! Não falhem... Nabla!

- Uma guilda das trevas com Seis membros e que é uma das mais fortes do mundo... – fala Naruto – Deve valer o exercício... Que pena que eu não vou poder lutar com os seis sozinho...

- Brincalhão como sempre, Naruto Uzumaki... – fala Charlie que sempre era desagradável com Naruto.

O grupo da Caitshelter pega um trem até a Guilda Blue Pegasus.

* * *

><p>Na Blue Pegasus já estavam reunidos os enviados da Fairy Tail: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy e Happy. Logicamente o pessoal da Blue Pégasus: Ichyia, Hibiki, Eve e Ren. Além destes, o pessoal da Lamia Scale que acabara de chegar: Jura, Leon e Shelly.<p>

- Fairy Tail... Blue Pegasus... Lamia Scale... – fala Jura, um dos 10 magos sagrados (Uma organização com os magos mais poderosos do país) e membro da Lamia Scale – Assim 3 das Guildas se reúnem...

- Agora só falta o pessoal da Caitshelter... – fala Ichya, um mago Rank S da Blue Pegasus – Men...

- Você fala pessoal, mas eu soube que eles enviarão apenas duas pessoas... – fala Jura.

- Duas pessoas para uma missão dessas? – pergunta Lucy – Que tipo de pessoas eles vão enviar?

Uma garotinha entra correndo, tropeça no último degrau e cai de cara no chão.

- Isso dói! – fala a garota que se levanta e começa a limpar a sua roupa. – Ano... Eu sinto muito pela demora meu nome é Wendy da Caitshelter. É um prazer conhecer todos.

- Uma criança? – pergunta Lucy.

- Uma garota? – pergunta Leon.

- Que surpresa... – fala Erza.

- Agora temos as 4 guildas reunidas... – fala Jura.

- Mas espera ai... – fala Lucy – A Caitshelter não ia enviar duas pessoas?

- Mas eles enviaram uma criança sozinha para uma missão como essa? – pergunta Shelly – O que essa Caitshelter está pensando?

- Ela não está sozinha nessa missão... – fala Charlie que aparece atrás de Wendy – One-san...

- O segundo membro é um gato? – pergunta Gray.

- É o que parece... – fala Leon.

- Igual ao Happy! – fala Natsu.

- One-san... Que maldade... – fala Shelly

- Ela fala! – fala Lucy.

- Claro que fala! – fala uma voz no topo da escada – Por que vocês mão tem problemas com Happy falar, mas tem problemas com Charlie falar?

- Naruto! – fala Lucy e Erza.

- Men... – fala Ichya.

- Claro que sou eu! – fala Naruto mostrando a tatuagem da Caitshelter – Eu fiquei supreso que só Jura-san conseguir me ver aqui... Eu cheguei junto com a Wendy.

- Como você chegou ai tão rápido? – pergunta Leon.

- Vocês são lentos... – fala Naruto.

- Men... – fala Ichya.

- Eu... Eu... Não posso lutar... Mas eu tenho muitas magias que podem ajudar vocês... – fala Wendy quase chorando – Por favor, não me excluam!

- Esse seu jeito fazem as pessoas olharem para você torto. – fala Charlie.

- Desculpe... – fala Wendy

- Não se desculpe... – fala Charlie.

- Desculpe... – fala Wendy

- Você é a sexta mais forte do grupo... – fala Naruto – Não se sinta diminuída.

- Sexta mais forte? – pergunta Jura.

- Primeiro! – fala Naruto apontando para si mesmo – Segundo – Naruto aponta para Jura – Terceiro – Naruto aponta para Erza – Quato – Naruto aponta para Ichya – Quinto – Naruto aponta para Leon – Sexto – Naruto aponta para Wendy.

- Eu não sou mais fraco que Leon! – fala Gray.

- Isso não é justo! – fala Natsu – Ela não é mais forte que eu!

- Em poderes mágicos com certeza. – fala Naruto – Natsu e Gray empatam no sétimo lugar... Existem, é claro, alguns de vocês que tem o nível de poder flutuante... Lucy por exemplo só é mais forte que Charlie e Happy...

- Isso era para me animar? – pergunta Lucy.

- Isso é em uma situação normal... – fala Naruto – Você é uma maga estelar com diversas chaves do Zodíaco e baixa alto estima... Você poderia se tornar a terceira mais forte com facilidade.

- Lucy poderia ficar mais forte que a Erza? – pergunta Natsu.

- Você é outro incerto, Natsu Dragoniel... – fala Naruto – Você oscila entre segundo e sétimo...

- Você deve ter muita convicção em sua força para dizer que é mais forte que eu... – fala Jura.

- Eu só recebi minha autorização para participar dos trabalho de nível S há uma semana... – fala Naruto – Mas em menos de um mês eu devo ser chamado para participar dos 10 magos sagrados... Eu conversei com mestre Makarov e ele avaliou minha força... Ele falou que eu ficaria no Top 5!

- Top 5? – pergunta Jura – Eu sou só o 10º!

- Viu por que eu disse que era mais forte... – fala Naruto.

- Eu fiquei um pouco impressionada no começo... – fala Erza – Mas não era minha intenção. Fico feliz em tê-la conosco, Wendy.

- É a Erza-san, Charlie... – fala Wendy.

- Ela é uma mulher melhor do que eu pensei... – fala Charlie.

- O que eu te disse sobre insultar as pessoas... Baka-neko! – fala Naruto aparecendo atrás de Charlie – Desculpe-me Erza-san... Charlie é sempre mal educada com as pessoas...

- Naruto-baka... – fala Charlie.

- Aquela garota... Um dia vai ser muito bonita... – fala Ren.

- Eu acho que ela já é muito bonitinha... – fala Eve.

- Venha por aqui, senhorita... – fala Hibiki segurando o braço de Wendy.

- Largue ela agora! – fala Naruto que dá um soco lançando-o do outro lado da parede. – Wendy-chan... O que eu falei para você sobre os pervertidos?

- Pervertidos? – perguntam os três garotos da Blue Pegasus.

- São homens que se aproveitam das mulheres... – fala Naruto – Se algum deles aparecer, o que eu disse para você fazer?

- Ano... Usar um rugido de dragão... – fala Wendy.

- Então por que você não usou naquele pervertido ali... – fala Naruto apontando para Hibiki.

- Eu não gosto muito de violência... – fala Wendy.

- Como eu posso descrever o _parfum_ daquela garota? – pergunta Ichya – Não é algo que eu sinto dos os dias...

- Você percebeu? – pergunta Jura – O poder mágico dela é diferente do nosso... E o daquele cara... Ele não parece ter poder nenhum num segundo, mas no segundo seguinte eu sinto uma explosão de poder mágico... Erza-dono também parece ter percebido.

- Naruto-kun... – fala Erza – Você pode fazer outra espada para mim...

- Depois das missões eu faço quantas espadas você quiser, Erza-chan... – fala Naruto.

- Você aceita um suco de laranja? – pergunta Eve se aproximando de Wendy.

- Você é muito bonitinha... – fala Ren.

- Você aceita uma toalha quente... – fala Hibiki que já havia se levantado.

- Naruto-baka... – fala Charlie – Dê um jeito nesses homens no cio...

- Wendy! – fala Naruto.

- Ok... – fala a garotinha que abre a boca – Tenryu no Hooh!

Os três homens saem voando no meio do furacão que ela formou com um sopro.

- Isso ai... – fala Naruto fazendo um sinal positivo com o polegar. – Da próxima tenta não pegar leve...

- Que destruição! – fala Lucy – E ela ainda pegou leve?

- Dragon Slayer? – pergunta Natsu.

- Claro... – fala Naruto – Nós somos os Dragon Slayers do Céu...

- Não viemos aqui para brincar... – fala Ichya – Arrumem tudo.

- Agora mesmo, mestre! – falam os três arrumando a baguança.

- Men... – fala Ichya que sobe num tapete iluminado como se fosse um palco e fazer poses.

- Agora que parece que todos estão aqui, então vou explicar o plano. – fala Ichya.

- Essas posses são mesmo necessárias? – pergunta Lucy.

- São pessoas assim que me fazem entender o significado da palavra narcisismo. – fala Naruto.

- Primeiro eu vou explicar a localização dos seis magos generais integrantes da Oración Seis estão se reunindo. – fala Ichya ainda fazendo posses – Mas primeiro eu vou inspecionar o _Parfum_ do banheiro.

- Ei, não fique cheirando o banheiro! – fala Gray.

- Eu acho que ele não vai bem cheirar o banheiro no sentido que você entendeu... – fala Naruto.

Alguns minutos depois.

- A norte de nossa localização está a floresta de Worth. – fala Ichya que estava de volta ao seu tapete – Foi lá que uma magia poderosa foi selada nos tempos antigos. Seu nome... Nirvana!

- A pose realmente não era necessária... – fala Gray.

- Nirvana? – pergunta Natsu.

- Uma banda de Rock? – pergunta Naruto.

- Nunca ouvi falar! – fala Leon.

- Jura-san? – pergunta Shelly.

- Nunca ouvi falar nesse nome. – fala Jura.

- Seu poder era tão grande que os antigos resolveram selá-la. – fala Ren – Isso é tudo o que sabemos.

- Nós não sabemos que tipo de magia ela é! – fala Eve.

- Oración Seis deve estar se reunindo na floresta para adquirir essa Nirvana. – fala Hibiki.

- Para impedirmos que eles consigam... – fala Ichya.

- Temos que atacá-los agora! – falam os quatro da Blue Pegasus ao mesmo tempo.

- Um jogral? – pergunta Naruto.

- Fazendo uma pose novamente... – fala Lucy.

- Eu não vou falar mais nada. – fala Gray.

- Nós somos 13 e eles 6... – fala Ren.

- Mas não podemos subestimá-los. – fala Eve.

- Esses seis são incrivelmente poderosos. – fala Hibiki que dá um estalo e uma tela de computador aparece no ar.

- Arquivo? – pergunta Jura – Uma magia rara...

- Nunca vi antes... – fala Shelly.

- Nós conseguimos essas filmagens deles recentemente – fala Hibiki exibindo telas no ar com vídeos dos membros da Oración Seis... O mago que usa serpentes venenosas... Cobra. O segundo parece que usa magia de velocidade como seu nome sugere... Racer. E o mago que é capaz de derrotar uma unidade militar inteira e o fará se houver lucro... Hot Eye do Olho Celeste. A mulher que dizem ser capaz de espiar em seu coração... Angel. Não temos muita informação desse cara, mas ele é conhecido como Midnight... E, finalmente, o líder Brain. Cada um deles tem poder para derrotar uma guilda inteira. Por isso nós vamos usar nossos números como vantagem.

- Eu acho que é melhor vocês não contarem comigo... – fala Lucy.

- Eu também não sou muito boa em lutar... – fala Wendy.

- Wendy, pare de ser tão fraca. – fala Charlie.

- Não se preocupem, nosso plano não envolve apenas lutas. – fala Ichya – Tudo o que temos que fazer é encontrar a base deles.

- A base deles? – pergunta Natsu.

- Nós concluímos que eles tem algum tipo de base temporária na orla da floresta. – fala Ren.

- Se possível eu gostaria de pegá-los todos na base. – fala Ichya.

- Mas como? – pergunta Gray.

- Nós vamos enganá-los. – fala Natsu animado.

- É claro que isso envolve lutas... – fala Lucy.

- O que vamos fazer quando estiverem todos lá? – pergunta Erza.

- Vamos usar o orgulho da nossa Guilda, Christina, o pegasus, e com o seu poder riscar essa base da face da terra. – fala Ichya.

- Vão usar um bombardeiro mágico em cima de pessoas? – pergunta Naruto – Não é muito diferente que a Phantom Lord fez com a Fairy Tail...

- Nós vamos usar essa coisa em pessoas? – pergunta Lucy.

- Isso só serve para provar o poder deles! – fala Jura.

- Certo! – fala Lucy com medo de Jura.

- Estão prontos? – pergunta Jura – Se nós entrarmos em confronto não lutem sozinhos em nenhuma circunstância! Certifiquem-se de estar no mínimo em duplas sempre que os enfrentarem!

- Certo! – falam todos.

- Isso é muito perigoso... – fala Lucy tremendo.

- Isso é tão assustador! – fala Wendy tremendo.

- Pare com essa voz patética. – fala Charlie.

- Certo, eu estou empolgado! – fala Natsu com um punho cheio de fogo. – Eu vou acabar com os seis ao mesmo tempo!

Natsu explode a porta e sai correndo.

- Ei... Natsu! – fala Lucy.

- Francamente... – fala Erza – Só podia ser ele mesmo...

- Eu sei que ele é impaciente, mais isso foi um pouco demais até pra ele. – fala Lucy.

- Eu acho que ele nem ouviu o plano. – fala Gray.

- Por que ele é o Natsu. – fala Happy.

- Ei... Ei... – fala Ren.

- Que terrível... – fala Eve.

- Pelo menos abra a porta! – fala Hibiki.

- Não tem jeito, vamos! – fala Erza.

- Aquele cara... – fala Gray.

O grupo da Fairy Tail sai correndo atrás de Natsu.

- Não podemos deixar a Fairy Tail ficar com os créditos. – fala Leon correndo atrás deles – Vamos Shelly!

- Certo! – fala Shelly acompanhando Leon.

- Leon! Shelly! – fala Jura, mas eles já estavam muito longe.

- Nós também vamos! – fala Hibiki correndo atrás do grupo.

- Vamos, Wendy! – fala Charlie puxando a garota.

- Calma ai, Charlie! – fala Naruto que estava parado ao lado do Jura – Wendy vai comigo... Se está tão apressada vá na frente.

- Mas o resto do grupo... – fala Charlie.

- Apressados e imprudentes... – fala Naruto – Jura-san é o líder do grupo... Eu sou o mais forte... Somente nós dois temos poder suficiente para enfrentar um daqueles caras sozinhos... Não coloque Wendy em riscos desnecessários... Além do mais...

Naruto se vira para Ichya.

- Nós temos um traidor no nosso meio... – fala Naruto.

- Traidor? – pergunta Jura.

- Você não tem o mesmo cheiro de Ichya-san... – fala Naruto – Nunca tente enganar o nariz de um Dragon Slayer atento como eu!

- Esse _Parfum_ remove as habilidades de luta do oponente... – fala o falso Ichiya.

- Rugido do Dragão do Céu! – fala Naruto soprando o perfume e derrubando a frente da Guilda Blue Pegasus junto com o falso Ichiya.

- Eu sou o pior oponente possível para Ichiya... – fala Naruto – Eu sou um Dragon Slayer do Céu... Meu rugido é de vento que retira seus perfumes...

No lugar de Ichiya surgem dois bonecos azuis parecidos com humanos caídos no chão.

- O que é isso? – pergunta Wendy.

- Espíritos Estelares... – fala Naruto – Eu já senti esse cheiro antes nos espíritos da Lucy... Isso quer dizer somente uma coisa... O grupo que correu na frente... Está com problemas...

Os espíritos estelares explodem em fumaça.

- Eles morreram? – pergunta Wendy.

- Voltaram para o reino estelar... – fala Naruto – Eles foram recarregar as energias...

- Isso significa que um dos membros da Oración Seis é um mago estelar... – fala Jura – Isso pode ser mais complicado do que eu imaginei.

- Ichiya-san ainda deve estar no banheiro. – fala Naruto – Eu conto com você para pegá-lo Jura-san.

- Pode deixar comigo. – fala Jura.

- Eu vou tentar parar os outros... – fala Naruto – Wendy você vai comigo... Eles podem estar feridos... Charlie, você carrega Wendy! Voe o mais rápido que você puder!

- Como você vai fazer para nos acompanhar? – pergunta Charlie.

- Eu vou ter que ir mais devagar... – fala Naruto – Procure não ficar muito para trás...

- Naruto-baka! – fala Charlie que segura Wendy e dispara na direção que os outros foram. – Aquele Naruto-baka... Ele não vai conseguir nem nos acompanhar nessa velocidade... Você consegue vê-lo Wendy?

- Ele está bem abaixo de nós... – fala Wendy

- O quê! – pergunta Charlie que olha para baixo e vê Naruto lá, então ela acelera, mas Naruto continua abaixo deles. – Que tipo de mágica é essa?

- Na nossa frente! – fala Wendy – Um pegasus!

- Cristhina! – fala Charlie

Uma enorme nave estava voando não muitos quilômetros a frente de Wendy e Charlie.

O gigantesco pegasus começa a se desmontar e quebrar... Ele vai caindo até que explode no meio da floresta.

- Oh, Não... – fala Wendy quando Charlie pousa no meio do grupo.

- Vamos reagrupar na guilda. – fala Naruto para todos que estavam espantados – Ichiya foi atacado naquela hora que foi ao banheiro... O inimigo sabe dos nossos planos...

- Mas como... – fala Ren – Nós vimos Ichiya

- Um dos nossos inimigos é um mago estelar... – fala Naruto – Ele estava usando um espírito estranho que copiava a pessoa até mesmo a personalidade e as habilidades...

- Não é possível... – fala Hibiki.

- Aqui é muito perigoso! – fala Naruto.

- Eu estou mais animado... – fala Natsu, mas recebe um golpe na cabeça e cai no chão desacordado.

- Mais alguém tem alguma pergunta? – pergunta Naruto.

- Não! – falam todos.

- Então vamos voltar antes que seja tarde! – ordena Naruto. – Já é tarde...

Os seis membros da Oración Seis aparecem a frente do grupo.

- Os vermes apareceram... – fala Brain.

- Nós vimos através do seu plano. – fala Angel.

- Vocês estão tremendo... – fala Cobra – Eu posso ouvir...

- É melhor fazermos logo o nosso serviço. – fala Racer. – Mas vocês estão no nosso caminho.

- Dinheiro faz as pessoas mais fortes, certo? – pergunta Hot Eye – Me deixe dizer algo legal. O Dinheiro é nesse mundo, e...

- Cale a boca Hot Eye! – falam Cobra e Racer ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não esperava que eles aparecessem na nossa frente... – fala Erza.

- Todos vocês... – fala Naruto que joga Natsu para Erza puxa das costas a caixa da armadura de Ouro – Recuem até a Blue Pegasus... Eu posso cuidar das coisas por enquanto...

Todos partem para cima do Oración Seis... Até Natsu que Naruto descobre que estava fingindo ser nocauteado, ou que acordou quando sentiu que tinha uma briga pela frente.

Todos menos Chalie, Happy e Wendy se escondem atrás de uma pedra, decidindo não participar da luta.

- Seus idiotas... – fala Naruto – Vocês vão ficar no caminho...

- Façam! – fala Brain e Racer ataca derrubando rapidamente Natsu, Gray, Hibiki, Eve e Ren.

Hot Eye coloca os dedos na direção dos olhos e o chão amolece prendendo Shelly e Leon num caixão de lama.

Angel foca seus ataques em Lucy usando uma chave de prata que se transforma em uma espada.

Erza ataca Cobra, mas logo se vê lutando tanto com Racer.

Quando Erza deixa uma abertura ela é mordida pela enorme cobra roxa do Oración Seis.

- Esse veneno não age imediatamente. – fala Cobra – Ele deixa você viver com a dor!

Em menos de um minuto todos estavam caídos no chão, menos Naruto, Charlie, Wendy e Happy.

- SEUS IDIOTAS! – Grita Naruto – O QUE FOI QUE EU DISSE! VOCÊS ME DEIXAM FURIOSO! NÃO CONSEGUEM SEGUIR ORDENS? SÃO APENAS CRIANÇAS COM PODERES MÁGICOS?

Naruto abre a boca e começa a comer o ar com uma pressão violentíssima...

- O que ele está fazendo? – pergunta Cobra – Eu sinto um poder absurdo se concentrando na barriga dele... Temos que fugir!

- Droga! – fala Brain – Acordem Midnight!

- Técnica Secreta: Poderoso Rugido do Dragão do Céu! – fala Naruto que sopra um rugido setenta vezes mais potente que o normal, destruindo tudo a sua frente...

Os magos que estavam caídos ficam surpresos com a destruição absurda, vários quilômetros de floresta foram destruídos a frente deles.

- Eu ainda sou o mais rápido! – fala Racer que aparece atrás de Naruto dando-lhe um chute, mas o chute acerta o vento.

- Burro! – fala Naruto que dá um soco em racer atingindo-o na nuca e afundando-o quase um metro no chão.

- Ele é mais rápido que o Racer? – fala Brain quando sente uma tatuagem sumir em seu rosto.

Naruto olha para eles... Midnight tinha acordado e provavelmente usou algum tipo de escudo mágico para protegê-los, então ele avança contra cobra.

- Eu posso ouvi-lo! – fala Cobra, mas recebe um soco no rosto.

- Você pode me ouvir, mas e daí? Se não consegue reagir a tempo de um soco desse nível! – fala Naruto e o homem cai para trás, a cobra avança contra ele.

- Curbielos, não! – fala Cobra ao ouvir os pensamentos de Naruto.

- Eu poupo as pessoas, mas animais não estão na conta... – fala Naruto estendendo um dedo – Shigan Ouren!

- Não! – fala Cobra.

O dedo de Naruto atinge dezenas de vezes a cobra que cai sangrando muito.

- Dinheiro é o mais importante de tudo... – fala Hot Eye – Eu vi isso!

O chão começa a ficar mole e Naruto bate as duas mãos e bate no chão.

O chão endurece no ato.

- Você faz o chão ficar duro... Eu faço ele ficar mole... – fala Hot Eye – Nossas magias estão empatadas...

- Se eu só fizesse isso, você estaria com um pouco de razão... – fala Naruto que pega um isqueiro e acende. – Sayonara!

O fogo faz um rastilho na direção de Hot Eye vindo pelo ar.

- Droga! – fala Brain quando eles pulam para longe antes da explosão... Todos menos Cobra que ainda estava cuidando do seu bichinho moribundo e é atingido pela explosão.

- Soru! – fala Naruto aparecendo atrás de Angel que tinha uma chave dourada na mão. – Sem perdão para mulheres criminosas! Sai!

Naruto atinge e mulher no estômago e ela cai desmaiada.

- Isso está saindo de controle... – fala Brain – Você não está conseguindo pegar ele, Midnight?

- Ele parece ter a mesma habilidade de Cobra... – fala Midnight ele sabe onde o escudo está e escapa... E ele é ainda mais rápido que Racer...

- Pegue todos os que você conseguir... – fala Brain – Vamos recuar...

Naruto então veste a armadura de ouro.

- Eu vou mostrar a vocês como se destrói vermes... – fala Naruto apontando apenas um dedo para Brain.

- Eu o peguei, Chichiue... – fala Midnight.

- Seu escudo mágico não me afeta mais agora que eu estou vestindo minha armadura sagrada! – fala Naruto Materializando suas armas e abrindo os olhos – Vou mostrar a vocês o nível três da minha arma... Os níveis insanos de energia...

Um só disparo dado pelas armas de Naruto faz sumir toda a Oración seis da frente deles... O disparo continua pela floresta destruindo tudo a frente até explodir numa montanha.

- Eles morreram? – pergunta Gray.

- Eu duvido... – fala Naruto – Aquele Midnight usou algum tipo de escudo e carregou os companheiros consigo... Vamos ter que vê-los novamente... Mas agora temos que voltar e reagrupar... Wendy... Você é melhor que eu em Magia de Cura... Tire o veneno de Erza-chan...

Ichiya e Jura aparecem logo depois.

- Que explosões foram essas? – pergunta Jura.

- A primeira foi a nave da Blue Pegasus... – fala Naruto – As outras foram a luta entre eu e a Oración Seis...

- E o que aconteceu com eles? – pergunta Jura.

- Fugiram, por enquanto... – fala Naruto retirando o capacete da armadura e prendendo-o abaixo do braço – Vamos persegui-los assim que todos estiverem em condições... E é melhor esquecer o Pegasus... Perda Total...

- Vamos ter que mudar o plano então... – fala Ichiya fazendo uma pose – Men...

* * *

><p>Fim do 7° Capítulo!<p> 


End file.
